Harry Potter y la Nueva Orden del Fenix
by coolis17
Summary: En esta aventura,con la llegada de una nueva alumna, Harry y sus amigos descubren nuevos secretos...secretos que pueden cambiar la vida de Harry para siempre.¡¡Capitulo 27! GRAN FINAL
1. La Suerte

Capitulo 1  
"LA SUERTE"  
  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Harry se despertó con la cicatriz doliéndole más que nunca. No era la primera vez que Harry sentía ere peculiar dolor, como si le estuvieran prendiendo fuego.  
  
Harry, al despertarse se pregunto así mismo, porque le había dolido, e intento recodar si había soñado algo, pero nada le venia a su aturdida mente. Intento acostarse y conciliar el sueño, pero por algún motivo no pudo, y por lo tanto se volvió a la ventana y vio que afuera había lo que parecía una fuerte tormenta.  
  
La alarma de Harry sonó, y cayo en la cuenta: ese día Harry acababa de cumplir 15 años; hacia 5 años que Hagrid lo había recatado de los Dursley y le había comunicado que el era un mago y que tendría que irse con el a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a comenzar su educación en el mundo mágico.  
  
Estaba recordando todo eso cuando noto que a cierta distancia se acercaban unas lechuzas, dos de ellas Harry las reconoció: la más pequeña era Pig, la lechuza que Sirius le había regalado a su mejor amigo, Ron y la otra era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.  
  
Las otras tres eran de un color marrón oscuro y llevaban paquetes que Harry supuso serian sus regalos de cumpleaños. Abrió la ventana y entraron las 5 lechuzas empapadas, junto con una ráfaga de viento.  
  
Harry desamarro de las patas de las lechuzas los paquetes que tenían, y entusiasmado abrió el primero; tenía una carta y una caja de color rojo. Harry abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Primero que nada quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, y decirte que espero verte otra vez porque tengo una sorpresa para ti. Otra cosa, quiero decirte que voy a estar en Hogsmade en la cueva que ya conoces al final del pueblo con Remus y con Buchbeak.  
  
Un abrazo de,  
Sirius  
  
-¡Vaya!- exclamo Harry al abrir la caja roja y ver unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en ella- Me pregunto cual es la sorpresa de Sirius.-  
  
La lechuza de Ron ululaba fuerte y por esa razón Harry abrió su carta lo más rápido posible:  
  
Harry:  
  
¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!! Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien, y que te guste mi regalo. El otro día oí a mis padres decir algo de que Dumbledore te enviaría a nuestra casa para pasar el resto de las vacaciones a partir de Agosto. ¿No te alegra? Le he escrito a Hermione invitándola a pasar unos días en mi casa para que estemos los tres juntos y vayamos a comprar los útiles, y no me ha llegado su contestación... ¿será que le haya pasado algo? Seguro se fue con Krum y no nos aviso. Bueno, saludos de  
Ron  
  
Harry sonrió, pues recuerda que el curso anterior Víctor Krum había estado en Hogwarts el curso entero y también sabia que a el le gustaba Hermione, y que la había invitado a pasar unos días a Bulgaria.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete de Ron y tenía una recordadora, casi igual a la de Neville, solo que la de Neville era más chica.  
  
Harry vio que la recordadora se puso roja y se pregunto así mismo que era lo que se le había olvidado... Dejo de darle importancia y abrió el tercer sobre:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Espero que te la estés pasando bien en tu cumpleaños y que no le hagas caso a tu primo Dudley, no voy a poder ir a casa de Ron pues voy con Krum, pero espero que se la pasen bien. Los veo el 20 de agosto para comprar los útiles del colegio,  
  
Un Beso de Hermione  
  
Después de leer la carta de Hermione, Harry abrió un paquete que era su regalo de cumpleaños. Eran dos libros y había una nota Esto es un Quicktalk sirve para comunicarte con la persona que tenga uno de los libros puede ser oral o escrito. Y es muy discreto para que nadie lo note. Cada uno es diferente lo que hace que nadie sepa si es uno o no. P.D. Harry espero que te sea útil.  
  
Luego leyó otra carta que por supuesto era de su amigo Hagrid: Harry: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡¡¡Mira nada más!!!! 15 años, parece ayer cuando te fui a buscar con tus tíos. Yo estoy muy bien aquí con los gigantes y Madame Maxime(ya sabes que me encargo Dumbledore) y espero que tu estés muy bien. Disfruta tu regalo. Tu amigo Hagrid  
  
P.D. Tengo algo que mostrarles, pero mejor cuando los vea en Hogwarts.  
  
Luego Harry abrió el paquete y desenrolló lo que parecía una bufanda roja hecha por el mismo Hagrid.  
  
Por ultimo Harry abrió la última carta que era de Hogwarts:  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter: Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11 en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos. Se le informa que abra otro baile de Navidad para que los de cuarto curso en adelante, y por lo tanto le pedimos que traiga su túnica de gala. También se le adjunta la lista de libros del 5 curso. Atentamente Minerva Mc Gonagall Subdirectora  
  
Harry vio que la lechuza de Hogwarts traía otra carta con ella, y reconoció la letra de Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Harry:  
  
Estos son tiempos difíciles y creo que no es seguro que te quedes en casa de tus tíos y prefiero que te quedes en casa de la Sra. Fig., ya que ella es bruja y te apoyara, ya le he mandado una carta diciéndole lo anterior y puedes ir a su casa cuando quieras ella te llevara a el callejón Diagon Atentamente Albus Dumbledore PD: No podrás ir a casa de los Weasley, ningún lugar mágico es seguro en este momento... en especial para ti.  
  
Harry se puso algo molesto con la noticia, pero a la vez contento, pues le acababan de comunicar que la señora Fig., la señora con la que Harry se había quedado tanto tiempo, mientras que los Dursleys se iban de vacaciones, era bruja.  
  
se dijo Harry mientras buscaba una pluma y el tintero para mandarles cartas a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
Encontró la pluma y el tintero, y recordó lo que había olvidado, tenia que hacer los deberes. Pero los haría después, primero tendría que hacer las cartas de sus amigos:  
  
Ron:  
  
Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, pero Dumbledore me ha escrito y me ha dicho que no me puedo ir de Privet Drive, pero lo mejor, que mi vecina es bruja y ella cuidara de mi el resto del verano, supongo que nos veremos en el callejón Diagon el 20 de agosto como acordamos. Hermione me mando una carta y me contó que si se ira unos días con Víktor Krum, pero que si se vera con nosotros el 20 de agosto.  
  
Salúdame a tu familia,  
Harry  
  
-Supongo que así esta bien, llévasela Pig- dijo Harry a la pequeña lechuza, mientras ataba la carta a la pata de Pig -Mejor no, hasta mañana, ahorita esta lloviendo- dijo a la lechuza que ululo fuerte en forma de protesta.  
  
Harry escucho un gruñido proveniente del cuarto de sus tíos y decidió escribir la carta de Hermione y después dormir.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Gracias por el regalo, de verdad me será útil en los exámenes (no es cierto, es broma). Espero que te la pases bien en Bulgaria y que le envíes saludos a Krum de mi parte. No voy a estar en casa de los Weasley porque Dumbledore me escribió contándome que ningún lugar mágico es seguro para mí en estos momentos. Te espero el 20 de agosto en el Callejón Diagon  
  
Saludos de,  
Harry  
  
Harry ya se estaba acostando de nuevo, cuando vio que el sol estaba empezando a salir y vio su reloj en la mesilla de noche: Eran las seis de la mañana, Harry había pasado una hora leyendo y abriendo regalos. Harry no tenia sueño, así que se vistió y se dispuso a terminar los deberes. 


	2. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 2  
"El reencuentro"  
  
Transcurrió el tiempo y ya era 19 de Agosto, Harry tendría que verse con sus amigos en el Caldero Chorreante. El había pasado muy bien esas vacaciones ya que la señora Figg. Era bruja y era muy interesante. Harry hizo sus maletas y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon con la Señora Figg. ¿Listo Harry? ¿Para ver a tus amigos? Dijo la Sra. Figg. ¡Si! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlos!- Dijo Harry Bueno pues ya estas aquí espero que ya hayan llegado porque no te puedo dejar solo aunque ya tengas 15 años-dijo-  
  
Y de pronto vio a alguien familiar era su amigo Ron Weasley. -¡Ron!- dijo Harry -¿Harry? ¡¡Harry que gusto verte!! Creí que te vería mañana. -Dijo Ron -Lo que pasa es que vine hoy para quedarme y tener habitación en el Caldero Chorrearte y se supone que mañana nos veríamos ¿No?-dijo Harry -Bueno, mi familia pensó igual que tú y por eso venimos hoy-dijo Ron -Bueno Harry parece que ya encontraste a tu amigo así que me retiro, que te vaya bien muchacho cuídate-dijo la Sra. Figg. -Ah... Muchas gracias por todo. Ah... Es mi amigo Ron- dijo Harry -Mucho gusto muchacho, bueno me retiro -dijo la Sra. Figg.  
  
Y la señora Figg salió del Caldero Chorreante. Harry y Ron se quedaron platicando de todo lo que habían pasado en las vacaciones. Hasta que ya pasaban de las 12 y se fueron a dormir. Ron durmió con Harry ya que no quería dormir con Fred y George porque tenía que seguir platicando de muchas cosas con Harry así que durmieron en la misma habitación cada uno en una cama individual. A la mañana siguiente salieron al Callejón Diagon con Fred y George y estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas y entraron al banco Gringotts a sacar dinero para que mas tarde con Hermione compraran sus libros en Flourish y Blotts. Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 3 de la tarde así que se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para ver si ya había llegado Hermione. En efecto ahí estaba ella subiendo sus cosas a un cuarto. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!!!!- dijo Ron -Hola Hermione-dijo Harry -Hola Ron, Hola Harry. ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo ella -Muy bien- Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. -¿Como te la pasaste tú en Bulgaria con Krum?-pregunto Harry -¿Con Krum??- dijo Ron con un tono de enojo -Ehh. Si. bueno. Muy bien... ¿No lo sabias Ron?-dijo Hermione -¡¡¡Si pero si no me lo hubiera dicho Harry, no lo hubiese sabido!!!-dijo con un tono de celos -Bueno... creo que se me olvido mencionártelo... -dijo Hermione comenzando a sonrojarse y con tono de culpa. -¡¡Ron!! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-dijo Harry -¿Molestarme? A mi. Claro que no... Como si me importara lo que ella hace...-dijo poniéndose muy rojo Ron -¡¡¡Ron que grosero!!! Mejor vámonos a comprar los libros antes de que se agoten-dijo Hermione  
  
Los 3 salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts. Ya estando ahí se separaron para encontrar más rápido los libros. Harry se fue por un lado y Hermione y Ron por otro. Se oía como Ron seguía discutiendo con Hermione. Harry estaba buscando el Libro de Herbología 5 y lo vio y lo agarro cuando.. -Ah..Perdón -dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que una muchacha. -Bueno creo que los dos buscamos el mismo libro y solo queda uno-dijo Harry -Si, eso parece-dijo ella. (Ella era una niña de la edad de Harry pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, estatura mediana y pelo entre chino y lacio, lo traía suelto) Bueno, quédatelo tú-dijo Harry No, tú quédatelo-dijo ella. -Bueno ya se, voy a pedirle al encargado que me de otro, ahorita regreso, Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella. -Soy..Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Y ¿tú? -dijo Harry -Katie... Katie Blue, Bueno ahorita traigo tu libro-dijo Katie -Espera. ¿Podrías traer dos más? Es que son para mis amigos-dijo Harry un poco entre apenado y sonrojado -Claro, ahorita te los traigo-dijo ella Ella se fue y en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione con todos los demás libros. -¿Los encontraste Harry? -dijo Hermione -No exactamente, una niña llamada Katie también iba a agarrar el mismo libro y como solo quedaba uno ella muy amablemente fue a buscar los demás- dijo Harry -Ah. Ok Esperémosla y espero que no se vaya y nos quedemos sin libros - dijo Ron  
  
Después de 5 minutos llego ella con los 4 libros.  
  
-Aquí están Harry. Ah... Veo que ellos son tus amigos. Bueno tomen me tarde porque el señor no creía que todos esos libros eran para mi así que me tarde explicándole-dijo ella -No importa, gracias. Yo soy Hermione Granger y yo soy Ron Weasley- dijeron los dos -Ah. (Se quedo viéndolos por unos segundos y luego reacciono) Mucho gusto yo soy Katie Blue. Me imagino que van en Hogwarts 5 años-dijo ella -Si, y tu en que escuela? porque no te hemos visto en Hogwarts. -dijo Harry -Bueno... Este año entro en Hogwarts antes estuve en otras pero por fin entrare a Hogwarts también a 5-dijo Katie -Que bueno, ahí te veremos-dijo Hermione -Si, bueno nos veremos luego, hasta luego- dijo Katie  
  
Y salio de la tienda después de pagar los libros Harry, Hermione y Ron les agrado la idea de que ella entrara a Hogwarts ya que era muy amable y esperaran que no entrara a Slytherin. El resto de los días los 3 se dedicaron a comprar el resto de los útiles y de platicar de todo: de las vacaciones, de los sucesos actuales y sobre todo de lo que había sucedido el año anterior con Voldemort. 


	3. La Partida a Hogwarts

Capitulo 3  
"La partida a Hogwarts"  
  
Harry había pasado el último mes muy bien: había conocido a Arabella Figg, se había reencontrado con sus amigos y ya había conocido a una nueva persona.  
  
-Harry, Harry, despierta ya- dijo una voz- Ya tenemos que ir a Kings Cross-era Ron que ya estaba vestido.  
  
-¿Qué?.. Ah... Si... Perdón en un minuto estoy listo-dijo Harry levantando se de un brinco.  
  
Harry se arreglo tan rápido como pudo se puso lo que encontró y metió todo en el baúl fijándose que no le faltara nada, al menos nada importante.  
  
Después de arreglar todo salio del cuarto con Ron, junto con todas sus cosas, afuera estaba Hermione esperándolos con una cara de desesperación, ya que ella es muy puntual y es la primera en estar lista.  
  
Después de un minuto salieron de los otros cuartos los papás de Ron y sus hermanos, todos llevaban cosas nuevas. Después salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a Kings Cross en el coche nuevo del Sr. Weasley  
  
-¿Coche nuevo, Ron?-dijo Harry muy Feliz.  
  
-¡Si!-contesto Ron de la misma manera- Bueno lo que pasa es que mi papá estuvo trabajando mucho y le dieron un premio por ser el mejor y degradaron al Lucius Malfoy por todas las cosas que ha hecho, y a mi padre le pagaron diez mil galeones- dijo esto ultimo con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-Que bueno, se lo merecía-dijo Harry feliz.  
  
Harry, quien estaba rebosante de alegría, ya que sabía que los Weasley eran los que mas merecían dinero por todo su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Ron, se fijo que Fred y George se acercaron a la ventanilla y Ron la abrió.  
  
Ron abrió la caja y en ella había una túnica de gala nuevecita azul, que hacia un juego perfecto con los ojos de Ron. Harry sonrió mas todavía, se acordaba de la antigua túnica de Ron, la cual estaba bastante fea.  
  
El coche llego a King's Cross a las 10:45 y todos se apresuraron a salir lo mas rápido posible del auto y pasar por la barrera, y al fin llegaron al anden que a Harry tanto le gustaba.  
  
Entraron a un compartimiento que estaba vació al final del tren y Ginny se separo del grupo porque se fue con una de sus amigas.  
  
Mientras se acomodaban, entro una niña a la que Harry reconoció al instante. -¡Katie!- exclamo Harry- ¿cómo supiste donde estábamos?  
  
- Es fácil, todos saben donde esta el famoso Potter- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, detrás de ellos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se voltearon y vieron a Draco Malfoy, pero algo faltaba, ¿dónde estaban Crabbe y Goyle?  
  
-Me las pagaras todas juntas, Weasley,- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita- ¿Cómo tu padre pudo ayudar a que degradaran al mío?- dijo apuntando a Ron con la varita.  
  
- Ni te atrevas, Malfoy- dijo Hermione, quien sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Malfoy con ella.  
  
-No me importa que una sangre sucia me haga algo, mientras que yo le haga algo a Weasley-dijo Malfoy, pero lo pensó mejor y bajo la varita al fijarse en la expresión de ira que tenia Hermione.  
  
-No eres tan valiente sin tus amigotes Malfoy, ¿dónde están?- dijo Harry que también sacaba su varita, por si acaso.  
  
-Ya, déjense de pelear, y quien quiera que seas tu, ¿porque no te esfumas?-dijo Katie con tono de enojo hacia Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy los miro con odio y salio del compartimiento, murmurando algo que decía algo que sonaba a "ese Weasley me las pagara".  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y busque otro compartimiento-dijo Katie  
  
-No, quédate con nosotros, aparte ya no van a quedar compartimientos vacíos y creo que no conoces a nadie mas-dijo Harry esperanzado.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias, -dijo Katie  
  
Los 4 se quedaron hablando de cosas sobre Hogwarts, sucesos actuales y sobre la familia.  
  
-Y con quienes vives Katie-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Con mis primos más grandes, pues mis papás fueron asesinados, por Voldemort-dijo Katie con tono triste pero con resentimiento cuando menciono a Voldemort.  
  
-VOLDEMORT-dijo Ron con duda.  
  
-Ah...Perdón... EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO- dijo Katie con tono de (la regué).  
  
Los 3 se quedaron un momento pensando pues nadie excepto de unas cuantas personas decían el nombre de Voldemort.  
  
Pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció y se pusieron sus túnicas, pues ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.  
  
-Estoy muy nerviosa-admitió Katie- no se en que casa me tocara lo único que espero es que no sea Slytherin pues nadie en mi familia lo ha sido- dijo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Katie- la tranquilizo Harry- así estaba igual yo, pero ya ves, me he acomodado a la perfección.  
  
-Todos los de primer año y los nuevos vengan por aquí-dijo Hagrid -¡Hagrid!-dijo Katie  
  
-Hola, Katie hace mucho que no te veo-dijo Hagrid  
  
-¿Hace mucho? Pues la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando vine a hablar con a mi bisabuelo, ¿No?-dijo Katie  
  
-Ah, si, será mejor que nos vayamos, todos por aquí por favor-dijo Hagrid y se fue con los nuevos y los de primer curso.  
  
Harry se quedo extrañado viendo como se iba Katie, ¿su bisabuelo? ¿Quién seria? Habían tantas preguntas, pero después se lo preguntaría, ahora tenia que subir al carruaje e ir a Hogwarts, su hogar.  
  
Harry se subió a la diligencia con Ron, Hermione y Neville, mientras Hagrid se iba con los de primer año y con los nuevos por el lago. Ya estando ahí ellos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde en unos minutos empezaría la selección de los de primer curso y de los nuevos.  
  
-Buenas noches a todos, primero que nada vamos a empezar la selección de los nuevos y después seguirán los de primer año-dijo la Profesora McGonagall  
  
-Empecemos: Antes que nada el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar el nuevo Himno. Después.  
  
- Hally Smith. ¡Slytherin! Y toda la mesa de Slytherin comenzó a aplaudir. -James Scout.. ¡Ravenclaw! Y toda la mesa de Ravenclaw empezó a aplaudir.  
  
A si fueron pasando los nombres hasta que llegaron a...  
  
-Katie Blue. Veamos..mmm.. ¡Gryffindor! Y toda la mesa de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir en especial Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
  
Después de terminar la selección el director Albus Dumbledore dio el discurso y la bienvenida de costumbre, hubo la cena de bienvenida para todos y anunciaron a los nuevos prefectos:  
  
-El nuevo prefecto de Hufflepuff es...George Jackson. Y todos aplaudieron.  
  
-Ahora de Slytherin es William Couse. Y casi nadie aplaudió excepto los de Slytherin.  
  
-De Gryffindor será la Srita. Hermione Granger todos aplaudieron.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Oh es un honor-dijo Hermione con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¡Genial, ahora podremos hacer lo que queramos Harry!-dijo Ron feliz.  
  
-No, no, no, no, no Ron no te dejare hacer nada-dijo Hermione disgustada.  
  
-¡Hermione!!!-dijo Ron decepcionado.  
  
Y por ultimo Jake Miller de Ravenclaw y todos aplaudieron.  
  
Después de que todo acabo se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar y hablar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado, desde la entrada de Katie a Gryffindor hasta como había sido elegida Hermione como prefecta. 


	4. Los Nuevos en el Equipo

CAPITULO 4  
"LOS NUEVOS EN EL EQUIPO"  
  
Por fin todos se establecieron en sus habitaciones y realizaron lo que tenían que hacer. Al día siguiente Harry, Hermione, Ron y Katie se fueron a clase de Transformación al salir de ahí se separaron Ron y Harry se fueron a Adivinación y Hermione y Katie se dirigieron a Aritmancia.  
  
-Otra vez con sus ridiculeces, esa maestra no se cansa, dijo Ron con burla.  
  
-Si, otra vez me voy a morir-dijo Harry riéndose junto con Ron.  
  
Los dos al terminar la clase se dirigieron junto con el resto del equipo de Quidditch a el campo pues les tocaba entrenar, pues ese año si habría Torneo de Quidditch.  
  
-Vamos este año tenemos que ganar-dijo George  
  
-Pero nos faltan integrantes- dijo Harry  
  
-Si eso tenemos que verlo porque nos faltan dos-dijo Fred  
  
-Miren ¿quien esta en el campo? Juega muy bien, es una chica-dijo un niño -Es...Es.es...  
  
-Hola, ¿perdón van a usar el campo? Bueno ya me iba-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Katie? Juegas genial-dijo Ron  
  
- Y es de Gryffindor- dijo George  
  
- Genial te gustaría ser nuestra cazadora nueva Katie? -dijo Fred  
  
- Por supuesto es genial-dijo Katie  
  
Cuando Katie subió en su escoba de nuevo, Harry noto unas letras doradas en su escoba y le resultaban familiares...  
  
-¡¡Una Nimbus 2003!!- dijo George- ¡¡¡es el modelo más nuevo en el marcado!!!  
  
-Que bien, así tendremos posibilidades de ganar- dijo Harry con entusiasmo.  
  
-Aunque quedan dos cabos sueltos-dijo Katie, mirando a Harry- ¿quién es el nuevo capitán del equipo y quien será el próximo guardian?  
  
-Tienes razón, Ron, ven aquí- dijo Harry llamando la atención de Ron con la mano- súbete a mi escoba y quiero que vueles alrededor del campo, a ver que tan bueno eres, podrías ser nuestro nuevo guardián.  
  
-¡¡Si!!- dijo Ron sujetando la Saeta de Fuego de Harry y elevándose- ¡Allá voy!  
  
Ron dio tres vueltas al campo, detuvo dos quaffles que le enviaron Angelina y Katie, y Harry, Fred y George quedaron convencidos: el era su nuevo guardián.  
  
- ¿Qué tal lo hice Harry?- dijo Ron aterrizando- ¿lo hice bien?- preguntó entregándole la Saeta de Fuego a Harry  
  
-Perfecto, creo que serás el guardián- dijo George mientras Fred le daba a Ron una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-Ahora hay que discutir quien será el nuevo capitán- dijo Harry- yo opto por alguno de ustedes- dijo señalando a los gemelos.  
  
- No se, Harry- dijo Fred- por mi que sea George  
  
-Si, Si que sea George- dijo el resto del equipo  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo George muy rojo- ¡seré su capitán!  
  
Entrenaron durante 3 horas, sin descansar.  
  
Fred y George lucían unas Saetas De Fuego como las de Harry, y Ron no tenía escoba nueva, así que tenía una de las barredoras del colegio.  
  
- Después me comprare una escoba, como la de ustedes- dijo Ron al finalizar el entrenamiento- en nuestra visita a Hogsmade, ¡es este fin de semana!  
  
Harry le sonrió y el, Ron y Katie se dirigieron hacia el castillo y luego a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron a Hermione, haciendo algo con una caja que les resultó familiar....  
  
-Hermione, ¿vas a seguir con el pedo?- dijo Ron  
  
-No es pedo Ron, es pe, e, de, de, o, y no, no voy a seguir, estoy guardando todo esto y lo tirare mas tarde.- le dijo Hermione con cierto enfado  
  
-¿Qué es P.E.D.D.O?- pregunto Katie  
  
-Plataforma Elfica De los Derechos Obreros- respondió Hermione  
  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto Katie- suena interesante, dime de que es Hermione  
  
- Bueno, realmente mi objetivo era muy bueno, pero nunca conseguí demasiados afiliados- dijo Hermione- en esta manifestación se trataba de hacer que a los elfos domésticos se les diera un trato justo, no pedía mas que eso, pero jamás lo iba a lograr, así que decidí renunciar.  
  
-Lastima, había pensado en afiliarme- dijo Katie, y Hermione le sonrió.  
  
- ¡Hermione!, a que no sabes quienes entraron al equipo de Quidditch- dijo Harry- ¡Ron y Katie!  
  
-Si, y según Harry, volamos bien- dijo Ron sonrojándose- yo soy el guardián y Katie es una de las 3 cazadoras.  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Hermione- espero que así Gryffindor tenga buenas oportunidades de ganar la copa.  
  
-Si, el fin de semana vamos a Hogsmade, ¿no?- dijo Ron - puedo aprovechar la visita y comprarme una escoba nueva, no tengo ninguna, salvo la vieja estrella fugaz a la que la rebasan incluso las mariposas...  
  
Los cuatro rieron y continuaron charlando hasta que ya daban las once de la noche, y decidieron que era tiempo de irse a dormir. 


	5. El Club de Duelo

Capitulo 5  
"EL CLUB DE DUELO"  
  
Después de que todos terminaron lo que tenían que hacer, al día siguiente, se fueron al Gran Comedor que ya estaba arreglado para el Duelo.  
  
-Bueno todos silencio. Este año habrá un torneo de Duelo. Separada solamente en dos categorías mujeres y hombres, no importan las edades tal vez piensen que va a ser disparejo pero para nada, aquí lo que importa es que sepan hacer los hechizos y que estén concentrados. Estos duelos serán eliminatorias el que pierda esta fuera y no durara mucho a finales de Diciembre serán las finales. En una hoja estarán los nombres de cada uno y su próximo duelo para que sepan. Yo seré el encargado pues yo solo soy maestro de pociones su maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo Snape muy serio-¿Alguna duda?  
  
-Si... ¿Como serán las categorías? ¿Es decir, va haber algún sorteo para saber con quien concursar? -dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno...Granger... Si habrá, cada estudiante sacara un papel y por medio de eso se sabrá con quien se dará. ¿Alguna otra duda?  
  
-Si pero ¿como será? Por casas ¿o como?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Ah, Granger eres prefecta y no entiendes, no, no tiene nada que ver las casas es como toque en el primer enfrentamiento te puede tocar con alguien de tu casa o no-dijo enojado  
  
-Bueno como ya no hay preguntas empecemos con la selección-dijo, pero todavía quedaban muchas manos arriba.  
  
Después de la selección todos se retiraron a sus Casas.  
  
-Blue, Así que te vas a dar con una Slytherin en la primera ronda...jaja... Date por fuera-dijo Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Pues será pan comido, aunque hicieran trampa que es lo mas lógico y tu como sabes mi nombre-dijo Katie retándola  
  
-Ah...Pues.Que te importa como lo supe el caso es que vas a perder-dijo Parkinson  
  
-Mira me tengo que ir no voy a perder el tiempo contigo aparte ni se quien eres-dijo Katie marchándose.  
  
Pansy se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron con ella y estaban riéndose por haber dejado a Pansy así.  
  
-¿Quien es esa?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Ah esa es Pansy la novia de Draco Malfoy o al menos eso parece-dijo Ron  
  
-Vaya, si son igualitos-dijo Katie riéndose.  
  
Regresaron a la sala común, y vieron puesto en el tablón de Gryffindor el nuevo equipo de Quidditch, el cual Ron leyó en voz alta con orgullo.  
  
Fred y George le habían prestado el catalogo del mundo de la escoba para que escogiera una escoba, para que se comprara en Hogsmade.  
  
Un día antes de la visita a Hogsmade, todos los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados, pues aya en Hogsmade, había una gran tienda de golosinas llamada, Honeydukes y a todo mundo encantaba.  
  
También había una tienda de bromas llamada Zonko, que era igual de popular que Honeydukes, sobre todo entre los estudiantes rebeldes como Fred y George Weasley.  
  
Ellos querían ir a Zonko, no para comprar, sino para vender; habían inventado nuevos artículos que supusieron valdrían la pena vender para Zonko, sino se los aceptaban, abrirían su propia tienda de bromas.  
  
-Supongo que me comprare una Nimbus 2000, como la que tenias, Harry, las demás están muy caras- dijo Ron mirando el catalogo mientras Harry hacia los deberes.  
  
-Pero, ¿no quieres ninguna mas nueva, Ron?- inquirió Harry  
  
-Si, pero son muy caras, no me alcanza el dinero que me dieron mis padres...- dijo Ron sonrojándose  
  
Al Día siguiente en la tarde todos los alumnos a partir de 3er año salieron a Hogsmade, Ron estaba muy feliz ya que compraría su nueva escoba y Fred y George iban a ver lo de sus inventos:  
  
-Ron no estas feliz tendrás por fin una buena escoba-dijo Harry alegre  
  
-Si, claro pero ojalá pudiera comprarme una mejor, ya todos tienen una así- dijo Ron esperanzado  
  
-Bueno algo es algo, ¿no?-dijo Katie  
  
-Si, pero...-dijo Ron  
  
-Pues deberías Ron ya que pues mínimo estas teniendo la oportunidad, vamos a la tienda-dijo Hermione  
  
Ya estando en la tienda se pusieron a ver todas las escobas. Y los 4 estaban fascinados con las maravillosas escobas que habían allí, y Ron se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la esplendorosa Nimbus 2003, ultimísimo modelo, que era como la que tenia Katie.  
  
- Vamos, Ron- dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza la Nimbus 2000 que estaba en otro aparador  
  
- Si, bueno- dijo Ron con un gusto de resignación- la compraré.  
  
Ron se estaba acercando a la Nimbus 2000, cuando alguien le puso en la mano otra escoba, Ron no pudo ver a la persona, pues tenía las manos en la espalda. Ron vio la escoba que tenía en sus manos y era una Nimbus 2003, y luego se fijó en la persona que se había dado, y se fijó que era George.  
  
-George ¿que es esto te la vas a comprar?-dijo Ron  
  
-No tonto es para ti-dijo George riéndose  
  
-¿Para mi?, pero no me alcanza-dijo Ron triste.  
  
-Con esto si te alcanzara-dijo Fred- Es el dinero que ganamos por vender nuestros inventos.  
  
-Pero... es su dinero... Son sus inventos-dijo Ron emocionado- Ustedes se pasaron todo el verano haciéndolos.  
  
-Si, pero eres nuestro hermano y eres del equipo de Quidditch sabemos que la cuidaras y utilizaras bien-dijo George.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Ron-Claro que la cuidaré  
  
Después de pagar la Nimbus 2003, los 6 salieron de la tienda muy felices especialmente Ron.  
  
-Weasley ¿nueva escoba? Tuviste que vender un riñón para comprarla o pediste préstamo para pagarla en toda tu vida jajaja-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-No, se la compro con su dinero, Malfoy- dijo Katie desafiante- y que tienes tu, ¿la vieja Nimbus 2001, ¿no?  
  
Los 6 estallaron a carcajadas, especialmente Harry. Malfoy, se fue con la cara roja y murmurando algo para sí.  
  
Después de que compraron todo lo que quería, dulces, caramelos, y la escoba de Ron, George y Fred se fueron por su lado y los 4 se fueron a comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas y se pusieron a platicar.  
  
-Oigan tengo que confesarles algo-dijo Katie- Se todo lo de Voldemort.  
  
-¿Todo?-dijo Ron estremeciéndose al oír el nombre de Voldemort  
  
-Bueno, no todo, pero se como recupero las fuerzas con la sangre de Harry- dijo Katie nerviosa.  
  
- Y se que director planea algo para acabar con el-dijo Katie.  
  
-¿Pero como lo sabes?-Pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno la verdad es que mi...-dijo Katie pero alguien la interrumpió.  
  
-Todos a las diligencias tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall al entrar a Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de las Tres Escobas, y se subieron a una de las diligencias que los esperaba a la entrada del pueblo. 


	6. La Duda

CAPITULO 6  
"LA DUDA"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano para poder estrenar la escoba de Ron en el campo pero al llegar vieron en el aire al equipo de Slytherin entrenando, muy duro Malfoy estaba en el suelo dirigiendo a su equipo y vieron que una muchacha se acercaba a el para preguntarle algo, pero al verlos acercarse, aterrizó definitivamente al suelo.  
  
-Mira quienes llegaron- dijo la muchacha, era Pansy Parkinson - el cabeza rajada y el pobretón.  
  
-Déjalos, Pansy, no te metas con mis amigos- dijo Katie acercándose al campo junto con Hermione.  
  
- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Blue- contesto Pansy, era increíble como arrastraba las palabras, como Malfoy  
  
-Pero bien que cualquier cosa que te diga Malfoy ahí vas como su perro hambriento-dijo Hermione  
  
- Cállate, sangre sucia-dijo Pansy con cara de odio  
  
-¿Y si no me quiero callar?, tu tampoco me das ordenes-dijo Hermione- Aparte donde se va a arreglar todo va a ser en el campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Y por supuesto los vamos a aplastar, con todo y sus trampas-siguió Harry con mirada desafiante.  
  
- Eso quisiera verlo, sobretodo inténtenlo con Weasley- dijo Malfoy  
  
- Ni siquiera has visto a Ron jugando así que no hables Malfoy-dijo Katie.  
  
- Pansy vete a seguir entrenado ahorita subo-dijo Malfoy mirando a Katie  
  
-Si, claro-dijo y subió rápidamente.  
  
En ese momento llego el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
-Malfoy ¿que tal un partido?-dijo George  
  
-Cuando quieran-dijo Malfoy desafiante.  
  
-Pero no se pued.-dijo Hermione pero nadie le hizo caso.  
  
Harry y Ron subieron con el resto de equipo mientras Hermione se fue para observar. Katie se quedo y fue a agarrar la escoba. Pero. alguien la agarro del brazo.  
  
-Para que sepas mi nombre es Draco-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Pero también Malfoy ¿no?-dijo Katie mientras Harry observaba todo.  
  
-Si, pero prefiero que tu me digas Draco-dijo Malfoy con tono amable por primera vez que Harry había oído y le extraño.  
  
-Esta Bien-dijo sin hacerle mucho caso-pero rápidamente subió al aire.  
  
Estuvieron 15 minutos jugando e iban empatados cuando llego la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Oigan bajen todos, saben que no se puede jugar todos a sus salones.  
  
-Pero, no lo sabíamos y aparte Granger estaba viendo y es prefecta y no nos dijo nada-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy ahora ya lo sabes, ahora todos a sus salones-dijo McGonagall- Ahora Srita. Granger venga a mi oficina tengo que hablar con usted.  
  
Y Hermione roja se fue con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Ja-ja-ja - todo el equipo de Slytherin estaba riendo.  
  
Mientras que los de Gryffindor se sentían mal pues Hermione intento advertirles. Mientras Ron y Katie lo acompañaban al aula de Transformaciones, Harry se quedo pensando en el tono amable de Malfoy , y cada vez que Harry veía a Katie aunque sea de reojo, se le venia la imagen de esa conversación instantáneamente, y no sabia porque, se molestaba.  
  
- Fue nuestra culpa- decía Ron- si le hubiésemos hecho caso a Hermione, no se la hubiera llevado McGonagall  
  
- Ron tiene razón- le respondió Katie- ¿no crees Harry?  
  
-¿Eh? ah...si, si, eso...- dijo Harry despistado  
  
Llegaron al aula, y la profesora McGonagall todavía no había llegado, ni Hermione. Harry se preguntaba donde estaría, mientras tomaban asiento. Tres minutos después entro Hermione con la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Bueno, perdónenme por la tardanza, que comience la clase.  
  
-Hermione, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Ron algo preocupado.  
  
-Si, no se preocupen, al final de la clase les cuento.  
  
Al terminar la clase los 4 se dirigieron a la Sala Común para platicar.  
  
-¿Que paso Hermione?-pregunto Katie.  
  
- No van a creer, no me dijo nada con respecto al partido de Quidditch, Malfoy creía que me iban a regañar pero ella me estaba buscando por otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Que cosa?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Miren esto- les dijo contenta Hermione sacando de su mochila una cajita negra y de ella saco la insignia de Prefecto.  
  
-¡¡Felicidades Hermione!!!- dijo Ron sonriéndole.  
  
- Si, felicidades- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Katie.  
  
- Oye, Katie, parece que le gustas a Malfoy- dijo Ron  
  
- Si, creo..- dijo Katie- me pidió que lo llamara Draco, quien sabe porque.  
  
- Yo opino igual- dijo Hermione- ¡Agggghh que horror!  
  
- Yo no creo- dijo Harry- solo le caíste bien, Pansy es la que realmente le gusta.  
  
- Puede ser, pero ¿no viste como la agarro del brazo?- dijo Ron  
  
- Si, tal vez- dijo Harry- Pero, ¿cómo te fue con tu nueva escoba, Ron?  
  
-Genial, va rapidísimo y les cuesta mucho mas trabajo alcanzarme-dijo Ron emocionado.  
  
-Oigan... Oigan... Ya vieron ese letrero?-dijo Neville que estaba emocionado y por poco se cae.  
  
-Ah ese...-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué letrero?.. Ah el de allá-dijo Ron  
  
-Cálmense todos-dijo McGonagall -uno por uno léanlo y los prefectos de cada casa irán a explicar con detalles ese Letrero así que váyanse a la Sala Común.  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!!-y todos se dirigieron a sus casas.  
  
Ya estando ahí, Hermione les hablo del letrero.  
  
-Bueno el letrero dice lo siguiente: El 24 de Diciembre habrá un baile de la escuela será por parejas y los que no tengan no podrán ir, esta vez van a poder ir los niños de todos los grados. Los ganadores del duelo bailaran una canción juntos, no significa que serán parejas todo el baile. Todos ya saben que para esto se utilizaran túnicas especiales. Alguna duda mas que tengan consúltenlo conmigo.  
  
- ¡Ohh no!- grito Ron - con el trabajo que me costo tener pareja el año pasado  
  
-Pero esta vez ya sabes que hacer- dijo Harry y señalo con la cabeza a Hermione, quien estaba con los alumnos de primero, explicándoles de nuevo todo.  
  
-No... No puedo- dijo Ron sonrojándose- no se me da eso de invitar a las niñas a un baile, menos a una amiga.  
  
-Pero si no es a ella, te la van a ocupar, Ron- dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
- Voy a pensarlo- dijo Ron y se levanto y fue a los dormitorios.  
  
Harry siguió a Ron a los dormitorios y lo vio acostado en su cama pensando.  
  
-¿Y tu Harry piensas invitar a Katie?-pregunto Ron  
  
-No...Se y si me dice que no-dijo Harry  
  
-Pues no pierdes nada con preguntar-le contesto Ron dándole ánimos.  
  
-Voy a invitar a Katie, pero solo si invitas a Hermione- aclaro Harry sonriéndole  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ron un poco rojo.  
  
-Oye mañana es la semifinal del duelo de las mujeres ¿verdad?-Pregunto Ron emocionado.  
  
-Si, y Hermione y Katie pasaron, creo que si ganan 2 mas pasan a la final, espero que una de ellas gane-dijo Harry con emoción.  
  
-Vámonos a dormir-dijo Harry pero Ron ya se había quedado dormido.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, aquí esta el capitulo 6 y espero te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios eso me anima a seguir. Por ahora no sabrás mucho del secreto de Katie pero poco a poco 


	7. Los Finalistas

CAPITULO 7  
"LOS FINALISTAS"  
  
Al día siguiente, los 4 se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y comenzó el duelo. El primero seria entre Susan Bones y Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Ve como le gano a esta tonta, Blue- dijo Pansy que parecía molesta con Katie  
  
-Estaré esperando que pierdas, pero no veo a ninguna tonta, solo a ti, Pansy- le grito Katie que se estaba subiendo a la plataforma.  
  
Pero Pansy no supo que contestar se dirigió a la plataforma para comenzar el Duelo.  
  
-Comiencen a la de 3. 1..2..- pero como era de esperarse Pansy se adelanto y obviamente gano. Y Snape no dijo nada.  
  
-Maestro eso fue trampa se adelanto aparte utilizo un hechizo no permitido- grito Katie que estaba muy enojada.  
  
-Yo no vi nada a parte no pongas pretextos porque obviamente Pansy es superior a Bones-contesto Snape muy grosero.  
  
-Si, Blue, así te ganare a ti- dijo Pansy cuando se bajaba de la plataforma  
  
-Se mas cortes, ¿quieres Pansy?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
  
Harry giró de inmediato y vio a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle apoyados en una pared.  
  
-¿Que dijiste Draco?- dijo Pansy poniéndose roja de ira- ¿la estas defendiendo?  
  
-No, solamente hay que ser mas cortes con los nuevos- dijo Malfoy- Además ella no te ha hecho nada....  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta, viendo a Malfoy quien les hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle y se fueron.  
  
-Per.o...-dijo Katie- No necesito que nadie me ayude-murmuro pero ya no la oyó Malfoy.  
  
-Por esta vez te salvaste Blue pero no tendré compasión de ti en el Duelo- dijo -Pansy y se marcho hacia donde se fue Malfoy.  
  
-Ja-ja. Como si tuviera oportunidad de ganarte.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Por cierto Hermione te toca ¿no? Contra una de Ravenclaw-dijo Ron- ¡¡¡Suerte!!!  
  
-¡Gracias!-Hermione se sonrojo y se subió a la plataforma.  
  
-Bueno a sus puestos, listas.1..2..3.. dijo Snape  
  
Y estuvieron echando varios hechizos hasta que gano Hermione.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!! Lo sabia -dijo Harry.  
  
-Que bueno, uno más y llegas a la final Hermione-dijo Katie feliz.  
  
-No..Hermione te tocara la próxima semana contra Pansy-dijo Ron algo preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron-lo calmo Hermione.  
  
-Si, nada más ten cuidado con sus trampas, tú eres muy buena Hermione-dijo Harry.  
  
-La siguiente en pelear es Katie Blue de Gryffindor contra Cho Chang de Ravenclaw esténse listas-dijo Snape.  
  
-Ohh no- murmuro Harry mientras Cho subía a la plataforma  
  
- No te preocupes, va a ganar la mejor, Harry- lo consoló Ron  
  
-Harry no es por ser mala onda pero va a ganar Katie-dijo Hermione apenada con Harry (por Cho)- Ustedes no han visto a Katie en otros duelos porque nunca están, pero tiene una habilidad en esto, es como un don, no se en donde aprendió tanto, Cho es buena y mas grande pero sinceramente...No creo..  
  
-De acuerdo Hermione ya entendimos que le vas a Katie, no lo podías decir así de simple-dijo Ron algo apurado pues ya iba a empezar el duelo.  
  
-Listas.1..2..3 empiecen:  
  
-Expelliarmus -dijo Cho pero.  
  
-Shieldon-dijo Katie y se protegió del hechizo de Cho.  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues ese hechizo no es común ni fácil de realizar, sin embargo lo hizo con una facilidad.  
  
-Expelliarmus -dijo Katie después y le dio a Cho, ella cayo al piso después de varios segundos se levanto y estaba entre sorprendida y asustada.  
  
-No puedo creer-dijo Cho-nadie había evitado con tanta facilidad mi hechizo y nadie me había tirado un Expelliarmus- tan fuerte.  
  
Se paro con tanta dificultad que Katie lo vio y dijo.  
  
-Será mejor que esto termine aquí maestro, esta muy lastimada y no tiene fuerzas.  
  
-¡¡Si!! Katie me gano maestro y Cho se bajo de la plataforma.  
  
-Bueno, Katie Blue gano ahora estos duelos de hoy de mujeres ya terminaron- dijo Snape.  
  
Mientras Katie se fue a hablar con Hermione y Ron, Harry alcanzo a oír algo:  
  
-¡¡Cho!! Porque te bajaste tu eres muy buena hubieras seguido y le hubieras ganado-dijo unas de sus amigas.  
  
-¡¡Que!! Ustedes no estuvieron ahí arriba, Katie es muy buena, todos los hechizos los realizo con una facilidad aparte cuando estuve tirada pudo haberme ganado y sin embargo ella misma estaba conciente de mi nivel tan bajo, junto a ella y no me hizo nada-dijo Cho asustada.  
  
-Ella si que es sorprendentemente buena y sin embargo lo sabe manejar muy bien-dijo Cho algo alterada.  
  
Las palabras de Cho pusieron a pensar a Harry unos momentos. La pregunta que se hacia Harry era: "¿Como alguien como ella que a simple vista se ve normal seria tan buena en eso?"Mas que en Quidditch era algo extraño, como para que lo hubiera dicho Cho Chang quien es muy fuerte.  
  
Después de pensar un momento Harry se dirigió con Hermione Ron y Katie a la Sala Común.  
  
Ya estando en la Sala todos felicitaron a Hermione y Katie por haber ganado y por ser las únicas de Gryffindor que habían pasado a las finales. A las 2 solo les faltaba una victoria mas para estar en "La Gran Final".Y Harry y Ron también habían pasado a las semifinales. Les faltaban 2 victorias para pasar a la final.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Contra quien te darás la otra semana?-Pregunto Katie.  
  
-Ah... Contra Mike Anderson de Hufflepuff -contesto Ron con tono de (regalado) jeje  
  
-¿Y tu Harry? Pregunto otra vez Katie  
  
-Contra Kevin Bundy de Ravenclaw-dijo Harry.  
  
-¡Katie, Katie¡ te llego una carta -dijo Hermione algo agitada-¡¡Ábrela!!  
  
-Es...Es...De Jake Miller un chavo nuevo que conocí cuando llegue a Hogwarts es de Ravenclaw-dijo Katie algo alegre y Harry se fijo perfectamente.  
  
-Quiere verme en la biblioteca en una hora-dijo Katie- Ah, bueno de todos modos íbamos para allá ¿no?  
  
-¡Si!-dijo Harry- Pues vámonos no vayas a llegar tarde-lo dijo con tono de enojo.  
  
Y Harry y Ron se adelantaron a la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Quién es ese tal Jake Miller?-dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-No se, hay lo veras en la biblioteca-dijo Ron  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca, había un muchacho alto, blanco, ojos color verde, pelo castaño claro y muy bien parecido. En seguida Katie fue a hablar con él.  
  
-Ya llevan 5 minutos, ¿De que tanto hablara?-Pregunto Harry que no dejaba de verlos. Pero Harry no se dio cuenta que en cuanto llegaron Hermione ni Ron estaban ahí con él.  
  
Después.  
  
-Oye Harry te acuerdas lo que hablamos en los dormitorios, bueno pues ya le pregunte a Hermione y dijo que si te toca tu parte-dijo Ron feliz.  
  
-¿Qué? he... ¿Cuando le preguntaste?-dijo Harry que le quito la vista a Katie y Jake.  
  
-Ahorita mientras hablabas solo-interrumpió Hermione.  
  
-Bueno. esta bien le voy a preguntar cuando acabe de hablar con él.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de unos minutos Katie regreso con ellos.  
  
-Katie ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
-¡Claro!-dijo Katie y se alejaron de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Quie.quieres... Ir conmigo al baile?-Pregunto Harry tan rápido que no se entendió.  
  
Ahh.lo siento Harry pero Jake me acaba de invitar y le dije que si- respondió Katie con tono triste.  
  
-Discúlpame Harry no sabia que me lo pedirías-dijo Katie muy roja y desilusionada.  
  
-No, no importa fue mi culpa por no preguntarte antes-dijo Harry algo triste.  
  
Y regresaron a la mesa donde estaban Hermione y Ron.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos iremos los 4 juntos al baile?-Pregunto Ron  
  
-No, Katie ya tiene pareja es Jake Miller-Harry dijo el nombre de Jake con tal tono que todos se dieron cuenta de su enojo.  
  
-Si, me lo acaba de pedir-dijo Katie que se sentía mal.  
  
-Bueno esperen me aquí ya se que hacer-dijo Harry que se paro de la mesa y se fue hacia el otro extremo.  
  
-¡Cho! ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?-dijo Harry, vio que con ella estaba Jake Miller, pero a diferencia del año anterior lo dijo muy fácil y seguro.  
  
-Si claro nos vemos a las 8 el día del baile en el Comedor-dijo Cho que estaba viendo a Jake con reproche.  
  
-¡Esta bien!-dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia Katie, Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Que creen ya no tienen que preocuparse-dijo Harry muy decidido- Ya tengo pareja, es Cho!  
  
Katie puso una cara de celos y tristeza a la vez pues tuvo la oportunidad.. 


	8. La Final del Torneo de Duelo

Aquí ESTA EL CAPITULO 8 ESPERO LES GUSTE:  
  
Capitulo 8  
"La Final del Torneo de Duelo"  
  
Harry notaba que Hermione y Katie estaban cada vez más nerviosas, pues pronto estarían en la semifinal.  
  
-Tranquila, Katie- la tranquilizó Harry- seguro le ganas, ella va en segundo curso y tu en quinto.  
  
- Gracias, Harry- le respondió Katie con una sonrisa  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de los duelos- dijo Hermione, con un tono de preocupación  
  
-¿Es mi imaginación o Hermione Granger esta nerviosa?-dijo Ron dándole un codazo a Harry  
  
-¡Cállate Ron!- dijo Hermione riéndose de si misma, mientras se tronaba los dedos.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor, ya estaba puesta la plataforma, y Snape grito: -¡Ahí vienen dos de las finalistas! ¡Tarde para variar!  
  
-Y eso que Granger es prefecta, profesor- dijo Malfoy a Snape con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
-No te preocupes, Draco- dijo Pansy, quien estaba detrás de Malfoy- ahorita venzo a esta sangre sucia.  
  
-¡Déjala, Pansy!- grito Katie- Ella te puede derrotar sin proponérselo.  
  
-Eso lo vamos a ver- dijo Pansy subiendo a la plataforma.  
  
Harry miro a Hermione y noto que a esta le sudaban las manos y temblaba pero parecía muy segura de si misma.  
  
-Suerte, Hermione- le dijeron Harry, Ron y Katie al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hermione, sacando su varita y subiendo a la plataforma.  
  
-Te voy a vencer, Granger- le susurro Pansy a Hermione  
  
-No creo, pero si haces trampa y pierdo Katie se encargara de callar esa bocaza- le respondió Hermione, muy irritada.  
  
-A la cuenta de 3, 2,1- dijo Snape.  
  
Pero Pansy se adelanto como la otra vez y le lanzo un Expelliarmus a Hermione, y esta cayó al suelo.  
  
-No que muy...- dijo Pansy, pero no pudo terminar, porque Hermione le lanzó un Expelliarmus antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y Pansy cayó igual al suelo.  
  
Pansy se levanto rápido y le lanzo otro Expelliarmus a Hermione, y volvió a caer al suelo, pero estando en el suelo Hermione, Pansy le lanzo otro y cayo definitivamente de la plataforma.  
  
-¡Ja!, te gane, sangre sucia- susurro Pansy bajando de la plataforma.  
  
-Eso fue trampa no esta permitido que tires hechizos mientras esta en el suelo totalmente tirada, aparte empezó antes-se quejo Harry, dirigiéndose a Snape.  
  
-Cállate Potter, no le pongas pretextos a la derrota de esta sangre sucia- le contesto Malfoy con un tono se superioridad.  
  
-No le digas sangre sucia a Hermione, Draco- grito Katie molesta, viendo como Pansy se ponía roja de ira.  
  
-Si, "Draco"- le dijo Ron sarcásticamente a Malfoy, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.  
  
-No te metas Weasley -le contesto Malfoy que no tenia nada que decirle a Ron. -Sabes Blue, espero que ganes y llegues a la final y te derrote para que quedes humillada-dijo Pansy tratando de quedar bien con Draco.  
  
-Pansy, ni siquiera sabes como pelea Katie así que mejor no te confíes porque te puede ganar-le dijo Malfoy todos lo oyeron y Pansy quedo humillada por Malfoy.  
  
Snape, que estaba viendo la discusión, se aclaro la garganta y dijo: -Las siguientes en pasar son Orla Quirke de Hufflepuff de segundo año y Katie Blue de Gryffindor de 5º año-dijo Snape señalando a las 2.  
  
-Suerte Katie! no te confíes porque es de segundo porque por algo esta aquí- dijo Hermione dando le ánimos.  
  
-Si, Hermione, gracias- dijo Katie muy segura  
  
-Vas a hacerlo bien, Katie- le dijo Harry- tú puedes ganarle.  
  
-Gracias, Harry- le respondió Katie un poco roja  
  
Orla Quirke agarró su varita y subió a la plataforma, mientras que Katie apenas buscaba su varita.  
  
-Mi varita, ¿dónde esta?- pregunto Katie muy alarmada  
  
-Ahí esta- señalo Ron en dirección a la varita- en el suelo, al lado de la plataforma.  
  
Luego Katie subió a la plataforma y le deseó suerte a Orla y se dieron la mano, Katie parecía nerviosa al principio pero parecía mas Orla ya que el apretón de manos le dio más seguridad a Katie.  
  
-Prepárense-grito Snape. 1..2...3..  
  
-Expelliarmus- grito Katie.  
  
Orla cayo y no se pudo levantar, Snape anuncio que Katie había ganado y Katie se fue a ayudar a Orla a levantar.-Eres genial Katie! Me derrotaste muy fácil, Guau- dijo Orla alucinada.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Katie que se sonrojo.  
  
-Harry, ya viste la cara de Pansy, nunca había visto un duelo de Katie y se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Ja, ja y se dará contra ella, creo que ya se asusto-dijo Harry contento. Es muy buena.  
  
-No tan buena como esperaba- dijo Pansy que pasaba por su lado, y salió del Gran Comedor, corriendo.  
  
Bueno ya tenemos a las finalistas: Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin  
Vs Katie Blue de Gryffindor  
  
Mañana a las 8 en punto aquí la Gran Final. Felicidades, Katie- le dijo Hermione- sabia que podías.  
  
-Si, eres genial con esto de los duelos- le aclaro Ron  
  
Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Harry estaba muy seguro, pero Ron no, pues les tocaba su duelo.  
  
-Me han dicho que ese Mike es bueno- le dijo Hermione, riendo- casi mata a su contrincante la vez pasada.  
  
-Si, ten mucho cuidado, Ron- le siguió Harry, riendo igual.  
  
-Ohhh, cállense los dos-dijo Ron- me están poniendo mas nervioso.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿ya acabaron con el pan?, en mi mesa ya no tenemos.- dijo Malfoy a Katie.  
  
-Ahh... Si...Aquí...-dijo Katie que había agarrado el pan para dárselo pero Harry le agarro el brazo y dijo:  
  
-No, no te lo vamos a dar todavía no acabamos y hay dos mesas mas para que pidas el pan.  
  
-Pues, no te estaba preguntando a ti Potter, no te metas-dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry con odio.  
  
-Pero de todas maneras gracias Katie-dijo Malfoy, que se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Vez, se nota que se muere por ti-dijo Ron riéndose  
  
-Tal vez si-dijo Katie sonrojándose.  
  
-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿No?-dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-Si-dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno Katie que piensas sobre el duelo con Pansy?, es hoy a las 8 después de nuestros duelos-dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad estoy tranquila, ni con sus trampas me va a ganar, aparte se las va a ver conmigo por haber hecho trampa con todas, especialmente con Hermione-dijo Katie muy decidida.  
  
-Gracias, Katie -dijo Hermione.  
  
Después de tener sus clases como de costumbre subieron a la Sala Común y se prepararon para sus duelos.  
  
Mas tarde bajaron al Gran Comedor que estaba mas adornado que de costumbre pues era la Final Femenil y habría algunos duelos de los hombres.  
  
-Buenas noches, como todos saben hoy es la final femenil de Duelo y para esto estarán presentes todos los maestros incluyendo al Director Albus Dumbledore. Pero antes de la final tendremos 2 duelos:  
  
Ronald Weasley contra Mike Anderson Harry Potter contra Kevin Bundy  
  
-Bueno entre mas rápido mejor -continúo Snape- Weasley y Anderson, suban a la plataforma.  
  
-¡Suerte! -dijeron Harry, Hermione y Katie.  
  
-Gracias, es pan comido-dijo Ron muy confiado.  
  
Y dicho y hecho después de 3 minutos de duelo gano Ron.  
  
-Creo que le ayudo su confianza-dijo Harry  
  
-¡Vaya que si! Si no estaría perdido-dijo Hermione riéndose.  
  
-Gracias por su apoyo. ¿Eh?-dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
  
-Ja-ja- ja-se rió Katie.  
  
-Vaya-vaya, hasta que sirves de algo Weasley-dijo Malfoy que estaba con Crabbe y Goyle - Hiciste reír a Katie.  
  
-Draco, ahora no ¿quieres?-dijo Katie con seriedad.  
  
-Bueno, te salvaste por esta vez Weasley-dijo Malfoy que se fue de ahí.  
  
-Bueno sigamos con el siguiente duelo entre Harry Potter y Kevin Bundy, suban a la plataforma.  
  
Harry noto que Dumbledore dejo de hablar con la profesora MC Gonagall y que le puso atención.  
  
-Listos.1...2...3..  
  
-Expelliarmus-dijo Harry  
  
Kevin cayó al suelo y después de 1 minuto se levanto algo lento, apenas y podía sostenerse.  
  
-Expelliarmus -dijo Kevin  
  
Pero no le dio a Harry sino que se desvió hacia arriba.  
  
-Expelliarmus-dijo Harry  
  
Kevin cayó al suelo y ya no pudo levantarse, Harry había ganado.  
  
-Potter gana-dijo Snape con tono de resignación.  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Harry!, estuviste genial-dijo Katie alegre.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry poniéndose rojo.  
  
-Bueno ahora lo que todos hemos esperado. La final Femenil Katie Blue de Gryffindor Vs Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin ambas de 5 año.  
  
Suban a la plataforma las dos solo con sus varitas.  
  
-¡Suerte!-dijeron Ron y Hermione  
  
-Se que ganaras eres muy buena, pero cuidado con sus trampas-dijo Harry dándole su varita.  
  
-Si, gracias a los 3 tengo muy presente eso así que no se preocupen.-dijo Katie segura Pansy y Katie subieron a la plataforma al mismo tiempo, y antes de que empezaran el director dijo:  
  
-Suerte a las 2, antes de que empiecen quisiera agregar que la que gane le dará 100 puntos a su casa, que gane la mejor-dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Katie.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de esto y era un detalle importante.  
  
-¡Listas!-dijo Snape.  
  
-Ahora si Parkinson es el momento de la verdad-dijo Katie con seguridad.  
  
-Si Blue y estas perdida-contesto Pansy  
  
-Eso lo veremos-dijo Katie.  
  
-Colóquense en sus lugares a la de 3.1.., pero antes de que dijera dos Pansy dijo:  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
-Shieldon-dijo Katie  
  
El expelliarmus de Pansy no le causo ningún efecto a Katie.  
  
-Eres predecible Parkinson-dijo Katie  
  
-Cállate y observa-dijo Pansy que inmediatamente le tiro un Expelliarmus.  
  
-Con eso no me vas a ganar -dijo Katie y lanzo un Expelliarmus.  
  
Pansy cayo al suelo y después de 10 segundos se levanto con trabajo.  
  
-Everte Statum - dijo Pansy y le dio.  
  
En lo que se levantaba Katie, Pansy grito Inmobilius y Katie quedo si la posibilidad de moverse. Después cuando Pansy le iba a tirar un Expelliarmus Katie se movió y tiro un Expelliarmus al mismo tiempo y choco y se fue directo a Pansy. Pansy cayó al piso y perdió...  
  
-Ya tenemos a la ganadora, es Katie Blue-dijo Snape molesto.  
  
-Ehhhh - todos los de Gryffindor aplaudieron al igual que los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore-Lo que acaban de ver no es común, en primera porque la Srita. Blue se movió cuando estaba inmovilizada y después por el choque de hechizos. A continuación les explicare lo que sucedió por los que no lo saben. La Srita. Blue se movió pues tiene una gran fuerza para los hechizos y por lo tanto le daré 20 puntos a Gryffindor de más.  
  
-Y lo que sucedió del choque no es tan complejo lo que sucedió es que las dos realizaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo pero al final la que tiene mayor fuerza con su hechizo derrota al oponente por lo tanto la fuerza de los dos hechizos se fue hacia la Srita Pansy y salio victoriosa Katie. Por lo tanto tengan cuidado con esos hechizos son peligrosos. Bueno en total Gryffindor gana 120 puntos.  
  
-EHH!!!-Todos los de Gryffindor gritaron.  
  
-Ya pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios-concluyo Dumbledore.  
  
-Me da gusto que ganaras Katie, sabia que eras mejor que Pansy, lastima que nosotros pudimos haber ganado esos puntos pero los recuperare en la final varonil. Pues no se si sabias Weasley me toca contra ti en 2 semanas así que prepárate-dijo Malfoy con prepotencia y se fue.  
  
-¡¡Si!! Como si te tuviera miedo-grito Ron pero no lo oyó.  
  
-Katie, Harry, Hermione y Ron pueden venir conmigo a mi oficina por favor- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Si claro-respondieron los 4.  
  
En el camino Harry se preguntaba que quería Dumbledore, si fuera sobre Voldemort porque también llama a Katie si el no sabe que Katie lo sabe. Lo que Harry si sabia es que estaba feliz de que Katie ganara. Pero también había algo misterioso en Katie. ¿Cómo sabe todo sobre Voldemort?¿Como es tan buena en Duelos?Harry esperaba que alguien respondiera esas preguntas y muchas más, y esperara que al menos Dumbledore le respondiera algunas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BUENO SE PREGUNTARAN COMO SUBO TAN RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTE FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO PERO LO SUBO POCO A POCO. DE TODAS FORMAS QUIERO OIR TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS PORQUE ESTOY ABIERTA A MODIFICACIONES.  
  
ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBI JUNTO CON UNA AMIGA Y LO TERMINAMOS ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL LIBRO 5 PERO HASTA AHORA ME ANIME A SUBIRLO.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Ya estoy leyendo tu fic ya leí hasta el capitulo 7. Me encanta esta muy padre e interesante la historia es muy buena.sigue así!!!!! 


	9. El Secreto de Katie

CAPITULO 9  
"EL SECRETO DE KATIE"  
  
Harry continuaba preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo, hasta que la voz lejana de Hermione le hablo:  
  
-Harry, ¿qué crees que quiera decirnos el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
-¿Ehh? Ahh, no tengo idea, pero supongo que es algo importante, ya que ha llamado a Katie también y usualmente siempre nos llama a nosotros tres, es mas, nunca hemos estado los tres juntos en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo opino igual- le respondió Hermione con seriedad  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta la gárgola que Harry ya conocía, y se preguntaba cual seria la contraseña nueva.  
  
-Bertie Bott- dijo, Dumbledore y la gárgola giro dejando unas escaleras tras de si.- Síganme, muchachos.  
  
Siguieron a Dumbledore, y al llegar, Harry noto que ninguno de sus amigos mostraba interés ni emoción por estar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Pero cayo en la cuenta, Ron y el ya habían entrado en el despacho en segundo curso, Hermione, supuso Harry, ya había entrado por ser prefecta, y Katie, Harry desconocía la razón.  
  
-Bueno, los he traído aquí para...- empezó Dumbledore, pero no termino al ver a los cuatro parados viéndolo.- Pero siéntense- dijo, señalando unos silloncitos que había colocado enfrente de el.  
  
Los cuatro amigos se sentaron y se dirigieron miradas de emoción, hasta que Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y continúo:  
  
-Bueno, los he traído aquí para hablarles de un asunto muy importante, y muy delicado. Primero que nada, me da gusto que hayas hecho amigos tan rápido Katie, y escogiste precisamente los mejores- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron un poco y para su sorpresa Katie sonrió y le dijo a Dumbledore:  
  
-Definitivamente los mejores, abuelo- dijo sonriéndole a Dumbledore.  
  
-Un momento, ¿su abuelo?- dijo Hermione- Pero....-  
  
-Ese es el segundo punto que iba a tocar Hermione, no te desesperes- le dijo Dumbledore- Efectivamente, Katie es mi bisnieta, si Harry, mi bisnieta- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry- Pero, en fin, les quería comentar, que he citado a alguien para que venga a unirse a esta platica, y no tardara mucho en llegar- dijo viendo hacia la puerta.  
  
Harry vio que llegaba Hagrid con un perro grande atado, y enseguida supo de quien se trataba: Era Sirius Black, su padrino.  
  
-Perdón por la tardanza, pero la profesora McGonagall quiso que lo trajera así, ya que habían muchos estudiantes y no quería que vieran Sirius Black, adentro del colegio- dijo Hagrid y sin más, se fue.  
  
Sirius se transformo en hombre de nuevo y miro a Harry, y le sonrió.  
  
-Hola- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione- me da gusto verlos...- pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Katie. -¿Es ella, Albus?  
  
-Si, es ella- dijo Dumbledore,- pero cálmate, toma asiento y escucha.  
  
-Si, esta bien- dijo Black un poco nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, los he citado a ustedes cinco, para que sepan la verdad, y que no se vayan con mentiras de algunos de sus compañeros. Hace tiempo Sirius tuvo una novia llamada Judy Nott -continuo Dumbledore, pero Katie se quedo asombrada- ella y Sirius se amaban y después dejaron de verse cuando sucedió todo con respecto a Voldemort, luego Sirius fue atrapado y llevada a Azkaban siendo inocente, como ya sabemos, después de meses Judy se caso con Louis Blue y tiempo después fue asesinada junto con su esposo por un Mortífago. Después Sirius....-Pero fue interrumpido por Katie.  
  
-Usted, Usted ¿Qué tiene que ver con mis padres?-Pregunto Katie confundida.  
  
-En un momento lo sabrás Katie, permíteme continuar -dijo Dumbledore- Después Sirius se entero de que tu madre había tenido una niña de él y que había muerto, cosa que no es cierto pues esa niña eres tú ¡¡¡¡¡Katie!!!!!- dijo Dumbledore con tono de felicidad. Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron asombrados.  
  
-¿Qué?..No el no puede ser mi padre... Mis papás están muertos.los mato un mortífago-dijo Katie con tristeza.  
  
-Si, soy tu padre, tu madre y yo no amábamos-dijo Sirius feliz.  
  
-Y porque nunca se preocupo por buscarme y...Ser. ¿mi padre?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Yo no sabia que habías sobrevivido hasta hace poco, tu abuelo me lo dijo- contesto Sirius.  
  
-Y tu abuelo ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?, yo tenia el derecho de saber que mi padre esta con vida, bueno mi verdadero padre-dijo Katie con reclamo.  
  
-Lo se, tienes razón Katie y quiero que me disculpes-dijo Dumbledore con arrepentimiento.  
  
Y Sirius se acerco para abrazar a Katie, pero ella lo evito, se levanto y salio del despacho pero antes dijo:  
  
-Lo siento, todavía estoy muy confundida, perdón-Y salio  
  
Harry vio la cara de Sirius llena de tristeza.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius ella te va a aceptar-dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo.  
  
-Si por lo poco que la conocemos te aceptara es fantástica- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, pues me alegro, todavía hay esperanza-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
-Claro que la hay-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, creo que el otro aspecto que íbamos a platicar tendrá que esperar pues también debería de estar presente Katie-dijo Dumbledore que se levanto del escritorio-Será mejor que se vayan a la Sala Común ya es muy tarde y tengo que hablar con Sirius un momento.  
  
-Claro-dieron los 3 y salieron del despacho.  
  
Ya en el pasillo..  
  
-Pobre Katie la comprendo perfectamente, debe de estar muy confundida la persona que considero su padre no lo es y su verdadero padre esta vivo-dijo Hermione preocupada-¿Estará bien?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes Hermione la conocemos y estará bien-la calmo Ron.  
  
-Ron, yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, salio llorando ¿no la viste?-dijo Harry algo preocupado.  
  
-Bueno...Pero... -dijo Ron  
  
Llegaron ante la Señora Gorda que pregunto:  
  
-¿Contraseña?  
  
-Colacuerno Hungaro-dijo Hermione-bueno voy a la recama de chicas a hablar con ella no se preocupen.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!!¡¡¡Ron!!!, no esta, no esta aquí-dijo Hermione preocupadísima.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron asombrado  
  
-Vamos a separarnos para buscarla-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ella estará bien Hermione lo mas seguro es que quiera estar sola-dijo Ron.  
  
-No Ron tenemos que buscarla, a esta hora no debe estar por ahí afuera sola, es peligroso, vamos a separarnos-confirmo Harry.  
  
Salieron de la Sala Común cada quien se fue por un lado diferente.  
  
-¿Donde?, ¿Donde podrá estar?-se preguntaba Harry-iré...Iré... A..piensa Harry piensa... Al campo de Quidditch es donde yo iría.  
  
Ya estando ahí vio a Katie sentada en las gradas viendo las estrellas, Harry se acerco y dijo:  
  
-Katie ¿te encuentras bien? Te estábamos buscando, nos dejaste preocupados.  
  
-Ah... Harry... Perdón no quería preocuparlos -dijo Katie con lamento-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?  
  
-Bueno, aquí yo vendría pues me encanta el Quidditch-contesto Harry.  
  
-Pues parece que pensamos igual-dijo Katie sonriendo.  
  
-Que bueno que sonreíste te vez mas bonita que cuando lloras-dijo Harry con timidez.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Katie sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-dijo Harry- ¡¡Sirius es genial!!  
  
-No lo dudo Harry, sabes, cuando lo vi sentí algo raro, como si algo nos uniera y ya veo que si, es mi padre, y estuve pensando y es genial que este vivo mi padre. Te voy a confesar algo, yo ya sabia que el era novio de mi mamá pues hace años encontré unas cartas que Sirius le escribía a mi mamá y viceversa y puedo decir que es maravilloso y que mi mamá siempre lo quiso y me alegra-dijo Katie sonriendo y feliz.  
  
-Me alegra que pienses así de él -siguió Harry y tomo de la mano a Katie -No te vas a arrepentir es fantástico.  
  
-Si, eso creo-dijo Katie que estaba roja-será mejor que regresemos a la Sala Común.  
  
-¡¡Si!! Hermione y Ron te están buscando ja-ja-dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
Llegando a la Sala Común estaban sentados Hermione y Ron con los brazos cruzados cuando vieron a Katie con Harry se pararon de inmediato.  
  
-¡¡Katie!!! Estas bien, me alegro-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Si!! Nos tenias preocupados-siguió Ron  
  
-Perdón-dijo Katie algo avergonzada  
  
-Mejor vámonos a dormir todos y mañana nos cuentan que paso-dijo Hermione.  
  
Katie y Hermione se metieron a su cuarto. Y Harry y Ron al suyo.  
  
Harry no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en un día. Katie gano la Final de Duelo de mujeres, con razón era tan buena, pues es bisnieta de Dumbledore y también se había enterado de que Katie era hija de su padrino Sirius cosa que Katie tampoco sabía y todavía faltaban muchas cosas más por saber. Y muchas cosas mas por vivir, después de unas horas logro conciliar el sueño.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PaMe-LiTa. Aquí el capitulo 9 para que veas si tus predicciones son ciertas, espero te guste el capitulo  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Gracias por todo!! ¡¡Me animas!! Y no se si consideres largo, pero en Word mi fic ocupa 256 con el tipo de letra papyrus tu calcula le y espero se te haga lo suficientemente largo.  
  
linkin_fan: Gracias espero te siga gustando y acepto todo tipo de ideas  
  
Gracias y espero mas reviews para que siga poniendo seguido los capítulos.  
  
Por ultimo tengo que decirles que mi amiga y yo estamos en proceso de la continuación de este fic que es el sexto año de Harry y sus amigos y espero lo puedan leer también. 


	10. La Trampa

CAPITULO 10  
"LA TRAMPA"  
  
Pasaron 2 semanas y Katie ya había asimilado lo de Sirius incluso ya había hablado con el 4 veces.  
  
-Que bueno que ya te estas llevando mejor con tu papa Katie-dijo Ron  
  
-Si, estoy feliz, sabes Harry tenias razón es genial y me alegro que sea mi papá-dijo Katie emocionada.  
  
-Vez te dije, me alegro que estén llevándose tan bien-dijo Harry con alegría- Espero que pronto probáramos su inocencia porque la gente le tiene miedo.  
  
-Si, yo también quisiera eso -dijo Katie esperanzada.  
  
-Ron hoy en la noche te vas a dar contra Malfoy, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Si, y lo voy a dejar en ridículo je-je -dijo Ron confiado-si le gano llegare a la final.  
  
-No te confíes Ron el es un tramposo igual que Pansy -dijo Hermione-ya vez lo que me paso.  
  
-Si pero no podrá contra mi, así como Pansy no pudo con Katie-dijo Ron  
  
-Si pero tu no eres bisnieto de Dumbledore, Katie lo lleva en la sangre- dijo Harry tratando de que Ron entendiera.  
  
-Bueno no soy tan buena-dijo Katie sonrojándose por el comentario.  
  
-Bueno ya vámonos a desayunar-dijo Hermione.  
  
Los 4 salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ya estando ahí estaba desayunando cuando apareció Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Listo para que pierdas Weasley-dijo Malfoy con una mirada frívola  
  
-Eso es lo que esperas verdad-dijo Ron con seguridad.  
  
-No lo espero va a suceder-continuo Malfoy-Ya que yo seré el ganador y le daré esos puntos a mi casa.  
  
-Eso quieres o quieres ganar para bailar con Blue-Dijo Pansy que se paro junto a Goyle y miro a Katie con desprecio.  
  
-La verdad las dos cosas y haré lo que sea para conseguir la victoria, así que prepárate Weasley-dijo Malfoy se fue con Crabbe y Goyle. Y después Pansy dijo:  
  
-Ni de loca bailaras con Draco ¿me entendiste?-luego se dirigió hacia donde se fue Draco.  
  
-Ese Malfoy se las va a ver conmigo-dijo Ron enojado.  
  
-El no va a ganar uno de nosotros lo hará-dijo Harry decidido.  
  
Después de desayunar se fueron a sus siguientes clases, de ahí se dirigieron a la Sala Común pues, Hermione y Katie iban a ver sus vestidos del baile y Harry y Ron también al igual que prepararse para sus Duelos. Harry se daría contra Jake Miller (pareja de baile de Katie) y Ron contra Draco Malfoy. Ya en la noche se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Chin, se me olvido algo en la sala común-dijo Ron apurado. Voy a regresar, por él.  
  
-¿Te acompañamos?-dijo Hermione  
  
-No gracias, yo puedo ir solo, los veo allá.  
  
Ya estando ahí: -Bueno, ya que estamos reunidos todos diré unas palabras, hoy se decidirán los finalistas de la Final Varonil así que prepárense los competidores-dijo Snape sacando una lista- Primero comenzaremos con Draco Malfoy vs Ronald Weasley. ¿Listos?  
  
Pero Ron todavía no llegaba ya se había tardado.  
  
-Parece que mi contrincante todavía no llega, lo mas seguro es que no venga porque me tiene miedo-afirmo Malfoy y todos los de Slytherin rieron.  
  
-Ron tuvo un contratiempo, todavía no llega-dijo Harry- Porque no comenzamos con mi Duelo primero mientras llega.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero si no llega cuando acabe su duelo, quedara descalificado por no presentarse-afirmo Snape.  
  
-Hermione, Katie vayan a buscar a Ron rápido, yo tratare de que dure lo mas posible mi duelo-dijo Harry agarrando su varita para subir a la plataforma.  
  
-Si-dijeron las dos y salieron de ahí para buscar a Ron.  
  
-Bueno mientras se presenta el otro competidor daremos inicio al segundo combate-dijo Snape-Jake Miller vs Harry Potter.  
  
-Que comience a la de 3 .1..2...3..  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!-grito Harry  
  
Jake cayó al piso pero luego se levanto.  
  
- Everte Statum -dijo Jake  
  
-Shieldon-dijo Harry, el hechizo se lo había enseñado Katie.  
  
-Expelliarmus -grito Harry  
  
Jake cayó a piso y se rindió, los hechizos de Harry parecían muy fuertes también tal vez más que los de Katie.  
  
-Vaya, Harry ha sido un honor pelear contra ti-dijo Jake contento.  
  
-Gracias, igualmente-dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno Harry Potter es el ganador y pasa a las finales junto con Draco Malfoy pues como habíamos acordado Ronald Weasley no ha llegado y queda descalificado.  
  
-Vaya, Weasley ni tuvo el valor de presentarse que cobarde-le dijo Malfoy y Harry riéndose.  
  
-Estoy seguro que tú tuviste que ver con esto Malfoy-dijo Harry con furia.  
  
-Pruébalo Potter, y mañana será tu derrota aquí misma pues yo ganare-dijo Malfoy con odio.  
  
-Eso lo veremos, no lo creo tus trampas no funcionaran conmigo-dijo Harry con enojo-Dime una cosa, ¿que quieres realmente más, los puntos o bailar con Katie?  
  
-La verdad las dos cosas, Katie bailara conmigo que es genial y ganare 100 puntos para Slytherin-contesto Malfoy.  
  
-¿Te gusta Katie verdad, Aunque sea de otra casa?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Si la verdad si, es extraño pues es de otra casa pero ella es diferente a todas la chavas, tienen algo... ¿Porque estas celoso Potter? ¿También te interesa?-Pregunto Malfoy.  
  
-Pues es mi amiga y no quisiera que estuviera con alguien como tu-contesto Harry.  
  
-Pues acostúmbrate Potter que ella será mi novia-Dijo Malfoy y se marcho.  
  
-Eso lo veremos-dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
Ya estando en la Sala Común con Katie y Hermione de pronto entro Ron caminando lento.  
  
-¡¡¡Ron!!! ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Hermione y lo ayudo a caminar.  
  
-Ese Malfoy, cuando vine por mi varita estaba camino al duelo cuando alguien me tiro un montón de hechizos y me encerraron en un armario, acabo de cobrar el conocimiento y Salí de ahí y vine aquí estoy seguro que fue el- dijo Ron con odio.  
  
-Pues te descalificaron por no presentarte, todos creen que tuviste miedo- dijo Hermione angustiada.  
  
-Ese Malfoy lo odio es un tramposo estoy seguro que fue el-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, pero el estaba en el Gran Comedor-dijo Katie.  
  
-Pudo haber sido Crabbe o Goyle-afirmo Harry- yo si creo que fue el yo le dije en el Comedor que el tuvo algo que ver y me contesto "Pruébalo" estoy seguro que si fue él.  
  
-Bueno Harry al menos estas tu en la final, así que acábalo mañana-dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry.  
  
Los 4 se fueron a dormir Harry no dejaba de pensar en el Duelo del día siguiente termino sus deberes apago la vela y se durmió. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 10. Ahora estoy subiendo muy rápido los capítulos, lastima que en navidad no voy a estar aquí y no podré subir los capítulos, voy a tratar de que una amiga suba los capítulos aunque no van a haber comentarios del autor aquí.  
  
Bueno pero todavía me queda esta semana y puedo subir más capítulos. Espero sus reviews  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias por tus reviews, y que bueno que te gusto y espero lo puedas leer y me des tu opinión y me dices si te gusto o no este capi.  
  
¡¡Gracias en general a todos!! 


	11. La Final Del Duelo Varonil

CAPITULO 11  
"LA FINAL DE DUELO VARONIL"  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se despertó tarde, ya que por la emoción del día anterior y por terminar los deberes, se durmió tarde.  
  
Volteo hacia la cama de Ron, pero no estaba.  
  
Harry se vistió y bajo a la sala común donde estaban Neville, Seamus, y Dean riéndose de los hermanos Creevey, que estaban del otro lado de la sala común, con el rostro sucio frente a un caldero derretido.  
  
-¿Qué les pasó?- pregunto Harry, conteniendo la risa  
  
-Es...Es...estaban tratando....- empezó Neville, pero de la risa no pudo seguir contándole a Harry.  
  
-Estábamos tratando de hacer una poción, pero no nos salió como podrás ver, Harry- le contesto Colin limpiándose la cara.  
  
-Bueno, vale- dijo Harry- ¿Han visto a Ron, a Hermione o a Katie?-  
  
-Si, estaban desayunando abajo-dijo Seamus- Te esperaron 2 horas aquí sentados jugando ajedrez, pero no te despertabas.  
  
-Si, y Ron te iba a despertar, pero Katie y Hermione se opusieron.- continuo Dean  
  
-Bueno...gracias- contesto Harry y salió de la sala común.  
  
Camino hacia el Gran Comedor, se dirigió hacia la mesa Gryffindor y ahí estaban.  
  
-Hola Harry- le saludo Katie- te estábamos esperando, pero no despertaste  
  
-Si, ya me contaron en la sala, gracias de todas formas- dijo Harry  
  
Harry se sentó y desayuno, después tomaron las clases usuales, y después de comer se fueron a terminar los deberes a la biblioteca, y cuando terminaron dejaron sus mochilas en la sala común, y fueron al Gran Comedor para la gran final varonil de Duelo. Al llegar vieron, como en la final de mujeres, que el Gran Comedor estaba mas arreglado que de costumbre, y ahí estaban los profesores, prefectos y Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Vaya Potter, te felicito, tu por lo menos si vienes a participar- le grito Malfoy a Harry, mientras entraban.  
  
-Déjalo en paz Malfoy, ¿por qué no le hiciste trampa a el?- le dijo Katie- ¿Le tienes miedo?  
  
-No, no...- contesto Malfoy sonrojándose- para nada, yo no hice nada, ¡vámonos!- grito a Crabbe y Goyle y se fueron con los demás Slytherins.  
  
-Vaya Katie- le dijo Hermione- tu si que sabes callar a Malfoy, y ¿viste la cara de Pansy Parkinson?  
  
-No, pero me la imagino- dijo Katie riendo  
  
Snape, que estaba viendo todo esto, se aclaro la garganta y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, demos comienzo a la final varonil del club de Duelo, esta final será, Harry Potter de Gryffindor vs Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, ambos del quinto curso. Ahora, suban a la plataforma para dar comienzo.  
  
Harry subió y vio como Malfoy subía, pavoneándose y viendo a Katie de reojo y sonriendo.  
  
-Te voy a ganar Potter, cueste lo que cueste- dijo Malfoy  
  
-No creo Malfoy, pero cállate y empecemos ya.- le contesto Harry de inmediato.  
  
-Cuando diga tres, 1...2...3!- grito Snape.  
  
Harry se sorprendió porque Malfoy empezó apenas Snape dijo tres, y usualmente comenzaba cuando Snape decía dos.  
  
-Everte Statum - grito Malfoy  
  
-Shieldon- grito Harry más fuerte  
  
Pero Malfoy no se detuvo ahí, siguió mandando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, viendo como Harry los esquivaba, hasta que uno lo alcanzo y cayó al suelo de la plataforma.  
  
-¿Ves Potter? Te lo dije, contra mi no pue...- empezó Malfoy pero no puedo terminar, ya que Harry le lanzo un Expelliarmus y lo mando volando.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- grito de último Harry y Malfoy cayo de la plataforma con un estruendo.  
  
-Ahh, Potter gana- dijo Snape viendo a Malfoy con furia-¡100 puntos para Gryffindor!  
  
-Genial Harry- grito Katie, y corrió para abrazar a Harry pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-Harry, estuviste genial- dijo Katie sonrojándose- en serio.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry igual de rojo.  
  
-Gracias por vencerlo, Harry- le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-Si, Harry, te felicito- le dijo Hermione  
  
-Gracias, amigos- dijo Harry  
  
-Fue solo suerte, Potter, pero de todas formas, espero que puedas bailar con Katie, porque tienes dos pies izquierdos- dijo Malfoy levantándose viendo a Harry con odio.  
  
-No, no fue solo suerte y lo sabes, Malfoy- dijo Hermione  
  
-Así, es Malfoy, gano el mejor- confirmo Ron  
  
-Vámonos, Draco- dijo Pansy agarrando a Malfoy del brazo y llevándoselo junto con Crabbe y Goyle afuera del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿Vieron que Malfoy empezó a la de tres?- dijo Hermione- ¿por qué habrá sido?  
  
-No se- dijo Ron  
  
-O por que estaba Dumbledore o bien, por quedar bien con Katie- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, supongo- dijo Katie  
  
Dumbledore, se levanto de su asiento y se aclaro la garganta:  
  
- Bueno, como todos saben, los ganadores de los Torneos femenil y varonil de Duelo, deben bailar una pieza en el baile de Navidad, así que, prepárense muchachos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a Harry y a Katie.  
  
-Si, ya lo se...- susurro Harry sonrojándose viendo a Katie  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Katie, Ron y Harry agarraron sus escobas, mientras que Hermione los esperaba en un sillón.  
  
Después, salieron de la sala común, y se dirigieron al campo, para entrenar, y vieron que todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba ahí esperándolos.  
  
-Bueno, cámbiense para que prosigamos con el entrenamiento- dijo George  
  
-Bájale George, ya hablas como Wood-dijo Fred  
  
Harry, Ron y Katie fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores, y salieron. Hermione se fue a las gradas a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
Al terminar, ya era de tarde y Hermione les aviso que se ya era tarde y que tenían que comer todavía.  
  
Se bajaron de sus escobas, se cambiaron y luego se dirigieron a comer.  
  
-Que bien porque me muero de hambre- dijo Ron cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor- ooohh no, olvide mi escoba, voy por ella.  
  
-Que raro, Ron- dijo Hermione- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?  
  
-No, gracias, ahorita regreso, los veo en el Gran Comedor, eh?  
  
-Si, esta bien- dijo Katie  
  
Los tres se dirigieron al castillo, y cuando entraron, los alcanzo Ron.  
  
-Deje mi escoba en un casillero,- dijo jadeando- junto a la de ustedes, bueno, vamos.  
  
Como siempre el Gran Comedor estaba lleno, todos estaban disfrutando de la comida pues había una exquisita comida. Había Filetes, ensaladas, carnes, pollos, mariscos y de tomar había jugos, refrescos, aguas diversas. Y como siempre después de la comida había postres, pudines, helados, panes dulces, pasteles e infinidad de dulces.  
  
-Harry, ¿me pasas ese plato de pastel, por favor?-dijo Ron con su plato extendido lleno de Dulces-me encantan.  
  
-Si, claro-contesto Harry y le paso el plato.  
  
En ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Cho Chang y Jake Milller ambos de sexto.  
  
-Katie, ¿lista para el baile de mañana?-pregunto Jake con una sonrisa, y Harry estaba serio.  
  
-Ahh Claro-dijo Katie  
  
-Que bueno, no te había dicho nada antes porque no tuve la oportunidad pero, Muchas felicidades por tu victoria-dijo Jake.  
  
-Si, te merecías ganar, eres muy buena-dijo Cho . -Gracias a los 2-dijo Katie.  
  
-Bueno Harry, no se te olvide que mañana a las 8. ¿Eh?-dijo Cho- Ahh. Y felicidades a ti también.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry con tranquilidad.  
  
-Hasta pronto-dijeron los dos y se retiraron de la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Después de comer se fueron a sus siguientes clases y de ahí se fueron a la Sala Común. Terminaron sus deberes y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Harry no podía dormir no tenia sueño pues ese día se había levantado muy tarde así que salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Ahí vio a Katie bailando sola.  
  
-¿Katie?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ah, Harry, e.e...e...e. estaba bailando sola... Je-je-dijo Katie algo apenada-Es que mañana bailaremos en frente de todos y tengo dos pies izquierdos.  
  
-Bueno ya son 4 pies izquierdos-dijo Harry sonriendo- Yo soy pésimo, ¿por que no practicamos?  
  
-¡¡Si!! Eso seria perfecto no quisiera pisarte en frente de todos-dijo Katie riéndose.  
  
-Bueno yo baile el año pasado frente a todos con alguien y ella me enseño un poco-dijo Harry nervioso-Tu debes poner tu brazo en mi hombro y yo en tu cintura y la otra mano debe estar agarrada con la mía.  
  
Estuvieron practicando como dos horas seguidas hasta que se sentaron en un sillón a descansar.  
  
-Estoy muerta-dijo Katie agotada.  
  
-Yo igual-dijo Harry nervioso-Katie debo confesarte algo, la verdad es... es... que... tu me...gustas.  
  
Cuando Harry voltio a ver a Katie ella ya se había quedado dormida, recargada en el hombro de Harry. Harry pensó:   
  
Harry la cargo la llevo con cuidado a su cuarto para que las chicas no se fijaran, la puso encima de su cama, que era la que estaba junto a la de Hermione y salio del cuarto. Luego se fue a su cuarto y en cuanto se acostó se quedo perdidamente dormido. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Respuesta de los Reviews  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Gracias por tus reviews y de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios y estoy segura que tu también escribes muy bien. Espero te siga gustando el fic y tratare de subir mas caps y de decirle a mi amiga que siga subiendo aunque sin comentarios  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias por todos tus comentarios y de verdad me alegra que te este gustando y espero les gusten los demas capitulos. 


	12. El Baile

Capitulo 12  
"El Baile"  
  
Al día siguiente se sentía un ambiente un poco diferente al del año pasado, ya que todos, o la mayoría sabía como iba a ser.  
  
Hermione y Katie estaban perfectamente normales, no parecían estar nerviosas. En cambio, Harry y Ron estaban de lo más nerviosos.  
  
Pasaron las horas y en todas las clases ninguno de los alumnos ponía atención, excepto Hermione, por lo que los maestros cancelaron el resto de las clases para que se tranquilizaran y se fueran a arreglar para la noche.  
  
-Vamos a arreglarnos, Hermione- dijo Katie a Hermione- recuerda cuanto nos toma Esta bien, vamos Katie- dijo Hermione viendo a Harry y a Ron que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que eran las 5 de la tarde apenas y el baile era a las 8.  
  
-¿Pues que tanto van hacer?-gruño Ron mientras las muchachas se iban por la escalera de caracol- ni que vayan a preparar una poción multijugos.  
  
-Déjalas, Ron- dijo Harry, riendo de la cara de Ron- se van a arreglar, y nosotros también.  
  
Dos horas y media después, Harry y Ron estaban ya arreglados esperando a Katie y a Hermione en la sala común, ya en el vestíbulo, Katie se iría con Jake y Cho con Harry.  
  
-Se están tardando mucho, Harry- gruño Ron de nuevo  
  
-Ahhh, Ron, exageras, se están arreglando para...  
  
Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Katie y Hermione estaban bajando por las escaleras en ese preciso momento.  
  
Katie venia con un vestido largo color plateado, una gargantilla de plata en el cuello, un brazalete plateado, una bolsa y tenia una cola de caballo alta con el pelo chino.  
  
Hermione venia con su vestido azul y el pelo lacio y también tenia un collar azul marino, del color de su vestido, nada mas que ella no tenia pulsera, en vez de eso tenia un reloj de oro en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha tenia una dona azul, del color de su vestido.  
  
Ambas se veían irreconocibles.  
  
-¿Que tal?- saludo Hermione sujetando la bolsa que tenia en la mano izquierda.  
  
-Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí la señorita Granger no se decidía, parece que quería verse muy bien... -dijo Katie señalando a Hermione con la cabeza.  
  
-Eso no es del todo cierto...- dijo Hermione ruborizándose  
  
-De todas formas las dos se ven muy bien- confirmo Harry viendo a Katie  
  
-Si, la verdad que si- dijo Ron  
  
-Muchas gracias, ustedes se ven muy...guapos- dijo Katie  
  
-Si, se ven muy bien- dijo Hermione sonriéndoles.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Ron- no querrán dejar esperando a sus parejas.  
  
Salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, ya estando ahí Katie vio a Jake pero Harry no vio a Cho.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Katie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo Jake con cara de asombro-Te vez ¡¡¡Preciosa!!! Harry lucia celoso.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Katie- Tú también te ves genial.  
  
- Bueno, quisiera que conocieras a unos amigos-dijo Jake y la agarro de la cintura.  
  
-Nos vemos al rato-dijo Katie y se fue con Jake.  
  
-¿Que se cree al agarrarla de la cintura?-dijo Harry furioso.  
  
-¿Harry no me digas que te gusta Katie?-Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa-  
Es normal que la agarre de la cintura, es su pareja.  
  
-Bueno...la verdad... S... Ah. Ahí esta Cho nos vemos luego-dijo Harry y se fue hacia donde estaba Cho.  
  
Cho llevaba un vestido color rojo llevaba el pelo suelto y tenia una bolsa del mismo color, se veía bien, lo único malo es que llevaba mucho maquillaje pero aun así se veía bien. Simplemente Harry ya no la veía tan atractiva pues ya se había dado cuenta que ya no le interesaba.  
  
-Hola Cho-dijo Harry saludándola.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo me veo?-dijo Cho.  
  
-Pues...Bien-dijo Harry sin más palabras.  
  
-¿Bien? ¿Nada mas bien?, bueno-dijo Cho con resignación  
  
-Será mejor que entremos-dijo Harry y la agarro del brazo y entraron juntos.  
  
Al entrar todavía no empezaba el baile, pero vieron a Katie y Jake platicando con los amigos de Jake, cosa que enfureció a Harry en exceso, y parecía que a Cho también.  
  
-Voy por un ponche, no tardo- dijo Cho y se dirigió a donde estaba el ponche. Harry seguía viendo a Katie y a Jake juntos hasta que una voz le hablo:  
  
-¿Por qué tan solo, Potter?  
  
Era Draco Malfoy sujetando a Pansy por la cintura, ella también lucia bien, pero no tanto como Katie.  
  
-¿También te molesta a ti, eh?- dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a Katie quien estaba riéndose de las bromas de Jake.  
  
-No, en absoluto- dijo Malfoy- pero, ¿acaso eres tan feo que nadie vino contigo?  
  
-Déjalo Malfoy, el ni siquiera te hablo- dijo Ron quien se acercaba con Hermione hacia donde estaba Harry  
  
-Vaya, ¿quién es ella, Weasley?- dijo Pansy señalando a Hermione  
  
-Ohh, es la sangre sucia, presuntuosa de Granger- dijo Malfoy- y por primera vez se ve bien  
  
-¡Hermione siempre se ve bien, Malfoy!- dijo Ron y luego se sonrojo  
  
-Vaya Weasley, quien lo creería, una sangre sucia y un perdedor como tu, ¿a dónde llegaran?- dijo Pansy  
  
-¡Déjenlos!- dijo Harry- en serio Malfoy, ¡vete!  
  
-Atención en este momento los ganadores del Duelo preséntense por favor que les toca bailar.-dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
Harry y Katie se acercaron y se pusieron en medio, comenzó la música y empezaron a bailar, todos estaban viendo y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, incluso Malfoy puso una cara de odio. Después de un momento de baile todas la demás parejas también comenzaron a bailar. Cho se puso a bailar con Jake ya que sus parejas estaban bailando juntas.  
  
Después de varios minutos acabó la canción y todos aplaudieron Harry y Katie se sonrojaron, en seguida comenzó otra canción todos siguieron bailando, en cambio Harry y Katie se fueron a sentar.  
  
-Parece que lo hicimos bien-dijo Katie feliz.  
  
-Si, todos aplaudieron-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ja, aplaudieron porque no había remedio, Katie si lo hizo bien, pero tu Potter como pensé, tienes dos pies izquierdos-dijo Malfoy con burla.  
  
-No es cierto, Harry lo hizo muy bien mejor de lo que tú hubieras hecho- dijo Katie  
  
-No lo creo-siguió Malfoy -¿Porque no bailas conmigo una canción para que veas?  
  
-Pues...- dijo Katie, pero Malfoy la agarró del brazo para llevársela- suéltame Draco, no quiero.  
  
Pero Malfoy no soltaba a Katie, al contrario la jalaba para llevársela a la pista de baile.  
  
-¡Déjala!- grito Harry. Grito tan fuerte que la mayoría de los alumnos voltearon a ver.  
  
-Me temo que no, Potter, bailara conmigo- dijo Malfoy  
  
-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- dijo Katie, y Malfoy la soltó.-Eres despreciable- dijo, y le dio una cachetada. Y sin más, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Katie!- grito Harry- ¿qué se siente que dos niñas ya te hayan dado cachetadas, Malfoy?  
  
-Me las pagaras, Potter- dijo Malfoy, con los ojos vidriosos y rojos.  
  
Harry salió a seguir a Katie, pero no la encontró y volvió al Gran Comedor, desilusionado.  
  
Pero de repente se le ocurrió que podría estar de nuevo en el campo de Quidditch, así que fue pero esta vez no la encontró allí.  
  
se dijo así mismo, mientras se dirigía al comedor otra vez.  
  
-¿Sabes que Harry?- le dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba junto a el, ya que Ron fue por unas bebidas- Creo que se fue a los dormitorios, yo allí iría, voy a buscarla, no te preocupes, dile a Ron por si viene porfis.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry esperanzado.  
  
Hermione se paro y salio del Gran Comedor, 10 minutos después regreso sola.  
  
-¿Que paso Hermione?-pregunto Harry  
  
-No estaba ahí, sin embargo estaba su bolsa así que debió estar ahí-dijo Hermione  
  
-Iré a buscarla por todo el castillo si es necesario-dijo Harry y se levanto de su asiento.  
  
Salio de Comedor y la estuvo buscando por todas partes pero no la encontró. Hasta que pensó: Harry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y toco la puerta de la cabaña.  
  
-¡¡¡Hagrid!!!-dijo Harry-¿Esta Katie aquí?  
  
-¿Harry? Ah pasa-dijo Hagrid que abrió la puerta. Si estuvo aquí y me contó lo que paso con Malfoy luego dijo que iría ver las estrella y se fue.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry -nos vemos luego.  
  
Harry se dirigió al campo de Quidditch otra vez y vio a Katie ahí en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.  
  
-¿Por qué dejas que un tonto como Malfoy te intimide, Katie?- pregunto Harry, con cautela.  
  
-Perdón, no me intimida, lo que pasa es que me sentí tan mal de haberle pegado, yo no soy así, Harry- dijo Katie sollozando- ¿viste la cara que puso?  
  
-Si, la vi- le dijo Harry- pero no eres la primera en pegarle, ni la ultima, te lo aseguro.  
  
-¿No?- pregunto Katie secándose las lagrimas- ¿Qué Pansy le pego ya?  
  
-No, en realidad fue Hermione, una vez que el la insulto-dijo Harry  
  
-En serio vaya, no me lo imagine de ella-dijo Katie-¿Porque crees que el es así?  
  
-Bueno así es su papá por eso el es así-dijo Harry  
  
-Ah, pues es cierto de alguien lo debió sacar-dijo Katie  
  
-Ya no llores, el se lo tenia merecido-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ja-ja la verdad, creo que si-dijo Katie sonriendo.  
  
-Oye Harry otra vez ¿como me encontraste?-pregunto Katie.  
  
-Bueno, le pregunte a Hagrid y el me dijo que ibas a ver las estrellas y supe que estarías aquí-dijo Harry.  
  
-Y como es que supiste que iría con Hagrid -pregunto Katie  
  
-Bueno, la verdad te busque por todo el castillo y solo quedaba ese lugar- dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
-Y ¿porque tanta preocupación Harry?, estoy bien-dijo Katie y agarro a Harry de la mano.  
  
-Bueno pues me preocupas-dijo Harry sonrojándose- Hay algo que quiero decirte.  
  
-¿Qué es Harry?-dijo Katie nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno, es que me gustas mucho Katie, me di cuenta con todo lo que ha pasado con Malfoy y con Jake-dijo Harry rojo.  
  
-Harry, tu, tu también me gustas mucho-dijo Katie roja.  
  
-Enserio, bueno, bueno, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Harry muy nervioso.  
  
-¡¡Si!! Si quiero Harry-dijo Katie y abrazo muy fuerte a Harry.  
  
Luego se dieron un beso en la boca se pararon de las gradas y caminaron al Gran Comedor. Ya eras las 11:30 y a las 12:00 acababa el baile así que se apuraron para llegar.  
  
Al llegar vieron que ya quedaba poca gente y Hermione y Ron estaban bailando muy juntitos. Se sentaron y se pusieron a platicar los 4.  
  
-¡¡¡Katie!!! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione  
  
- Si estoy mejor que nunca-dijo Katie con una sonrisa y viendo a Harry.  
  
-Están muy raros ustedes dos- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-Bueno, Katie y yo somos novios-dijo Harry feliz.  
  
-¿Qué? Katie y tu Potter, no puede ser, hechizaste a Katie o algo-dijo Malfoy que se había metido a la conversación y estaba furioso.  
  
-No, no me hizo nada Draco, Harry y yo somos novios, ahora por favor vete- dijo Katie  
  
-Ah, Malfoy y Gracias eh-dijo Harry  
  
-Gracias ¿porque Potter?-pregunto Malfoy que ya se estaba yendo.  
  
-Porque cuando Katie se fue corriendo por tu culpa, nos dio tiempo de hablar de muchas cosas-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Aggghh. Me voy-dijo Malfoy y se fue empujando a todos los que estaban bailando.  
  
-No puedo creer, es genial, ¡¡¡¡felicidades!!!!-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si ¡¡¡felicidades!!!-siguió Ron  
  
-Bueno será mejor que ya no vayamos a la Sala Común oí que Fred y George iban a continuar la fiesta ahí jeje-dijo Ron riendo  
  
Y los cuatro se pararon, Harry y Katie iban agarrados de la mano y Herminio y Ron nada mas iban juntos.  
  
En el camino se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
-Me temo que no podrán ir a la fiesta de su casa-dijo Dumbledore-tengo que hablar con los 4.  
  
En ese momento los 4 voltearon algo asustados y Harry y Katie se soltaron de las manos.  
  
-No, sigan agarrados no tiene nada de malo-dijo Dumbledore Harry y Katie estaban sonrojados.  
  
-Bueno síganme por favor.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Y los cuatro se fueron detrás de Dumbledore. Esta vez Harry sospechaba de qué hablarían, seria de lo que quedo pendiente el día que Katie se entero lo que Sirius era su padre.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo, y les aseguro que no es ninguna copia y yo ni he leído muchos fics. Espero te guste este capitulo  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Que bueno que te gusto. Voy a leer el capitulo 8 de tu fic y te doy mi opinión, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por los reviews 


	13. La Orden del Fénix

Capitulo 13  
"LA ORDEN DEL FENIX"  
  
Mientras Harry y sus amigos se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry pensaba en cualquier posibilidad de lo que les fuera a contar Dumbledore, pero recordó que la cara de Dumbledore no estaba nada feliz, al contrario, se mostraba serio.  
  
Entonces Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago, ¿y si esa noticia se trataba de Voldemort? ¿Y si había matado a alguien?  
  
-Harry, no pongas esa cara- le susurro Ron al oído- deberías estar feliz por lo tuyo con Katie, ¿a que no?  
  
-Claro, y estoy feliz, pero hay algo que me preocupa, ¿para que quiere hablar Dumbledore con nosotros?- le respondió Harry igual con un susurro.  
  
-No lo se- alcanzo a pronunciar Ron mientras llegaban a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bertie Bott- dijo Dumbledore, con un tono serio en su voz.  
  
La gárgola se abrió y los cinco entraron al despacho del profesor, después de subir las escaleras. Al entrar ahí estaban la profesora McGonagall, Snape, Arabella Fig, Sirius, Lupin y un señor al que Harry no conocía.  
  
-Hola, muchachos- dijo Lupin mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione- me da mucho gusto verlos.  
  
-Después hablas con ellos, Lupin- dijo severamente Snape- ahora lo que importa es que les comuniquemos a estos muchachos los sucesos.  
  
-Tranquilo, Severus- le dijo Sirius con tono de enojo  
  
-Y lo estoy, Black, te lo aseguro- le respondió Snape, con una mirada de odio en los ojos.  
  
-Ya señores, no peleen, ahora menos que nunca- dijo McGonagall  
  
-Muchachos, seguramente no conocen a este señor, se llama Mundungus Fletcher, es parte de la Orden del Fénix- dijo Lupin- como todos nosotros.  
  
-Estoy encantado de conocerlos- dijo Mundungus Fletcher- Dumbledore me habla maravillas de Harry Potter y sus amigos, son muy valientes.  
  
Los 4 se sonrojaron e intercambiaron miradas de emoción.  
  
-Nosotros somos la orden del Fénix, que es una orden, la cual se encarga de luchar contra Voldemort, pero me temo que ahora no somos suficientes, como antes. - dijo Dumbledore, y las últimas palabras las dijo con una profunda tristeza- debido a perdidas humanas cometidas por el mismo Voldemort.  
  
La profesora McGonagall dejo escapar un sollozo, y Harry comprendió enseguida: se trataba de sus padres.  
  
-¿Mis...mis padres eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix?- dijo  
  
-Correcto, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- y he venido a avisarles que la orden se ha convocado de nuevo, para que luego no anden jugando a los detectives.  
  
-Y todos nosotros conformamos la orden del Fénix?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
-No Hermione, no exactamente, ustedes cuatro formaran la Nueva Orden del Fénix-dijo Dumbledore. Nosotros somos la vieja.  
  
- Pero.... -comenzó Harry  
  
- Harry, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es darles a cada uno un fénix, les será sumamente útil, sobre todo en estos días.- dijo Lupin, al ver el rostro de Harry, que reflejaba duda.  
  
-Pero ¿para que?-pregunto Katie-¿no sospecharan algo los demás?  
  
-No, los guardaran con Fawkes, mi fénix- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Esta bien ¿Y cada uno de nosotros tendrá su propio Fénix?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-Si Ron, de hecho Hagrid les dará uno a cada uno de ustedes, y ya ha de estar por venir con los polluelos.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Y ¿en que consistirá la Orden Del Fénix?-pregunto Harry- ¿Qué aremos nosotros cuatro?  
  
-Bueno, nosotros les mandaremos una carta o les avisaremos de algún modo, para que acudan a la junta, o que ustedes solos organicen una para luchar contra Voldemort- dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Ahora si no hay mas dudas, pueden regresar a la Sala Común, por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
Los cuatro regresaron a la sala común en silencio, pero estando ahí, la vieron vacía y se pusieron a hablar de lo ocurrido en el despacho del director.  
  
-Esto va a ser peligroso -dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione estaremos bien-dijo Ron y la agarro de la mano. Harry y Katie se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa y Hermione se puso roja.  
  
-Mmm nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir-dijo Harry haciéndole una seña a Katie.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡S!!!!! Hoy han pasado muchas cosas y tenemos que descansar-dijo Katie- nos vemos.  
  
-Ok, nos vemos-dijeron Hermione y Ron.  
  
Katie y Harry subieron se despidieron con un beso y se metieron a sus cuartos. La mañana siguiente se habían quedado dormidos hasta muy tarde. Y las clases por suerte no habían empezado, empezarían mas tarde, los 4 se vistieron rápidamente y se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
  
-Bueno, espero que quede comida-dijo Ron apurado.  
  
-Ron sabes que siempre hay, no puedes dejar de pensar en eso verdad-lo regaño Hermione.  
  
En ese momento Katie y Harry pusieron una cara de lamento. Ya que de nada sirvió que los dejaran solos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya Weasley con razón siempre quieres comer bien, no hay dinero para comer en tu casa ¿verdad? jaja-dijo Malfoy que se estaba acercando a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy y lárgate de aquí-dijo Harry en ese momento sintió un jalón de pelo pero no le puso atención.  
  
-Ya se nos hizo tarde mejor vayamos a nuestro entrenamiento de Quidditch- dijo Katie.  
  
-Al rato los veo, voy a la biblioteca-dijo Hermione que se paro y se fue.  
  
Después del típico entrenamiento de Quidditch se fueron a hacer sus deberes a la biblioteca y de ahí a su clase de Pociones.  
  
-Bueno hoy abra un examen-dijo Snape  
  
-¿Qué?, No puede ser no se nada- dijo Neville  
  
-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo-le susurro Katie- Es pan comido.  
  
-Gracias eres ¡¡¡genial!!-susurro Neville.  
  
-Ahora hagan la poción que vimos la semana pasada es una poción para despertar a los que se desmayan-dijo Snape.  
  
- ¡¡No!! Como se hacia-dijo Neville.  
  
-A la primera persona que le checaré su poción será a Longbottom -dijo Snape con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
En ese momento Neville casi se desmaya.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían haciendo su poción mientras que Katie ya había terminado y le estaba susurrando todo a Neville. Tal y como lo hacia antes Hermione.  
  
-Haber Longbottom chequemos tu poción-dijo Snape y se sorbió un poco de la poción- Mmm esta bien, pero te voy a reprobar porque Katie Blue te dijo todo.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Katie enojada-No puede hacer eso.  
  
-Claro que puedo soy el maestro y se hace lo que yo digo-dijo Snape con disgusto.  
  
-Katie no le digas nada, nos bajara puntos-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Eso no es justo, no porque usted sea el maestro tenemos que hacer lo que diga-dijo Katie subiendo el nivel de su voz.  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo Snape.  
  
-Y ahora me va a bajar puntos porque le estoy diciendo la verdad, cosa que nadie lo ha hecho, no es mi culpa que usted no enseñe bien y tenga que ayudar a Neville-dijo Katie.  
  
-Ya estuvo Blue al acabar la clase te quedaras aquí para que diga cual será tu castigo y tu calificaron se la pasare a Longbottom ya que el la necesita mas que tu.-dijo Snape.  
  
Al terminar la clase Katie se quedo hablando con Snape. Mientras Hermione, Ron y Harry se fueron a la Sala Común. Después de 10 minutos Katie llego muy enojada.  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Cuál es tu castigo?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Esto es mi castigo-dijo Katie y les dio un pergamino donde decía el castigo.  
  
-¡!!Qué¡¡¡¡-dijo Hermione que había leído el castigo- ¡¡¡¡Tendrás que servirle a todos los de Slytherin!!!!  
  
-No a todos a ¡Malfoy!-dijo Harry subiendo el tono de voz.  
  
-Si... A el y a sus dos gorilones, ah y por primera vez me dejaran entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando sea necesario, no es justo-dijo Katie furiosa.  
  
-Y todo por mi culpa-dijo Neville que había oído todo- ¿Perdón?  
  
-No te preocupes Neville fue mi culpa por hablarle a Snape así, pero que se cree-dijo Katie- Bueno desde hoy en la tarde tendré que hacerlo, es humillante.  
  
Luego Neville se fue.  
  
-Katie y si hablas con Dumbledore-dijo Ron esperanzado- es tu bisabuelo talvez te logren quitar el castigo.  
  
-No Ron, no puedo estar pidiéndole ayuda a mi abuelo, no seria justo aquí en Hogwarts no influye eso, y tengo que cumplir mi castigo, solo es una semana, bueno Harry nos vemos luego, bye Hermione bye Ron.  
  
Katie salio de la Sala Común.  
  
-Estoy seguro que Malfoy tuvo algo que ver con este castigo, haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de Katie, me las va a pagar-dijo Harry con furia, mientras Hermione y Ron observaban con asombro.  
  
-Bueno, Harry- lo calmo Hermione- no te preocupes, Malfoy no puede hacerle nada a Katie  
  
-Si, Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda- no le puede hacer nada, espero.  
  
-¡RON!- le regaño Hermione- no vez que Harry ya esta preocupado de por si, y tu estas...siendo pesimista.  
  
-Gracias, amigos- dijo Harry y les dirigió una sonrisa- no se que haría sin ustedes.  
  
-Bueno, te iría muy mal, sin mi no sirves, Harry- le dijo Ron  
  
Los tres rieron y luego salieron de la sala común hacia el Gran Comedor para comer, y al sentarse vieron que Katie no estaba en la mesa Gryffindor, pero tampoco en la mesa de Slytherin. En ese momento, llego Malfoy con Crabbe, Goyle y Katie, pero a ella la tenia agarrada de la cintura.  
  
Katie intento safarse de Malfoy para ir a la mesa Gryffindor, pero este la jalo y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-¡MALFOY!- le grito Harry- ¡si ella quiere venir a comer aquí, en su mesa, que venga!  
  
-Vamos, Potter- le dijo Malfoy sonriendo- no llevas ni dos horas sin ella y ya la extrañas, no es posible.  
  
-Deja que venga, Malfoy- dijo por fin Hermione. Se había estando aguantando las ganas de hablar desde hace rato.  
  
-Vaya, Granger, ¿tu también la extrañas?- dijo Malfoy y luego se dirigió a Katie-¿ves? tus amigos son bien llorones  
  
-Lo que pasa es que yo si tengo amigos de verdad, Malfoy, y ellos si me extrañan si me ausento- le dijo Katie con un susurro bastante audible  
  
-Ya te dije que me puedes decir Draco si quieres, Katie- le dijo Malfoy con cara de amabilidad  
  
-¡Si, pero no quiero, tu para mi eres Malfoy!- le grito Katie a Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, ¿la vas a dejar venir "Draco"?- dijo Ron- o vas a seguir con tus payasadas  
  
-Me temo que no, Weasley- dijo Malfoy- ella va a comer toda la semana aquí en la mesa de mi casa, y para ti soy Malfoy.  
  
-Nos vemos al rato, entonces- dijo Katie a sus amigos mientras se alejaba de la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
-Ven lo que les dije ese Malfoy nada mas quiere estar con Katie-dijo Harry- pero todo a la fuerza.  
  
-Bueno, así solo se esta ganando que lo desprecie mas, ¿o no?, ves la cara de asco que pone Katie al habarle a Malfoy? Antes no era así-señalo Ron.  
  
-Si pero la verdad Harry, Malfoy se esta pasando de confianzudo-dijo Hermione viendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy estaba tratando de abrazar a Katie.  
  
- Donde le haga algo, se las va a ver conmigo- dijo Harry en tono de enojo  
  
- Con los tres- dijo Ron, sonriéndole  
  
Después de Comer se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, donde Malfoy obligo a Katie a que se sentaran juntos. Y Harry nada mas observaba con celos.  
  
Malfoy molestaba a Katie continuamente y Harry no aguanto más y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Katie y Malfoy.  
  
-Cuando termine esta clase, quiero hablar contigo Malfoy- dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada de intenso odio y una sonrisa a Katie.  
  
-Cuando quieras, Potter- le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada- aunque ya sospechó de que se trata.  
  
La clase transcurrió normal y Harry veía de reojo a Katie y Malfoy para asegurarse de que Malfoy no le hiciera nada a su novia.  
  
-Déjame Draco- decía esta cada vez que Malfoy la abrazaba- ¡¡NO SOY TU NOVIA!!  
  
-Pero muy pronto lo serás- le respondía Malfoy  
  
Varias veces, Harry estuvo apunto de agarrar la varita y mandarle un hechizo a Malfoy, pero no lo hizo porque Hermione le dirigía una mirada significativa y este desistía.  
  
-No te conviene armar un lió, Harry- le decía esta- de verdad que no.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón Harry- le aconsejaba Ron- a Malfoy le encantaría verte perdiendo puntos para la casa mientras agarra a Katie por la cintura o la abraza para darte celos.  
  
-Si, gracias amigos- les agradecía Harry- pero si le hace algo...  
  
-Bueno, la clase ha concluido, no les dejare deberes, pueden retirarse- lo interrumpió la profesora McGonagall  
  
Harry vio como Katie se levanto lo más rápido posible e intento alejarse de Malfoy, pero este la agarro la mano y le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Katie giro y Malfoy le susurro algo al oído; ella salió del aula seguida por Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Bueno Potter, hablemos- le dijo Malfoy al ver que Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaban a la puerta.  
  
-Ahorita los alcanzo, no se preocupen- les dijo Harry a sus amigos, viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponían los dos.  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado, Harry- le dijo Hermione  
  
Y salieron del aula. Harry miró a Malfoy y respiro profundo.  
  
-Bueno, quiero pedirte un favor, Malfoy- dijo Harry aguantando la respiración. Era difícil pedirle un favor a Malfoy, sobretodo si este lo veía con una intensa mirada, llena de odio y satisfacción a la vez- te quiero pedir que no le hagas nada malo a Katie, te lo pido por favor.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, el famoso Harry Potter me esta pidiendo que no me meta con su novia, ¿qué le responderé?- dijo por fin sarcásticamente. Luego dejo de sonreír y lo miro muy serio- no le voy hacer nada a Katie, ella me gusta mucho.  
  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y muy sorprendida de que Malfoy por primera vez, le hablara seriamente y de buena manera.  
  
-Bueno, gracias- dijo Harry y salió del aula, dejando a Malfoy, solo adentro.  
  
Al salir de la clase de Transformaciones se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde habría un informe, según Hermione.  
  
-Buenas noches a todos-dijo Dumbledore- Me a gusto informarles que el Torneo de Quidditch de este año ya empezará la próxima semana empiezan los partidos y para saber quienes comenzaran aremos un sorteo.  
  
-Por favor pasen los capitanes de las 4 casas-dijo la profesora McGonagall Malfoy (Slytherin), George (Gryffindor), Rebecca (Hufflepuff) y Cho (Ravenclaw) pasaron en frente y cada uno agarro un papelito de una urna.  
  
-Bueno ya sabemos quienes serán los primeros en competir este año-dijo Dumbledore- Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, prepárense el próximo sábado.  
  
Después de las noticias que eran geniales, pues ellos ya tenían muchas ganas de que empezara el Torneo, cenaron y de ahí se dirigieron a la Sala Común.  
  
-Bueno ya saben, mañana a la 6:00 lo veo afuera en el campo-dijo George- Ya aparté el campo, quiero que ganemos este Torneo.  
  
-George te estas pasando, ¿a las 6:00? Estas peor que Wood-dijo Fred  
  
-Si a las 6:00 y no quiero que lleguen tarde ¿me entendieron?-dijo George advirtiendo- Y no, Wood era mas estricto, bueno nos vemos mañana.  
  
El resto del equipo se fue y Hermione, Ron, Harry y Katie se quedaron platicando.  
  
-Saben ojalá ya acabe mi castigo ya no aguanto a Malfoy, se esta pasando- dijo Katie enojada.  
  
-Si pero mas vale que no se pase o se las ve conmigo-dijo Harry con enojo.  
  
-Harry ¿estas celoso?-dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
-Bue..., Buen...-dijo Harry que ni pudo terminar de hablar  
  
-Ja-ja-ja- Hermione y Katie se rieron.  
  
-Eso es bueno-dijo Hermione- significa que realmente te interesa Katie.  
  
Katie y Harry se sonrojaron después Harry dijo:  
  
-¿Nos podrían dejar un momento solos?-dijo Harry  
  
-Claro-dijo Ron y después se pararon y fueron a sus cuartos.  
  
-Katie quería preguntarte algo-pregunto Harry  
  
-Si dime-contesto Katie.  
  
-¿Te gusta Malfoy?-pregunto Harry.  
  
Estas celoso ¿verdad Harry?-dijo Katie apunto de reírse-No no me interesa en lo mínimo.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad si, es que me molesta mucho como se comporta-dijo Harry con celos.  
  
-A mi también Harry, pero no puedo hacer nada tengo que cumplir mi castigo- dijo Katie triste- Tendremos que soportarlo por una semana.  
  
-Si, lo tengo que hacer-dijo Harry.  
  
Después de seguir hablando de todo un poco ya habían dado las 12:00 y Harry y Katie se estaban besando cuando se oyó un ruido muy fuerte y los dos voltearon a ver hacia la chimenea.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Papá!!!!-dijo Katie  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!-dijo Harry  
  
-Perdónenme por aparecer de repente y no avisar-dijo Sirius que había aparecido de la chimenea- Hacen una genial pareja.  
  
-Gracias-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver.  
  
-Para que viniste Sirius?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Bueno en realidad vine a decirles algo..  
  
- ¿¿¿Algo???- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Si, mataron a dos muggles esta mañana- dijo entregándoles una hoja del Profeta.  
  
Harry la agarró y leyó en voz alta el artículo que le señalo Sirius:  
  
Hoy, dos muggles fueron encontrados muertos en Londres, cerca del caldero chorreante a las 2 de la madrugada. Se cree que fue obra de un mago, ya que solo tenían una expresión de horror en sus caras y no tenían la más mínima lastimada física. Según nos comenta el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, fue obra de la prohibida maldición imperdonable, Avada Kedavra.  
  
Katie dejo escapar un grito ahogado al oír las últimas dos palabras y luego le pregunto a Sirius:  
  
-Papá, ¿de verdad crees que haya sido obra de Voldemort?  
  
- Si, y si no me equivoco, ha pasado por el caldero Chorreante, ya, me imagino que al Callejón Knockturn, pero Cornelius Fudge le dice a Dumbledore que eso es imposible, ya que Voldemort, según el, esta muerto.  
  
-Pero, revivió- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada- ósea, ha vuelto al poder y todo por mi culpa.  
  
-No, no es por tu culpa, Harry- lo tranquilizo Katie- tu no podías evitar que retornara.  
  
-Pero si podía evitar la muerte de Cedric, y sin embargo no hice nada para salvarlo- dijo bruscamente Harry y con los ojos rojos  
  
Katie lo agarro de la mano, le dio un beso y le dijo: -Harry, ya, ya paso...  
  
-Si, y bueno...ya me tengo que ir...- dijo Sirius- buenas noches  
  
Y sin más se metió a la chimenea arrojando los polvos flu, murmurando algo.  
  
-Bueno, vale, buenas noches- le dijo Katie a Harry, se despidió de el y se fue a los dormitorios. Harry prefirió quedarse allí, pensando en todo lo ocurrido el año anterior, frente a la chimenea. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por los Reviews a todos y espero les guste el capitulo  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Gracias por los comentarios, creo que siempre pongo lo mismo jaja tengo que inventar algo nuevo. ¡Gracias!  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias por todos tus comentarios y ya lei el capitulo 8 de tu fic. Esta muy padre! Sigue así! 


	14. El Primer Partido de Quidditch

CAPITULO 14  
"EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH"  
  
Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Harry y Katie le contaron a Ron y Hermione lo que les había dicho Sirius la noche anterior.  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Ron asombrado- Tenemos que detenerlo o matara a mas gente.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo lo vamos a detener? Tenemos que decirle a la Orden del Fénix que queremos ayudar- dijo Hermione exasperada, y luego dijo en un susurro- después de todo, somos la nueva Orden.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Katie tratando de calmar a Hermione- el fin de semana tenemos una junta con mi abuelo.  
  
-¿Abuelo? ¿Tienes abuelo, Katie?- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras. Era Draco Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle a los lados-Vamos, Katie, ven a terminar tu desayunó conmigo  
  
-Nos vemos al rato-dijo Katie levantándose de la mesa mientras Harry miraba con enojo- Harry recuerda lo que hablamos- Harry y Katie sonrieron.  
  
Katie le dio un beso a Harry y se alejo de la mesa, con Malfoy, rojo de celos, mirando con odio a Harry.  
  
-¡¡Miren!! Viene el correo- dijo Hermione  
  
-Esa es la noticia de los muggles ¿verdad?-dijo Ron señalando el periódico.  
  
-Si, Ron- dijo Hermione con tristeza- pero no mencionan los nombres dijo esto ultimo algo preocupada.  
  
-Solo dice que era una pareja- aclaro Harry- ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Creen que Dumbledore sepa?  
  
-Creo que si- dijo Ron agarrando le la mano a Hermione para tranquilizarla- hay que decírselo en la junta.  
  
En ese momento se acerco el resto del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
-Vamos a entrenar-dijo George-Mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw.  
  
-Si, déjenme avisarle a Katie y el rato los alcanzamos, como en 5 minutos- dijo Harry. Harry se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin donde todos lo vieron con odio.  
  
-Katie, tenemos entrenamiento ¡Vámonos!-dijo Harry.  
  
-No te la vas a llevar, Potter- replico Malfoy- nos la estamos pasando genial, ¿o no Katie?  
  
-¡No!-dijo Katie que se paro inmediatamente y agarro a Harry de la mano- Tengo que ir a entrenar.  
  
Y se fueron antes de que Malfoy y los demás Slytherins pudieran decirles algo. Se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en la entrada del Gran Comedor y salieron del castillo.  
  
Ya estando ahí..  
  
-Bueno dejen de charlar los 4 y suban ustedes 3 que ya estamos empezando- dijo George molesto.  
  
-Apúrense tienen 5 minutos máximo o van a dar 10 vueltas mas al campo de Quidditch, creen que por que por lo general bromeo me van a tomar el pelo- dijo George decidido-esto no es un juego Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron y Katie se dirigieron hacia los vestidores. Se cambiaron, agarraron sus escobas y salieron al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione estaba en las gradas, pero los hermanos Creevey estaban junto a ella.  
  
Después estuvieron 2 horas practicando hasta que se tuvieron que ir pues el equipo de Ravenclaw iba a practicar también pues su partido era al día siguiente. De ahí Harry y Ron se fueron a Adivinación mientras que Hermione y Katie se dirigieron a Aritmancia Cuando Harry y Ron ya estaban llegando al aula de Adivinación, vieron a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson caminando hacia el aula también.  
  
-Vaya, Potter- le grito Malfoy llegando hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron- ¿y tu noviecita? ¿No que mucho amor?  
  
-Si ya sabes que se fue a Aritmancia para que preguntas Malfoy-dijo Harry.  
  
-Por primera y última vez en tu vida, tienes razón Potter, pero quiero que disfrutes el poco tiempo que te queda junto a Katie.- le dijo Malfoy dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ron- ¿Qué planeas?  
  
-Todo a su tiempo Weasley y tu no te metas-dijo Malfoy riéndose y dirigió a la entrada del aula.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy pusieron cara de resignación y entraron al aula.  
  
-¿Pero que estará planeando hacer Malfoy?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-No se, pero no es nada bueno-dijo Harry preocupado- Haría cualquier cosa por separarnos.  
  
-Si, supongo que tienes razón- le contesto Ron y luego los dos subieron por la trampilla hacia el aula de la profesora Trelawney, donde los esperaba una aburrida clase.  
  
Al terminar la clase..  
  
-Harry no te preocupes siempre inventa cosas que te van a pasar y ninguna ha pasado-dijo Ron  
  
-Si...- dijo Harry dejando escapar un suspiro- tienes suerte de que nadie se interponga entre tú y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno.. Ella no es mi novia Harry-dijo Ron muy rojo- Pero espero que pronto. Pero Ron se callo, ya que enseguida se encontraron con Hermione y Katie.  
  
-¿Estaban hablando de nosotras?- pregunto Hermione viendo a Ron.  
  
-No para nada-dijo Ron nervioso- Solo le decía a Harry que hay venían. ¿Verdad?  
  
-¡¡Si!!-contesto Harry viendo que Ron le pisaba el pie.  
  
- Ahh, bueno- les dijo Katie- ya tenemos que ir a cenar, para dormirnos temprano, mañana hay partido.  
  
-Si, vamos- dijo Harry  
  
Los 4 se fueron a cenar, después se fueron a sus dormitorios a terminar sus deberes y dormir pues estaban muy casados por los entrenamientos. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y fueron a entrenar por última vez y George estaba más histérico que nunca. Después de entrenar se fueron a desayunar donde pudieron observar que toda la escuela estaba muy agitaba pues empezaba el Torneo de Quidditch cosa que a todos les gustaba.  
  
-Mi...Primer...partido...en la....escuela....- repetía Ron continuamente, estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada- le decía Harry- en serio que no Ron, solo vamos a ganar.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes- le decía Hermione  
  
-Bueno, gracias- respondió Ron.  
  
-No solo es tu primer partido-dijo Hermione -el de Katie también.  
  
-Si es cierto-dijo Ron tranquilizándose-Ya estoy tranquilo.  
  
-Bueno en realidad, en esta escuela si pero...-dijo Katie- En la escuela que estaba antes era Cazadora, así que no estoy nerviosa, ya estoy preparada.  
  
-Ven ahora si estoy más nervioso-dijo Ron  
  
-No pasa nada-dijo Harry- Todos los que estamos en el equipo alguna vez tuvimos que pasar por eso.  
  
Salieron del Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores y ya cambiados, George les dirijo unas palabras:  
  
-Quisiera decirles, que este es el primer partido de Quidditch, y es mi primer partido como capitán y no quiero perder, ¿esta claro?  
  
-No te preocupes, Wood. digo George, es pan comido-dijo Fred y todo el equipo comenzó a reírse.  
  
-Esto es serio no hay que confiarnos, ni tu Harry, eh visto a Cho y es buena-dijo George serio.  
  
-Si, ya lo se, tranquilo- replico Harry- no es la primera vez que jugamos contra Ravenclaw.  
  
-Bueno... ¿podemos salir al campo ya?- pregunto Ron con impaciencia.  
  
-Si, vale- le dijo George y se dio cuenta que no le habían puesto atención a su discurso así que se resigno y al final dijo:  
  
-Saben que, solo diviértanse y procuren ganar.  
  
Agarraron sus escobas, y salieron de los vestuarios. Apenas salieron, la multitud gritaba y vitoreaba, a excepción de los de Slytherin que, como de costumbre, los abucheaban.  
  
-Buenos días a todos, comenzaremos esta copa de Quidditch con un partido de Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor soy Lee Jordan y les comentare todo el partido- dijo Lee con una sonrisa.  
  
El equipo de Gryffindor daba vueltas por el campo, lo mas alto posible, viendo el equipo de Ravenclaw que entraba al campo, con Cho Chang al frente. Harry apenas volteo a ver a Cho, y entonces asimilo que ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-A la de 3 comienzan 1.2.3... -dijo Madame Hooch.  
  
Todos se elevaron y en ese momento Katie agarro la Quaffle esquivó a todos las cazadoras y al guardián y anoto 10 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Los de Gryffindor gritaban de la emoción, los de Hufflepuff no hacían nada, los de Ravenclaw estaban claramente enojados y los de Slytherin abucheaban, todos excepto Malfoy que gritaba algo, pero no se escuchaba.  
  
Todos estaban asombrados de la facilidad con que Katie burlaba a las demás cazadores y anotaban, Gryffindor iba ganando 80 - 10 y Ron también estaba jugando muy bien pues ya había parado varias. Cho se distrajo de su papel mientras gritaba con enojo.  
  
-Cubran a Katie, no se da cuenta que ella esta anotando todos los puntos, vamos apúrense.  
  
Y en ese momento George le grito a Harry:  
  
-Vamos Harry agarra la snitch Cho se distrajo ¡vamos!  
  
Harry agudizo su vista, pero no veía la snitch, ni un rastro.  
  
Entonces oyó la voz de Ron:  
  
-Esta aquí Harry, en el tercer poste de gol- le grito con todas sus fuerzas ya que Harry estaba del otro lado  
  
Harry avanzo hacia Ron lo más rápido que pudo, pero al estar a mitad del campo escucho un grito desesperado:  
  
- ¡HARRY! ¡CUIDADO!!- le grito Katie desde muy arriba de el. - LA BLUD...  
  
La Bludger le pego en el pie izquierdo pero solo le rozó pues Harry pudo esquivarlo rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba Ron y ahí vio a la Snitch la siguió y en un par de segundos..  
  
-¡¡¡Tiene la Snitch!!!! Harry Potter tiene la Snitch-dijo Lee feliz- Gryffindor gana 230- 20  
  
-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Ganamos!!-dijo Fred y todo el equipo empezó a brincar y a gritar.  
  
Katie se bajo de su escoba y abrazo a Harry. Mientras que Hermione venia corriendo de las gradas y abrazo a Ron muy fuerte y Ron se puso colorado.  
  
Después de que acabara la celebración siguieron sus clases normales y se dirigieron al comedor a comer.  
  
-Mmm... Me muero de hambre-dijo Ron agarrando una barra de pan.  
  
-Si yo también-dijo Harry en ese momento se acerco Jake Miller.  
  
-Ah... Katie solo quería decirte que muchas felicidades por ganar, jugaste genial, mejor que todas las de Ravenclaw-dijo Jake pero alguien lo interrumpió.  
  
-Si mucho mejor que cualquier de los jugadores del otro equipo todos juntos incluyendo a este incompetente-dijo Malfoy señalando a Jake.  
  
-Tienes algún problema Malfoy-dijo Jake.  
  
-No, solo estoy diciendo la realidad de las cosas a Katie-dijo Malfoy sonriéndole a Katie.  
  
-Si se van a seguir peleando que sea en otro lugar o informare a los maestros-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Granger cállate, mejor me voy, nos vemos luego-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-No le hagas caso a Malfoy siempre esta molestando a todos, no tiene nada mejor que hacer-le dijo Harry a Jake.  
  
-Si, es muy insoportable, bueno me voy, hasta luego -dijo Jake caminando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw pero antes dijo- Ah, Harry y Katie Felicidades por su noviazgo, me alegra que estén bien.  
  
-Gracias-dijeron Katie y Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
Después de comer se fueron a hacer sus deberes a la biblioteca y de ahí a la Sala Común.  
  
Al llegar ahí todos los felicitaron por su gran juego y luego se fueron a dormir. Esa noche, Harry no podía dormir, porque, el hecho de haber pulverizado a Ravenclaw, apenas en su primer partido, era suficiente para que Harry estuviera emocionado por lo menos 2 días.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Hola gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te este gustando el fic. Tu fic también esta padrisimo. Aunque yo no suba los otros capítulos cuando regrese voy a leer los reviews y te agradezco de ante mano.  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Hola me alegro que te guste el fic y espero no te decepcione este capitulo y pronto subiré mas, aunque todavía no me voy de viaje, pero después me temo que no abra agradecimientos porque no yo subiré los caps.  
  
linkin_fan: Gracias por tus ánimos y espero te gusten los demás capítulos, de verdad gracias 


	15. Fuerzas Mágicas

Capitulo 15  
"Fuerzas Mágicas"  
  
Harry se despertó muy tarde esa mañana que ni tiempo le dio de desayunar, ya que cuando bajo todos estaban en el Gran Comedor y ya habían terminado y además solo faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara su siguiente clase.  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos llévate unas tostadas, Harry- le aconsejo Katie  
  
-Vale, buena idea- le respondió este, agarrando unas tostadas y envolviéndolas con una servilleta.  
  
Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y bajaron a su clase de pociones, pero al llegar vieron que la casa Slytherin, no había entrado al aula todavía, el aula estaba vacía.  
  
-¿Dónde estarán todos?- pregunto Ron- ni siquiera está Snape  
  
-Ni los demás Gryffindors- aclaro Hermione- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto  
  
-Bueno, entremos y esperemos, no tenemos nada que perder, ¿o no?- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.  
  
-Ahh Katie sabia que estarías aquí bueno todavía sigue tu castigo así que vámonos afuera ya empezó la clase y es afuera-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Tenemos que ir abajo -dijo Katie con resignación - Bueno, vamos.  
  
Los 5 bajaron y abajo ya estaba el profesor Snape dando su clase.  
  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno por llegar tarde-dijo Snape feliz.  
  
Ninguno de los 4 dijeron nada pues tenia razón, en lo de llegar tarde mas no en lo de los puntos.  
  
Al terminar la clase se tuvieron que quedar a limpiar todo y después subieron a la oficina de Dumbledore pues tenían la junta que se había adelantado pues seria el fin de semana.  
  
-¡¡Vamos!! Tenemos que llegar los 4, es urgente-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si Hermione ya vamos-dijo Ron  
  
Al llegar ahí entraron a la oficina y todavía no estaba Dumbledore, eso si había un objeto muy extraño, tenía forma de Rombo que estaba dividido en 4 partes iguales y en medio había lo que parecía 4 pulseras.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Muy pronto lo sabremos, ¿creo?-respondió Katie  
  
-¡Si! Muy pronto lo sabrán-dijo Dumbledore que estaba bajando las escaleras.  
  
-Esto es un objeto muy valioso y poderoso que significa la Vida, esto nos ayudara a combatir contra Voldemort, lo que va a ayudar a que funcione es ustedes 4 y la amistad que hay entre ustedes. Ahora los cuatro pongan su mano derecha sobre el objeto por favor-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Katie dudaron pero después pusieron su mano sobre el objeto. En ese momento una luz brillante salía del objeto de distintos colores.  
  
-Como pensé, es perfecto, si funcionara, aquí están sus 4 Fénix -dijo Dumbledore que había sacado de una jaula a 3 Fénix bebes ya que Fawlkes será de Harry.  
  
En seguida cada uno se fue con cada uno de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué son estos colores y pulseras abuelo?-Pregunto Katie.  
  
-Bueno como podrán ver cada uno tiene un color. Harry tu fuiste elegido por el elemento fuego, que significa valentía y lealtad tu serás el mas importante de esta orden. Esa pulsera como le llaman no es una pulsera, es una correa que estará puesto en tu Fénix al igual que el de los otros. Katie tu fuiste elegida por el elemento agua, que significa pureza y bondad. Hermione tu fuiste elegida por el elemento tierra y significa sabiduría y perseverancia. Y finalmente Ron tu fuiste elegido por el elemento aire que significa amistad y sinceridad.  
  
-¿Pero para que es esto?-Pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno con esto se formaran fuerzas mágicas que los protegerán y ayudaran contra el mal. Si uno de ustedes se pelea o hay problemas entre ustedes 4 no funcionara por eso los elegimos a ustedes por su gran amistad y por la fuerza que tienen. Ahora es todo lo que por ahora sabrán los Fénix saben ocultarse muy bien, y les recomiendo que les pongan nombres, ahora pueden retirarse. Excepto Harry tengo que hablar con el.-dijo Dumbledore serio.  
  
Hermione Ron y Katie salieron de la oficina mientras que Harry se quedo ahí para hablar con Dumbledore de algo. Harry se preguntaba que seria pero pronto lo sabría.  
  
-Bueno Harry hace unos años te dije que no tenías edad para saber todo con respecto a tus padres-dijo Dumbledore algo serio- Pues ya tienes la edad y madurez para saberlo, no todo pero algo.  
  
-De verdad, ¿Me puede decir porque Voldemort mato a mis padres, porque tanto insistencia en matarlos?-Pregunto Harry nervioso.  
  
-Bueno Harry en primera háblame de "tu" por favor-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y Harry sonrió- La razón es porque tu padre Harry, el era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y él de Slytherin como ya sabemos, por eso los mato y luego intento hacerlo contigo pero no pudo.  
  
Harry se quedo asombrado y dijo:  
  
-Enserio, es decir.  
  
-Así es Harry tu eres el Heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Pero a mi mamá no la quería matar verdad? Eso dijo en primer año-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Así es lo que pasa es que Voldemort estuvo enamorado de tu madre, pero al final la mato ya que ella te protegió-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se quedo callado unos minutos.  
  
-Bueno Harry ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Si, pero es sobre otro tema-dijo Harry apenado  
  
-Bueno Harry siempre y cuando sea prudente y yo sepa, te la podré responder- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Cómo murió su esposa y el resto de la familia de Katie?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Bueno, todos fueron asesinados por Voldemort o Mortífagos al igual que los padres de Katie como te habrá contado ella, mi hija y su esposo también, es por eso que Katie tiene ese resentimiento hacia Voldemort y es por eso que los primeros años ella no estuvo en Hogwarts ya que pues estaba en peligro pero ahora es mejor que este aquí, mas segura-dijo Dumbledore con la mirada llena de tristeza  
  
-No te preocupes, yo la voy a proteger-dijo Harry.  
  
-Si Harry lo se, y te lo agradezco-dijo Dumbledore- Será mejor que regreses a la Sala Común-dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla.  
  
Harry se regreso a la Sala Común y les contó a los 4 todo lo hablado con Dumbledore y se quedaron igual de sorprendidos, bueno casi todo ya que no contaría lo de Katie ya que es algo privado que no debería contar.  
  
-Harry no puedo creer que seas el heredero de Gryffindor-dijo Hermione a punto de desmayarse.  
  
-Es genial-dijo Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!! Era lógico tienes habilidades que no cualquiera y haberte salvado de Voldemort heredero de Slytherin es bastante lógico-dijo Katie.  
  
Después se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas más y finalmente se fueron a dormir. Harry no pudo dormir en toda la noche no podía dejar de pensar en todo de lo que se había enterado ese día. pensó Harry   
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que Ron y ambos bajaron a desayunar, sin esperar a Hermione y Katie, porque tenían mucha hambre.  
  
-Debimos haberlas esperado, Ron- dijo Harry sin probar bocado- ellas siempre nos esperan.  
  
-Si, pero no creo que se enojen- le respondió Ron sonriendo- por cierto, ¿qué nombre crees que le debo poner a mi fénix?  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Harry, pensando en un nombre-porque no... ¿Norberto?  
  
-Ni de broma- dijo riendo Ron- solo a Hagrid se le ocurren esas cosas...  
  
En ese momento, entro al Gran Comedor Hermione, pero venia sola, y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento viendo la cara de enojo de la muchacha.  
  
- ¡Ese Malfoy!- dijo irritada sentándose a lado de Ron- me las va a pagar...  
  
- ¿Que paso?- le preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
-Estábamos saliendo de la Torre Gryffindor, cuando Malfoy llego con sus gorilas, y agarro a Katie por la cintura y se la llevo, entonces yo le grite que la dejara en paz y el me dijo ¡que no tenia tiempo de hablar con una sangre sucia!- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Ese Malfoy...- gruño Ron  
  
-Si, pero no le hizo nada a Katie, ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-No, tranquilo Harry- le dijo Hermione, sirviéndose leche en un tazón.  
  
-Hermione, tu eres buena para esas cosas- le dijo Ron un poco rojo- ¿como le puedo poner a mi fénix?  
  
-Déjame pensarlo, Ron- le dijo Hermione sonriendo- el mío se llama Falcore  
  
-Oye, esta muy bien- señalo Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione  
  
-Gracias- le respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
- Si... ¿pero como se va a llamar mi fénix?- le gruño Ron a Hermione  
  
-Bueno Ron, no te pongas celoso- le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo- además podemos pensar en el nombre después, ahorita tenemos adivinación...  
  
- ¡Ohh no!- dijo Ron  
  
- ¡Si!- dijo contenta Hermione- ¡me toca Aritmancia!  
  
-Si pero nos toca con la vieja esa a nosotros y tenemos que soportar a los Slytherins-dijo Ron enojado.  
  
Después de desayunar, se separaron porque Hermione quería llegar más temprano a su clase de Aritmancia y se dirigió hacia ahí rápidamente, sin perder tiempo.  
  
Después llegaron a su clase y se metieron al aula. Cuando entraron todavía no llegaba la maestra sin embargo estaban ahí los de Slytherin y todos rodeaban a Malfoy por alguna razón.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Ron, alzando la voz  
  
-Nada que te importe, Weasley- le respondió Malfoy  
  
-Pues entonces no lo estés mostrando aquí-dijo Harry gritando  
  
-¿Quieres ver que es Potter?-dijo Malfoy acercándose a Harry.  
  
-Pues mira es una foto de tu novia que me regalo-dijo Malfoy con maldad mostrándole la foto.  
  
Harry se la arrebato y al ver la foto vio a Katie, que sonreía y guiñaba un ojo.  
  
-¿De donde la sacaste, Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry con brusquedad, agarrándole la camisa a Malfoy.  
  
-Por supuesto que ella me la dio, ¿Qué pensabas?-dijo Malfoy feliz  
  
-No creo que ella te la haya dado Malfoy ¿de donde se la quitaste?-dijo Ron molesto.  
  
-No te metas Weasley no estoy hablando contigo -dijo Malfoy y empujo a Ron.  
  
-En serio, Malfoy- le dijo Harry apuntándolo con la varita- ¿de donde la sacaste? Ella no te la dio  
  
-Si, ella me la dio- dijo Malfoy- y si no quieres, no me la devuelvas, tengo muchas de donde salio esa, Potter.  
  
Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira, y sin pensarlo empujo a Malfoy, pero fue tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla.  
  
Todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a reír incluso algunos de Slytherin en ese momento se paro Malfoy y dijo:  
  
-Me las vas a pagar Potter, te vas a arrepentir de esto, ya lo veras pronto estarás muy solo-dijo Malfoy que se paro y le quito a Harry la foto de Katie.  
  
- Eso quisiera verlo, Malfoy- dijo fríamente Ron  
  
En ese momento entro la profesora Trelawney y comenzó su aburrida clase de Adivinación.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Harry y Ron salieron y vieron como Hermione y Katie corrían hacia ellos para ir juntos al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Vamos rápido- dijo Katie, agarrando a Harry de la mano- antes de que venga Malfoy y me lleve con él.  
  
-Oye Katie quiero preguntarte algo-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Si dime-dijo Katie.  
  
-¿Tu le diste una foto tuya a Malfoy?-dijo Harry serio- Es que el tenia una foto tuya.  
  
-¡¡¡Que!!!Para nada-dijo Katie enojada- yo no le daría nada a Malfoy y menos una foto mía.  
  
-Vez Harry, te dije que ella no le daría nada a Malfoy-dijo Ron agarrándole el hombro.  
  
-¿De que foto hablan?-Pregunto Hermione  
  
-En el Comedor te contamos-dijo Ron  
  
Ya estando en el comedor le contaron a Hermione todo sobre la foto.  
  
-Pero entonces ¿como consiguió Malfoy una foto tuya?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No se, la única vez que me tome una foto aquí fue..-dijo Katie pensando- Ah... Colin me tomo una.  
  
-¿Colin?-dijo Harry y en ese momento le grito a Colin y el se acerco.  
  
-Harry, ¿te puedo tomar una foto?-pregunto Colin agarrando la cámara.  
  
-No ahora no Colin-dijo Harry agarrando la cámara- ¿Tú le diste una foto de Katie a Malfoy?  
  
-Bueno-dijo Colin algo rojo y apenado- Es que el me amenazo, me dijo que si no se la daba me iba a ir mal al igual que mi hermanito y por eso se la di.Perdón...  
  
-No te preocupes Colin-dijo Katie tranquilizándolo- Para la próxima nos avisas y te defendemos.  
  
-Gracias y Perdón-dijo Colin y se fue de la mesa.  
  
-Perdón Katie, por desconfiar de ti-dijo Harry apenado.  
  
-No importa, eso significa que te importo-dijo Katie riendo y le agarro la mano a Harry mientras que Hermione y Ron veían todo.  
  
Después tuvieron sus clases de siempre y de ahí se fueron al partido de Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. El partido no estuvo nada reñido ya que Slytherin no dejaba de hacer trampas y Hufflepuff ya no tenia a su jugador estrella Cedric Diggory el había muerto el año anterior frente a Harry, de todos modos no estaría ese año ya que estaba en 7 año.  
  
-¡Vaya! Era lógico que ganaría Slytherin no hacen nada mas que trampas y mas trampas-dijo Ron enojado- Así como no nos van a ganar.  
  
-No nos ganaran, nosotros somos mucho mejores-dijo George  
  
-Si aparte tenemos a Harry que nunca le ha ganado Malfoy-dijo Fred- Y ahora a Katie y a ti Ron y no saben cual es nuestra estrategia.  
  
-Si Ron, no seas negativo les ganaremos-dijo Hermione que le puso su mano en su hombro y Ron se puso rojo.  
  
Después de estar platicando sobre el partido de Quidditch Hermione, Harry, Ron y Katie se fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid para contarle de las nuevas noticias.  
  
Al llegar, notaron que adentro venían unas voces, y una era conocida...  
  
-Oigan, ¿creen que sea la voz de Madame Maxime?- pregunto Hermione, muy atenta.  
  
-Se parece, toquemos- dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta.  
  
Los cuatro tocaron la puerta y les abrió Hagrid.  
  
-¡Hola!- los saludo - Que alegría me da verlos, pasen, pasen.  
  
Entraron a la cabaña, y, sentada en el gran sillón de Hagrid, con una taza de te en la mano, estaba Madame Maxime, acariciando a Fang.  
  
-Hola chicos, me da mucho gusto "veglos", de nuevo- les dijo Madame Maxime.  
  
Los cuatro la saludaron alegremente y tomaron asiento para contarles todo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron señalando algo brillante sobresaliendo del dedo de Madame Maxime.  
  
-Ahh, ¡¡¡es mi anillo de compromiso!!!!- grito entusiasmada Madame Maxime- Rubeus me acaba de pedir matrimonio hace como unos 5 meses. Pronto será nuestra Boda, y por supuesto están invitados.  
  
- Felicidades- dijeron los 4 al unísono  
  
-Gracias por invitarnos Madame Maxime- dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
-De nada "Hagry", y por favor díganme Olympe, ¿quiegen?- les dijo alegremente Madame Maxime  
  
Al terminar de contarles todo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Katie, salieron de la Cabaña y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero Malfoy se llevo a Katie como de Costumbre.  
  
Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione, tenía que hacer un trabajo aparte en la biblioteca y Ron y Hermione ya lo habían hecho así que se fue solo.  
  
Estuvo en la biblioteca como 2 horas y de ahí se fue a la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo Harry?, ¿estuvo fácil?-pregunto Ron  
  
-No, me tarde 2 horas en encontrarlo y hacerlo al menos ya lo termine-dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento entro Katie y fue directo hacia ellos. Pero no se veía feliz al contrario se veía enojada y estaba lastimada.  
  
-¡¡Katie!! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry que fue directo a ella  
  
-Eres un cínico-dijo Katie molesta y le dio una cachetada- ¿Como te atreves todavía a acercarte a mí después de todo lo que paso?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Katie ¿Por qué le pegas a Harry?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Ustedes no se metan en esto que no saben lo que sucedió. ¿Si?-dijo Katie enojada y alterada.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Harry confundido  
  
-No puede ser Harry eres de la última persona que me lo imaginaria-dijo Katie decepcionada- Pero no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo Harry.  
  
Katie se fue hacia los dormitorios pero antes de subir se volteo y dijo:  
  
-Sabes Harry tú y yo terminamos-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Subió las escaleras rápidamente y no voltio a ver a sus amigos. Hermione, Ron y sobre todo Harry se quedaron consternados por lo que pasó, ninguno de los 3 sabían que había pasado y querían averiguarlo.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Ron extrañado  
  
-No se, pero Katie acaba de terminar conmigo-Dijo Harry triste  
  
-Pero Harry ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Nada, después de que ella se fue con Malfoy no la volví a ver hasta ahorita-dijo Harry triste- Hermione ¿puedes ir a hablar con ella?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes Harry ahorita regreso-dijo Hermione y se fue directo al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Después de 1 hora..  
  
Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras. Se veía confundida.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Harry desesperado.  
  
-Bueno al parecer, Katie dice que ella estaba caminado y que alguien le tiro muchos hechizos por la espalda se volteo y se defendió le dio a esa persona que cayo al piso, ella voltio y vio que eras tú.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?-dijo Harry alterándose-Pero es ilógico yo ni de loco le haría algo ¿y que mas te dijo?  
  
-Ok, bueno cuando te vio se acerco, luego, luego a ayudarte. estabas lastimado, entonces cuando te ayudo a levantarte la empujaste y le dijiste que era una torpe y que estabas harto de que ella estuviera todo el tiempo con Malfoy y te fuiste y la dejaste ahí.  
  
-Que, yo no hice eso -dijo Harry enojado-Ustedes lo saben.  
  
-Si, pero Katie no-dijo Ron- Y hay que comprobárselo.  
  
-Si, pero será muy difícil, pero hay algo muy raro- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿porque dijo que Harry estaba lastimado, pero ahora vemos que no?  
  
-Oye, tienes razón- le dijo Ron.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por sus reviews a todos espero les guste este capitulo y lo subí rápido a petición.  
  
pilyy: Gracias por leer el fic y espero te guste este capitulo  
  
No hago mas agradecimientos específicos porque subí rápido el capitulo 15 y creo que muchos no han leído el 14 pero gracias a:  
  
PaMe-LiTa y oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Por siempre escribir y ser fieles lectoras 


	16. El Perdón

CAPITULO 16  
"EL PERDON"  
  
Pasaron 3 días, y Katie seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry. Cada vez que Harry le hablaba, Katie hacia como que no escuchaba nada y se iba caminando por algún lado. Sin embargo, si les hablaba a Ron y a Hermione, quienes alentaban a Harry cuando podían.  
  
-Anímate, Harry- le decía Ron- pronto se dará cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti, y volverá contigo, ya veras.  
  
-¡Ron! eres tan...- empezó Hermione, pero en ese momento, llego Malfoy, con Katie agarrada de la cintura.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... ¿porque la cara larga, Potter?- le dijo riendo- ¿acaso perdiste algo?  
  
-Lárgate, Malfoy- dijo Harry, viendo a Katie- ¿puedo hablar contigo, Katie?  
  
Katie le iba a responder pero Malfoy se le adelantó.  
  
-Me temo que la señorita Blue esta muy lastimada por lo que le hiciste, Potter, así que olvídala ya.  
  
-Vámonos Harry- le dijo Hermione en tono suave- no tenemos porque estar escuchando a este patán.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron al Gran Comedor, a cenar, y cuando se sentaron vieron que Neville estaba leyendo el diario, y tenia cara de asustado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Neville?- pregunto Ron- ¿que dice el diario?  
  
-Mataron a 16 muggles, en un día de campo, con una maldición prohibida- respondió Neville tragando saliva  
  
-¿¿¿16??? Son muchos - dijo Hermione con preocupación- voy a escribir a mis padres, para avisarles que tengan cuidado.  
  
-Si, mejor- le dijo Ron  
  
-Oigan, ¿vieron que Katie ahora se junta con Malfoy voluntariamente? - dijo Harry molesto- ya no tiene su castigo  
  
-Bueno, me cayo bien después de todo, ¿algún problema?- dijo una voz detrás de Harry.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Katie, que tenia una mirada furiosa.  
  
-Bueno...no...Lo...- empezó Harry  
  
-¿¿¿No lo pensaste???- le dijo Katie con tono burlón- ¡¡¡NUNCA PIENSAS, HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Y luego se fue a sentar con Lavander y con Parvati.  
  
-Bueno, sigo creyendo que si van a volver- dijo Hermione al fin, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo no opino lo mismo-dijo Harry deprimido.  
  
-Vamos Harry con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada-dijo Ron animándolo.  
  
-¡Si! Tienen razón tenemos que descubrir quién esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Harry  
  
-Yo sospecho de alguien-dijo Hermione pensativa.  
  
- ¿De quien?-pregunto Ron  
  
-No puedo decirles hasta que este segura-afirmo Hermione.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, necesito saber para ayudarte a comprobarlo-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, de Draco Malfoy-dijo Hermione muy segura- Tiene la mano vendada y Katie me contó que el supuesto Harry estaba herido.  
  
-Es cierto Harry-dijo Ron- Malfoy esta herido y tú no y se supone que tú lo estarías.  
  
-Eso significa que Malfoy utilizó la poción multijugos y tomo mi aspecto. Me las va a pagar-dijo Harry que en ese momento se levantó y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-No Harry, No hagas nada hasta que estemos seguros-dijo Hermione asustada pero Harry no hizo caso.  
  
Estaba tan enojado que lo agarró de la camisa y le dijo:  
  
-Ya se que tu fuiste Malfoy, te convertiste en mi para que tuviera problemas con Katie  
  
-Pues no te lo voy a negar y me alegro que haya funcionado- dijo Malfoy riendo- Pero a ver compruébalo, y suéltame.  
  
Harry soltó a Malfoy se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor pero antes de irse le grito:  
  
-Lo voy a comprobar y me la vas a pagar Malfoy.  
  
Después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Harry no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas muy importantes. Una el problema con Katie que por supuesto Malfoy había tenido que ver y otra las muertes de 16 muggles. se preguntaba Harry había sido malo muy malo y tenían que averiguar como sucedió.  
  
Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Harry bajo a la sala común, aun con pijama y vio que Hermione hablaba con Katie, así que se escondió para que no lo vieran y escucho lo que decían.  
  
-Bueno, lo sigo queriendo mucho, Hermione, pero no se...no lo puedo perdonar, no después de lo que me hizo- decía Katie con voz triste y enojada a la vez  
  
-Pero...Harry no pudo atacarte, porque él te quiere mucho también, y no es capaz de hacerte algo así, sobre todo porque él es muy tranquilo, tú lo conoces.- decía Hermione, con seguridad- además, ya viste a Malfoy, el tiene vendada la mano, tal como supuestamente la tendría Harry. Seguro él te ataco, y para eso se convirtió en Harry con la poción multijugos.  
  
Al oír estas palabras, el corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y cuando por fin reacciono, se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos y se cambio.  
  
Después, despertó a Ron, y, cuando su amigo termino de cambiarse, bajaron a la sala común. Pero ya no estaban Hermione, ni Katie.  
  
Se dirigieron a desayunar al Gran Comedor y ahí vieron a Hermione y Katie desayunado. A medida que se acercaban a ella Malfoy también se acercaba a Katie. Por mala suerte Malfoy llego unos segundos antes y agarro de la cintura a Katie y le dijo:  
  
-¿Vámonos a desayunar a la mesa de Slytherin Katie?-pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa.  
  
Katie se paro de un brinco  
  
-No, ahora no, estoy desayunando en mi mesa con mis amigos-dijo Katie y se quito la mano de Malfoy de su cintura- Me podrías explicar ¿Por qué tienes esa mano vendada?  
  
-Ahh, esto...- empezó Malfoy, pero Hermione lo interrumpió  
  
-Apuesto a que no te fue fácil hacer la poción, ¿verdad Malfoy?- dijo muy seria  
  
-Si, alguien con tu cerebro no puede hacer una poción de esa dificultad.- dijo Ron con enfado  
  
-No se de que hablas, Weasley, pero me marcho- le contesto Malfoy- no tengo porque escuchar a un squib y a una sangre sucia.  
  
-¿Sabes que Malfoy?- dijo Katie- ¡ME DAS ASCO!  
  
-¿Qué? Katie no les hagas caso-dijo Malfoy- ¿Porque tendría la necesidad de convertirme en el incompetente de Potter?  
  
-Porque le tienes envidia-dijo Katie enojada- Siempre le has tenido, y sabes porque, porque el si tiene verdaderos amigos y gente que le importa de verdad, no como tú que solo por tu dinero.  
  
Las palabras de Katie realmente lastimaron a Malfoy que sin decir nada salió del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Vaya creo que lastimaste de verdad a Malfoy-dijo Ron- Se lo merece.  
  
-No, creo que me pase-dijo Katie arrepentida- Mejor voy a hablar con él.  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea, Katie- le dijo Harry en tono preocupado- se que sigues moleste conmigo, pero aun me preocupo por ti.  
  
-Y contigo también quiero hablar, Harry- le dijo Katie agarrándole el hombro al levantarse de la mesa- nos vemos luego  
  
Harry siguió a Katie con la vista hasta que giro en la esquina de la puerta, buscando a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Ves, Harry?- dijo Ron- quiere hablar contigo...es una buena señal.  
  
-Si, es cierto- dijo Hermione levantándose- Vamos, ya toca la clase de pociones  
  
- Ohh- gruño Ron levantándose igual  
  
Harry se levantó y se acercó a Hermione.  
  
-Gracias- le susurro al oído.  
  
-Para que son las amigas-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Se dirigieron a la clase de Snape y todavía no llegaba así que entraron y después de unos minutos llego.  
  
Después de 10 minutos llegaron Katie y Malfoy y Snape no les dijo nada. Katie se fue a sentar con Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Hermione  
  
-Ahorita te cuento déjame copio las notas-dijo Katie agarrando un pergamino.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Harry estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando se acerco Katie y le agarro la mano.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Harry- dijo con tono culpable- ahorita que salgamos del aula.  
  
-Vale- dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
Harry guardo sus demás cosas rápido y salió del aula.  
  
Ahí estaba Katie, pero no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione.  
  
-¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Se fueron por ahí, es que les dije que quería hablar contigo-dijo Katie apenada.  
  
-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, quería pedirte una disculpa-dijo Katie roja- Ahora si creo que fue Malfoy y no tu, él no quiere aceptarlo pero es la verdad.  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Cualquiera hubiera creído que era yo ya que tenía mi aspecto.  
  
-Pero hice mal no confié en ti y dude, per- dijo Katie pero antes de que terminara Harry la abrazo.  
  
-¿Todo olvidado?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Si, todo olvidado-dijo Katie  
  
Los dos subieron al Gran Comedor, donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione, sonriéndoles cuando entraron.  
  
-Ahora si...-dijo Hermione. Cuéntanos lo que le dijiste a Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, pues... le dije que sentía mucho lo que le había dicho, pero que ese enojo lo había contenido desde hace semanas. Y luego el me dijo que me quería mucho y le dije que estaba bien, pero que no le podía corresponder. Al final, creo que se resigno y ya fuimos a la clase de pociones- dijo Katie, mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Ahhh- dijo Ron- me gustaría haberle visto la cara de humillación que puso...  
  
-¡Ron!- le grito Hermione, luego bajo la voz- ¿que no maduras? esto es serio, hasta siento lastima por Malfoy.  
  
-¡¡Lastima!! ¿Por él?-pregunto Ron- Después de todo lo que te ha dicho.  
  
-Pues si, yo lo entiendo él es así por que su papá también es así-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno no vamos a discutir por Malfoy-dijo Ron - Y ustedes dos ¿ya volvieron?  
  
-¡Ron! Aparte de inmaduro eres metiche-dijo Hermione regañándolo- No es momento.  
  
-Perdón-dijo Ron antes de que Katie y Harry contestaran.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Fred y George.  
  
-Tenemos entrenamiento-dijo George en 2 días nos damos contra Slytherin así que vamos a entrenar.  
  
-Si vamos-dijeron los 3 que se pararon y Hermione iba detrás de ellos.  
  
Al llegar al campo de Quidditch vieron que hacia mucho sol, y el equipo de Gryffindor los esperaba en las gradas, sentados, con sus escobas en el hombro.  
  
-¡Por fin!- dijo Katie Bell- los estamos esperando desde hace 15 minutos  
  
-Lo sentimos...-empezó Fred, pero George lo interrumpió  
  
-¡Se supone que estaban entrenando mientras!- gritó al equipo- ¡así que no se quejen!  
  
Harry, Ron y Katie se fueron a cambiar, mientras que Hermione se sentaba en las gradas a observar al resto del equipo.  
  
Cuando salieron de los vestidores, montaron sus escobas, y George le pidió a Hermione que sacara de la caja a las bludgers, la quaffle y liberara a la snitch.  
  
Harry puso cara de resignación y enojo, no le apetecía ir a buscar la snitch. Al verlos, George le grito desde el otro lado del campo:  
  
-¡No te preocupes! Seguro la encuentras, eres un excelente buscador.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry.  
  
Mientras el buscaba la snitch los demás estaban practicando, de pronto Harry vio la snitch y la iba a agarrar cuando de pronto. Alguien ya la había agarrado. Era Malfoy  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo Harry enfurecido.  
  
-Nada quería demostrarte que en 3 días los vamos a aplastar-dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
-Eso has dicho desde 2º año y nunca me has podido ganar-dijo Harry muy seguro.  
  
-Ja es que estábamos dándoles chance-dijo Malfoy- Ahora que yo soy el capitán los vamos a pisar.  
  
En ese momento se acerco el resto de equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Solo vine a demostrarle a Potter de que manera le voy a ganar pasado mañana, Weasley- dijo Malfoy, en tono burlón, pero volteo a ver a Katie y le dijo- Lo mismo para ti, Blue. Pansy te hará puré.  
  
-Ya lo veremos, Malfoy- contesto Katie desafiante  
  
Malfoy bajo y desmonto su escoba, dirigiéndose al castillo. Después, entro azotando la puerta de roble.  
  
-¡Oigan, ya es hora de volver al castillo, toca transformaciones!- grito Hermione al equipo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Hermione- le dijo George bajando- ya hable con la profesora McGonagall, y ya les aviso a nuestros profesores que no llegaríamos a sus clases.  
  
-Bueno, pero yo tengo que volver, para que después les pase mis notas- dijo Hermione, y se dio la vuelta yendo al castillo.  
  
Siguieron entrenado varias horas y después se fueron a comer y de ahí fueron a la Sala Común a copiar los apuntes que se habían perdido. De ahí Harry se fue a la biblioteca que estaba vacía. Estaba haciendo un trabajo cuando oyó unas voces.  
  
-Ya saben-dijo una voz-Tenemos que aplastar a Gryffindor en el partido de mañana.  
  
Harry reconoció la voz de. Draco.  
  
-Díganme quien es el o la mejor jugador o jugadora de Gryffindor-dijo Malfoy con voz malvada.  
  
-Katie Blue y Harry Potter-dijo Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Yo me encargo de Potter ustedes de Blue -dijo Malfoy- Pero tampoco se vayan a pasar, que no se note ¿entendieron?  
  
-Si-dijo Pansy riéndose- Yo me encargo de Blue no se preocupen.  
  
-Bueno vámonos-dijo Malfoy que en ese momento salieron de la Biblioteca.  
  
Harry también salio y se dirigió a la Sala Común para contarle a todos los sucios planes de Malfoy.  
  
-Gracias por avisarnos Harry- dijo George- Todos van a proteger a Katie entendieron.  
  
-¡¡No!!-dijo Katie- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola no se preocupen, de verdad yo puedo, preocúpense por el juego.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Fred- Pero ten cuidado Katie no sabes como juegan de sucio.  
  
-Si lo se Fred-dijo Katie segura-¿No recuerdas que ya me enfrente a Pansy una vez?  
  
-Si, si, pero ten mucho cuidado- le respondió Fred- ahorita volvemos, vamos por cerveza de mantequilla para recuperar las energías.  
  
-¿A las cocinas?- pregunto Hermione con interés  
  
-Si, pero no vas a ir, Hermione- le aseguro George, y se levanto junto con su hermano, y ambos salieron de la sala común.  
  
Después de 15 minutos de esperarlos, llegaron con 10 botellas, las repartieron, y después de tomárselas, todos se despidieron porque les tocaban clases.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por los reviews espero les guste este cap. 


	17. La Confesión

CAPITULO 17  
"LA CONFESION"  
  
Al llegar a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, vieron que Slytherin ya estaba ahí, abajo de un árbol, hablando entre ellos.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya!- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como siempre- ya llegaron los primeros de la casa de los fracasados, Potter y su escuadrón de perdedores.  
  
Los de Slytherin rieron, pero pararon al ver que Hagrid llegaba con Madame Maxime junto a él.  
  
-Bien, emp...- dijo Hagrid- ¿dónde están los demás Gryffindors?  
  
-Es que todavía no es hora, faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la clase, Hagrid- le confirmo Hermione sonriéndole  
  
-Ahh bueno- dijo Hagrid confundido  
  
-Ahí vienen- dijo Katie señalando al castillo.  
  
En ese momento llegaron el resto de los Gryffindors.  
  
-Bueno comencemos con la clase -dijo Hagrid- Hoy vamos a ver los unicornios, se que el año pasado vimos sobre ellos pero esta vez van a aprender a tratarlos y montarlos. Para que un unicornio se deje montar significa que confían en ustedes.  
  
¿Quien será el primero en pasar?-dijo Hagrid feliz.  
  
Les advierto que la primera vez a nadie los va a dejar subirse en el pero ¿que pierden?  
  
-Yo, yo quiero pasar -dijo Katie feliz y confiada.  
  
-No, yo quiero pasar primero-dijo Pansy que se puso delante de Katie.  
  
-Lo siento Pansy pero-dijo Hagrid y Katie lo interrumpió.  
  
-Esta bien, que pase ella primero-dijo Katie.  
  
En ese momento Pansy se subió en el unicornio y todos se quedaron asombrados.  
  
-Vez Blue, yo si soy digna de él-dijo Pansy.  
  
-Yo no diría eso-dijo Katie riéndose  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Pansy  
  
-Te va a tirar-dijo Katie que en ese momento el unicornio empezó a moverse y tiro a Pansy a piso. Todos empezaron a reír.  
  
-Si me tiro a mi, también lo hará contigo-dijo Pansy avergonzada.  
  
-Pues eso no sucederá-dijo Katie.  
  
-Les dije que en la primera vez no dejara que nadie lo monte- aseguro Hagrid- Ten cuidado Katie.  
  
Katie estaba muy segura y en ese momento se subió al unicornio lo acaricio y le dijo:  
  
-Gracias ahora vamos a demostrarles.  
  
En ese momento se elevo al aire, mientras que todos miraban asombrados después de un minuto bajo.  
  
Toda la clase aplaudió, incluso algunos de Slytherin. Ni Pansy ni Malfoy aplaudieron, solo miraban sorprendidos a Katie.  
  
-Fu..fue...suerte, Blue- dijo Malfoy, tratando de captar la atención de los que aplaudían- Pansy también lo puedo haber hecho.  
  
Pero nadie le hizo caso, todos veían como Katie acariciaba al unicornio, para no perderse detalle.  
  
Harry estaba maravillado, y cada vez se convencía de que Katie era sensacional.  
  
-¿Lo hice bien, Harry?- le pregunto Katie acercándosele  
  
-Maravilloso, ¿donde aprendiste a montar unicornios?- le dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
-De donde yo vengo, era primordial montar unicornios-dijo Katie- es una vieja tradición  
  
-Genial- dijo Hermione que estaba acercándose también  
  
Madame Maxime se aclaro la garganta viendo a Hagrid y este reacciono.  
  
-Ah...Si...si...15 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid contento- y diez más por la valentía de montarlo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Katie, sonriéndole a Hagrid.  
  
Al terminar la clase, los cuatro amigos se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar, ya era un poco tarde, porque se atrasaron ya que Neville se había caído del unicornio unas 6 veces, y se lastimo la pierna.  
  
-Me muero de hambre, ¿ustedes no?- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, mucha- le respondió Hermione, luego añadió- oye Katie, ¿tiene algo que ver el que seas bueno o malo el poder montar unicornios? ¿O es solo por la valentía?  
  
-Vaya, por fin Hermione Granger no sabe algo- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara  
  
-Bueno Hermione realidad...los dos. Verás, tienes que ser valiente para montar al unicornio, si lo logras, el unicornio percibe si eres bondadoso o no, y si lo eres te dejara montarlo, si no, te bota. Mira a Malfoy, no pudo.- le dijo Katie  
  
-Pero, Neville no pudo montarlo, ¿eso no significa que sea malo, verdad?- dijo preocupadamente Ron  
  
-No, es que...no es por ofender, pero Neville es un tanto...cobarde- dijo Katie con pena  
  
-No es para menos- dijo Ron, pero paro al ver la mirada de Hermione  
  
Cenaron muy contentos y hablaron de los unicornios y del Quidditch.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, se dieron las buenas noches, pero Harry pensó que Katie le iba a dar un beso, pero no, se dio la vuelta y se fue con Hermione al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Ron agarrándole el hombro- van a regresar, yo lo se.  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano porque George quería que entrenaran.  
  
Ron apenas y podía cambiarse seguía dormido mientras que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado al igual que el resto del equipo.  
  
-George le vamos a ganar a Slytherin ¿Para que tan temprano?-dijo Ron dando un bostezo.  
  
-Ron, Ron no oíste lo que dijo Harry el equipo de Slytherin piensan hacer trampa así que tenemos que practicar el triple el partido es mañana-dijo George molesto- bueno ahora sálganse que las chavas se van a cambiar.  
  
Todos los muchachos se salieron y entraron las 3 chavas. Después salieron las chavas y Harry entro porque se le había olvidado algo. Pero ahí estaba Katie peinándose el cabello y poniéndose los zapatos.  
  
-Ah, perdón-dijo Harry rojo- por entrar, pero no sabía que seguías aquí.  
  
-No importa solo me estaba peinado y poniéndome los zapatos- dijo Katie que rápidamente se puso los zapatos.  
  
-Katie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Si claro dime-dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno...es que...- dijo Harry, pero en ese momento llego Ron  
  
-Perdón, pero George quiere saber donde diablos están los dos- dijo Ron un poco rojo- otra vez, perdón por interrumpir.  
  
-No importa- dijo Harry un poco molesto  
  
Salieron del vestidor, y montaron sus escobas. Entrenaron mucho mas fuerte y a cada rato George le enviaba bludgers a Katie, para que se vaya acostumbrando según él. Al ver la cara de Harry, George se explico:  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero es lo que esperamos de los de Slytherin  
  
- No importa- grito Katie desde el otro extremo- de verdad que no, Harry.  
  
Y así siguió el entrenamiento, hasta que llego Hermione medio somnolienta a decirles a todos que bajaran a desayunar, ya que le profesora McGonagall no les había dado permiso de entrenar tanto tiempo.  
  
De ahí todos se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Era día del correo así que todos recibieron sus cartas. Hermione se alegro de que no hubiera mas muertos.  
  
Tanto Harry como Katie habían recibido una carta de Sirius y Ron de sus papás. Sin embargo de pronto llego una carta que no tenía remitente.  
  
La carta decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hace tiempo que he querido decirte que siento algo muy especial por ti, estoy enamorada de ti y en San Valentín te diré quien soy, me alegro que ya no tengas novia para que tú y yo podamos estar juntos.  
  
Atte Tu admiradora.  
  
Harry leyó en voz alta esa carta y Katie puso una cara de celos.  
  
-Si verdad que bueno que ya no tienes novia para que estés muy cerca de ella- dijo Katie gritando y muchas personas voltearon a verlos que enseguida se paro y salió de ahí.  
  
También varias personas de Slytherin se pararon entre ellas Malfoy.  
  
-Viste eso Harry-dijo Ron feliz- Esta celosa, eso significa que todavía le importas.  
  
-Si eso creo-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Si, pero, ¿Quién será tu admiradora?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Admiradora-dijo Malfoy que estaba detrás de Harry- Vaya sabes ¿porque mejor no le haces caso a esa admiradora y dejas en paz a Katie?  
  
-¿Para que?-dijo Ron- ¿Para que tú estés con ella?  
  
-Pues si-dijo Malfoy- Yo si le convengo a ella.  
  
Y sin más Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor.  
  
-No voy a dejar que Malfoy la siga, tal vez le haga algo- dijo Harry con celos y parándose- nos vemos en la sala común  
  
-Si, ¡suerte!- dijo Ron viendo como Harry salía por la puerta del comedor Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero no la encontró ahí. Busco en el campo de Quidditch y tampoco.  
  
Así que después de buscar a Katie por mas de una hora, regreso a la sala común, algo preocupado.  
  
Al entrar vio a Katie, Ron y Hermione conversando en los cómodos sillones frente la chimenea.  
  
-Katie- dijo Harry tranquilamente- que bueno que estas aquí  
  
-Katie nos estaba contando lo que le dijo Malfoy- dijo en voz alta Hermione- ¿verdad, Katie?  
  
-Ahh si- dijo Katie- admitió que el había hecho la poción multijugos y que luego me echo las maldiciones, y luego se disculpó y yo acepte sus disculpas.  
  
-¿Las aceptaste así como si nada?-pregunto Harry enojado.  
  
-Bueno después de que me pidió disculpas mil veces y esta arrepentido-dijo Katie excusándose-Además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.  
  
-Si lo se pero conmigo te tardaste mas-dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, porque era difícil creer que tú fueras capaz de hacer eso, en cambio Malfoy así es, además admitió que lo hizo por envidia hacia ti-dijo Katie  
  
-Es lo mejor Harry admitió que te tiene envidia- dijo Ron- Ósea que se humillo por Katie.  
  
-¡¡Ron!! Se supone que no sabemos eso, Katie nos hizo prometerlo así que no digas nada-dijo Hermione regañando a Ron.  
  
-Realmente le importas a Malfoy como para que te lo haya dicho Katie-dijo Harry.  
  
-Tal vez pero él y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Katie- Y él lo sabe aunque no pierde las esperanzas. ¿Y que tal tu admiradora Harry?  
  
-Ah pues no se quien es pero no me interesa-dijo Harry mirando a Katie como estaba celosa- Yo diría que estas celosa Katie.  
  
-Yo... Yo para nada-dijo Katie- ¿Porque estaría celosa?  
  
-Tal vez porque todavía quieres a Harry- dijo Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡Ron!!! Vámonos-dijo Hermione que agarró a Ron de la túnica- Nos vemos en clase de Herbología.  
  
-Bueno Harry, respondiendo a lo que dijo Ron- dijo Katie agarrando aire- Pues si todavía te quiero, pero no por eso tenemos que regresar.  
  
-No, es que yo si quiero re.-dijo Harry pero en ese momento bajo Neville corriendo y choco con Katie. Katie cayó encima de Harry ocasionando que ambos se sonrojaran y los dos cayeron al piso. Harry ayudo a Katie a levantarse y Neville dijo:  
  
-Perdón es que tengo prisa vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología.  
  
-Neville faltan 30 minutos -dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno pero hay que llegar a tiempo Vámonos-dijo Neville agarrando a Harry y a Katie.  
  
Así que los 3 salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron a la clase de Herbología.  
  
Al llegar, vieron que no había nadie, salvo por Ron y Hermione que estaban hablando cerca del invernadero.  
  
-¿Por qué tan solitos?- pregunto Katie sonriendo  
  
-Es...es que somos los...primeros- dijo Ron sonrojándose  
  
-Si...eso- aclaro Hermione también, muy roja  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Katie- nosotros hubiéramos llegado mas tarde, pero aquí nuestro amigo Neville, nos apuró  
  
-Es que me gusta mucho esta clase, lo siento- dijo Neville- en serio.  
  
-No importa, Neville- dijo Harry algo molesto  
  
- ¿Qué me querías decir Harry?- dijo Katie, algo emocionada  
  
-Ya no...- dijo Harry- no tiene importancia.  
  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Katie- Si quieres podemos hablar  
  
-No, enserio-dijo Harry- Mejor después te lo digo.  
  
-Ok-dijo Katie que se fue junto a Hermione pues entraron el resto de los alumnos y empezó la clase.  
  
Al terminar la clase Gryffindor gano 10 puntos gracias a Neville y Slytherin 5.  
  
Después de esa clase se fueron a cenar y de ahí a la Sala Común. Ya ahí Hermione recibió una carta de Krum y Ron se puso rojo de los celos.  
  
-¿Pero porque te tiene que escribir?-dijo Ron enfurecido.  
  
-Es mi amigo Ron-dijo Hermione- Y lo sabes.  
  
-Si pero te puso Besos de Krum-dijo Ron disgustado- Que se cree.  
  
-Ron yo diría que estas celoso-dijo Katie.  
  
-Yo...Yo-dijo Ron- Bueno si, lo acepto estoy celoso ¿hay algún problema?  
  
Los 3 se quedaron asombrados pues nunca se esperaban esta respuesta por parte de Ron.  
  
-¿De verdad Ron?-dijo Hermione roja.  
  
-Si Hermione me molesta que sea tan confianzudo contigo-dijo Ron rojo- yo también soy tu amigo ¿no? Y no te puedo hablar y tratar así.  
  
-Bueno eso es porque no quieres Ron-dijo Hermione roja.  
  
-¿Entonces si puedo?-pregunto Ron  
  
-¡Si! Siempre y cuando no te pases-dijo Hermione.  
  
En ese momento Harry y Katie se voltearon a ver.  
  
Hermione se subió rápidamente a los dormitorios.  
  
-Katie muchas gracias-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Por qué? -dijo Katie.  
  
-Pues si no hubieras dicho eso no me hubiera atrevido, gracias en serio- dijo Ron que abrazo muy rápido a Katie- Perdón Harry, no quería hacerlo.  
  
Harry y Katie se empezaron a reír, después Ron también rió y después de platicar unos minutos se fueron a dormir.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola a todos ya regrese de vacaciones espero les guste el cap 


	18. El Intercambio

CAPITULO 18  
"EL INTERCAMBIO"  
  
Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Harry vio que Ron estaba vistiéndose en su cama.  
  
Después bajaron a desayunar junto con Hermione y Katie.  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron- le dijo Hermione- no te pongas nervioso  
  
-No estoy nervioso, Hermione- le gruño Ron  
  
Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron a los vestidores, y agarraron sus escobas. Harry noto que Malfoy tenia una cara malvada, y Pansy sonreía mas que nunca.  
  
-Mi nombre es Lee Jordan, y quiero decirles que hoy es un día perfecto para jugar al ¡Quidditch!- dijo Lee con mucho animo- Hoy es Gryffindor contra Slytherin  
  
-Que comience el partido, 1...2...3...-dijo Madame Hooch  
  
El partido comenzó y luego, luego Gryffindor tenían la Quaffle era Katie, en seguida todos se fueron hacia ella y Pansy no dejaba de empujarla Harry que observaba todo no dejaba de preocuparse.  
  
-Todos vayan y ayuden a Katie-grito George.  
  
-!!No!!-grito Katie.- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.  
  
Katie esquivo a todo el equipo y anotó.  
  
-10 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Lee Jordan  
  
El partido continuaba y continuaba, iban 40-30 favor Gryffindor.  
  
Todos no dejaban en paz a Katie apenas y podía esquivarlos y Pansy no dejaba de empujar. De pronto Harry noto que Malfoy les hizo una seña y Pansy empujo tan fuerte a Katie que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escoba.  
  
-¡¡No!!-grito Malfoy- No tan fuerte.  
  
Harry ya había visto la Snitch pero fue detrás de Katie y alcanzo a agarrarla del brazo.  
  
-Agárrate fuerte-grito Harry.  
  
-Si no te preocupes -Katie alzó la mano y cerro los ojos, en ese momento la escoba fue directo hacia su mano y se pudo subir- Gracias Harry me salvaste la vida, ahora ve por la snitch.  
  
Malfoy estaba que le hervía la sangre. Harry subió y vio la snitch, fue hacia ella y la agarró.  
  
-Harry Potter, la tiene, tiene la snitch Gryffindor gana 190 a 30- dijo Lee Gritando de la emoción.  
  
El equipo no dejaba de gritar al igual que todos los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Al bajarse todos de las escobas Katie corrió y abrazo a Harry quien se puso rojo.  
  
-Muchas Gracias Harry-dijo Katie- Me salvaste y agarraste la snitch eres sorprendente.  
  
-Si Harry eres el héroe del día -dijo Hermione- Tu también Ron.  
  
Ron no dijo nada más que sonrojarse  
  
Al terminar de felicitarse Harry, Ron, Hermione y Katie se acercaron al equipo de Slytherin.  
  
-Ni con sus trampas pudieron ganarnos-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Oí todo lo que hablaste en la biblioteca querías que nos hicieran a mi y a Katie algo para que ganaran-dijo Harry decidido.  
  
-No es cierto-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Como puedes negarlo Malfoy ninguno de ellos me dejaban de perseguir y tu Pansy no dejabas de empujarme y ni así ganaron -dijo Katie.  
  
Más tarde, después de ir a cambiarse y tomar una ducha, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala común, haciendo sus deberes. Cuando de repente entro la profesora McGonagall y tenia un pergamino agarrado.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ¿están todos aquí?- dijo seria- Bien. Es mí deber anunciarles que este catorce de febrero, habrá un pequeño intercambio entre sus casas o también pueden intercambiar entre las otras tres casas.  
  
-Genial- susurro Harry viendo a Katie  
  
-Para eso, este fin de semana habrá otra visita a Hogsmade, para que tengan oportunidad de comprar sus presentes. Es todo, gracias.  
  
-¿Es perfecto, verdad Harry?- dijo Ron sonriéndole y señalando a Katie con la cabeza- ¿que piensas regalarle?  
  
-No lo se- dijo algo triste Harry- de verdad que todavía no se.  
  
-¿Y tu a Hermione?-pregunto Harry impaciente.  
  
-Bueno tengo en mente algo-dijo Ron feliz- Ya lo veras.  
  
El resto del día todos se la pasaron hablando del intercambio, que comprarían y a quienes se los regalarían.  
  
-Yo quiero regalarle algo a 4 chicas- dijo Neville entusiasmado- Pero no creo que me acepten ninguna de ellas.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-Pues porque dos de ellas ya tienen pareja o tendrán jeje-dijo Neville triste.  
  
-Bueno pero puede ser como amigas ¿no?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Si tienen razón ellas son mis amigas y mis novias platónicas-dijo Neville riéndose.  
  
-¿Y quienes son las elegidas?- pregunto Seamos.  
  
-Espero que no se enojen- dijo Neville apenado- Son Katie, Hermione, Ginny y Lavander.  
  
-Pues escogiste las mejores Neville con excepción de Ginny pero las de mas si-dijo Ron- Aunque ya sabes que Katie es de Harry ¿Eh?  
  
-Si, y Hermione de Ron-dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
-No es cierto Harry-dijo Ron rojo.  
  
-Admítelo Ron te gusta Hermione-dijo Seamos y todos empezaron a gritar y molestar a Ron hasta que grito.  
  
-Si, si, esta bien si me gusta-dijo Ron muy rojo.  
  
En ese momento todas las chavas que estaban del otro lado platicando incluyendo Hermione y Katie voltearon a ver. Ron se puso más rojo de lo normal.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-Ron ya admitió quien le gusta- grito Fred que estaba pasando por ahí- Es He..  
  
-Cállate Fred -interrumpió Ron y nadie pudo oír nada.  
  
Después de hablar de todo tipo de cosas desde Quidditch hasta chicas todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Pasaron los días y todos estaban impacientes por ir a Hogsmade. Así que por fin llego el día algunos alumnos no tenían dinero así que los maestros habían ido con anticipación a los Bancos por su dinero incluyendo Harry, otros ya lo tenían. Así que se organizaron los grupos se subieron a las carrozas y fueron a Hogsmade.  
  
Ya estando ahí Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y Katie ya que comprarían diferentes cosas y nadie quería que supieran.  
  
Entraron a una tienda de caramelos, chocolates, flores y peluches. -Ya Ron dime que le vas a comprar a Hermione-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Pronto lo veras-dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Y tu Harry ¿que le vas a comprar a Katie?  
  
-Bueno estaba pensando en un ramo de..-dijo Harry pero se quedo callado cuando vio a Malfoy comprando algo.  
  
-Quiero el ramo de flores más grande que tenga-dijo Malfoy con voz imponente  
  
-¿Qué flores desea joven?-dijo el empleado.  
  
-¿Cuáles crees? Eres un ignorante, pues rosas, ahora ve rápido-dijo Malfoy enojado.  
  
-Si joven en un minuto las traigo-dijo el Empleado  
  
-Vaya, Malfoy no pierdes oportunidad para humillar a la gente ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-Ja, es inferior ¿como quieres que lo trate?- dijo Malfoy prepotente- Además yo le estoy comprando así que me debe obedecer.  
  
-No es cierto, hay otras personas que también comprarían esas flores-dijo Ron.  
  
-Tu no eres uno de ellos ya que no te alcanza-dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
-Cállate Malfoy-dijo Harry  
  
-Joven aquí están las rosas-dijo el empleado agarrando un ramo de rosas que apenas podía detener- ¿Quiere tarjeta?  
  
-Claro-dijo Malfoy con una mirada malvada- Escriba: Para Katie Blue de Draco Malfoy y deje un espacio para que yo escriba.  
  
Después de que Crabbe y Goyle cargaron las rosas Malfoy se fue a la salida de la tienda pero antes dijo:  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?, vienes a comprarle algo a Katie ja ja, no creo que haya algo mejor que lo mío. Y sin mas salio de la tienda.  
  
No importa, Harry- lo consoló Ron- al fin y al cabo Katie te quiere mucho y Malfoy...solo le simpatiza un poco.  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Harry viendo la tienda- ¡oye Ron, ve eso!- dijo señalando un gran oso de felpa, del tamaño de el pequeño Dennis Creevey.  
  
-Oye, es genial- dijo Ron asombrado- si se lo das, le va a encantar  
  
-Ahhh- dijo el empleado- si joven, ha usted elegido lo mejor de la tienda. Si es para su novia o para alguna chica especial para usted, le va a fascinar.  
  
-Vale- dijo Harry seguro- ¿cuanto es por el oso y un ramo de rosas rojas mas grandes que las que se llevo el muchacho que se acaba de ir?  
  
-No hay mas grandes, Harry- dijo Ron triste- ¿no viste que el señor le dio a Malfoy las mas grandes?  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?- dijo el empleado, viendo la cicatriz, como todos los demás- oohh, usted disculpe...al muchacho que se acaba de ir le di el mas grande de todos, no se preocupe, a usted si le daré el segundo mas grande.  
  
-Muchas Gracias- dijo Harry contento- ¿cuanto es?  
  
-Ahh si...-dijo el empleado distraído, viendo la cicatriz de Harry- son 3 galeones y 8 sickles  
  
-¿¿¿3 galeones y ocho sickles???- dijo Ron- es mucho, Harry  
  
-Si, pero es para Katie, a ella le daría mi fortuna entera- dijo Harry sonriendo- tenga- dijo extendiendo la mano con el dinero.  
  
-Gracias- dijo el empleado- vuelva pronto  
  
Harry estaba saliendo de la tienda con el gran oso, siendo ayudado por Ron, hasta que vio en una vitrina una pulsera de oro, hermosa.  
  
-Ohhh- dijo Harry al verla- es muy bonita, ¿cuanto cuesta?  
  
-25 galeones- dijo el encargado- es uno de los objetos más caros de esta tienda  
  
-Lo compro- dijo Harry decidido- y... ¿le puedo dejar mis regalos aquí, y al rato vengo por ellos?- pregunto, dándole el dinero al empleado  
  
-Si, claro- dijo contento el empleado- vuelva por él mas tarde.  
  
-Harry ahora si te gastaste mucho dinero en Katie ¿No?-dijo Ron  
  
-No ella lo vale Ron además quiero volver con ella y quiero que se impresione-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero ahora lo que le iba a regalar a Hermione no es nada comparado con lo que tú a Katie-dijo Ron triste  
  
-¿Quieres que te preste dinero?-dijo Harry animándolo- en serio.  
  
-Bueno, te lo agradezco Harry te lo voy a pagar-dijo Ron sonriendo  
  
Ron se fue corriendo y entro a una tienda mientras que Harry lo espero ahí  
  
En ese momento aparecieron Hermione y Katie con unas bolsas.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí solo Harry?-pregunto Hermione- ¿Y Ron?  
  
-¿Ron? A Ron se fue por ahí-dijo Harry nervioso, que tal si Hermione veía el regalo de Ron para ella. -Ahorita viene.  
  
-Yo voy a buscarlo ahora vengo-dijo Katie que entendió perfectamente las expresiones de Harry.  
  
-Harry ¿le piensas regalar algo a Katie?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Claro que si, ya lo compre, por suerte no lo traje aquí porque lo hubiera visto.-dijo Harry- ¿Y tu a Ron?  
  
-Bueno Harry tu sabes que si-dijo Hermione algo roja.  
  
-Hermione dime la verdad ¿te gusta Ron?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Ah, bueno Harry, no vayas a decírselo a nadie-dijo Hermione nerviosa- tu sabes que si.  
  
-Es genial-dijo Harry- Ahh ahí viene Ron y Katie.  
  
Por supuesto que Katie le había avisado a Ron pues no llevaba nada.  
  
-Hola Hermione-dijo Ron  
  
-Hola Ron-dijo Hermione- Oigan tenemos que irnos ya es hora.  
  
Los 4 se fueron hacia las carrozas pero Harry y Ron pasaron por sus regalos y los entregaron a alguien para que los llevara a Hogwarts.  
  
Al llegar a la escuela había un ambiente muy animado pues faltaban 1 día para los intercambios y todos estaban muy emocionados hasta los maestros.  
  
-¡Que padre! Ya casi es el día-dijo Ron emocionado  
  
-¡Si! Pero estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Katie  
  
-Pues... Porque es un día muy padre y feliz-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Y tu Harry no estas nervioso? -pregunto Katie  
  
-¿Yo?, no para nada-dijo Harry mintiendo.-Bueno, vamos a hacer los deberes ¿Ya los hicieron?  
  
-¡Si!-dijo Hermione- Bueno Katie no  
  
-¿No?-dijo Harry extrañado.  
  
-Es en equipo-dijo Ron- Hermione y yo ya lo hicimos ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes juntos?  
  
-¡Si!-dijeron Harry y Katie al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Mejor los empezamos ya-dijo Harry-¿Vamos a la biblioteca?  
  
-Si vamos -dijo Katie  
  
Los dos se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y se fueron a la Biblioteca.  
  
-Oye, Harry,¿¿ no me vas a decir lo que me querías decir en la clase de Herbología??- pregunto Katie emocionada  
  
-No, ya se me olvido- mintió enseguida Harry, si quería decirle algo a Katie, pero no se atrevía.  
  
-Ahh, bueno- dijo con un suspiro Katie- comencemos nuestros deberes, Harry  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Harry tomado asiento junto a Katie en la mesa de la biblioteca- tenemos muchos  
  
-Si, estaremos mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Katie con una sonrisa, pero un poco exasperado  
  
pensó Harry, mientras Katie sacaba los libros.  
  
Al terminar los deberes, Harry Katie se dirigieron a la sala común, ya tarde.  
  
-¿Qué hora es Harry?- pregunto Katie bostezando  
  
-Déjame ver...- dijo Harry- ohh, no. No tengo reloj desde la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-Ahh...no importa- dijo Katie- nos vemos mañana, buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches, Katie- dijo Harry viendo como ella subía las escaleras de mármol.  
  
Harry dejo sus libros sobre la mesa, frente a la chimenea, y se sentó en un sillón, viendo que había algo en el otro sillón. Harry lo agarro, y vio que era la foto de el y Gilderoy Lockhart, en segundo curso. Harry sonrió, y la dejo donde estaba, después subió a los dormitorios, se cambio y se durmió.  
  
Al día siguiente, había un ambiente de emoción por toda la escuela. Ron se ponía rojo siempre que veía a Hermione, Harry tartamudeaba al ver a Katie, pero sin embargo, las dos chicas parecían de lo más normales, todo lo contrario de Harry y Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo se lo doy, Ron?- pregunto Harry- tengo que saber muy bien como preguntárselo, otra vez.  
  
-¿Qué, qué?- dijo Ron- tu por lo menos ya lo has hecho, yo no.  
  
En ese momento, Hermione y Katie entraron a la sala común.  
  
-Parece que el intercambio será a las 5 de la tarde en el Gran Comedor- dijo Hermione alegremente- ¿Irán, verdad?- pregunto viendo a Ron  
  
-Si, por supuesto, yo si- dijo Ron, medio nervioso  
  
-¿Y tu, Harry?- le pregunto Katie  
  
-Yo s...si iré, cu...cu...cuenta conmigo- le respondió Harry  
  
-Ya te pareces a Quirrel, Harry- le dijo Ron  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se rieron, pero Katie no.  
  
-¿Quién es Quirrel?- pregunto Katie  
  
-Bueno era un sirviente de Voldemort que quiso matarme en primer curso- dijo Harry- Y era tartamudo.  
  
-Ah ya se quien-dijo Katie aliviada- Me lo mencionó una vez mi abuelo.  
  
-Bueno pero cambiemos de tema-dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-Si, oigan nos tenemos que ir, vamos a arreglar unas cosas y ahorita nos vemos-dijo Katie.  
  
-Si vayan, nosotros también-dijo Ron e inmediatamente se pararon los 4 de la mesa.  
  
Hermione y Katie se fueron en dirección a la Sala Común sin embargo Harry y Ron irían por los regalos y de ahí irían a la Sala Común a esconderlos.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Ron preocupado- Las chavas están en la sala común y verán los regalos.  
  
-No los verán-dijo Harry tranquilo- Tome precauciones los taparemos con la capa invisible.  
  
-Pero no caben todos-dijo Ron nervioso  
  
-Si porque con un hechizo de expansibilidad que dura una hora taparemos todo y lo llevaremos a los dormitorios-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Ahh-dijo Ron calmado- Piensas en todo.  
  
-Ron debes relajarte-dijo Harry tranquilo- si estas tan nervioso te va a salir mal todo.  
  
-¿Y tu no lo estas?-dijo Ron viendo a Harry  
  
-Si pero no lo demuestro como tu-dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-Bueno, bueno tu eras el que estaba tartamudeando no yo-dijo Ron riendo.  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Harry riendo- Mejor llevemos las cosas a la Sala Común.  
  
Después de que llevaron las cosas a la Sala Común y que la chavas no vieron nada, arreglaron los últimos detalles de los regalos y se cambiaron de ropa. Bajaron con los regalos cubiertos y ahí estaban casi todos los de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry vio que Hermione tenía agarrado un paquete con forma irregular, el cual estaba estrujando por los nervios. Pero no vio a Katie, no había señales de ella por todo el Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hermione, seguido por un Ron muy nervioso.  
  
-Voyy...por un poco de refresco, no tardo- dijo Ron y se fue hasta donde estaba el ponche.  
  
-¿Sabes? Si lo sigues estrujando, se va a arruinar- dijo Harry contemplando a Hermione, quien sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
-Ahhh, lo siento, pero estoy muy nerviosa, Harry- le dijo viendo hacia Ron  
  
-No te preocupes, te va a ir bien- le dijo Harry, sonriendo  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!- grito alguien. Harry volteo a ver y vio a Fred y a George, quienes le hacían señas para que se acercara.  
  
-No, mejor vamos nosotros- dijo George viendo que Malfoy entraba a la sala común, complacido y sonriente  
  
Fred y George se acercaron y vieron con burla a Malfoy mientras caminaban.  
  
-Hemos hecho un beneficio para ti, Harry- dijo Fred- te hemos hecho un verdadero favor...  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Hermione sonriendo picaramente- ¿de que se trata?  
  
-Bueno...Malfoy tenia el ramo de rosas más grande, ¿verdad?- dijo George con una risita, viendo como Harry asentía- bueno, le cambiamos la tarjeta y en el lugar de decir "para Katie de Draco" dice "para Katie con amor de Harry".  
  
-¡No es cierto!- dijo Harry que no se la creía- son geniales muchachos, muchísimas gracias, ahora Katie va a pensar que envié a Malfoy como mi mensajero.  
  
-Así es- dijo Ron que se estaba acercando- va a ser la burla de...  
  
Pero lo dejo hasta ahí porque se acercaba el profesor Dumbledore  
  
-¿Se la pasan bien muchachos?- dijo alegre- ahora viene Katie, la vi conversando con la señorita Patil en la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Gracias Profesor- dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento, mientras Dumbledore se alejaba de donde estaban ellos, entro Katie, con una cajita en la mano.  
  
-Hola- saludo ella al verlos- ¿no ha comenzado el intercambio?  
  
-No- dijo Ron- y ya me estoy poniendo más nervioso.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar porque, pero en ese momento entraron al Gran Comedor, volando, decenas y decenas de lechuzas.  
  
-¡Miren!- dijo Katie señalándolas- seguro son felicitaciones para los estudiantes.  
  
Y no se equivocaba, casi enseguida, a Katie le cayó otra, solo que esta era solo una carta. Y luego a Hermione le cayó una carta con una cajita atada a ella.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron casi al instante- ¿De quién es?  
  
-Es...- dijo Hermione leyendo el remitente- de Viktor, digo, de Krum  
  
-¿¿¿Si???- dijo Harry- que bien que se acuerde de...- empezó, pero se callo al ver la cara de Ron  
  
-¿¿¿Qué dice???- pregunto Ron casi abalanzándose sobre la carta- ¿Qué dice??  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron, luego la leo, ahora no es importante- dijo Hermione viéndolo  
  
Ron se puso colorado, y miro a Harry.  
  
-¿De quien es la carta que recibiste, Katie?- pregunto Harry, obviamente mas tranquilo que Ron, pero igual de celoso  
  
-Ahh, es de un amigo que tenia en mi antigua escuela- dijo Katie sonriendo- era mi novio, pero solo dure con el un mes, mas que nada es solo mi amigo.  
  
-Ahh, ya veo-dijo Harry con celos no soportaba pensar que el no era el primer novio de Katie.  
  
-Bueno, pero fue mi novio en 3 año, no fue nada, cosa de niños-dijo Katie que había visto la cara de Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Alguien sabe a que hora empieza el intercambio?-dijo Hermione nerviosa-Entre más pronto mejor.  
  
-No, pero no ha de tardar-dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento llegaron el resto de los alumnos y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, aparte había una mesa donde se encontraban todos los regalos.  
  
-Buenas tardes debido a que ya estamos reunidos todos daremos inicio a esta ceremonia-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Antes que nada cenaremos algunos aperitivos y después el intercambio por separado se realizara. ¡Buen provecho!  
  
En ese momento aprecio la comida, había de todo como siempre desde ensaladas hasta deliciosos pasteles, el Salón estaba decorado de rojo con especies de Globos que hablaban, cupidos y hadas.  
  
-Harry ¿que va a pasar con las flores que cambiaron Fred y George?-pregunto muy bajo Ron.  
  
-No se lo mejor será decírselo a Katie-dijo Harry- Si se entera de la verdad talvez haya problemas.  
  
-Yo los puedo ayudar-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Harry desesperado.  
  
-Bueno podemos cambiar las tarjetas y listo-dijo Hermione  
  
-No funcionará, Fred y George intentaron eso pero el hechizo que hicieron no se puede reinvertir  
  
-Bueno pues dile la verdad a Katie-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si eso haré-dijo Harry  
  
Al terminar de cenar todos estaban desesperados y se pararon por sus regalos pero no estaban ni Katie ni Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde están Harry? estoy tan nervioso ¿Cómo me le voy a declarar?- pregunto Ron nervioso  
  
-Pues haciéndolo-dijo Harry- Vamos Ron no es tan difícil.  
  
-Si eso dices tú porque ya lo hiciste una vez-dijo Ron nervioso.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya el famoso Potter se le declarara otra vez a Katie-dijo Malfoy que se había metido en la conversación-Tus regalos quedaran opacados frente a los míos y esta vez ella no se podrá negar.  
  
-Eso vamos a ver Malfoy-dijo Harry desafiante.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Katie y Hermione con unos dulces y cosas que reconocieron de inmediato, eran de Hagrid.  
  
-Ya regresamos-dijo Hermione- ¡Vaya! Ya todos empezaron a entregar los regalos.  
  
-Bueno que tal si empezamos con el mejor-dijo Malfoy - Toma Katie. Malfoy puso las rosas en frente a Katie y ella agarro la tarjeta. Harry estaba nervioso  
  
-"Para Katie de Harry con amor"-leyo Katie- Muchas gracias Harry están preciosas.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy con odio- Esas flores te las compre yo, son de parte mía no de Potter.  
  
-Bueno Draco, aquí dicen "de Harry"-dijo Katie confusa- ¿Quién las mando Harry?  
  
-Bueno en realidad Malfoy pero-dijo Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió  
  
-Lo lógico fue que Potter al ver que las mías son las mejores cambio la tarjeta-dijo Malfoy con mirada malvada.  
  
-¿Es verdad Harry? -dijo Katie con extraño  
  
-Si, bueno no, lo que pasa es que.dijo Harry que no sabia que decir.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que hubo una confusión yo cambie las tarjetas-dijo Fred que estaba pasando por ahí-Como vi que las de Malfoy estaban mas grandes quise jugarles una broma.  
  
-Pero ¿Apuesto a que Potter sabia?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Si pero pensaba decirlo-dijo Harry.  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia-dijo Malfoy  
  
-No es cierto tu...Dijo Harry que fue interrumpido por Katie  
  
-Ya basta los dos, no importa esto fue un mal entendido y punto, gracias por tu flores Draco.  
  
-Ha, me alegro que te hayan gustado apuesto que será el mejor regalo que te den- dijo Draco que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Katie y se fue de ahí.  
  
Harry estaba que le hervía la sangre pero se tranquilizo y dijo:  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Katie?  
  
-Si por supuesto- dijo Katie que agarro una cajita y se fue con él.  
  
-Esto es para ti Katie-dijo Harry quitando la capa invisible.  
  
-Son hermosas Harry-dijo Katie sonriendo- Mejores que las de Malfoy.  
  
-Son mas chicas-dijo Harry- Intente comprarte mas grandes pero Malfoy se las llevo.  
  
-No importa me gustan mas las tuyas porque vienen de ti-dijo Katie feliz- ahora déjame darte tu regalo.  
  
-No espera, aun hay más-dijo Harry- Toma esto. Y le puso el oso en sus brazos.  
  
-Es... Para mi...-dijo Katie sorprendida- Me encanta es precioso.  
  
-Y mira lo que tiene agarrado el oso-dijo Harry señalando la mano derecha.  
  
-Es una pulsera y dice "Quieres ser mi novia"-leyo Katie y en ese instante beso a Harry.  
  
-Supongo que es un "Si"-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Si por supuesto-dijo Katie agarro la pulsera e inmediatamente lo que decía "quieres ser mi novia" cambio por "Harry y Katie 14 de Feb"  
  
-Gracias Harry, es precioso- dijo Katie y lo abrazó- ¿me lo pones?  
  
Harry abrió con cuidado el seguro de la pulsera y la colocó en la mano de Katie, luego lo cerró.  
  
Le quedo perfecta.  
  
-Perfecto- dijo ella- tengo algo para ti- dijo entregándole una cajita que llevaba con ella Harry agarro la cajita, la abrió y en ella se encontraba un reloj. Era de oro y en el fondo, donde indicaba la hora, decía "Harry Potter".  
  
-No es tanto como lo que me diste, pero.- empezó Katie, pero Harry la interrumpió  
  
-Es mucho mas de lo que esperaba, gracias- dijo mientras se ponía el reluciente reloj- me queda genial.  
  
-¿En serio te gusto?- pregunto Katie  
  
-Todo lo que me das me gusta, Katie- le dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
-Bueno. mas vale que vayamos al Comedor, ya deben de estar esperándonos Ron y Hermione.  
  
Llegando al Gran Comedor, Harry vio que no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto algo asustada Katie- ¿les habrá pasado algo, Harry?  
  
-No creo- dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
Los dos rieron y comenzaron a platicar, y al cabo de unos cinco minutos, llegaron Ron y Hermione agarrados de la mano.  
  
Harry vio que tanto Ron como Hermione, tenían puestos anillos.  
  
Al parecer, habían pensado en lo mismo.  
  
-Mira- dijo Hermione acercándose a Katie emocionada, mostrándole el anillo- el mío tiene las iniciales RW y el de Ron y el que le di a Ron tiene mis iniciales. ¿No es una coincidencia?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que pensamos igual, Hermione- dijo Ron sonriéndole  
  
-Bueno, Ron- dijo Harry cuando Katie y Hermione fueron por un poco de ponche- parece que si te fue bien. ¿Como es que no te desmayaste al preguntarle si quería ser tu novia?  
  
-Es que ni me dejo terminar.- dijo Ron sonriendo- tengo suerte de que Hermione sea voluntariosa.  
  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Mira, yo le iba a preguntar, pero justo cuando iba hacerlo, ella me dijo, "si, si quiero" y me dio un beso, pero.a veces parece que Hermione puede leer el pensamiento.  
  
-Ahh, que bueno que te fue bien- dijo Harry, feliz por su amigo  
  
Al terminar el intercambio, Harry y sus amigos subieron a los dormitorios, porque ya era tarde. Pero Harry no podía dormir esa noche.miro su reloj.apenas era la 1 de la madrugada y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Luego, sin aviso, la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle mas que nunca.  
  
Harry sentía como le escocía, como si fuera fuego. Miró a Ron.pero ni le salía la voz de tanto dolor que sentía.  
  
Enseguida le vino a la mente la imagen de esos ojos.aquellos ojos que Harry tanto odiaba. Luego una risa malévola, y después la imagen de un resplandor, en seguida le vino rápidamente la imagen se Sirius.  
  
-Agghh, no.- susurro Harry, no podía ver nada, a causa del dolor así que cerro los ojos, apretándolos. Luego, ese dolor se fue apagando, y poco a poco desapareció.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo. Enseguida fue hacia la cama de Ron, e intento despertarlo, pero Ron no se despertaba.  
  
-¡Ron!- dijo Harry un poco molesto- ¡despierta!  
  
-Ehhhh? Ha.Harry- dijo Ron dormido aun- ¿que pasa?  
  
-Ron.la cicatriz acaba de dolerme más que nunca, y.- pero no pudo continuar porque un repentino ronquido de Ron lo interrumpió  
  
-Bueno.duerme- dijo Harry dándose por vencido  
  
Harry se acostó en la cama y sentía frió, pero la ventana estaba cerrada, así que mejor decidió ir a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a Sirius, solo para verificar que estuviera bien.  
  
Se levantó de la cama, y se puso la capa, y por si acaso agarró la capa invisible.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y vio que Neville estaba dormido en el sillón con el libro de Adivinación en la cara.  
  
Harry se lo quitó e inmediatamente se fue hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
Salió por el retrato y recorrió los pasillos, teniendo cuidado con Filch y con la señora Norris.  
  
Se encontró como 5 veces a Filch, pero no estaba con la señora Norris, por lo que Harry se andaba con mas cuidado.  
  
Al llegar a lechucería le mando una carta a Sirius e inmediatamente se regreso a la Sala Común a dormir. Lo intento pero por ahí de las 3 pudo conciliar el sueño.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Perdón por no subir capítulos antes por lo del viaje espero les guste y les voy a subir los caps mas seguido 


	19. La Reunión

Capitulo 19  
"La reunión"  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano y bajo a la Sala Común ahí solo se encontraba Katie.  
  
-Hola buenos días-dijo Harry  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo Katie con tono de preocupación y beso a Harry en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-No del todo- dijo Katie.-Ayer en la madrugada sentí algo muy feo en el pecho como un presentimiento.  
  
-¿Tu también lo sentiste?-dijo Harry y después de contarle a Katie.  
  
-¿De verdad?-pregunto Katie asustada- Lo sabia, mi padre esta en peligro. ¿Y si le pasó algo?  
  
-No te preocupes el estará bien el nos contestara-dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla aunque él no estaba seguro de lo que decía.  
  
-No Harry, será mejor que hablemos con el resto de la Orden del Fénix sobre esto-dijo Katie- Esto no es normal.  
  
-Si, hoy en la noche no te preocupes-dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento bajaron Hermione y Ron agarrados de las manos hacían una excelente pareja.  
  
-Hola buenos días -dijo Hermione  
  
-Hola- dijo Katie con preocupación  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo Katie?-dijo Ron con extraño  
  
-Si, si pasa- Contesto Harry.  
  
Después de contarles todo  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione- No se preocupen el estará bien  
  
-Eso espero -dijo Harry.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos al Gran Comedor y de ahí a nuestra primera clase, es temprano-dijo Ron.  
  
Ya en el Comedor ni Harry ni Katie probaron bocado estaban muy preocupados como para comer.  
  
-Mejor vámonos a las clases-dijo Hermione levantándose- Así se les olvidara un poco lo que paso.  
  
-Si-dijo Ron que dejo su comida y se levantó.  
  
- Oigan y si mejor vamos con mi abuelo a ver que sabe ahorita-dijo Katie esperanzada.  
  
-Katie mejor nos esperamos hasta la noche así tenemos todo el día para esperar una respuesta de Sirius o para que Dumbledore se entere-dijo Harry levantándose ya agarrando a Katie del hombro.  
  
-Si tienes razón-dijo Katie que se paró y se agarró de la mano de Harry.  
  
Los cuatro se fueron a su siguiente clase que era de Herbología.  
  
Llegando a la clase de Herbología, Harry vio que Malfoy le decía algo a Pansy y esta reía mucho, viendo a Hermione y a Ron, que estaban agarrados de la mano.  
  
-¿Qué tramas, Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione, que se dio cuenta, al igual que Harry lo que sucedía.  
  
-¿Tramar?-pregunto Malfoy - No Granger, no tramo nada.- dijo conteniendo la risa  
  
-Lo que pasa es que nos resulta divertido ver a una pareja tan ridícula- dijo Pansy mientras Malfoy asentía riendo.  
  
-La única pareja ridícula que veo aquí, es la tuya Pansy- dijo Hermione tranquila- déjenos en paz.  
  
-No Granger, jamás podría- dijo Pansy, pero enseguida se calló, porque venía la profesora Sprout y parecía molesta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa profesora?- pregunto Neville  
  
-Lo que pasa Longbottom, es que acabo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y dijo que en toda Gran Bretaña están petrificados varios magos y brujas- dijo la profesora algo harta- y necesito cambiar mi plan de estudios, ¡¡veremos las mandrágoras otra vez!!- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos.  
  
Todos se metieron al invernadero 3, pues ahí habían muchas mandrágoras y cuando Harry y Ron pasaron a lado de Malfoy este los empujó.  
  
-¡Oye!- grito Ron molesto- ¿que demonios te pasa Malfoy?  
  
-Ohhh- dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy- lo siento, no te vi.  
  
-Mejor vete calmando Malfoy- dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse  
  
-No te estoy hablando a ti, cabeza rajada- le dijo Malfoy, y se volteo hacia donde estaba Ron- yo que tú la cuidaba, Weasley  
  
-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron rojo de ira  
  
-A Granger por supuesto-dijo Malfoy sonriendo- no querrás que la petrifiquen, están atacando a todos los sangre sucia  
  
-A Hermione no le va a pasar nada, Malfoy- dijo Katie, quien venia caminando con Hermione a lado  
  
- Eso crees, Blue- dijo Malfoy, y sin más se fue junto a Pansy.  
  
-No lo creo estoy segura-dijo Katie con ira- Además poco a poco los Mortífagos están cayendo y un día de estos tu padre lo hará-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Qué? Claro que no, él es muy grande-dijo Malfoy que se fue y agarro del brazo a Katie.  
  
-¡Suéltame!-dijo Katie tratando de que la soltara  
  
-Suéltala Malfoy-dijo Harry y enseguida lo empujo.  
  
-Te molesta que te digamos la verdad ¿Verdad Malfoy?-dijo Ron con furia  
  
-Cállense no se de que hablan y saben que, váyanse de aquí-dijo Malfoy agarrando de la mano a Pansy.  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Katie en voz baja-¿Son novios?  
  
-Me imagino que si-dijo Hermione mientras que Harry la veía con extraño  
  
-Bueno, bueno, basta de platicas y comencemos la clase-dijo la Profesora Sprout - Como ya aprendieron todo esto nos iremos directo a aprender a hacer los antídotos.  
  
Al terminar la clase se fueron a su siguiente clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y aprendieron a como defenderse de algunos ataques y contra atacar el que mejor lo hizo en esa clase fue Harry quien recibió 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Katie 5, Ron 3y Hermione 4 mientras que a Malfoy le quitaron por hacer trampa.  
  
Al terminar sus clases se fueron al Gran Comedor a comer y leyeron todo con respecto a los petrificados, todos estaban preocupados y ellos 4 se reunirían con Dumbledore y la Orden para platicar sobre ello y para ver que pasaba con Sirius.  
  
-Esto esta grueso-dijo Ron  
  
-Si la verdad si-dijo Hermione asustada- Estoy preocupada por mis papás, corren peligro.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Katie tranquilizándola- Hablare con mi abuelo para que les encuentre un lugar seguro o que los proteja con algún hechizo.  
  
-Gracias Katie te lo voy a agradecer-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno espero que Sirius este bien-dijo Harry  
  
-Si...-dijo Katie pensando- No puede ser se me olvido una cosa en el aula  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno esta bien-dijo Katie  
  
Los dos se pararon y se fueron al invernadero después salieron y oyeron a unas personas discutiendo. Una de ellas estaba llorando.  
  
-Pero Draco de verdad te quiero mucho, por favor seamos novios hacemos buena pareja-dijo Pansy llorando y abrazando a la fuerza a Malfoy  
  
-Es que no entiendes que solo es para aparentar-dijo Malfoy tratándose de soltar de Pansy  
  
-Pero... Malfoy -dijo Pansy ¿Qué quieres aparentar?  
  
-Cuando aceptaste ser mi novia falsa-dijo Malfoy que se había soltado de Pansy- Te dije que sin preguntas.  
  
-Si... Pero. es esa Blue ¿verdad?-dijo Pansy secándose las lagrimas y con ira.  
  
-Te dije que no te daría explicaciones-dijo Malfoy- Pero Si, si es por ella ¿algún problema?  
  
Mientras ellos dos discutían Katie y Harry observaban todo.  
  
-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?-dijo Pansy  
  
-Veamos, inteligencia, belleza es buena en casi todo y una cosa mas es buena y diferente a ti-dijo Malfoy  
  
Katie se puso roja y Harry enojado. En ese momento Pansy empezó a llorar.  
  
-Pero yo te quiero-dijo Pansy  
  
-Pero no me importa-dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
-Pero Blue nunca de hará caso -dijo Pansy- Tiene a Potter  
  
-Claro que lo hará-dijo Malfoy- ya veras.  
  
-Pero ¿porque con ella?-dijo Pansy abrazándolo- Me tienes a mi.  
  
-Ya me hartaste Pansy ¡Ya! No entiendes que no me importas, déjame en paz -dijo Malfoy enojado y en ese momento la empujo y cayó al suelo.  
  
Katie estaba tan enojada que se fue directamente hacia ellos y Harry la siguió.  
  
-Déjala ya Malfoy-dijo Katie enojada  
  
-¿Dejarla? Ella es la que me esta molestando no entiende nada-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Dame la mano-dijo Katie tratando de ayudar a Pansy a pararse  
  
-No gracias Blue no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo sola-dijo Pansy que se levanto sola  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Katie- ¿Por qué se están peleando? ¿No son novios?  
  
-Si Malfoy no esta bien empujar a tu novia-dijo Harry que había entendido lo que hacia Katie  
  
-Ah, ella se cayó sola-dijo Malfoy- ¿Verdad Pansy?  
  
-Si yo me tropecé, mi amor vámonos se nos va a pegar su sarna-dijo Pansy y beso a Malfoy que se tuvo que dejar.  
  
- Malfoy ¿podemos hablar contigo?-dijo Katie.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Malfoy- Pansy querida vete a la mesa de Slytherin ahí te veo.  
  
-¿Por qué tratas así a Pansy?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ella no se lo merece-dijo Katie- Vimos todo y sabemos que no son novios así que no trates de engañarnos.  
  
-Bueno OK-dijo Malfoy- Es que es una arrastrada me cae bien pero no me gusta, pero ustedes no se metan yo la trato como quiero. Y sin más Malfoy se fue de ahí.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos, Harry?- pregunto Katie nerviosa  
  
-No podemos hacer nada, Katie, no es nuestro problema- le contestó Harry- ¿tienes alguna idea?  
  
-No, realmente no- dijo Katie desconcertada  
  
Ambos entraron al castillo y se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor, pero vieron que Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras de caracol y hablaban de algo.  
  
-Hola- saludaron Harry y Katie al unísono  
  
-Hola- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya íbamos a buscarlos.  
  
-Lo sentimos, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos a Malfoy y a Pansy y vimos que estaban discutiendo, así que nos escondimos y oímos lo que decían-dijo Harry  
  
-¿Y que decían?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad  
  
-Bueno, descubrimos que a Malfoy no le gusta Pansy, y supongo que ya no van a ser "novios"- dijo Katie  
  
-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ron  
  
-Malfoy estaba diciéndole a Pansy que lo dejara en paz y ella lloraba y le suplicaba que le diera una oportunidad de ser su novia. Después nos quedamos escuchando y vimos como Malfoy le decía que no quería, que solo era su novia falsa, luego ella lo abrazó, el se hartó y la empujó.- dijo Harry molesto  
  
Al oír esto, Hermione puso cara de susto y Ron de felicidad.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Ron- se lo merece por decirle tantas cosas a Hermione  
  
-Gracias por defenderme, Ron- dijo Hermione un poco roja- pero debes pensar que Pansy quiere mucho a Malfoy y él no le corresponde. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te rechazara?  
  
-Ohh, bueno.- dijo Ron- ¿y que más pasó?  
  
-Yo estaba tan molesta de la forma de ser de Malfoy hacia Pansy que intervine- dijo Katie molesta- y les seguimos la corriente diciendo que esa no era la manera de tratar a su novia y cosas como esas.  
  
-Después Pansy se levantó, rechazando la ayuda que le daba Katie, besó a Malfoy y se dirigió hacia el castillo- dijo Harry muy serio.  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo Ron- Beso a Malfoy y el se dejo ¿no que la odia?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Malfoy estaba fingiendo delante de nosotros porque el creía que no habíamos oído nada-dijo Katie seria.  
  
-Supongo que ella presentía que ustedes sabían más de lo que aparentaban y por eso besó a Malfoy, era su última oportunidad.- dijo Hermione un poco triste.  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a cenar, ¿no?- dijo Ron frotándose el estómago.  
  
Al terminar de cenar se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore pues la Orden hablaría sobre lo que presintieron Harry y Katie.  
  
Los 4 llegaron dijeron la contraseña y entraron a la oficina. En ella estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Arabella y Fletcher.  
  
-Que bueno que ya vinieron-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-¿Les pasa algo?  
  
-Si-dijo Katie algo triste- Es sobre mi padre.  
  
Harry noto que Snape puso una cara de odio.  
  
-Bueno- dijo una voz familiar- aquí estoy, ¿Qué querían decir?  
  
Harry volteó y vio a Sirius apoyado en una pared, viéndolos un poco sorprendido.  
  
-¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry viéndolo- ¿estás bien?  
  
-Si, creo- dijo Sirius sonriéndoles- ¿Qué querían decirle a Albus?  
  
Harry respiró profundo y les explicó, con cierta dificultad lo que había visto aquella noche. Al terminar, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno- dijo finalmente Sirius- eso explica la carta que recibí esa noche, gracias por preocuparte, Harry.  
  
-Si, papá- dijo Katie- nos tenías preocupados a los cuatro  
  
-Se los agradezco- dijo Dumbledore- les agradezco que nos tengan plena confianza, de eso se trata la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-¿Pero entonces que significo el sueño de Harry y lo que sintió Katie?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No lo se Hermione-dijo Sirius  
  
-Papá pero promete que te vas a cuidar y trataras de no estar solo en lugares extraños-dijo Katie.  
  
-Si porque puede que ahorita estés bien Sirius pero puede se algo que pasara-dijo Harry.  
  
-Si no se preocupen todo estará bien-dijo Sirius tranquilo.  
  
-Bueno ya que todo esta bien -dijo Dumbledore- Habaremos de una misión que tenemos para ustedes.  
  
-Si- dijo Lupin - Lo que tienen que hacer es averiguar si Draco Malfoy, es mortífago, o que por lo menos lo intenta.  
  
-Genial- dijo sarcásticamente Ron- eso va a ser tan sencillo.  
  
-Ya basta Ron- lo regañó Hermione- debemos hacer lo que nos pida la orden. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo vamos hacerlo?  
  
-Muchas, señorita Granger, pero son ustedes los que tienen que averiguarlo.- dijo Snape molesto- supuestamente son muy inteligentes  
  
-Y lo somos- dijo Katie, con un tono molesto. Snape la fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Lo haremos- dijo determinantemente Harry  
  
-Perfecto tienen cuando mucho 2 semanas-dijo Lupin  
  
-¿Dos semanas?-dijo Ron- Es demasiado  
  
-¡¡Ron!!-dijo Hermione- ¿No nos podían dar más tiempo?  
  
-No Hermione lamentablemente-dijo Lupin pensativo- Solo tienen 2 semanas  
  
-Esta bien, no se preocupen lo lograremos-dijo Harry determinante  
  
Los 4 salieron de la oficina y se fueron a dormir. pensó Harry, después de unos minutos de pensar cosas se quedo dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con un dolor en el estómago.  
  
-No me pegues, Ron- gruñó Harry, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Katie era la que le estaba pegando. Pero como estaba dormido, no le importó.  
  
-Vamos, Harry- dijo Katie- Hermione y Ron están en la biblioteca, buscando una manera de sacarle a Malfoy una declaración.otra vez  
  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry levantándose, pero al ver a Katie se sorprendió- ¡¡Katie!! No puedes estar aquí, no es por correrte pero.salte, me voy a cambiar.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Katie- te espero abajo.  
  
Después de que Harry se cambio bajo y ahí estaba Katie esperándolo.  
  
-Vamos Harry a la biblioteca-dijo Katie  
  
-¡Si! perdón por la tardanza-dijo Harry  
  
-No importa-dijo Katie- Además ¡Bonita pijama!  
  
-¿Me viste?-dijo Harry rojo  
  
-Bueno no muy bien pero si-dijo Katie  
  
-Mejor vámonos a la Biblioteca-dijo Harry y Katie nada mas se rió  
  
Al llegar ahí vieron a Ron buscando algo en un libro.  
  
-Y Hermione-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Aquí estoy -dijo Hermione que estaba detrás de una docena de libros junto a Ron.  
  
-No hay nada-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué buscan?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Pues.-dijo Hermione viendo a Katie- algo que nos diga como que síntomas presenta un mortífago.  
  
-Si claro Hermione- dijo Ron sarcásticamente- algún mortífago que no tenía nada que hacer se puso a escribir sus síntomas.¡¡como no!!  
  
-Bueno, Ron- dijo Hermione- puede ser. Recuerdo que en cuarto año leí algo sobre ellos, pero no recuerdo en que libro.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Harry- va a ser difícil de saber, porque de aquí a que encuentres el libro que leíste.  
  
-Ya Harry- lo regañó Katie- déjala en paz, Hermione seguro que lo encuentra.  
  
Después de que estuvieron buscando los 4 el libro no encontraron nada así que se pusieron a planear y pensar algo:  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Hermione- Lo leí en algún lado.  
  
-Hermione la próxima vez lo apuntas porque ya leíste toda la biblioteca y no lo vamos a leer por ti-dijo Ron riéndose  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Katie- No ayudes  
  
-Bueno pensemos-dijo Harry- ¿Cómo podríamos encontrar o saber si alguien es un mortífago?  
  
-¡Ya se!-dijo Hermione- Con la marca tenebrosa que todos tienen en alguna parte del cuerpo.  
  
-Si es cierto Snape tiene una -dijo Ron- Aunque esta de nuestro lado.  
  
-Si eso es-dijo Katie- Pero lo difícil va a ser encontrar la marca en Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, tenemos dos horas para que comience la primera clase, así que podemos buscar los ingredientes para otra poción multijugos- dijo Hermione algo intranquila.  
  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices- le respondió Katie- pero, ¿Dónde los encontramos?  
  
-¿En el despacho de Snape?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No.podemos decir que vamos a tomar el libro de Moste Potente Potions para nuestros exámenes del TIMO y luego lo devolvemos, va a ser fácil- dijo Hermione muy segura de lo que decía.  
  
-Hermione.- dijo Ron acercándose a ella y tocándole la frente- ¿estas bien?  
  
-No seas tonto Ron- dijo Harry- debemos aprovechar que Hermione nos pide que rompamos las reglas.  
  
-Pero.dijo Katie- Solo tenemos 2 semanas y para hacer la poción necesitamos 1 mes.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Hermione- Necesitamos otro plan y no tengo ninguno.  
  
-Aparte no funcionaria si nos convirtiéramos en alguien mas, dudo que Malfoy se dejara revisar-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya se-dijo Ron -Podemos dormir a Malfoy y revisarlo sin que se de cuenta.  
  
-Es buena idea-dijo Hermione- Tenemos que hacer una poción especial para que no se vaya a despertar mientras lo revisamos.  
  
-¿Cuánto va a tardar?-dijo Katie  
  
-Una semana, mientras encontramos los ingredientes y la preparamos-dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, empecemos a buscar todo-dijo Harry -Entre más rápido mejor.  
  
-Voy a las mazmorras a agarrar los ingredientes del armario de estudiantes- dijo Hermione- ustedes vayas al baño de Myrtle y me esperan allí.  
  
-Yo te acompaño- dijo Ron  
  
-No, Ron- dijo Hermione- las mazmorras están solitarias. Yo puedo ir sola y decir que solo paseo porque soy prefecta, pero si voy contigo, van a pensar otra cosa.  
  
-Bueno, está bien- dijo Ron un poco rojo- te esperamos allí.  
  
Harry, Ron y Katie subieron hacia el segundo piso, mientras que Hermione bajaba a las mazmorras. Media hora después llego Hermione con los ingredientes.  
  
-Encontré todos los ingredientes-dijo Hermione poniéndolos en el piso- pero como ya saben durara 1 semana así que no se preocupen déjenmelo a mi.  
  
-De acuerdo Hermione- dijo Ron- Pero ¿Cómo podremos hacer que se tome la poción Malfoy?  
  
-Podemos ponérsela en el jugo del desayuno o algo así-dijo Katie.  
  
-No Katie, no funcionaria que tal si alguien más lo toma-dijo Harry  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Ron- Ya se dásela tu Katie.  
  
-¿Yo?-dijo Katie- ¿Cómo? ¿No crees que sospecharía?  
  
-Talvez-dijo Harry - Aparte que tal si. no mejor tu no Katie.  
  
-Si mejor busquemos otra forma-dijo Ron apenado.  
  
- Bueno, no se preocupen, tenemos una semana para pensar en eso- dijo Katie.  
*** - Harry, despierta Harry  
  
- Déjame, Ron, es temprano-dijo Harry  
  
-No, es tarde, tenemos que ir a darle la poción a Malfoy-dijo Ron  
  
-Ahí voy- dijo Harry y corrió las cortinas para que se pudiera vestir  
  
Al salir, vio que Ron ya no estaba y supuso que había ido a los baños de Myrtle.  
  
Harry salió de la torra Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia los baños.  
  
Tocó a la puerta y entró.  
  
-¿Muchachos?- dijo, caminando hacia el cubículo donde estaba la poción, pero al entrar en el, no había nada, ni la poción ni sus amigos.  
  
-¿Buscas a tus amigos, Harry?- pregunto dulcemente la voz de alguien conocido.  
  
Harry volteó a ver y dio con la cara de Myrtle.  
  
-Tus amigos y tu NOVIA esa estaban aquí hace como 5 minutos- dijo de mala gana  
  
-Gracias Myrtle- dijo Harry y sin decirle nada mas, salio del baño  
  
Estuvo buscándolos y los encontró en la Biblioteca.  
  
-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry, parece que no estas utilizando bien el reloj que te dio Katie-dijo Hermione disgustada.  
  
-Perdón-dijo Harry  
  
-No importa Harry la próxima vez trata de despertarte mas temprano- dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno Harry estuvimos pensando y Katie le dará la poción a Malfoy-dijo Ron  
  
- Esta bien si así lo decidieron estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Harry resignada- ¿Qué planean?  
  
-Bueno Katie estará pasando cerca de Malfoy con la poción y empezara a hablar con el hasta que lleguen al punto de que él se la tome-explico Hermione  
  
-Si lo tengo bien planeado-dijo Katie- Ustedes estarán cerca para que vean todo.  
  
-Bueno entre mas rápido mejor, vamos a los baños ya que la poción ya esta lista- dijo Harry.  
  
Los 4 se levantaron de las mesas de la Biblioteca y se dirigieron a los baños ahí agarraron la poción y la combinaron con jugo.  
  
-Ahorita los de Slytherin salieron del entrenamiento así que aprovecharemos para que le des el jugo a Malfoy -dijo Hermione - Ahí viene...  
  
Katie salio de por ahí y "accidentalmente choco con Malfoy"  
  
-Perdón Draco-dijo Katie  
  
-No importa- dijo Malfoy- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
  
-Ah... Es que iba a ver como entrenabas-dijo Katie- Pero parece que llegue tarde.  
  
Harry observaba todo no muy contento.  
  
-Harry recuerda que esta actuando-le susurro Hermione- Es por la Orden.  
  
-Si ya se pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso-dijo Harry.  
  
-Si ya acabamos de entrenar -dijo Malfoy- ¿Apoco querías espiarnos?  
  
-No para nada-dijo Katie- Nada mas quería ver como practicabas tú.  
  
-Para decirle a Potter ¿No?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Draco no se puede hablar contigo-dijo Katie enojada- Yo quería hacer platica pero ya veo que estas a la defensiva.  
  
Katie se iba a ir pero Malfoy la detuvo  
  
-No, espera -dijo Malfoy agarrándola del brazo- Perdón es que nunca quieres hablar conmigo siempre soy yo el que te hablo.  
  
-Bueno perdón por no hablarte-dijo Katie.  
  
-Y ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿O que?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
- Muchas cosas-dijo Katie- ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar a platicar?  
  
-Si claro-dijo Malfoy que la llevo a una banca cerca de ahí.  
  
-Bueno, ¿No estas cansado?- pregunto Katie  
  
-Eso me ibas a decir-dijo Draco  
  
-No, no es eso es que te vez cansado-dijo Katie- Solo quería saber.  
  
-La verdad si estoy cansado- dijo Malfoy- Me aguanto pero ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?  
  
-Bueno, ¿Te gusta Pansy?-pregunto Katie  
  
-No, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-dijo Malfoy asegurando- ¿Te molesta?  
  
-No... Para nada-dijo Katie- ¿Es que me preocupa?  
  
-No te preocupes tu eres la única que me gusta-dijo Malfoy agarrándole la mano.  
  
Harry estaba que le hervía la sangre y Ron trato de calmarlo.  
  
-No-dijo Katie soltándose- no lo digo por eso sino por Pansy. Esta sufriendo mucho.  
  
En ese momento Katie agarro el jugo y tomo un trago. Malfoy la observo.  
  
-¿Quieres?-pregunto Katie- Es de naranja.  
  
-Si te lo agradezco- dijo Malfoy que agarro el jugo y le dio un gran trago. -Mmm esta delicioso.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron sonrieron  
  
-Bueno la verdad no me importa Pansy-dijo Malfoy- No puedo andar con ella si no me interesa es peor. ¿Me das más jugo?  
  
-Si claro, él que quieras-dijo Katie que le dio el jugo.- Bueno si no quieres a Pansy no te puedo obligar.  
  
-Que bueno que lo pienses-dijo Malfoy bostezando.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Si-dijo Malfoy bostezando  
  
-¿Qué piensas de las ultimas muertes de Muggles y magos?-pregunto Katie.  
  
-Bueno pues son de Sangre sucia y de baja categoría pero no es para matarlos-dijo Malfoy- No vayas a decir a nadie que te lo dije Katie tengo que seguir con mi reputación, tu sabes.  
  
-Estas queriendo decirme que no los matarías-dijo Katie sorprendida.  
  
-Si-dijo Malfoy casi durmiéndose.  
  
-Tu padre es un Mortífago ¿cierto?-pregunto Katie dudando.  
  
-Si, si es, y esta mal pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo Malfoy- Planea algo que no me dijo, por favor no digas na..  
  
En ese momento Malfoy cayó sobre Katie, estaba completamente dormido.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron se acercaron.  
  
-Perfecto lo logramos-dijo Ron.  
  
-Alguien puede ayudarme pesa mucho-dijo Katie que apenas podía hablar. Harry inmediatamente saco a Katie de ahí.  
  
-Muy bien Katie-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Oigan talvez ya no tengamos que revisarlo-dijo Katie- No oyeron lo que me dijo, su papá es y el piensa que esta mal, así que talvez él no es.  
  
-¡No!-dijo Hermione- Katie puede que el esta mintiendo, tenemos que comprobarlo mejor.  
  
-Si esta bien-dijo Katie  
  
Entre los 4 y su magia elevaron a Malfoy y lo llevaron a un aula vacía. Ahí lo revisaron entre todos aunque Katie y Hermione estaban apenadas. Después de revisarlo lo llevaron a la banca donde se quedo dormido y Katie se quedo debajo de el para que cuando despertara no sospechaba. A los dos minutos se despertó.  
  
-¿Qué paso?-dijo Malfoy levantándose.  
  
-Te quedaste dormido y te caíste encima de mí -dijo Katie- Llevas como 10 minutos.  
  
-Ah, pues han sido los mejores 10 minutos de mi vida-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.  
  
Katie no dijo nada.  
  
-Bueno Draco me tengo que ir-dijo Katie levantándose-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
-Si, esta bien-dijo Malfoy- Ojalá pasemos más días seguidos como este.  
  
-Si-dijo Katie- Adiós  
  
Más tarde en la Sala Común..  
  
-Bueno parece que todo salió bien-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si a excepción de algunas cosas que dijo Malfoy-dijo Harry mirando a Katie  
  
-Harry sabes que no me interesa-dijo Katie dándole un beso Harry -Es pura actuación.  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que Malfoy no sea un Mortífago-dijo Ron- ¿Seguro que revisaste bien Harry?  
  
-Si Ron-dijo Harry-Además tu también buscaste.  
  
-Bueno ya vieron-dijo Hermione- Después de todo Malfoy no es tan malo.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!-dijo Ron furioso- Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.  
  
-Bueno el problema con Malfoy es la falta de cariño y comprensión-dijo Katie- Solo le han dado dinero y cosas materiales.  
  
-Si, si-dijo Ron- Bueno no, nos vamos a poner analizar la situación psicológica de Malfoy.  
  
-¡Ron! Que insensible eres-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno ya no se peleen por Malfoy y vayamos con Dumbledore para decirle las nuevas, además que hoy nos toca junta.  
  
Ya en la junta..  
  
-¿Qué paso muchachos?-dijo Lupin-¿Cumplieron su misión?  
  
-¡Claro!-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Bueno Malfoy no es un mortífago-dijo Katie.  
  
-Espero que hayan registrado bien-dijo Snape.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que lo registramos?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Porque vi los ingredientes que faltaban y eran los necesarios para hacer una poción Adormecedora-dijo Snape.  
  
-Ah ¡Vaya!-dijo Harry- Claro que buscamos bien. Además averiguamos algo.  
  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto McGonagall  
  
-Bueno que Lucios Malfoy es Mortífago cosa que ya sabíamos, pero Draco también lo sabe y esta en contra de eso.  
  
-Platiquen lo que paso-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Después de contarle todo a todos sobre lo que averiguo Katie.  
  
-Vaya Katie-dijo Dumbledore- Parece que te tiene afecto el joven Malfoy.  
  
Katie se sonrojo y Harry la agarro de la mano.  
  
-Bueno ahora que lo han descubierto y si duda han cumplido su misión-dijo Lupin-pueden descansar nosotros también tenemos nuestras misiones ¿Verdad Sirius?  
  
-Si así es-dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Cómo están seguros de que lo hicimos bien?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Bueno ya lo sabíamos-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry. Están bromeando ¿verdad?  
  
-No, lo sabíamos y solo queríamos comprobar sus habilidades-dijo Snape  
  
-Ósea que Katie tuvo que hacer todo eso con Malfoy y aguantarlo por nada- dijo Ron.  
  
-No fue por nada, comprobamos sus habilidades-dijo Lupin  
  
-Será mejor que se vayan, porque nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo-dijo Sirius-Sobre nuestra misión.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry.  
  
Y se despidieron de todos y se fueron.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡HOLA!!! Últimamente no he recibido reviews no se porque pero seguiré subiendo los capítulos por si se animan a leerlo  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias por tu comentario. Y con respecto a lo de Hermione y ron no lo puse, porque solo escribo desde la perspectiva de Harry.sorry. Pero hubiera estado chistoso. 


	20. La Admiradora

CAPITULO 20  
"La admiradora"  
  
Una semana después los cuatro se hallaban desayunando, cuando de repente, llegó el usual correo.  
  
A Harry le cayeron en el plato dos cartas, a Ron el Profeta, a Katie una carta y el Profeta y a Hermione lo mismo que a Katie.  
  
-¿De quien es?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono, cada quien viendo a sus novias.  
  
-Bueno, mi carta es de mis primos- dijo Katie- ¿y la tuya?- preguntó viendo a Hermione.  
  
-Ah- dijo abriéndola- es de mis padres.  
  
-¿La tuya, Harry?- preguntó Katie- ¿de quien es?  
  
-Bueno- dijo abriendo la primera- esta es de Arabella y esta otra.es de mi admiradora secreta.  
  
-Déjame verla- dijo Katie, Harry se iba a rehusar, pero era tarde, Katie se la arrebató.  
  
-Léela, Katie- dijo Ron entusiasmado-seguro es de Ginny  
  
Katie la desdobló y leyó en voz alta:  
  
Harry Potter: Me Pareces Un chico ADORABLE, Pero No Me conoces personalmente, ¿nos podemos ver en el campo de Quidditch a las 9 de la noche el sábado? Atte, ¿?  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Katie un poco molesta- ¿Quién será?  
  
-Bueno, no es Ginny, porque la carta dice que tú no conoces a esa chica, y Ginny es claro que te conoce. ¿No vas a ir, verdad Harry?- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
-Bueno.- empezó a decir Harry, pero Katie lo interrumpió  
  
-Harry, no te voy a decir que no vayas, y no es por celos, pero quiero decirte que es un poco sospechoso que te cite a las nueve de la noche y en un lugar solitario. ¿No puede ser obra de Voldemort?- dijo  
  
-Claro que no-dijo Ron seguro- Opino que debería de ir  
  
-No Ron- se negó rotundamente Hermione- no debemos arriesgar a Harry, opino que se lo comuniquemos a la orden el viernes, ellos sabrán que hacer.  
  
-Oigan, ¿y si es otra prueba para ver que tan ágiles somos?- dijo de repente Harry- sería bastante tonto ir a preguntarles, quedaríamos mal.  
  
-Exacto, bien dicho Harry- confirmó Ron- opino que vayamos Hermione, Katie y yo con nuestras varitas debajo de la capa invisible.  
  
-En cierta forma tienes razón, Ron- dijo Katie- así Harry no correría peligro, bueno.casi no  
  
-Yo sigo opinando que.- dijo Hermione  
  
-Somos tres contra una, Hermione- le interrumpió Ron- así que ya esta decidido.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada molesta y siguió con su desayuno.  
  
Después de terminar de desayunar, los cuatro bajaron a las mazmorras, donde tendrían la clase de pociones.  
  
-Genial- dijo Harry viendo su horario, mientras caminaban- lo que nos faltaba.¡¡dos horas de pociones con Slytherin!!  
  
-Bueno, hoy veremos un tema nuevo, no seas pesimista, Harry- le dijo Katie- además, tenemos que estudiar teoría porque ya vienen los TIMOS  
  
-Yo ya empecé- murmuró Hermione.  
  
-Que raro-dijo Ron- Yo apenas voy a empezar, ¿Me ayudas Hermione?  
  
-Hay si, ahorita si quieres mi ayuda-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Claro que te ayudare.  
  
-Claro para eso eres mi novia-dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
-¿Para eso nada más?-dijo Hermione indignada.  
  
-No es cierto Hermione-dijo Ron besándola para calmarla.  
  
-Mejor vámonos a la clase de pociones o llegaremos tarde-dijo Harry.  
  
Entraron a las mazmorras y estaban todos en sus lugares, se fueron a sentar Hermione con Ron y Harry con Katie. En ese momento llego un señor extraño  
  
-Buenos días, yo seré su maestro sustituto ya que su actual maestro no podrá presentarse.  
  
-Me imagino que Snape esta en la misión de la Orden-susurro Hermione.  
  
-Si eso debe ser-dijo Harry.  
  
-Comencemos-dijo el maestro sustituto.- Mi nombre es Alfred Johnson y soy maestro de pociones de una escuela en el continente Americano.  
  
-No saquen nada solo les haré unas preguntas para ver sus conocimientos y ver que poción son aptos de hacer-dijo Alfred  
  
-Maestro porque no empieza con el inútil de Longbottom-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-No permito insultos en esta clase- dijo Alfred-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Draco Malfoy-dijo Malfoy despectivo  
  
-Bueno joven usted será el primero-dijo Alfred- Y 5 puntos menos a Slytherin por su comportamiento.  
  
Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin lo vieron con cara de odio mientras que los demás estaban felices.  
  
La primera hora se la pasaron haciendo preguntas y Gryffindor gano 10 puntos, la segunda hora hicieron pociones y por primera vez a Neville le salio bien y sin ayuda de nadie. Después de acabar la clase se dirigieron a la Sala Común donde todos estaban hablando del Profesor suplente.  
  
-En mi opinión que quiten a Snape-dijo Ron feliz  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione- El también es bueno pero es más estricto.  
  
-No es cierto-dijo Ron- No viste que Neville entendió.  
  
-Si lo vi-dijo Hermione- Pero eso no sig...  
  
-Estuvo genial esta clase-la interrumpió Neville- Me esta empezando a agradar mas pociones con este maestro, es mucho mejor.  
  
-Vez Hermione-dijo Ron viendo a Hermione y riendo.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez tengan razón- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ron- además nos dio 10 puntos  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos a comer, o no nos va a dar tiempo de llegar a la clase de Transformaciones- dijo Harry  
  
Llegando al Gran Comedor notaron mucho alboroto en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry supuso que era por el profesor Alfred  
  
-Ya ni se aguantan- dijo Ron molesto viendo como Malfoy les decía algo a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Déjalos, Ron- dijo Katie- solo no les hagas caso  
  
Comieron lo mas a prisa que pudieron y se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones.  
  
-Casi no llegamos- dijo Ron aliviado- McGonagall nos bajaría.  
  
-10 puntos, señor Weasley- dijo una voz atrás de ellos  
  
- ¡¡¡Pro...Profesora!!!- exclamó Hermione- sentimos llegar tarde  
  
- No les bajare puntos, porque yo ni he entrado al aula, pero se salvaron por un poco, muchachos.- les dijo McGonagall y entraron todos al aula.  
  
Al terminar la clase se fueron a la biblioteca para hacer el resumen que les dejó McGonagall  
  
- ¡¡Toda una unidad!!- exclamó Ron- ¡esta vez se pasó!  
  
- Esta bien, Ron- dijo Hermione amarrándole el brazo- además es para estudiar para el TIMO, y te dije que te iba a ayudar.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo Ron  
  
- Bueno, vamos a ello, ¿no?- dijo Katie  
  
Los cuatro se pusieron hacer el resumen y solo les tomó media hora, ya que encontraron ese resumen en un libro que Hermione conocía.  
  
-Bueno, ya que terminamos, es hora de.- empezó Katie  
  
-Descansar- dijo Harry  
  
- ¡No!- lo regañó Katie- de la clase de encantamientos.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!-dijo Harry- Estoy muy cansado.  
  
-Ni modo Harry-dijo Katie ayudándolo a parase- Tenemos que ir  
  
-Hermione ¿Me ayudas a pararme?-pregunto Ron que estaba acostado en el sillón.  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione pero cuando lo intento ayudar, Ron jalo y ella cayó sobre el- ¡Ron!  
  
-Perdón-dijo Ron -Es que no me levantaste bien  
  
-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Katie sonriendo- ¿O prefieren quedarse aquí?  
  
-¡¡Katie!!-dijo Hermione levantándose de un brinco y muy roja.  
  
-Si preferimos quedarnos aquí-dijo Ron que jalo a Hermione y volvió a caer en el sillón  
  
-Ya Ron basta-dijo Hermione roja- Basta de bromas  
  
Katie, Harry y Ron comenzaron a reírse mientras Hermione se puso tan roja que se fue directo hacia el aula de Encantamientos.  
  
-Ya la apenaste, Ron- dijo Katie  
  
-No le hagan caso, vamos a la clase- dijo Ron un poco rojo también  
  
Al llegar a la clase, el profesor Flitwick ya estaba empezando, pero como no los vio entrar y Hermione los encubrió, no les bajo puntos.  
  
Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron a la sala común, pues no tenían hambre.  
  
Después se pusieron a platicar en los sillones.  
  
- Bueno, estoy feliz- dijo Hermione - ya casi tenemos el TIMO  
  
- Yo igual, pero no por el TIMO- dijo Harry viendo a Katie  
  
- ¡Que tierno eres!- le dijo Ron, dándole un codazo- tenemos suerte.  
  
-Ya Ron-dijo Harry disgustado.  
  
Se despidieron y luego se fueron a dormir.  
  
Harry estaba dormido, cuando de repente le entró mucho frío, y sin previo aviso, le comenzó a doler la cicatriz.  
  
-¡Ron!- dijo casi sin fuerzas, pero Ron si lo escuchó y se levantó de la cama.  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó asustado- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Pero Harry ni podía hablar. Ron lo comprendió y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesilla de noche.  
  
-No te preocupes- oyó Harry que le dijo Ron- yo te ayudo.  
  
De repente, todo se le nubló y vio un relámpago, y después un grito, de una voz familiar.  
  
-No- pronunció Harry con dificultad- Si.Sirius  
  
-¿Qué pasa con el?- preguntó la lejana voz de Ron  
  
Pero Harry no podía hablar, ni podía ver, pues tenía los ojos bien apretados.  
  
Pero de repente, se le quito el dolor.  
  
-¿Harry?- pregunto una voz  
  
Harry se incorporó y vio a Katie, Hermione y Ron inclinados sobre él.  
  
- ¿Do...Donde estoy?- preguntó Harry, pero vio la sala común.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Katie preocupada. -¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
  
-Si estoy bien-dijo Harry- Si un poco de agua esta bien.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos abajo-dijo Hermione- Si no todos se van a despertar.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry que se paro con la ayuda de Ron.  
  
Ya abajo..  
  
-Toma Harry-dijo Katie dándole un vaso con agua.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry dándole un sorbo.  
  
-Ahora si Harry-dijo Ron- Cuéntanos que paso.  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione- Talvez no quiera hablar hoy.  
  
-¡No! Si quiero-dijo Harry respirando profundo.-Lo que pasa es que soñé de nuevo con Sirius, y escuché su grito.  
  
- ¿Mi papa?- preguntó Katie alarmada- esta en peligro, debemos decirle a mi abuelo lo que pasó.  
  
- Pero, ¿a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó Ron- tengo sueño y.  
  
- Bueno Ron, si no quieres venir no vengas, yo si los acompaño- dijo Hermione harta  
  
-Yo también, no te pongas así, Hermione- dijo Ron molesto también  
  
- No se peleen, ¿vale?- dijo Harry- vamos con Dumbledore.  
  
En ese momento agarraron la capa invisible de Harry la agrandaron con un hechizo y se fueron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Ya ahí dijeron la contraseña entraron y Katie subió a despertar a Dumbledore pero para su sorpresa ya estaba despierto.  
  
-Abuelo-dijo Katie alterada- Perdón es que mi papá el esta.  
  
-Otra vez presintieron algo-pregunto Dumbledore bajando las escaleras.  
  
-Si fui yo-dijo Harry- Estaba Voldemort y Sirius no recuerdo bien pero algo le paso.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada triste- Tengo que ser sincero con ustedes he perdido la comunicación con Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron histérico.  
  
-Si Ron, el tenia que comunicarse conmigo para informarme como esta la misión y no lo ha hecho-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Pero.-dijo Katie triste- ¿Estaba solo?  
  
-No Katie-dijo Dumbledore tranquilo- Con el profesor Snape.  
  
-¿Con Snape?- preguntó atónito Harry- no es por menospreciarlo, pero el profesor Snape es un poco sospechoso no creo.  
  
-Harry, le tengo plena confianza a Snape, tanto como tu a tu amigo Ronald, pero lamentablemente presiento algo-dijo Dumbledore preocupado.  
  
-Profesor, si me dejara opinar, creo que debemos ir a Hogsmade, a la cueva de Sirius y verificar lo que paso.-dijo Hermione astutamente  
  
-Tienes toda la razón Hermione- dijo Ron- andando.  
  
-Pero no podemos ir así nada mas- dijo Harry- necesitamos tener en cuenta de que pueden haber ahí muchos Mortífagos, o hasta incluso el mismo Voldemort. Ron se estremeció, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Me sorprendes, Harry- le dijo con suavidad Dumbledore- eres tan inteligente como lo era James  
  
-Gracias, profesor- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Dumbledore.  
  
-Podemos usar la capa invisible -dijo Katie alentada- Pero tenemos que ir Hoy puede estar en peligro.  
  
-Lo siento Katie-dijo Dumbledore- Tendrán que esperarse hasta mañana en el día, a esta hora es peligroso y crean me que ustedes podrían estar en peligro, Sirius y Snape saben cuidarse solos.  
  
-Pero abue...-dijo Katie  
  
-Katie, Dumbledore tiene razón-dijo Hermione- Mejor iremos mañana que tal si Dumbledore recibe alguna noticia de Sirius y ya no hay necesidad de ir ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si Hermione-dijo Dumbledore- Mañana yo les aviso si recibo noticias si no es así irán con la Profesora McGonagall a Hogsmade y revisaran la cueva de Sirius.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Katie resignada- Esperaremos a mañana.  
  
Los 4 se pusieron la Capa invisible se despidieron de Dumbledore y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Hermione, Katie, Ron y Harry se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Harry no podía dormir sin embargo Ron si pues se oía como hablaba dormido.  
  
Así que bajo las escaleras y vio a Katie saliendo de la Sala Común. Harry se preocupo y decidió seguirla. Agarro la capa invisible y salio de ahí.  
  
-Katie ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Harry  
  
-Harry, Bueno.-dijo Katie que no sabia que decir- A buscar a mi papá.  
  
-¿Qué? No puedes ir a esta hora es peligroso-dijo Harry agarrándola del brazo.  
  
-Déjame, Harry-dijo Katie soltándose- Aunque intentes detenerme no voy a ceder, de todos modos hoy no iba a poder dormir, voy a buscarlo.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry resignado- Voy contigo  
  
-OK-dijo Katie- Vamos... ya se, regresemos por nuestras escobas y la capa invisible es mas rápido.  
  
-OK- dijo Harry que después de un par de minutos regreso con las escobas y la capa- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-A Hogsmade- dijo Katie- Es la única pista que tenemos.  
  
Los dos se subieron a sus escobas e iban muy juntos para que la capa los cubriera a ambos después de 1 hora llegaron a Hogsmade que estaba desierto.  
  
-Vamos a la cueva-dijo Harry señalando por ahí.  
  
-Si vamos-dijo Katie  
  
Al llegar ahí entraron pero no encontraron nada excepto huesos y restos de comida.  
  
-No esta-dijo Katie  
  
-Debe seguir en la misión-dijo Harry- Será mejor que regresemos Katie.  
  
-Si-dijo Katie  
  
Cuando salieron de la cueva vieron a un grupo de personas rondando por ahí. Eran Mortífagos.  
  
-Agáchate Katie-dijo Harry cubriéndola con la capa  
  
-Son Mortífagos-dijo Katie nerviosa- Seguro que están buscando a mi papá.  
  
-Mejor vámonos de aquí-dijo Harry- Que tal si vienen hacia aquí.  
  
En un momento se subieron a sus escobas se cubrieron con la capa y bajaron a otro lugar.  
  
-¿Por qué te bajas Harry?-pregunto Katie  
  
-¡Mira!-dijo Harry señalando a alguien- Es Draco Malfoy  
  
Los dos bajaron se cubrieron con la capa y observaron:  
  
-¿Oíste eso?-dijo un Mortífago a otro  
  
-Si viene de ahí-dijo el 2 mortífago en ese momento agarraron a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Lucius Malfoy a su hijo.  
  
-Bueno te seguí...-dijo Draco temeroso- Papá deja de matar a todos esos magos.  
  
-Cállate-dijo Lucius dándole un golpe a su hijo y tirándolo al piso.- No vengas a darme ordenes Draco que tu pronto serás Mortífago.  
  
-Yo no seré nada-dijo Draco retándolo.  
  
-Claro que lo serás ya que eres mi hijo y tienes que seguir mis órdenes- dijo Lucius- Si no aceptas Mi señor te matará  
  
-Padre no entiendes que no soy como tu-dijo Draco  
  
-No puedo creer Lucius tu hijo te deshonra será mejor que lo mates o Mi señor te matara-dijo Colagusano que había aparecido.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Lucius- Es mi hijo no puedo hacerlo.  
  
-Mi Señor Tenebroso dijo que si lo hacías te recompensaría- dijo Colagusano riendo- No puede haber cobardes entre nosotros.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Lucius- Lo siento Draco es por Mi señor, tendré que matarte. -¡¡Padre!!-dijo Draco- ¡¡No!!  
  
En ese momento Harry dejo a Katie ahí agarro la escoba sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió con la capa y fue directo ahí. Lucius estaba sacando su varita iba a decir las palabras Draco saco la suya, Lucius dijo Abada Ke.. Pero en ese momento algo alzó a Draco del brazo y lo llevo detrás de una casa ahí estaba Katie.  
  
-Draco-dijo Katie- ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si -dijo Draco- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno... Yo...-Katie no sabia que decir.  
  
En ese momento Harry se quito la capa y dijo:  
  
-¿Estas bien Malfoy?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Si Potter ¿Tú me salvaste?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-Si-dijo Harry  
  
-Nadie te lo pidió-dijo Malfoy sacudiéndose el polvo.  
  
-Yo se lo pedí-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Enserio?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa y agarrándole la mano.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry soltándole la mano- Vámonos ya  
  
-Si-dijo Katie- Ya es muy tarde y nos pueden encontrar-¿Cómo nos iremos si solo hay dos escobas?  
  
-Tengo una idea-dijo Malfoy con un sonrisa- Katie y yo en una escoba y tu Potter en la tuya.  
  
-Mala idea Malfoy-dijo Harry enojado- ¿Olvidas que Katie es mi novia?  
  
-No pero...-dijo Malfoy enojado.  
  
-Mejor ustedes dos juntos y yo sola-dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-¡¡No!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Bueno yo con Harry en la escoba de Harry- dijo Katie agarrando la escoba- Y tu en la mía Draco.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry  
  
Los 3 se subieron a las escobas se cubrieron y se fueron hacia Hogwarts. Después de un rato llegaron y aterrizaron.  
  
-Bueno ya llegamos-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Me pueden decir que hacían los dos ahí?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-Nos puedes decir que hacías tú ahí Malfoy-pregunto Harry astutamente  
  
-Bueno yo...-dijo Malfoy- Mejor nos quedamos así.  
  
E inmediatamente se metió al castillo. Al igual que Harry y Katie.  
  
Ya en la Sala Común..  
  
-No puedo creer que Lucius iba a matar a Draco-dijo Katie triste  
  
-Ahora ya entiendo porque Draco es así y lo compadezco-dijo Harry  
  
-Vámonos a dormir Harry-dijo Katie -Han pasado tantas cosas hoy.  
  
-Y las que nos esperan mañana-dijo Harry- Hay que estar preparados para todo.  
  
-Buenas Noches Harry-dijo Katie dándole un beso en los labios a Harry y subiendo a su cuarto.  
  
-Buenas noches Katie- dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba bajando al Gran Comedor con sus amigos, cuando alguien le jaló la túnica.  
  
- ¡Oye!- exclamó Harry, pero se calló al ver quien era- ¡Malfoy!  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Potter?- preguntó amablemente, pero con el entrecejo fruncido. Se estaba esforzando por se amable.  
  
-Si, claro- respondió Harry- nos vemos en el Comedor, ¿eh?- dijo viendo a sus sorprendidos amigos, pero Katie estaba sonriendo.  
  
Harry siguió a Malfoy, que lo conducía hasta afuera, cerca del lago.  
  
-Bueno.- dijo Malfoy, y respiró profundo- gra.gra.- empezó a decir, con mucha dificultad.  
  
-De nada- lo interrumpió Harry- de vez en cuando necesitas ayuda, Malfoy.  
  
-Tampoco te pongas amable conmigo, Potter- dijo Malfoy- estoy en deuda contigo.  
  
-Supongo que sí, pero lo hice porque Katie me lo pidió- dijo Harry, aunque tenía la impresión de que, aunque no estuviese Katie con él, la noche anterior, igual lo hubiera ayudado  
  
-Si, igual le debo una a ella- dijo Malfoy pensativo  
  
-Ya se cómo puedes saldar tu deuda, Malfoy- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó rápidamente Malfoy- no me gusta estar en deuda contigo.  
  
- Bueno.puedes dejar de estar fastidiando a Katie- dijo Harry un tanto molesto- ósea, esta bien que te guste, pero a ella le caes bien, sin que la acoses, ¿me entiendes?  
  
-Si.creo que tienes razón- dijo Malfoy un poco apenado- bueno.ya me voy.  
  
-Si.adiós- dijo Harry mientras veía a Malfoy alejarse de donde ellos se encontraban. Harry se quedó embobado, recordando las últimas palabras de Malfoy . Era algo que Malfoy jamás le había dicho, y Harry suponía que lo hacía solo por Katie.  
  
Volvió al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Katie y frente a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron - ¿que te dijo Malfoy esta vez?  
  
-Bueno, no me insultó, me dio las gracias- dijo Harry simplemente  
  
-¿Las gracias?- preguntó Hermione incrédula  
  
-Bueno. no les hemos contado ¿verdad?- preguntó Katie viendo a Hermione y a Ron- lo que pasa es que ayer fuimos a Hogsmade, y cuando ya nos íbamos, vimos a unos mortífagos, entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy- dijo Katie  
  
-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ron- se lo contaré a mi padre  
  
-Bueno, el caso es.que vimos a Draco, y estaba discutiendo con su padre, diciéndole, que no matara a los "sangre impura". Al oír esto Colagusano, le dijo al señor Malfoy que era una deshonra que tuviera un hijo así, y que era conveniente que lo matara, ya que Voldemort se lo había recomendado hace tiempo.- continuó Harry  
  
-¿Qué?- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez  
  
-Si, así fue, y el señor Malfoy intentó matar a Draco, pero nosotros lo salvamos, antes de que lo lograra- dijo Katie triste y molesta  
  
-¿Salvaron a Malfoy?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Si Ron- le dijo Hermione un poco molesta- esta bien que te caiga mal Malfoy, pero no es para desearle la muerte, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo  
  
-Entonces para eso te habló, ¿no?- preguntó Katie viendo a Harry  
  
-Sí- dijo Harry- ahora entiendo por que Malfoy es así.  
  
-¿Y encontraron a Hocicos?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No.eso es lo peor del caso, pero si no hubiera sido por Katie, Hogwarts estaría de luto otra vez- dijo tristemente Harry  
  
-Si. y Pansy de seguro estaría muy triste- confirmó Katie- hay que informar de esto a mi abuelo  
  
-Pero no podemos decírselo hoy- reprochó Ron  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Hoy es la cita de Harry con la supuesta admiradora secreta- dijo molesta Katie  
  
-Pero, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore de inmediato lo que averiguaron- dijo alarmada Hermione  
  
-Ya sé.- dijo Ron- nos toca Transformaciones, ¿no? Todo lo que debemos hacer es decirle a la profesora McGonagall que tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sobre un asunto de la Orden y ella entenderá.espero  
  
-Bien pensado, Ron- lo felicitó Harry.  
  
Los cuatro terminaron su desayuno y en seguida fueron con la profesora McGonagall, que ni había terminado su desayuno.  
  
-Profesora- dijo Hermione- necesitamos su permiso para faltar a clase, por asuntos de la Orden  
  
-¿Asuntos de la Orden, señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora  
  
-Si profesora- dijo Hermione- es urgente que hablemos con el profesor Dumbledore sobre Sirius Black  
  
-Siendo así- prosiguió la profesora McGonagall- le doy mi permiso, pero tienen que ponerse al corriente de lo que voy a ver hoy con sus compañeros  
  
-Si, lo haremos- dijo Harry- muchas gracias  
  
Salieron del Comedor y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore  
  
-¡Se me olvidó la contraseña de esta semana!- dijo Harry dándose una palmada en la frente  
  
-Yo si me acuerdo- dijo Katie- hidromiel  
  
La gárgola les dio paso de inmediato y subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
-Pasen, pasen- les dijo Dumbledore al verlos entrar- ¿vienen por asuntos de la Orden supongo, no?  
  
-Si profesor- dijo Ron- sobre Sirius  
  
-Bueno no hemos tenido noticias todavía-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Nosotros si-dijo Katie  
  
Después de contarle todo..  
  
-Vaya-dijo Dumbledore sorprendido- Bueno no es un buen momento para regañarlos por lo que hicieron, porque le salvaron la vida a Draco Malfoy y me sorprende, nunca creí que Lucius seria capaz de eso.  
  
-Si es muy triste-dijo Katie  
  
-Con respecto a lo de Sirius ya no tiene caso que vayan a buscarlo hoy -dijo Dumbledore- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry- Espero que este bien.  
  
-Bueno ya que hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar-dijo Hermione- Será mejor que vayamos al resto de la Clase de Transformaciones.  
  
-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron enojado  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione molesta- Hay que estudiar.  
  
-Harry-dijo Dumbledore- ¿Te puedes quedar tú por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-Si, Claro-dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón- Luego los alcanzo  
  
Hermione, Ron y Katie salieron de la oficina.  
  
-Bueno, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- lo que quiero decirte es un poco delicado  
  
-¿Delicado?- exclamó Harry  
  
-Hay pocas esperanzas de que Sirius esté vivo, ya que muchos pobladores de Hogsmade reportaron haber visto a unos cuantos dementores por la zona.  
  
-No.eso no puede ser.- se sorprendió Harry. La sola idea de pensar en el beso del dementor, era horrible.  
  
-Harry.te ruego que no se lo digas a Katie, es demasiado.no lo soportaría- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo Harry tranquilizando a Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno.ya puedes retirarte- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala común. No tenía ánimos de ir a la clase.  
  
Al entrar vio que estaba desierta, así que aprovechó para acostarse en uno de los sillones a pensar.  
  
Pensó en Sirius, en Malfoy y en lo difícil que sería no contarle a Katie aquella noticia. Harry se sentía cada vez mas nervioso, porque, mientras que el estaba ahí, acostado, Sirius podría estar tirado, muerto.  
  
Mas tarde entraron Hermione y Ron  
  
-Harry-dijo Hermione-¿Por qué no regresaste a clases?  
  
-Bueno... No tenia ganas-dijo Harry triste  
  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron  
  
-¿Y Katie?-cambio el tema Harry  
  
-Ah... Bueno Malfoy quería hablar con ella-dijo Hermione nerviosa  
  
-Ah... Muy bien-dijo Harry que no le tomo importancia pues no dejaba de pensar en Sirius  
  
-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto Ron- ¿Nos vas a decir o no?  
  
-Si-dijo Harry después de unos segundos- Prometan no decírselo a Katie por favor, Dumbledore me lo pidió  
  
-Si-dijeron los dos.  
  
-Bueno, puede que Sirius este muerto-dijo Harry casi sin voz- Dumbledore no sabe donde esta y el cree eso.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron- No puede ser.  
  
-No...-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-Ven porque Katie no lo debe saber-dijo Harry- No es seguro. Además se cree que fueron los Dementores, porque Dumbledore dijo que estaban rondando por ahí.  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Hermione casi sin voz- El beso del dementor es lo peor que te puede pasar, es peor que la muerte.  
  
-Yo pienso que esta vivo-dijo Ron- Hay que ser positivos  
  
-Eso trato Ron, no quiero pensar en eso porque Katie puede sospechar-dijo Harry En ese momento llegó Katie.  
  
- Hola, Harry- dijo Katie acercándose- ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos, Hermione?  
  
- Ah, esto.- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas  
  
- Se pelearon- dijo Harry, señalando a Ron y a Hermione, quienes en ese momento pusieron cara de molestos  
  
- No se peleen, no hay que separarnos- dijo viendo a Ron  
  
- Bueno.díselo a ella- dijo Ron haciendo como que estaba molesto- ella empezó  
  
- ¡No Ron!- gritó Hermione de repente- ¡tú empezaste!  
  
- Bueno, no importa quien empezó, discúlpense- dijo Katie, algo molesta  
  
- ¿Me perdonas, Ron?- dijo Hermione dulcemente  
  
- Si, te perdono- le contestó Ron y le dio un beso a Hermione.  
  
- Mejor- dijo Harry- ¿que hacías con Malfoy, Katie?  
  
- Me habló para decirme que sentía haber estado acosándome y diciéndote cosas, lo vi como que arrepentido-dijo Katie  
  
- Si, bueno.- dijo Harry. No le diría a Katie lo que le dijo a Malfoy en el lago- creo que ya esta recapacitando.  
  
-Si, eso creo-dijo Katie- Bueno se me olvido recordarles que tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
-Ah, bueno-dijo Ron- Vámonos  
  
Los 4 salieron se dirigieron a la cancha, después de varias horas de entrenamiento de fueron a Comer.  
  
-¿Por qué no comes nada Harry?-pregunto Katie- Mas bien ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes prueba bocado? ¿Pasa algo?  
  
-¡No!-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo  
  
-Ok-dijo Katie-Por cierto ¿que fue lo que hablaste con mi abuelo Harry?  
  
-Ah. he... Sobre mi padre-dijo Harry inventando algo- Bueno lo que pasa es que me dijo que me parezco mucho a el porque hace muchos años salvo a Snape de algo al igual que yo a Malfoy.  
  
-Ah ya veo-dijo Katie pensativa- La vez del Sauce Boxeador  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione astutamente-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Bueno. Creo que me lo comento mi abuelo una vez que le pregunte algo-dijo Katie.  
  
-Ahh-dijo Ron- No se te escapa nada ¿verdad Katie?  
  
-Jaja-dijo Katie- Bueno ya coman por favor me preocupan  
  
En ese momento los 3 comenzaron a comer.  
  
-Oye Harry, recuerda que más al rato es tu cita-dijo Ron  
  
-Si así es-dijo Katie- Mejor vete a arreglar tienes que estar presentable  
  
-Katie ¿no te da celos?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-Bueno... Pues. un poco... ¡Pero que hacer!-dijo Katie con una sonrisa.  
  
-Creo que no voy a ir-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ah...No-dijo Hermione- Ya habíamos quedado Harry no la puedes plantar, nosotras iremos en la capa junto a ti.  
  
-¡¡¡Nosotras!!!-dijo Ron indignado.  
  
-Perdón-dijo Hermione- Nosotros  
  
Después de quedarse un momento charlando los 4 se pararon y se fueron a la Sala Común  
  
-Nos dejaron muchos deberes, sobre todo McGonagall- dijo Ron con aburrimiento  
  
-Ohhh, no- dijo Harry- yo falté a su clase ¿que vieron?  
  
-Convertimos un pupitre en una rata- dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, y como siempre, lo lograste a la primera- dijo Ron- no se como lo logras  
  
-Hay algo que hace Hermione, que tu no Ron - dijo Harry riendo  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Ron- ¿Qué es?  
  
-Estudiar- dijo Hermione con orgullo- no es cierto, lo que pasa es que me esmero más.  
  
-¿Me explicas lo de hoy Katie?- preguntó Harry- lo de transformaciones  
  
-Si, claro- le contestó Katie sonriéndole- pero después de tu cita, ahora, ve a arreglarte  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Harry y subió a los dormitorios.  
  
Se arregló un poco el cabello, aunque no hubo tanta diferencia, se quitó la túnica, y se la cambió por una limpia, agarró la capa invisible y bajó las escaleras.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Ron- ¡Que diferencia! Sobre todo se ve diferente tu cabello  
  
- ¡RON!- lo regañó Hermione- te ves bien Harry  
  
- Gracias, ¿vamos?- dijo Harry viendo a Katie  
  
- Vamos- le contestó ella agarrando la capa.  
  
Los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de la sala común.  
  
Antes de salir del castillo, Harry se quitó la capa y los demás se quedaron bajo ella. Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Al llegar, Harry se sentó en una de las gradas, vio su reloj, eran apenas las 8:50 y ya estaba muy oscuro.  
  
De repente, algo se movió y Harry vio que alguien venía del castillo, una niña.  
  
-Harry- le susurró Ron- esa niña parece ser de primer año  
  
-Si, ya lo sé- dijo Harry igual susurrando  
  
-Y se.- empezó Ron  
  
-Ya cállate, ahí viene- lo interrumpió Hermione  
  
La niña no pasaba de los once años, era bajita, de pelo negro y era morena. Harry la recordó, era de Slytherin.  
  
Harry sintió algo en el estómago, como un presentimiento, pero no se preocupó por ello.  
  
- Hola- dijo la niña al llegar- me llamo Hally Smith, soy gran admiradora tuya, no sabes cuanto he esperado a conocerte, Harry Potter.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Harry. Había algo en el tono de Hally que no le gustaba a Harry en absoluto.  
  
-Harry antes que nada quiero darte este regalo-dijo Hally dándole una cajita.  
  
En el momento que Harry agarro la caja Ron le estaba amarrando las agujetas a Harry. Todo se oscureció empezaron a moverse y en un momento todos cayeron al piso y ya no estaban en Hogwarts sino en Hogsmade.  
  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry-¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
-Bueno te traje aquí porque aquí esta la sorpresa-dijo Hally con cara malvada.  
  
-Espérame aquí-dijo Hally y en un momento se fue de ahí.  
  
-Harry, esta niña algo planea-dijo Katie- Mejor vámonos  
  
-Si Harry, esto no me huele bien-dijo Hermione-Además no cualquier persona tiene un traslador y menos una niña de primer año.  
  
-Si vámonos-dijo Harry  
  
Pero cuando iba a agarrar la caja que era el traslador se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de Dementores.  
  
-Oh no-dijo Ron- Estamos en problemas.  
  
-Si Ron-dijo Harry preocupado-No esta el traslador  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione nerviosa- ¿Y ahora que?  
  
-Bueno quítense la capa porque de nada sirve-dijo Harry- Los dementores no ven solo saben donde estar por tu alma.  
  
Los 3 se quitaron la capa.  
  
-Estoy muy asustada-dijo Katie- Estamos en peligro.  
  
-Tranquila Katie, yo no voy a dejar que te hagan nada-dijo Harry valiente.  
  
-Harry la ultima vez que vi Dementores me desmaye ¿que voy a hacer?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero eran muchos ahorita son menos así que podemos con ellos-dijo Harry- Lo que van a hacer es pensar en lo mejor que les haya pasado y decir: PATRONUS solo concéntrense en eso.  
  
-Esta bien-dijeron los 3  
  
Los dementores se estaban acercando rápidamente y ellos habían preparado su varita, se fueron acercando hasta que los cuatro dijeron:  
  
-¡¡¡Patronus!!!  
  
A todos les salio el Patronus pero el de Harry fue el mas grande y los dementores se fueron.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-se salvaron de los dementores pero no de mí.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy-dijo Katie -No me extraña de usted  
  
-No se quien seas chiquilla pero hoy vas a morir-dijo Lucius Malfoy- Mi señor me recompensara por matar a Potter, a una sangre sucia, a un pobretón y a..  
  
-A la bisnieta de Dumbledore-dijo Colagusano que había aparecido.  
  
-Así que la bisnieta-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malévola- Mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
-Lucius yo me encargo de dos y tú de dos-dijo Colagusano sacando su varita.  
  
-Yo de Potter y la nieta-dijo Lucius- Tu de los otros dos.  
  
-Y quien dijo que nos ibas a matar-dijo Harry  
  
-Ja Somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Lucius- Primero los míos entre mas rápido mejor.  
  
-Si-dijo Colagusano.  
  
-Abada K.-dijo Lucius pero algo la amarro de las piernas y brazos- ¿Quién fue?  
  
-Ah... noo -dijo Colagusano que enseguida fue atado al igual que Lucius  
  
-¡¡¡¡Papá!!!!!-dijo Katie feliz y lo fue a abrazar.  
  
-Sirius creíamos que estabas... Muerto-dijo Ron y Katie lo voltio a ver con cara de duda  
  
-Bueno Black esta bien por poco-dijo Snape que estaba atrás.  
  
-Que bueno-dijo Hermione- Será mejor que nos vayamos o habrán más problemas.  
  
-Si-dijo Snape- Pero nos llevaremos a Colagusano y a Malfoy  
  
En ese momento se acercaron 7 Mortífagos acompañados de la Admiradora de Harry.. Hally..  
  
-Con que eres una mortífaga.muy joven a decir verdad- dijo Hermione  
  
- No soy mortífaga, sangre sucia, soy una espía- dijo Hally sosteniendo su varita  
  
- Mejor aléjate de ella- le advirtió Ron a Hally- sabe mucho mas que tu de esto.  
  
- No me asusta una impura- bramó Hally- expe.  
  
- ¡Everte Statum!- gritó Hermione antes de que Hally mandara volando a Ron  
  
- Gracias- dijo Ron  
  
- ¡Vamos!- gritó Harry- rápido, a ¡Hogwarts!  
  
- ¿Y nosotros que, Potter?- dijo uno de los mortífagos- ¿nos vas a dejar sin diversión?- y agarró a Katie por la cintura  
  
- ¡DEJALA!- gritó Harry- DEJALA O.  
  
- ¿O que?- dijo Lucius Malfoy- ¿Qué nos va hacer el famoso Harry Potter?  
  
-Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo Harry y le lanzó un Expelliarmus al señor Malfoy  
  
El cayó, y todos los Mortífagos fueron a ayudarle, entonces, Hermione le lanzó un petrificus totallus al mortífago que sostenía a Katie y esta pudo salvarse.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Katie y los cuatro siguieron a Harry, quien estaba corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos  
  
- Esperen-dijo de repente Katie deteniéndose- mi padre.  
  
Pero en ese momento, se vio un resplandor verde donde se encontraban los mortífagos y Katie rompió a llorar.  
  
-¡Papá!- dijo, y comenzó a correr hacia él  
  
- No.Katie- dijo Harry y la alcanzó y la abrasó muy fuerte para que no se escapara- vamos.  
  
- Harry.- dijo Katie, llorando aún- mi papá.  
  
- Lo veremos luego- dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos- debemos ir a Hogwarts, ahora  
  
Los cuatro llegaron hasta la casa de los Gritos y utilizaron el túnel secreto que los llevó hasta los terrenos.  
  
De repente, una voz se escuchó entre las sombras.  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo la voz- Huyan rápido estoy transformándome.  
  
-Lumus-dijo Hermione y todo se ilumino  
  
-¡¡¡Lupin!!!-dijo Ron- Oh no se esta transformando ¡Huyan!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Huye es un licántropo-dijo Harry agarrando a Katie de la cintura y se fueron corriendo.  
  
De pronto se oyó un aullido y gritos. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a el castillo y se metieron, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y se fueron directo a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Los 4 estaban asustados y ni podían hablar solo pensaban en lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Dumbledore que estaba bajando las escaleras y poniéndose una bata.  
  
-¡Mi papá! Esta mue.-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-No Katie, todavía no sabemos nada-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero es lo mas seguro Hermione-dijo Ron triste.- Vimos un resplandor verde y estábamos rodeados de Mortífagos.  
  
-¿Me pueden explicar que hacían ahí?-preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-Es que yo tenia una cita con una niña de primero llamada Hally Smith-dijo Harry respirando - Resulto ser una espía de Voldemort y nos tendió una trampa.  
  
-¡Vaya!, según nuestra hipótesis había un espía de Voldemort aquí nunca me imagine que una niña de primer curso seria-dijo Dumbledore- Y me temo que no es la única.  
  
-Es decir ¿que hay mas?-pregunto Hermione  
  
- Es lo mas probable-contesto Dumbledore- Pasado mañana será La Junta de la Orden tienen que estar presentes.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry- Aquí estaremos, con respecto a Sirius, ¿esta vivo?  
  
-Bueno tengo que ser honesto y no es muy probable según me cuentan-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Katie- Pero todo puede pasar, tengan fe.  
  
-Si-dijo Katie- La tengo.  
  
-Bueno váyanse a sus dormitorios-dijo Dumbledore- Tienen que descansar.  
  
-Si-dijo Ron  
  
Inmediatamente se fueron a los cuartos  
  
-Oigan ¿Pero que paso con Snape?-pregunto Hermione  
  
Nadie respondió, no lo habían visto en ningún lado.  
  
-No lo he visto- dijo Harry, después de un prolongado silencio- no desde que estaba con Si...Sirius  
  
-¿Y.creen que haya sido a el al que hayan matado?- dijo Ron, con un tono preocupado, algo raro en él  
  
-¿Tu? ¿Preocupado por Snape?- dijo extrañado Harry  
  
Harry, esto es una emergencia, hasta yo me preocupo por él- dijo Hermione- estoy totalmente desorientada.  
  
-Bueno.por ahora lo que conviene es que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana pensaremos en algo...- dijo Harry dando por terminada la platica  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo y cuando bajaron, ni Katie ni Hermione estaban en la sala común.  
  
- ¿Les habrá pasado algo, Harry?- dijo asustado Ron  
  
- No creo.- contestó Harry sin ánimos- solamente habrán bajado a desayunar, no es para tanto, no te preocupes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NO SE SI SABIAN PERO ESTA HISTORIA CONSTA DE 27 CAPITULOS Y YA ESTAMOS EN EL 20!!!! BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO  
  
ESPERO TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO SE LES CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS.  
  
Agradecimientos :  
  
PaMe-LiTa: gracias por todos tus reviews y por siempre leer el fic. Y espero que te siga gustando el fic y no te decepcione este cap hehee  
  
pilyy* : Gracias por leer el fic y no importa que no me hayas contestado en el Messenger hhehe  
  
oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: Gracias por se fiel al fic espero te guste este cap  
  
linkin_fan : Muchas gracias tus palabras me inspiran, gracias 


	21. El Nuevo ¿Intengrante?

CAPITULO 21  
"¿El nuevo integrante?"  
  
Al bajar al Gran Comedor, vieron que efectivamente, estaban ahí platicando entre ellas dos, sin hacer caso a la lechuza que se encontraba en el plato de Katie.  
  
Harry y Ron se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellas, y Harry recogió el sobre, y se lo entregó a Katie.  
  
- Ahh, Harry- dijo Katie viéndolo- gracias  
  
-¿No te habías dado cuenta de que tenías la carta?- dijo Ron confuso  
  
- No, y gracias por saludarme, Ron- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
- De nada- dijo Ron apenado  
  
-Bueno, de que hablaban, porque por lo que veo, estaban muy entretenidas- dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, primero abrimos la carta, ¿vale? Luego hablamos de eso- dijo Katie tomando la carta  
  
Orden: Los espero en mi oficina el día que habíamos quedado y tienen que llevar sus fénix. Atte Dumbledore  
  
En ese momento se destruyó la carta y no quedo rastro de ella.  
  
Después de unos minutos vino la lechuza de Katie con otra carta  
  
-¿Otra?-pregunto Katie- ¿De quién podrá ser?  
  
-Ábrela-dijo Ron  
  
En ese momento Katie abrió la carta  
  
Katie:  
  
Necesito hablar contigo es necesario no te preocupes no te voy a molestar ni nada y si quieres lo pueden saber tus amigos pero quiero hablar contigo a solas  
  
Atte  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
En una hora en el lago.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué querrá?  
  
-No se pero falta media hora, creo que mejor me voy para allá-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Harry  
  
-No Gracias, estaré bien-dijo Katie sonriendo- Yo los veo luego y les cuento.  
  
Y sin decir nada más, salió del Comedor.  
  
-Ahorita venimos, Hermione- dijo Ron- no tardamos  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Hermione- ¿pero no tarden, eh?  
  
-No- dijo Ron agarrando a Harry y llevándoselo.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry cuando se dirigían a la puerta  
  
-Vamos a ver que le dice Malfoy a Katie- dijo Ron  
  
-Pero y ¿si nos ve?- dijo Harry  
  
-No.usaremos tu capa- respondió Ron bajando la voz  
  
-Perfecto, gracias- dijo Harry  
  
Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia la Torre Gryffindor, entraron al dormitorio y agarraron la capa invisible. Se la pusieron y corrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta llegar donde estaba Malfoy, pero Katie todavía no llegaba.  
  
Harry y Ron aguardaron cerca de donde estaba Malfoy, hasta que llegó Katie.  
  
-Gracias por venir-dijo Draco  
  
-De nada, ¿pues que deseas, Draco? -pregunto Katie  
  
-Me preocupas, te he observado todo el día y estas algo deprimida-dijo Draco- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-¿Para eso me citaste?-pregunto Katie y se preguntaba como lo sabría él.  
  
-No, eso era algo aparte-dijo Draco- Lo que pasa es que me pregunto como es que siempre saben todo y pues quisiera confesarte algo.  
  
-Dime-dijo Katie con extraño  
  
-Bueno, quisiera acabar con los Mortífagos y Vol. bueno ya sabes, no me agradan los sangre sucia ni los pobretones, pero son mejor que los Mortífagos-dijo Draco tomando aire- Así que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie tengo que mantener mi reputación.  
  
-Si, claro-dijo Katie- ¿Pero porque me lo dices a mi?  
  
-Porque estoy casi seguro que ustedes 4 saben o están en algo, siempre están en el lugar oportuno, no es coincidencia.  
  
-Bueno Draco, gracia por confiar en mi-dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-Bueno eso era todo- dijo Draco- Bueno espera falta algo..  
  
-Dime- dijo Katie viendo a Malfoy a los ojos- es importante, ¿no?  
  
-Si- dijo Malfoy bajando la mirada- lo que pasa es que.bueno.no se si Potter te haya dicho algo, pero cuando hablé con el.bueno.quedamos en el acuerdo de que no los molestaría mas.y hasta ahora lo estoy cumpliendo.  
  
-¿En el acuerdo?- dijo Katie con extraño- ¿en que quedaron?  
  
-Bueno.como yo les debo mi vida, pensé pagarles así- dijo Malfoy- pero como te dije antes, no le digas a nadie, mas que a tus amigos.arruinaría mi reputación  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando veas a tu padre?- dijo Katie un poco afligida, viéndolo  
  
-Pues.no pienso dirigirle la palabra y.- dijo Malfoy  
  
-Bueno, pienso que tienes razón, porque, no es por ofender, pero no creo que hablar con tu padre tenga buenos resultados, ya que el sirve a Voldemort.-dijo Katie  
  
-Si, supongo que tienes razón, ya me las arreglaré- dijo Malfoy levantándose- ya me voy, gracias.  
  
En ese momento Katie se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy . ¿Por qué le agradecía? El no era así, pero Katie supuso que el estaba bromeando o algo.  
  
Volvió al castillo y les contó a sus amigos lo platicado con Malfoy en el lago.  
  
Bueno, me lo suponía- dijo Harry- ya me lo había comentando  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Hermione- ¿por qué no nos habías contado algo?  
  
-Porque el me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero si les comenté lo demás- dijo Harry en tono de disculpa  
  
-Bueno. no importa- dijo Ron- ¡Ay! Crookshanks, ¡déjame! Vete con Hermione  
  
-Ven.- dijo Hermione agarrando al gato y cargándolo  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, donde los esperaba Alfred.  
  
-Lo siento chicos, pero por llegar tarde, quitaré 5 puntos a Gryffindor- dijo con una mueca.  
  
-Pero.-dijo Hermione excusándose- solo nos retrasamos 2 minutos.  
  
-No Hermione fueron 5-dijo Alfred- Además aunque hayan llegado dos minutos de todos modos están retrasados. Ahora siéntense por favor.  
  
-Si, esta bien-dijo Hermione resignándose.  
  
Al terminar la clase de costumbre todos salieron del aula. Incluso Neville sentía que había pasado rápido la clase.  
  
-Bueno, parece que no volveremos a ver a Snape-dijo Ron  
  
-Si-dijo Katie recordando lo sucedido- Nos quedaremos con Alfred el resto del año.  
  
-Si, mejor-dijo Ron- El si es bueno, aunque es estricto también  
  
-¡Ron! Pues que esperabas, además eres un insensible no te pones a pensar que talvez Snape este muerto.-dijo Hermione con enojo  
  
-Es cierto, nadie va a ir a su funeral-dijo Ron pensando- No tenia amigos.  
  
-¡Ron! Eres un caso inútil-dijo Hermione resignándose mientras que Harry y Katie se reían por primera vez en largo tiempo.  
  
-Bueno al menos hice reír a Harry y a Katie-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, bueno-dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-¿Creen que Snape sobreviva?-pregunto Katie  
  
-No lo se, pero yo creo que no volverá a dar clases de Pociones-dijo Harry- Creo que nos quedaremos con Alfred.  
  
-¿Se quedaran conmigo?-dijo Alfred que estaba de tras de ellos. ¿A que se refieren?  
  
-Ah...lo que pasa. -dijo Hermione- Bueno desde hace varias clases que usted nos da clase.  
  
-Si por eso creemos que usted nos dará el resto del año-continuo Harry.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, si, les daré clase el resto del año-dijo Alfred- Pero no todos lo saben así que por favor sean discretos.  
  
-¿Y que le paso a Snape?-pegunto Ron inteligentemente  
  
-Bueno no se me ha informado seguiré dando clases hasta que regrese su profesor-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego.  
  
Después de eso, los 4 se dirigieron a la Sala Común a realizar sus deberes.  
  
Katie y Hermione se separaron y se fueron a su cuarto por unas cosas.  
  
-Ron, no puedo estar así-dijo Harry- Le tengo que decir que nosotros vimos y escuchamos toda la conversación con Malfoy.  
  
-No Harry, se enojara contigo-dijo Ron. Además como te digo no tiene nada de malo y lo hiciste para protegerla y eso...  
  
-No Ron tu sabes que estaba dudando y celoso-dijo Harry culpable- Además si no tiene nada de malo no se enojara, debe saberlo, ella siempre es honesta conmigo.  
  
-Esta bien Harry-dijo Ron resignándose.-Díselo pero si se enoja es tu culpa.  
  
Después de 5 minutos bajaron Katie y Hermione.  
  
-Katie, necesito decirte algo-dijo Harry nervioso  
  
-Si dime-dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno, cuando te fuiste a hablar con Malfoy, Ron y yo tomamos la capa invisible y te seguimos-dijo Harry apenado- Y oímos toda la conversación  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Katie sorprendida-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-Bueno estaba preocupado y..-dijo Harry  
  
-Celoso-dijo Katie quitándole la palabra a Harry  
  
-Bueno yo... Lo siento.-dijo Harry arrepentido.-Me imagino que estas enojada.  
  
-Bueno no mucho-dijo Katie sonriendo- Si estas celoso significa que te importo, pero si me decepcionas un poco, porque significa que no confías en mí.  
  
-Si confío en ti-dijo Harry- Pero no en Malfoy.  
  
-Pues deberías, porque si oíste la conversación te habrás dado cuenta que él no tiene malas intenciones-dijo Katie.  
  
-Es que no lo conoces bien-dijo Ron- Nosotros si, creo que tu problema es que confías en todos ¡Katie!  
  
-¡Ron! No te metas-dijo Hermione.-Además ninguno de los dos me dijo que pensaban seguirla  
  
-¡Qué! apoco querías ir para oír todo-dijo Ron  
  
-Para nada, por supuesto que iba a detenerlos-dijo Hermione ofendida  
  
-Por eso no te dijimos-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno esto ya parece un pleito-dijo Katie- Y no es así no estoy enojada con Harry solo un poco creo que fue mejor que me lo hayas dicho a que hubiera enterado por otro lado.  
  
-Vez-dijo Harry al oído de Ron  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Ron  
  
-Me alegro que no se hayan complicado las cosas-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron- Pero ya no lo vuelvan a hacer ninguno de los dos.  
  
-¡No! Hermione-dijo Ron sonriendo y dándole un beso a Hermione en los labios, cosa que extraño a Harry y Katie.  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione muy roja- ¿Te ayudo con tus deberes?  
  
-Si gracias-dijo Ron y enseguida se fueron a sentar y empezaron a hacerlos.  
  
-Oye, Harry- dijo Katie- me pregunto para que quiere mi abuelo que llevemos a la junta los fénix, nunca los llevamos.  
  
-Bueno, no te debes de quejar- dijo Harry sonriendo- además, ya tenia ganas de sacar a Fawkes  
  
-Si, y yo tengo ganas de sacar a Fixie -dijo Katie devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron los deberes, los cuatro salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron a la Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde los esperaba Hagrid con los de Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno, ya vienen los Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid contento- hoy veremos las investigaciones que hicieron acerca de los unicornios. A ver.- dijo agarrando una lista- Ronald Weasley  
  
Ron se acercó con su mochila al hombro, sacó de ella un pergamino y comenzó a leer.  
  
Al terminar los de Gryffindor recibieron 5 puntos, luego los de Slytherin recibieron 5 puntos más por el trabajo de Malfoy.  
  
Al terminar, se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor para la comida.  
  
-Me muero de hambre- dijo Ron frotándose el estómago- y estoy feliz  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Bueno, por primera vez en la vida logré acumular 5 puntos para Gryffindor.-dijo Ron  
  
-No es la primera vez- dijo Hermione viendo a Ron- acuérdate que en el primer curso tu y Harry ganaron cinco puntos para Gryffindor, por salvarme del trol.  
  
-Ahh, si- dijo Ron- además tú me ayudaste hacer el resumen de los unicornios  
  
-Bueno- dijo Katie- hay que comer rápido para que vayamos a la siguiente clase y después a la junta.  
  
Los cuatro se sirvieron rápidamente la comida y después comenzaron a comer sin conversar, hasta que Neville rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Por qué tan callados?-preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-Es que queremos llegar temprano a la siguiente clase-dijo Harry  
  
Los cuatro siguieron comiendo y al terminar, corrieron al aula de encantamientos.  
  
Al llegar, vieron que fueron los primeros, así que se sentaron hasta adelante y luego esperaron a que llegaran los demás.  
  
Llegaron todos y un poco retrasado, Flitwick.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Flitwick les dejó muchos deberes, mas que de costumbre.  
  
-Genial- dijo Ron muy molesto- es todo lo que faltaba, más deberes, y tenemos junta con la orden.  
  
- Tranquilo- dijo Hermione calmando a Ron- yo te ayudo  
  
-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza- le dijo Ron  
  
- Bueno, ¿y quien nos ayuda a nosotros?- dijo Katie  
  
-No te preocupes, yo entendí el tema y te lo explicaré- dijo Harry tranquilizándola  
  
Entraron al Gran Comedor y comieron normalmente, pero estaban emocionados, porque pronto sabrían porque debían tener a los fénix.  
  
- Estoy nerviosa- admitió Katie- ¿para qué serán los fénix?  
  
- No tengo idea- dijo Harry- pero pronto lo sabremos  
  
- Yo creo que es para que nos protejamos, porque sus lágrimas son curativas- dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.  
  
Si, tal vez- dijo Harry pensando  
  
Al terminar de cenar, sin que nadie los vea, fueron al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Hidromiel- dijo Harry en un susurro, pero la gárgola no hizo nada, no se inmutó  
  
-Es que no lo dices claramente, Harry- dijo Hermione testarudamente- hidromiel- dijo claramente  
  
Pero la gárgola no mostró rastros de obedecer a la contraseña.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron asustado  
  
-La cambiamos- dijo una voz familiar  
  
Los cuatro se voltearon y vieron a Dumbledore viéndolos fijamente.  
  
-Es Fawkes- dijo Dumbledore- lo que pasa es que como no sabemos donde puedan estar Sirius o Snape, tenemos que tener precauciones.  
  
-Ah-dijo Hermione-Si mejor.  
  
-Bueno entren por favor hay dos puntos importantes que hablar con los 4- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Si-dijo Ron.  
  
Los cuatro entraron y adentro estaban: Lupin, Arabella, Fletcher y ellos 5, faltaba la profesora McGonagall y por obvias razones Snape y Sirius.  
  
-Bueno estamos reunidos por 2 razones-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-La primera llegara en un momento-dijo Lupin  
  
-Si ya hemos hablado sobre esto-dijo Arabella.  
  
En ese momento entro Malfoy acompañado de la Profesora McGonagall  
  
-Bueno ya podemos comenzar-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-Si, ¿Por qué esta él aquí?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Ahora les explicara Albus-dijo McGonagall- Hemos tomado una decisión  
  
-Draco estas aquí porque creemos conveniente que formes parte de la Orden del Fénix-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿Qué?-dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
-Así es-dijo Dumbledore- Él esta listo  
  
-Pero su padre es Mortífago-dijo Ron furioso.  
  
-Por lo mismo esta listo-dijo Dumbledore- reto a su propio padre.  
  
-¿Le contaron todo?-dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose a Harry y Katie- Sabia que no debía confiar en ustedes.  
  
-Bueno que esperabas que hiciéramos-dijo Katie- Es la Orden  
  
-Pero confié... les dije que no dijeran nada y mas a ti ¡Katie!-dijo Malfoy enojado.  
  
-Bueno no se van a poner a discutir por eso-dijo Lupin- Estas en contra de Voldemort entonces estas con nosotros.  
  
-¿Usted?-dijo Malfoy mirando a Lupin- Yo no estoy con nadie ni en su estúpida Orden... Me largo.  
  
Y Malfoy camino a la salida.  
  
-Antes de que te vayas Draco-dijo Dumbledore- piensa en nuestra preposición tú sabes lo que esta bien y mal.  
  
-Ah y por último-dijo Lupin- Encontraras algo en tu habitación, asegúrate de que nadie lo encuentre y cuídalo.  
  
Malfoy salio  
  
-Pero ¿Malfoy?-Pregunto Ron- Yo no confío en él.  
  
-Yo si-dijo Katie -Tú y Harry oyeron todo lo que me dijo cuando estaban espiándome y saben sus intenciones.  
  
-Katie tu confías en todos-dijo Ron  
  
-Todos merecemos un segunda oportunidad-dijo Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
-Pero... Ron se quedo sin palabras.  
  
-Ron ya acepta Malfoy ha cambiado-dijo Hermione  
  
-No Hermione-dijo Dumbledore, todos voltearon a ver- El siempre ha sido así, simplemente se dejaba manipular por su padre y su carácter ocultaba sus inseguridades y vació.  
  
-¿Vació?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-Así es-dijo Dumbledore- Sus padres siempre le han dado todo pero "material" pero nada de afecto por eso es así con todos, ahora esta sintiendo y viendo la realidad.  
  
-Significa que se esta dando cuenta de lo que verdad vale-dijo Hermione- Creo que al ver que nosotros somos unidos y nos ayudamos mutuamente, quiere cambiar.  
  
-Pero hay algo que se lo impide-dijo McGonagall  
  
-¿Su padre?-dijo Ron  
  
-No Ron, su orgullo-dijo Harry  
  
-Así es, y es algo difícil que el tiempo lo dirá-dijo Lupin.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué le regalaron a Malfoy?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-¡Ron! No seas chismoso-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ja, ja Esta bien-dijo Lupin- Un Fénix como el de ustedes.  
  
-Ósea que prácticamente ya forma parte de la Orden-dijo Katie.  
  
- Si, solo falta que el decida-dijo Fletcher.  
  
-Ahora hablemos del 2º punto-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Lo que tendrán que hacer sus Fénix es lo siguiente...-dijo Arabella dirigiéndose a Lupin.  
  
Lupin los miró con ansiedad y se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Bueno, cada uno de ustedes tiene un fénix, el cual deberán llevar a todas las misiones que les encomendemos, debieron llevarlos, pero como no sabían nada, no es tan importante.Ahora, se preguntarán para que les sirve un fénix. Un fénix es sorprendente, es mas fuerte que el hipogrifo mas feroz, sus lagrimas tienen poderes curativos, por lo tanto podrán curarlos en caso de que haya alguna enfermera- dijo Lupin sonriéndoles.  
  
-Si, pero. ¿Dónde están los fénix?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Bueno, Hagrid los tiene. A Fawkes, Falcore, Fixie y a Flame, le encanta cuidarlos  
  
-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió Ron- tengo ganas de ver a Flame  
  
-Si, y en caso de que algo suceda, y no tengan sus escobas cerca, pueden llamar a sus fénix, y ellos llegaran lo mas rápido posible hacia donde ustedes estén, y si están lastimados los curan, los cargan y los llevan hasta donde sea seguro.  
  
-Genial- dijo Harry- significa que entonces, ¿estamos.más a salvo?  
  
-Por supuesto, de eso se trata-dijo Dumbledore- en el caso de.  
  
Pero no terminó la frase, en ese momento llegó Malfoy corriendo y tenía a un polluelo en sus manos. Era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de una de ellas.  
  
- ¡Un fénix!- gritó hacia McGonagall- ¡un fénix!  
  
-Tranquilo, Draco- dijo Lupin-te lo explicaremos.  
  
-No quiero que me expliquen nada, mucho menos usted- dijo Malfoy viendo a Lupin- además, quédese con su polluelo, ¡no lo quiero!  
  
-Draco, te lo vas a quedar, así entres a la Orden o no- dijo severamente McGonagall  
  
-Bueno, me lo llevo, pero no entraré a la.Orden- dijo Malfoy por ultimo molesto, y salió del despacho  
  
-Bueno.pronto entenderá- dijo Katie algo triste- debemos hacerle entender  
  
-Pronto entrará en razón por si solo, Katie, no te preocupes- dijo Dumbledore tranquilizándola  
  
-Si, Malfoy entenderá- dijo Harry un poco molesto. ¿Por qué Katie se preocupaba por Malfoy?- el siempre.puede  
  
-Si Harry, pero tienen que ayudarlo un poco, no tanto, pero un poco- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Si, como él no tiene amigos.- dijo Ron riendo  
  
-¡Ya Ron!- dijo Hermione- deja a Dra.digo Malfoy en paz  
  
-¿Tu también lo defiendes, Hermione?- dijo molesto Ron  
  
-No peleen muchachos, aquí no se trata de defender a nadie- dijo Mundungus- aparte tienen que estar unidos  
  
-Si-dijo Harry- Ya hay que tranquilizarnos.  
  
-Esta bien-dijeron Katie, Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Bueno debido a que nos hemos llevado demasiado tiempo en algo que creímos que seria rápido-dijo Lupin- Tenemos que continuar otro día ahora nosotros tenemos nuestras propias misiones.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo McGonagall- nosotros les avisaremos cuando será la próxima junta.  
  
Los 4 salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la Sala Común.  
  
-Malfoy-dijo Ron- ¿De la Orden? Pero no es de Gryffindor es un Slytherin  
  
-Si Ron-dijo Hermione- Lo tienes que aceptar ya es de nuestra Orden  
  
-Pero ni él quiere-dijo Ron furioso  
  
-Si quiere-dijo Katie- La vez que hable con el cerca del lago lo note, claro que quiere pero es muy orgulloso. Creo que hablare con él.  
  
-Los 4 hablaremos con él-dijo Harry - Dumbledore nos dijo que un poco de ayuda esta bien.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron- Yo no hablare con él  
  
-Si, si lo harás-dijo Hermione - Somos de la Orden, vamos Ron hazlo por la Orden  
  
-Pero ni lo necesitamos-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron tienes que admitir que es bueno en los hechizos y es inteligente aunque lo utiliza por el lado incorrecto-dijo Katie.  
  
-Bueno lo estas alardeando mucho ¿no crees?-dijo Harry un poco molesto.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron- Lo haré, pero ustedes hablaran yo solo los acompaño.  
  
-Como sea es un avance-dijo Hermione resignada.  
  
-"Licántropo"-dijo Ron estaban frente a la Señora Gorda.  
  
Entraron a la Sala Común y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y se fueron al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Bueno ya saben-dijo Harry- Si ven a Malfoy hay que hablar con él.  
  
-Yo lo vi hace unos minutos pero ya se fue-dijo Ron  
  
-¡Ron! Ya sabemos que no quieres hablar con el pero-dijo Hermione.- ¡Madura!  
  
-Esta bien... Perdón-dijo Ron avergonzado.  
  
-Miren ahí esta-dijo Katie señalando a Malfoy acompañado de Pansy  
  
Los 4 se acercaron a él.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar contigo?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Draco no hablara con una sangre sucia, un pobretón, un perdedor y una ofrecida-dijo Pansy  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Hermione mas que molesta-me parece que queremos hablar con Malfoy, no contigo, Parkinson  
  
-No me provoques Granger.- dijo resentida Pansy  
  
-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Malfoy- ya les dije que no voy a.  
  
-Draco- dijo Harry, y todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, incluso Malfoy- necesitamos hablar contigo.a solas  
  
-Nos vemos al rato- dijo Pansy alejándose  
  
-Ahora si, ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó muy molesto Malfoy  
  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda, en serio- dijo Katie viéndolo a los ojos- la Orden se trata de estar juntos.todos.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Hermione- te necesitamos, Draco  
  
-Espera.- dijo Ron enfadado  
  
-¿Granger me esta pidiendo ayuda?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo-y, lo mas importante, Katie.  
  
-Si, bueno, ¿nos vas a ayudar?- dijo molesto Harry  
  
-Déjenme pensarlo.no- dijo Malfoy y sin mas se fue hacia donde se fue Pansy  
  
-Ahí lo tienen- dijo Ron molesto- ¿no se los dije?  
  
-Si, si Ron- dijo Hermione- ¿podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista?  
  
-Bueno, no soy pesimista.soy realista- gruño Ron  
  
-Bueno.ya hicimos lo que pudimos.solo nos queda esperar a que Draco haga el resto y decida- dijo Katie un poco insegura  
  
-No te preocupes, el lo hará- dijo Harry abrasando a Katie por atrás- además, Draco necesita nuestra ayuda, no lo rechazará.  
  
Los siguientes días trascurrieron y de vez en cuando, veían a Malfoy en su tiempo libre junto al lago, acariciando al pequeño Fénix. Un día después de terminar la clase de Transformaciones los 4 se fueron al Gran Comedor y antes de que entraran alguien los llamo.  
  
-¿Qué le dijeron a Draco?-dijo Pansy que estaba enojada  
  
-¿Cómo que, que le dijimos?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Si como oyes Weasley, desde que hablaron con el aquel día, ha estado muy extraño, como fuera de si-dijo Pansy- Díganme que le hicieron o dijeron.  
  
-No me hicieron nada-dijo Malfoy que acababa de acercarse.- Ahora Pansy vete tengo que hablar con ellos.  
  
-Pero si necesitas ayuda me avisas, Draco-dijo Pansy que entro al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Bueno ¿que quieres decirnos, Draco?-pregunto Katie.  
  
-Bueno sobre la Orden-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Si ¿que es?-dijo Harry  
  
-Eh pensado y si quiero unirme con una condición-dijo Malfoy-No van a hacerle nada a mi padre, yo se que es malo pero es mi padre.  
  
Los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Malfoy.  
  
-Pero es un mortí.-dijo Ron  
  
-Si aceptamos-lo interrumpió Hermione  
  
-Además tengo mas condiciones que al rato les diré, se los mandara mi lechuza.-dijo Malfoy y enseguida se fue.  
  
-¿Condiciones?-dijo Ron-Esta loco si cree que las voy a seguir.  
  
Los 3 miraron a Ron.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron resignado.-Oigan pero ¿apoco vamos a seguir todas sus condiciones?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Bueno pues si Ron, recuerda que en la Orden deben estar todos-dijo Hermione- Y es la única manera de que Malfoy entre, pero dependiendo de las condiciones.  
  
-¿Apoco le darán algo como nosotros?, recuerdan que mi abuelo nos dio un collar para nuestro Fénix donde cada uno significaba un elemento-dijo Katie pensando  
  
-Yo pensé lo mismo así que hace unos días se lo pregunte a la profesora McGonagall-dijo Harry- Dijo que no, él es de otra cosa, pertenece a la orden pero no a lo que nosotros 4, solo pueden ser cuatro personas y tienen que ser amigos los 4 por eso Malfoy no esta en eso.  
  
-Pero si pertenece a la Orden y por eso tiene un Fénix, aunque no conforma a lo que nosotros-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Obviamente él nos odia y nosotros a él-dijo Ron  
  
-Yo no lo odio-dijo Katie  
  
-Ni yo-dijo Hermione.- Comprendo porque es así.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco-dijo Harry  
  
-Ahora resulta que yo soy el único-dijo Ron- De un día para otro.  
  
-Ron tienes que pensar en cambiar tu actitud hacia Malfoy-dijo Harry- El ya no es como antes, no tanto.  
  
-Bueno haré un intento por soportarlo-dijo Ron  
  
-Eso es un avance-dijo Katie  
  
Los 4 se metieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.  
  
Después de desayunar de lo de costumbre, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y un poco de pan, se dirigieron a la clase de Herbología donde como de costumbre siguieron viendo lo de la Mandrágoras y para aprender a hacer la poción para los petrificados.  
  
-Esto es muy fácil-dijo Hermione mientras los demás no podían callar a la Mandrágoras.  
  
-Eso lo dirás por ti Hermione-dijo Katie- Porque es un poco complicado.  
  
-Je-je-dijo Hermione riéndose  
  
-Oigan una pregunta ¿Por qué Draco trato mal a Lupin?-dijo Katie  
  
-Bueno, Lupin nos dio clase en tercer año y fue muy bueno, pero siempre iba vestido "mal según Malfoy" y como es un licántropo-dijo Harry- Pues es lógico que lo trate así, ya saben como es Malfoy.  
  
-Ya entiendo-dijo Katie- ¿Hay alguien que a Draco le agrade?  
  
-Además de ti-dijo Hermione- Creo que Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Se refería a maestros-dijo Harry molesto- ¿No?  
  
-Si, me refería a maestros pero gracias por recordármelo Hermione-dijo Katie mirando a Harry  
  
-Ah perdón-dijo Hermione apenada- Bueno creo que Snape.  
  
-Ah pues por lógica-dijo Katie.  
  
Al terminar la clase se dirigieron a hablar con Hagrid de las nuevas y preguntarle como lo va con su prometida y sobre lo que tenia que hacer Hagrid con los gigantes, ya que no tenían tiempo de preguntarle anteriormente.  
  
-Hola, chicos- dijo Hagrid contento viéndolos entrar- que gusto me da verlos. -Igualmente- dijeron los cuatro al unísono  
  
-Bueno, ya vi que están felices también- dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa-  
bueno...siéntense  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones que estaban junto a la fogata que Hagrid tenía apagada en ese momento.  
  
-Bueno, ¿que tal les va con el TIMO?- preguntó Hagrid, Harry notó que estaba algo triste  
  
-Bien, Hermione nos está ayudando, aparte Katie también sabe mucho, así que entre las dos nos están enseñando a Harry y a mi- dijo Ron  
  
-Perfecto- dijo Hagrid, sin dejar de sonreír  
  
-Hay algo raro aquí- afirmó Katie, luego volteó a ver a todas las direcciones posibles- ¿donde esta Olympe?  
  
-Se fue- dijo Hagrid triste- se fue a hacer la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore, pero estoy preocupado, porque no me ha escrito en todo el tiempo que lleva allí, y pudo haberle pasado algo.  
  
-Tranquilo- lo calmó Hermione- seguro que no ha tenido tiempo...  
  
-Pero que tal si Quien-Ustedes-Saben le hizo algo...no me lo perdonaría- dijo Hagrid  
  
-Va a estar bien-dijo Ron no muy convencido-pero estaría mejor contigo  
  
-¡RON!- gritaron Harry, Hermione y Katie  
  
-Cálmense, es por eso que mañana parto para las montañas, a donde se fue Olympe- dijo Hagrid seguro de si mismo  
  
-Bueno, si así lo quieres...-dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro  
  
Tomaron 3 tazas de té con Hagrid y luego se dirigieron al castillo, pues ya se hacía tarde.  
  
-Tenemos clase de adivinación...otra vez con la viej...profesora esa-dijo Ron enfadado- lo bueno es que ya no predice tanto tu muerte...  
  
-Si, espero que ya no siga- dijo Harry un poco molesto  
  
Fueron a la clase de Adivinación, mientras que Hermione y Katie iban a la de Aritmancia.  
  
Al terminar la clase, salieron felices, ya que la Profesora Trelawney, no les había dejado deberes, y una vez mas, no había predecido la muerte de Harry.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, vieron que tanto Hermione como Katie, estaban sentadas, pero estaban agotadísimas. Katie estaba acostada en el sillón y Hermione recostada, casi acostada en el sillón.  
  
-¿Que les pasa?-preguntó Harry-se ven...  
  
-Fatales- dijo Ron  
  
-Nos hicieron resumir 60 paginas en aritmancia...es agotador...-dijo Katie abanicándose-¿no tienen calor?  
  
-Si, hace mucho calor-dijo Hermione, empezando a abanicarse igual  
  
- Bueno, tomen agua-dijo Harry agarrando la jarra de la mesa-esta fresca  
  
- No tengo sed-dijo Hermione-gracias  
  
- Yo tampoco-dijo Katie-mas bien, sueño...  
  
- Están raras -le susurró Harry a ron al oído- las veo muy raras, ¿que habrá pasado?  
  
-Déjame preguntarles-dijo Ron- Oye, Hermione  
  
- ¿Mande?-respondió Hermione de mala gana  
  
-Bueno... ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué están tan...raras?- dijo Ron acercándose  
  
-Ya les dijimos que tuvimos una clase pesada, voy al dormitorio-dijo Katie  
  
-Te acompaño-dijo Hermione siguiéndola  
  
Subieron las escaleras y sonó la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Ron- están molestas y no nos dijeron porque  
  
- Bueno...supongo que tuvieron un mal día, es todo-dijo Harry  
  
-Tal vez...pero a lo mejor Malfoy les hizo algo-gruñó Ron  
  
-Y dale con Malfoy...ya déjalo Ron-dijo Harry empezando a molestarse  
  
- Oh, Harry Potter defendiendo a Draco Malfoy-dijo Ron riendo-jamás lo creí, aparte me regañas por su culpa  
  
- No, Ron-dijo Harry serio- no quiero pelear contigo por motivos tontos, mejor vamos a dormir...  
  
-¿Dormir?-dijo extrañado Ron-esta bien, pero yo no puedo dormir con el estomago vacío, voy a cenar ¿vienes?  
  
- No, tengo sueño- respondió Harry-nos vemos en el dormitorio al rato, ¿eh?  
  
- Si, nos vemos-le dijo Ron, medio triste  
  
Harry subió las escaleras, mientras que Ron salía de la sala Común.  
  
Al subir, vio que la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas estaba entre- abierto. No pudo resistir la tentación y se puso a escuchar.  
  
-Bueno...si lo quiero, pero esta abusando-dijo la voz de Hermione  
  
-Tal vez, pero Harry un poco también, pero aun así lo quiero mucho- dijo Katie, con voz triste  
  
Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, no sabia de que.  
  
Luego, sintió un nudo en la garganta y culpabilidad; se dirigió a los dormitorios y se acostó a pensar.  
  
Pensó en Katie, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Draco, La Orden, Voldemort, Hagrid...en fin...en todos los problemas que tenia en ese momento.  
  
De repente, todo se obscureció y el se encontraba en una sala, parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero esta era obscura y tenebrosa.  
  
En el sillón mas grande estaba sentado Sirius y junto a el...Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Que quieres?-preguntó Sirius-¿que es lo que pretendes?  
  
-No te voy hacer nada, Black, tú eres mi carnada, pero Snape...-dijo la voz fría y aguda de Lord Voldemort  
  
- ¿Le vas hacer algo a Snape?-preguntó desesperado Sirius-¿Lo vas a...matar?  
  
-No Black-dijo Voldemort-por lo menos, yo no, lo harán los dementores...  
  
- Pero, entonces...no lo vas a matar...-dijo Sirius molesto  
  
-No...Pero va a ser miserablemente castigado-dijo de mala gana Voldemort  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían oír ni ver lo que hacia. Entonces caminó hacia Voldemort y sacó su varita apuntándolo...Pero la voz de Ron intervino  
  
-Harry...despierta-dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Hermione y Katie quieren hablar con nosotros...  
  
-¿Que?-dijo Harry- escucha Ron...escuche una conversación de ellas, y creo que no son buenas noticias...  
  
-¿Que?-dijo Ron sin comprender-¿Que puede ser tan malo?  
  
-Ron...-empezó Harry, pero entraron al cuarto Hermione y Katie  
  
-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes-dijo muy seria Katie  
  
-Así es...-dijo igual de seria Hermione  
  
-Bueno se trata de las tareas y de todo eso-dijo Katie  
  
-Desde que los hemos estado ayudando hemos bajado nuestro rendimiento, es decir, hacemos nuestras tareas y prácticamente las suya, además de ayudarles con los de los TIMOS -dijo Hermione  
  
-Lo de los TIMOS lo hacemos con gusto-dijo Katie- Pero sobre las tareas se han excedido.  
  
-Pero-dijo Ron  
  
-Harry no tanto pero tú si Ron-dijo Hermione- Como sabes que siempre acabo mis deberes quieres que haga los tuyos  
  
-Pero es que eres muy buena en esto-dijo Ron excusándose- La verdad es que cuando tu me ayudas salgo mejor.  
  
-Si Ron pero una cosa es ayudarlos y otra hacérselos-dijo Katie- Además tenemos que hacer los nuestro también.  
  
-Si es verdad-dijo Harry ofendido y con tono de enojo- Perdónenos ya no vamos a volverles a pedir que nos ayuden.  
  
-¿Por qué se ponen así?-dijo Hermione ofendida- Que inmaduros  
  
-¡Inmaduros! Siempre dices eso como si tu fueras la madurez andante-dijo Ron enojado.  
  
-Al menos yo no necesito que hagan la tarea por mí-dijo Hermione  
  
-Ja pero te crees que no necesitas ayuda y no es así, pero eres muy envidiosa-dijo Ron  
  
En ese momento Hermione le dio una cachetada a Ron y se fue corriendo.  
  
-¡Ron! No era para tanto-dijo Katie- Te pasaste, solo queríamos hablar con ustedes de lo que pensábamos pero ya vemos que no se puede.  
  
-¡Perdón! voy a pedirle una disculpa-dijo Ron que salio corriendo.  
  
Katie iba a irse pero Harry la agarro del brazo.  
  
-No te vayas- le dijo Harry- discúlpame en serio...  
  
-Si te perdono, pero Harry, en serio te pasaste un poco-dijo Katie y lo abrazó.  
  
-Gracias por perdonarme-dijo Harry y le dio un beso a Katie.  
  
Luego, bajaron a la sala común donde vieron que Ron estaba sentado en un sillón y Hermione en otro. Ron estaba murmurando algo para sí y Hermione estaba sollozando.  
  
-Parece que no se contentaron ellos- dijo Katie triste  
  
Harry hablo con Ron pero notó que tenía la otra mejilla roja.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Harry tratando de contener la risa  
  
-Me dio otra-dijo Ron con los ojos rojos tocándose la mejilla.  
  
-Ron...-dijo Hermione acercándose donde estaban-lo siento...  
  
Ron no le contestó, pero volteó a verla.  
  
-En serio que lo siento, no quise...-dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron  
  
-Gracias-dijo Ron-perdóname tú  
  
Después se abrasaron, besaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Harry y Ron se despidieron de ellas, y subieron al dormitorio.  
  
Al llegar a su cama, Harry quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste este cap  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias por todos tus reviews, y si lastima que solo son 27 capítulos, pero anteriormente dije que mi amiga y yo escribimos esta historia y estamos continuando la sexta parte, es mas ya casi terminamos las sexta parte y es mas larga que esta solo que no hemos dividido los capítulos. Espero que les guste igual que esta. Tampoco hemos fijado nombre jeje bueno espero tus reviews  
  
No especifique mas porque subí muy rápido este cap a petición de PaMe-LiTa 


	22. Las Condiciones

CAPITULO 22  
"LAS CONDICIONES"  
  
Transcurrieron los días y lo sucedido se había olvidado dos veces a la semana se reunían con la Orden y Ron hacia un esfuerzo por soportar a Draco Malfoy además de que era muy orgulloso se creí mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Las ultimas clases se dedicaron a practicar hechizos de defensa y básico para el Duelo.  
  
-Esto es muy cansado- dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, si es demasiado para ti Weasley deberías considerar salirte de esto-dijo Malfoy prepotentemente  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron- No es mucho, pero para tu información nosotros llevamos haciendo más tiempo esto que tú.  
  
-Ah. bueno-dijo Malfoy- Ya saque mis condicionas para continuar en esta Orden y luego se las daré, y saben que tienen que hacerlas si quieren que permanezca aquí.  
  
Y sin más se fue de ahí  
  
-¿Qué condiciones?-pregunto Lupin  
  
-Ah unas que Malfoy nos dará para que se quede en la Orden-dijo Harry- Es absurdo  
  
-Bueno lo necesitamos así que les pido que las cumplan todas-dijo Lupin.  
  
-Pero ¿todas?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno si hay alguna medio loca-dijo Lupin riendo- Háganmelo saber. ese. Malfoy si que es listo.  
  
Los 4 se fueron a la Sala Común y apareció una lechuza de un color negro intenso y ojos amarillos era una hermosa ave. Y traía una carta.  
  
-Es la lechuza de Malfoy-dijo Ron- A puesto a que trae las condiciones.  
  
-Hay que leerlas-dijo Katie  
  
Harry se acerco agarro el pergamino y leyó:  
  
1.-Potter tiene que dejarme atrapar la snitch en el próximo partido de Quidditch de la temporada  
  
2.-Granger tiene que ayudarme con las tareas y los exámenes  
  
3.-Katie tiene que dejar que le agarre la mano cada vez que yo quiera o por lo menos dejarme darle un apodo  
  
4.-Tengo que ser el líder de las decisiones a tomar.  
  
5.-Potter no puede tocar ni abrazar a Katie frente a mí.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry muy molesto-¿como que no puedo abrazar a Katie frente a él?  
  
-No es tan malo como lo mío, Harry- dijo muy molesta Katie también- ¿¿¿UN APODO???  
  
-Seguramente te va a decir "amor" o una cosa así-dijo Ron riendo  
  
-Ya basta, Ron- dijo Hermione- mejor ni opines, ¡¡porque ni te incluyo en la lista!!  
  
-Oye, tienes razón...- dijo Ron-¿por que no me incluyo Malfoy?  
  
-No se, pero tienes que preguntarle- dijo Katie- cuando ajustemos cuentas con él.  
  
Después de cinco minutos de estar hablando de lo que le dirían a Malfoy cuando lo vieran, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su siguiente clase, donde verían a Malfoy.  
  
Y, cuando se encontraban a medio camino, se lo encontraron cara a cara.  
  
-Bueno, ¿que piensan de mis condiciones?-pregunto Malfoy alegre  
  
-Te voy a mostrar lo que pensamos...-dijo Ron sin poder contenerse y le hizo una seña a Malfoy, que ninguno de sus tres amigos impidió.  
  
-Cuidado, Weasley. Recuerda que aquí esta presente una de esas...prefectas-dijo Malfoy señalando a Hermione con la cabeza  
  
- Bueno, ya- dijo Katie- dime ¿por que no incluiste a Ron en tu lista?  
  
-Bueno, porque Weasley no sirve para nada...pero ¿quieres que le ponga un trabajito? bien. Vas a cuidar de Shadow  
  
-¿Quién es Shadow?-preguntó Ron con desagrado  
  
-Mi fénix, por supuesto- dijo Malfoy sonriendo malévolamente  
  
Harry iba a decir algo pero pensó en lo que les dijo Lupin y no dijo nada. Los cuatro se miraron y Hermione dijo:  
  
-Bueno aceptamos pero no todo el año-dijo Hermione disgustada.  
  
-¿Cómo que no todo el año?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Así es-dijo Harry- El partido de Quidditch solo es una vez pero con respecto a lo demás, no va a ser todo el año.  
  
-Si va a ser-dijo Malfoy necio  
  
-Esta bien Malfoy-dijo Ron con furia  
  
Los 4 se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
  
-No puedo creer que tenga que cuidar a su Fénix-dijo Ron- Que tal si le pasa algo y.  
  
-¡Ron! No le vas a hacer nada a ese pobre Fénix-dijo Hermione.  
  
En ese momento Malfoy se acerco hacia ellos.  
  
-Toma Granger, son mis deberes y más vale que estén bien hechos-dijo Malfoy poniendo unos pergaminos en la mesa.  
  
-Está bien-dijo Hermione  
  
-Y tu Weasley mi Fénix debe de estar en la puerta de la Sala Común todos los días a las 8 después de que lo alimentes y más vale que no le pase nada, "Preciosa" tu sabes donde es la Sala Común de Slytherin así que muéstrasela a el-dijo Malfoy viendo a Harry con una mirada malvada.  
  
-"¿Preciosa?"-dijo Katie con extraño  
  
-Si es el apodo que te puse-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.- Bueno ya saben todos que hacer así que me voy.  
  
-¿Quién se cree que es?-dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-Pues ya sabes Harry-dijo Ron- Sus estúpidas condiciones.  
  
-No le hagas caso Harry, que note que no te molesta-dijo Katie.  
  
-Pero me molesta-dijo Harry - Bueno mejor vayamos a la siguiente clase.  
  
Los 4 se pararon y fueron a sus siguientes clases, pasaban las horas y Malfoy no perdía tiempo en utilizar el apodo "Preciosa" y agarrar a Katie de la mano. Molestando a Harry. Después rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin ya que Ron llevaba al Fénix se encontraron con Malfoy.  
  
-Hola Preciosa-dijo Malfoy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Katie y Harry estaba a punto de explotar- Vaya Weasley que bueno que estas cumpliendo las condiciones.  
  
-Si por desgracia-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno dame a Shadow-dijo Malfoy quitándole al Fénix a Ron- Katie ¿Por qué no entras y tomas algo conmigo?  
  
-No-dijo Katie- Tenemos que hacer nuestros deberes.  
  
-Y los tuyos-agrego Hermione.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Malfoy- Será en otra ocasión  
  
Malfoy se acerco para despedirse de Katie pero aprovecho la situación y le robo un beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?-dijo Katie alejándose de él.  
  
-Nada hice algo que me pe...-dijo Malfoy que no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry lo empujo y golpeo.  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo-dijo Harry furioso pero Malfoy le regreso el golpe.  
  
-Y tú me lo vas a impedir-dijo Malfoy furioso.  
  
-Si, ella es mi novia y no lo soportas-dijo Harry.  
  
- ¡Harry!- lo regaño Hermione- déjalo, vas a provocar un escándalo  
  
- NO ME IMPORTA- grito Harry a Hermione, luego volteo a ver a Malfoy- LA TOCAS OTRA VEZ, MALFOY Y TE...  
  
- ¿Me que?- dijo Malfoy sosteniéndose la nariz- aahhh...si... ¿tu venciste al señor tenebroso, no? Seguro que puedes vencer a un simple mago...  
  
- Cállate- dijo Katie y sacó su varita apuntando a Malfoy- ya basta...  
  
- SEÑORITA BLUE- grito una voz familiar. Los cuatro se voltearon y vieron a McGonagall dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con paso seguro y furiosa- NUNCA LO PENSE DE USTED  
  
- Ella no ha hecho nada, fue mi culpa, yo la provoqué-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿La provocó?- preguntó McGonagall  
  
- Si, la provoqué- dijo Malfoy limpiándose la sangre.  
  
-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunto McGonagall  
  
-Bueno Malfoy la beso-dijo Harry metiéndose.  
  
-¿La beso? ¿En los labios?-pregunto McGonagall- Y por eso se estaban golpeando y peleando.  
  
-Así es-dijo Hermione- Trate de detenerlos.  
  
-No se preocupe Srita. Granger-Dijo McGonagall- En cuanto a ti Malfoy ¿que prefieres un castigo o que tu casa pierda 50 puntos?  
  
-Obviamente el castigo-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Bueno ahora a ti te toca servir a los de Gryffindor-dijo McGonagall- Así como Katie te sirvió a ti, podrás entrar a la Sala Común y todo lo que Katie tuvo que hacer.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy. ¿Y a quien serviré?  
  
-Escoge uno de ellos cuatro-dijo McGonagall señalándolos  
  
-¿Escoger?-dijo Ron interrumpiendo- ¿Porque no escogemos nosotros?  
  
-Esta bien, escojan ustedes-dijo McGonagall  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Si que escojan ellos, además tu escogerías a Katie y no serviría de nada- dijo McGonagall  
  
Los 4 se pusieron a hablar unos segundos y se pusieron de acuerdo.  
  
-Ya sabemos-dijo Hermione  
  
-Será Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Tu servirás a Ron  
  
-¿Qué? Me niego-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Entonces prefieres los 50 puntos menos para tu casa-dijo Katie- Según se van en 3 y esos 50 puntos los llevarían al 4 lugar.  
  
-Está bien-dijo Malfoy resignado- Acepto  
  
-Será una semana-dijo McGonagall- Desde mañana, ahora váyanse a sus cuartos.  
  
Los 4 se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Y ya ahí.  
  
-Genial esta es la mejor noche-dijo Ron feliz- Tendré a Malfoy en mis manos y le haré limpiar y cuidar todos los fénix y lo tratare como se merece.  
  
-Solo a ti te fue bien-dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry te voy a curar esa herida-dijo Katie agarrando un maletín.  
  
-Bueno nosotros dos nos vamos-dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron del brazo- Te tengo que ayudar con el castigo de Malfoy.  
  
Los dos subieron.  
  
-Perdón Harry-dijo Katie limpiándole la herida del labio- Todo esto es por mi culpa.  
  
-No es tu culpa-dijo Harry- Es la mía por golpearlo.  
  
-Pero.-dijo Katie.- Ya no discutas con él ni pelees.  
  
-Eso trato y no desconfío de ti-dijo Harry- He tratado de no ser celoso pero creo que se paso.  
  
-La verdad si-dijo Katie- Sinceramente me gusto que me defendieras.  
  
Harry sonrió y se quedaron un rato hablando de cosas.  
  
-Ya no te duele-pregunto Katie mirando a Harry a los ojos como para que no le mintiera  
  
-No, gracias a tus cuidados- Dijo Harry besando a Katie en los labios.  
  
En ese momento llego Hedwing con una carta.  
  
Harry la agarro y la leyó en voz alta:  
  
Harry:  
  
Espero que estén bien, yo no estoy muy bien que digamos pero espero verte pronto te espero mañana en el lago. No se preocupen, avísale a mi hija por favor y al resto de la Orden. Pronto nos veremos aunque sea por poco. No se preocupen Snape ha sido capturado y tratare de ayudarlo, sigue con vida. Estaré mañana a las 9 de la noche no se preocupen  
  
Tu padrino  
  
Sirius.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Si!!!! Mi padre esta vivo-dijo Katie con alegría abrazando y besando Harry  
  
-Es genial-dijo Harry- Pronto lo veremos  
  
-Bueno entre más rápido nos durmamos mas rápido lo veremos-dijo Katie  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo Harry despidiéndose y cada uno se metió a su dormitorio.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó contento, porque por fin Malfoy iba a ser humillado por Ron, cosa que no se veía todos los días. Harry se levanto de la cama y se cambió.  
  
Al bajar vio a Ron, Hermione, Katie y a Neville conversando.  
  
- Buenos días Harry- le dijo Ron de muy buen humor cuando Harry se apareció en la sala común- hoy hace un hermoso día, ¿no crees?  
  
- ¿Por que?-preguntó muy distraído Neville  
  
- Ya lo verás- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿vamos a desayunar?  
  
Los cinco bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron a Malfoy sentándose en la mesa de los de Slytherin.  
  
- Bueno Malfoy- dijo alegremente Ron mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin sonriente- vente a desayunar con nosotros  
  
-Pero...- empezó Malfoy  
  
-Pero nada, vienes con nosotros-dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron de la mano  
  
Malfoy contempló con horror como la mesa entera de su casa se reía por lo sucedido  
  
- ¿Ya te controla Weasley, Draco?-preguntó un chico de sexto  
  
- ¿Y una sangre sucia?- gritó uno de séptimo curso  
  
-CALLENSE- grito Malfoy rojo de ira  
  
-Bueno Malfoy- dijo Katie- camina, tenemos mucho que platicar contigo  
  
-Si....mucho-dijo Harry tocándose el labio donde tenia la herida que le había hecho Malfoy  
  
Los cinco caminaron hacia la mesa Gryffindor y se sentaron donde habían mas Gryffindors de su curso que de cualquier otro curso  
  
Ron agarró fuerte del brazo a Malfoy y lo condujo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde lo esperaban los demás Gryffindors sonriendo.  
  
- Hola Malfoy- dijo Seamus- bienvenido a Gryffindor  
  
- Ni de broma estaría en esa mesa-dijo Malfoy rehusándose a sentarse  
  
- Vamos Draco- lo animó Katie-por favor, no lo hagas más difícil  
  
- Pásame la mermelada, Malfoy- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa  
  
- No Granger- se negó rotundamente Malfoy- ni lo creas, agárrala tú  
  
- Malfoy, dale la mermelada a Hermione- le ordeno Ron viendo a Hermione  
  
Malfoy no tuvo mas remedio que darle la mermelada a Hermione y ver como los de Gryffindor reían sin parar y como los de Slytherin lo veían molestos.  
  
Después de desayunar, Ron le dijo a Malfoy que se podía ir con los de Slytherin si quería, y Malfoy se fue con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- Que bueno que ya se fue- dijo Harry- no lo soporto  
  
- Si, que bueno- dijo Ron-¿como puedo humillarlo ahora?  
  
- No se trata de humillarlo, sino de que te haga favores, Ron- lo regaño Hermione- pero podrías...  
  
-HERMIONE- le grito Katie bromeando- y eres prefecta...  
  
Entraron al aula, pero como el profesor Flitwick no estaba, nadie estudiaba, ni siquiera Hermione.  
  
Al llegar el profesor, solo les quedaban 15 minutos.  
  
-Pueden hacer lo que quieran al cavo que solo quedan pocos minutos-dijo el profesor.  
  
-¡Genial! Enserio ayúdenme a pensar que hacerle a Malfoy-insistió Ron.  
  
-No es importante eso-dijo Katie- Tenemos que contarles algo muy importante.  
  
-¿Qué es?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno ayer recibimos una carta de Sirius-dijo Harry  
  
-¡De Sirius!-dijo Ron alarmando  
  
-SHHH, Ron -dijo Katie -No lo grites.  
  
-Perdón-dijo Ron- ¿Bueno que decía?  
  
-Decía que hoy en la noche a las nueve nos espera junto a lago-dijo Harry-  
Hablara con nosotros de algo.  
  
-Pero.. si va a llegar ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, él lo hará, lo prometió-dijo Katie  
  
Después de seguir hablando de la carta de Sirius se fueron a la clase con Hagrid Cuidado Contra las Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
-Seguiremos viendo a los unicornios-dijo Hagrid- Ahora súbanse a los unicornios de dos en dos.  
  
-Katie ¿te subes conmigo?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-No Malfoy de hecho te subirás con Pansy-dijo Ron- Katie se subirá con su novio  
  
-¿Qué? A Pansy siempre la tira el unicornio-dijo Malfoy furioso  
  
-Ese no es mi problema eso le pasa por ser así-dijo Ron  
  
Todos se subieron a los unicornios y pasaron un buen rato, excepto Malfoy y Pansy ya que el unicornio los tiraba cada dos minutos.  
  
Al terminar la clase se fueron al Gran Comedor. Pasaron las horas y dieron las 8 así que se metieron a sus cuartos se hicieron los dormidos, y bajaron con ayuda de la capa.  
  
Llegaron a las 8:30 y fueron al lago, se quedaron hasta las nueve y empezaron a preocuparse.  
  
-¿Por qué no llega?-dijo Ron  
  
-No lo se, el llegara-dijo Katie- Lo prometió.  
  
Dieron las 10. y nada...  
  
-Ya se retraso mucho-dijo Hermione- El es siempre puntual  
  
-Significa que no va a venir-dijo Ron  
  
-El vendrá-dijo Harry dudando.  
  
Dieron las 11 y nada  
  
-Ya no vendrá-dijo Hermione- Mejor vayámonos a la Sala ya es tarde es obvio que no vendrá.  
  
-Si-dijo Ron  
  
-Yo me quedare a esperarlo-dijo Katie muy segura.  
  
-Katie mejor vámonos-dijo Harry  
  
-No, yo me quedo, si quieren váyanse yo se que vendrá.-dijo Katie  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry- Váyanse ustedes dos yo me quedo con ella.  
  
Ron y Hermione se fueron llevándose la capa.  
  
Después de 30 minutos empezó a llover.  
  
-Katie no va a venir y nos estamos empapando-dijo Harry- Mejor vámonos.  
  
-No, él vendrá-dijo Katie- Yo se que no lo conozco tanto como ustedes pero lo siento.  
  
-Esta bien, yo también creo que vendrá-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Esperaron y seguía lloviendo constantemente hacían hechizos para secarse y Harry cubrió a Katie con su capa y esperaron hasta que vieron una sombra.  
  
-¡Papá!-dijo Katie feliz  
  
-¡Sirius!-dijo Harry  
  
-Me alegra que estén bien y sigan juntos los dos-dijo Sirius quien lucia cansado y herido.  
  
-Papá, me alegro que estés bien estábamos preocupados-dijo Katie  
  
-Gracias, ahora tengo que contarles algo rápido que me tengo que ocultar- dijo Sirius- Se trata de Sn  
  
-¿De Snape?-dijeron Harry y Katie al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono de preocupación  
  
-Si.de él- dijo Sirius medio aturdido- Voldemort lo tiene, y lo quiere matar, al igual que a mi.pero no le conviene.nos va a.usar como carnada para que Dumbledore caiga en una de sus trampas.por favor.avísenle a Dumbledore lo mas rápido posible, se los suplico  
  
-Si papá- dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos- pero, por favor cuídate mucho, no quiero que nada te pase, no te quiero perder de nuevo  
  
-No, tranquila, él no me matará.adiós- dijo Sirius, y tras hacer un gesto a Harry y Katie, corrió hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y luego Katie rompió a llorar por lo que Harry la abrazó para calmarla.  
  
-Harry.tengo tanto miedo de que le pase algo- dijo Katie llorando  
  
-Mira, conozco a Sirius y él sabe cuidarse, créeme- dijo Harry muy serio- mientras.tú tranquila, ¿eh? Tenemos que avisarle a la orden de lo sucedido esta noche  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Katie y le dio un corto beso a Harry en los labios- pero ya vámonos, nos estamos empapando y hace frío.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó sintiéndose un poco mal, debido a la tormenta de la noche anterior.  
  
Despertó a Ron y le contó todo lo que Sirius les había dicho.  
  
Ron se mostró un poco asustado, pero más serio que nunca, así que se apuraron a vestirse, y bajaron a la Sala Común, donde los esperaban las dos chicas.  
  
-Buenos Días-dijo Hermione saludándolos con una sonrisa, pero se veía preocupada- Katie ya me contó todo lo de ayer, y pienso que debemos ir inmediatamente con Dumbledore a contarle, de lo contrario, podría pasar alguna desgracia.  
  
-Si, tienes ra.- empezó Katie, pero estornudó muy fuerte  
  
-Salud- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez  
  
-Gracias- dijo Katie sacando un pañuelo de su túnica y limpiándose la nariz  
  
-Yo también estoy enfermo, no me siento bien- dijo Harry tocándose la frente.- creo que tengo calentura  
  
Ron le tocó la frente y puso cara de preocupación.  
  
-Ha...Harry.si tienes calentura- dijo Ron asustado  
  
-Tranquilo, seguro Madame Pomfrey tiene algún antídoto para que se curen- dijo Hermione- leí sobre algunos en "Remedios Para Enfermedades Muggles"  
  
-Genial- dijo Harry forzándose a sonreír- será mejor que nos apuremos a ir al Comedor  
  
Así que los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor y desayunaron.  
  
Después, se dirigieron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey les dio a beber un poco de jugo de naranja con un polvito, que no sabía a nada en absoluto, dentro de él.  
  
Después, corrieron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no sabían la nueva contraseña.  
  
-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron molesto- se supone que tú la sabes, ¡¡ eres prefecta!!  
  
-Pues.no me la dieron- dijo Hermione poniéndose muy roja  
  
-Ni modo, se lo diremos después, ahora tenemos clase de Pociones y mas vale no llegar tarde con Snape el bobo-dijo Katie sarcásticamente y riendo  
  
-Si.podré fastidiar a Malfoy en esa clase.-dijo Ron con cara malévola  
  
Al llegar ahí, entraron al salón antes de que Alfred les cerrara la puerta porque a pesar de no ser como Snape era muy estricto.Ya ahí vieron como hacer la poción de la verdad.  
  
Una poción que era sumamente difícil pero como era lógico Hermione lo logro a la primera al igual que Ron ya que eran pareja.  
  
Más tarde lo lograron Katie y Harry. Ron estaba disfrutando de lo lindo la clase, ya que obligaba a Malfoy a cortar todos los ingredientes de ellos y de Harry y Katie.  
  
-Malfoy te falto cortar los ingredientes de Harry y Katie-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Malfoy furioso- Ya corte estas cosas raras y ¿además las de ese Potter?  
  
-Si es tu castigo-dijo Ron  
  
Después de seguir discutiendo Malfoy corto los ingredientes de Harry y Katie, con ayuda de ellos, ya que lo estaba haciendo mal y los perjudicaría. Al terminar las pociones que casi nadie las logro hacer, Ron agarro un poco de la poción sin que nadie se diera cuenta, (excepto Harry) y le dio lo demás al maestro. Salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore ya que era urgente.  
  
Al llegar ahí, empezaron a decir montones de contraseñas y ninguna funcionaba.  
  
-Mejor vamos con la profesora McGonagall-dijo Hermione  
  
-No... A ver si es esta-dijo Ron decidido a adivinarla- "Cervezas de mantequilla"  
  
-¡Ron! Yo ya intente con esa-dijo Katie- Y no es.  
  
-"Peeves el Poltergeist"- dijo una voz de atrás. Es eso momento se abrió la gárgola y pudieron entrar. Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a.  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Malfoy- Ustedes llevan en esto mas tiempo que yo y no se preocupan por saber las contraseñas.  
  
-Malfoy que haces aquí-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno cuando cortaba sus ingredientes oí que vendrían-dijo Malfoy- Así que por eso estoy aquí, recuerden que soy de la Orden y por cierto tienen que seguir con mis condiciones, que solo Granger y Katie las han cumplido, faltas tu Potter, este sábado es el juego.  
  
-Si ya se, me dejare ganar, bueno dejare que atrapes la Snitch-dijo Harry molesto.  
  
-Es la única manera de que ganes ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione  
  
-No, puedo ganarle cuando quiera, pero así estará asegurado-dijo Malfoy cínicamente.  
  
Los 5 subieron y ahí estaban McGonagall y Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola muchachos-dijo McGonagall- ¿Se les ofrece algo?  
  
-Si.es un asunto privado-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno Ron puedes decirlo ya que todos los presentes somos de la Orden- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Se trata de Sirius-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto McGonagall  
  
-Bueno ayer lo vimos y nos contó que Voldemort tiene a Snape-dijo Katie preocupada- Lo va a usar como carnada para capturarte abuelo.  
  
-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Malfoy con extraño.  
  
-Si Draco, ella es mi bisnieta-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahh-dijo Malfoy consternado  
  
-Así que lo usara como carnada para capturarme-dijo Dumbledore pensando.  
  
-Pero Sirius va a ir a buscarlo y salvarlo-agrego Harry.  
  
-Si y estoy muy preocupada-dijo Katie triste.  
  
-No te preocupes, Solo es Sirius Black que no es mas que un asesino-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Qué? El no es ningún asesino, él es mi papá-dijo Katie disgustada.  
  
-¿Tu papá?.... ¿Él?...-dijo Malfoy sabiendo que la había regado- Bueno tu has de ser como tu mamá porque de tu papá no..  
  
-Bueno vayamos al punto-interrumpió McGonagall- Estamos en Marzo prepárense para finales de Abril porque entraremos en acción.  
  
-Claro que no dejaremos que maten a Snape-dijo Dumbledore- Así que prepárense tanto mental como físicamente y quiero que los 5 estén mas unidos que nunca, de lo contrario la Orden puede fracasar.  
  
-Pero...-dijo Ron  
  
-Quiero que olviden sus diferencias y que se apeguen a las normas-dijo McGonagall muy seria- Lo digo sobre todo por Harry y Draco al igual que por ti Ron.  
  
-Si-dijeron los 5  
  
-Ahora si se les ofrece algo ya saben donde encontrarnos-dijo Dumbledore- En la próxima reunión les daremos las instrucciones de la ultima misión.  
  
Los 5 salieron de la oficina.  
  
-Katie... Bueno sobre lo de Sirius Black, bueno yo no sabia que era tu padre, ni que era inocente, per...-dijo Malfoy avergonzado.  
  
-No te preocupes, es lógico-dijo Katie- Todo el mundo cree que es un asesino y el asesino resulto otro.  
  
-Si lo dices por mi padre.-dijo Malfoy- Tienes razón.  
  
-No lo dice por él- dijo Harry- Lo dice por Colagusano, él es el que traiciono a mis padres.  
  
-¿Colagusano?-pregunto Malfoy.  
  
-Te contaremos todo lo que necesitas saber para entender todo esto-dijo Ron por primera vez amable con Malfoy. Todos se sorprendieron  
  
Los 5 se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya que Malfoy podría entrar mientras siguiera trabajando para Ron y de vez en cuando tenia que ordenarle algo para que nadie sospechara de qué estaban hablando de algo más.  
  
Tras contarle a Malfoy todo lo relacionado con Sirius, este se quedó con la boca abierta, y después de una prolongada pausa, se paró de repente.  
  
-Bueno, ya es hora de que...- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala común  
  
-Ahh, no- dijo Ron- tú te quedas, Malfoy. ¿Qué no tienes preguntas?  
  
-Este...no-dijo rotundamente, y continuó su camino  
  
-Claro que debes de tener, es demasiado para comprender sin hacer preguntas- dijo Hermione amablemente  
  
-Bueno, asquerosa sangre sucia, el que tú necesites hacer preguntas para comprender algo, no significa que los demás tengan que hacerlas, ¿o me equivoco, Ron?- dijo Malfoy molesto  
  
Todos se sorprendieron de oír que Malfoy nombraba a Ron por su nombre, por lo cual Ron asintió sin pensar.  
  
-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Pensé que me ibas a defender!  
  
-Pues, debemos admitir que Malfoy esta vez tiene razón- dijo Ron intentando agarrarle la mano a Hermione, pero ella se apartó y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios, tapándose la cara con las manos  
  
Ron iba a alcanzarla pero Malfoy lo agarró.  
  
-Al rato se le pasa, ¿vamos a cenar?- dijo arrastrando la voz, casi en un susurro  
  
-Vamos- dijo Ron, mientras que Harry y Katie lo veían todo con la boca abierta  
  
Ron les hizo una seña y Harry lo siguió, pero Katie prefirió quedarse con Hermione.  
  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor, todos veían con la boca abierta como Malfoy platicaba amablemente con Ron, pero Harry no comentaba al respecto, ni los volteaba a ver.  
  
Solo recordaba la cara e de Hermione, muy roja, mientras subía por las escaleras.  
  
-Oye...Ron...- dijo Harry sin perder mas tiempo- creo que debes hablar con Hermione  
  
-¿¿¿Eso crees, Potter???- dijo Malfoy que escuchó- ¿vas a dejar que Harry te mande, Ron?  
  
-No, no lo voy a dejar...pero voy hablar con Hermione, después de todo, es mi novia y...- empezó Ron, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió  
  
-Si de verdad te quisiera, estaría aquí, pidiéndote disculpas- dijo Malfoy sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-Si, tienes razón- dijo Ron triste- no me quiere...  
  
-¡¡¡No, No le hagas caso a este patético idiota, Ron, solo quiere separarte de Hermione!!!- dijo Harry molesto  
  
-¿Para que??- dijo Malfoy- no me gusta la sangre sucia  
  
-Si, exacto- dijo Ron sin darle importancia- siéntate ya Harry  
  
-No, no tengo hambre, adiós- dijo Harry muy molesto y salió del Gran Comedor con paso rápido  
  
Cuando subía por la escalera de caracol, sintió una gran tristeza. Sintió que sus amigos, con los que había pasado muchos años y muchas aventuras, se estaban separando, y la razón era la que Harry más odiaba: Draco Malfoy  
  
Al entrar a la sala común vio a Katie hablando con Hermione en el sillón. Hermione estaba llorando muy fuerte, y Harry sintió odio por Malfoy, y por extraño que sonara, no estaba molesto con Ron.  
  
Se acercó a ellas y le hizo una seña a Katie, pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo a Hermione.  
  
-Este...Hermione... ¿estas bien?- preguntó Harry, inseguro  
  
Hermione ni se inmutó, pero Katie si.  
  
-¿¿CÓMO CREES QUE ESTA, HARRY POTTER???- dijo Katie, enojada  
  
-Perdón, realmente fue una pregunta tonta...quiero decir, ¿estas mejor?- dijo Harry  
  
-Si...gracias Harry- dijo débilmente Hermione con un hilo de voz- he estado mejor, ¿dónde está Ron?  
  
-Está con el imbécil de Malfoy- dijo Harry con odio  
  
-Al menos ya son amigos-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué?.. Al menos ya son amigos-dijo Katie molesta- Toda la culpa la tiene Malfoy esta manipulando a Ron, pero me va a oír.  
  
En ese momento Katie se paro y se fue hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-No...Gracias -dijo Katie- Quédate con Hermione.  
  
Salio tan rápido como pudo y después de 10 minutos regreso roja de ira.  
  
-¿Qué paso?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Los dos se fueron contra mi, no pude hacer que Draco admitiera que lo esta manipulando-dijo Katie furiosa- Ahora cree que Malfoy es su amigo  
  
-Ese Ron si que esta mal-dijo Harry- Hace unas horas lo odiaba y ahora es su ídolo.  
  
-Y eso te molesta ¿verdad Harry?-pregunto Katie.  
  
-Claro que le molesta, es su mejor amigo y nos hemos llevado muy bien con él y es mi novio y nos esta dando la espalda-dijo Hermione llorando.  
  
-No se preocupen buscaremos una solución-dijo Katie- Al menos que realmente si le caiga bien a Draco.Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, estoy agotada, ¿ustedes no?  
  
-Me quedo a esperar a Ron- dijo Harry  
  
-Yo igual- dijo Hermione  
  
Le dio el acostumbrado beso a Harry y después se despidió de Hermione.  
  
Cuando subió Katie, Harry y Hermione empezaron a platicar y esperaron a Ron y vieron que era muy tarde y seguía sin llegar.  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, mejor tu igual- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, bueno- dijo Hermione- buenas noches  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y vio como Ron estaba durmiendo en la cama tan normal como siempre.  
  
Se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la sala común, donde no había nadie, más que Colin que estaba profundamente dormido en un sofá.  
  
Harry subió por la Saeta de Fuego y vio su reloj: las 6!!!  
  
pensó, y salió de la Sala Común.  
  
Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, ya eran las 6:25 y Harry se elevó en los aires para probar el Amago de Wronski. Estaba ya en la última vuelta, cuando vio como alguien salía del bosque prohibido, una sombra obscura.  
  
Harry la siguió con la vista y vio como se alejaba de los terrenos y pasaba por el sauce boxeador, y luego...se perdió de vista.  
  
Harry prefirió ir volando hacia el castillo porque era más rápido.  
  
Entró por la puerta de roble y corrió hasta la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Tras decir la contraseña (león rojo), subió a todo correr a los dormitorios y guardó su escoba.  
  
Pero...algo andaba mal... ¿cada cuanto el tenia miedo? Jamás.  
  
Decidió bajar de nuevo a la sala común y contarles todo a Ron, Hermione y a Katie, pero se acordó que Ron ahora era del bando de Malfoy, y que no podría contarle nada a él.  
  
Se sintió peor que nunca...se sintió solo.  
  
Al bajar, vio a Hermione y a Katie platicando muy contentas, y eso, a Harry le extrañó mucho. Se acercó a ellas y dijo:  
  
-¿Se encuentran bien? Ayer estaban mal.  
  
-Estamos mejor que nunca-dijo Katie  
  
-Si hemos decidido que no le vamos a dar importancia a Ron-dijo Hermione.-  
Él se tiene que dar cuenta y lo hará por que Malfoy no va a durar así siempre.  
  
-Tienen razón él solo vera quienes son sus verdaderos amigos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Al menos que a Malfoy si le caiga bien Ron  
  
-No creo Harry-dijo Katie- De un día para otro no se le olvida todo lo que paso.  
  
-Tiene que haber una forma de que.-dijo Harry con esperanza- Esperen ya vengo. Harry corrió a los cuartos agarro una botellita de las cosas de Ron y bajo lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
-Harry ¿Estas decidido a darle importancia, verdad?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-No voy a perder a mi mejor amigo así de fácil-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que traes?-pregunto Katie- Espera eso es..  
  
-La poción de la verdad-dijo Harry- Esto nos va a servir.  
  
-¿Para que?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Pienso dársela a beber a Ron en el zumo de calabaza y después hacerle unas preguntillas- dijo Harry guiñando el ojo y se volvió a Hermione- luego le preguntaré si te quiere y cuando me diga que si, seguramente volverán  
  
-¡Muchas Gracias Harry!- dijo Hermione, y lo abrazó.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, si...bien pensado, Harry- dijo Katie un poco molesta  
  
-Perdón- dijo Hermione separándose de Harry- es que estoy feliz, todo será como antes, de nuevo, gracias  
  
Los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que Ron desayunaba solo, muy lejos de todos sus amigos de Gryffindors.  
  
-Katie, ¿puedes distraer a Ron un momento? Después de todo, puedes disculparte por lo de ayer o algo así, mientras yo le pongo la poción en el jugo-dijo Harry mirándola con cara de "por favor"  
  
-Bueno...esta bien- dijo Katie y se acercó a donde estaba Ron y le sacó plática.  
  
-Ron...- dijo Katie con cautela  
  
Ron se veía furioso con ella y se levantó de un salto y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Katie...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-pregunto Katie- ¿Por qué me ves así?  
  
-Nada, solo que estaba pensando.olvídalo-dijo Ron cortante- Ahora si me hablas verdad, pero ayer me regañaste.  
  
Harry estaba oyendo todo discretamente.  
  
-Perdón es que no puedo creer que te..-dijo Katie pero Ron la interrumpió.  
  
-Yo no puedo creer que trataras a Draco tan mal todo el tiempo-dijo Ron furioso-Él esta enamorado de ti me lo ha dicho y ha hecho muchas cosas por ti y tu.  
  
-Yo no lo quiero a él, Ron-dijo Katie- No entiendes que es Harry al que yo quiero, además ¿desde cuando te vas de parte de Malfoy y le das la espalda a Harry?  
  
-Bueno.. Lo que pasa es que Harry siempre habla de él mismo y de la Orden- dijo Ron- En cambio Draco se preocupa más por mis cosas.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Katie con extraño-Draco es la persona más egoísta que conozco y si se preocupa por tus cosas es para hacer algo.  
  
Harry no podía creer que su mejor amigo y el estuvieran separados en pocos días y por quien: Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Katie ya me estas hartando con tus cosas-dijo Ron- Draco ha cambiado ya no es así ¿él no puede cambiar?-dijo Ron- Además es mas divertido que muchos.  
  
-Bueno Ron mira a tu alrededor y mira quien esta contigo ni Draco, estas solo-dijo Katie- Antes tenias amigos de verdad pero los estas perdiendo y si creo que pueda cambiar Malfoy pero. No es mi tipo.  
  
Harry metió unas gotas de la poción en el jugo de Ron y se fue de ahí.  
  
Katie salio tan rápido como pudo, los 3 vieron como Ron tomaba la poción y se acercaron a él.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron  
  
Los 4 caminaron y se metieron a un aula vacía.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué te pasa, ya no me quieres?-pregunto Hermione- Estas muy raro y grosero con todos  
  
-Claro te adoro pero por situaciones hemos estado peleados pero no quiero- dijo Ron  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así?-pregunto Katie.  
  
-Bueno Draco me ha enseñado muchas cosas y ha sido amable conmigo además que a veces me fastidio de hablar con ustedes de lo mismo-dijo Ron- Además estoy ayudando a Draco a que le gustes  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry furioso  
  
-Si el de verdad la quiere-dijo Ron bajo los efectos- Además hacen buena pareja.  
  
-Él no es mi tipo-dijo Katie molesta  
  
-Ese Malfoy-dijo Harry -Se las va a ver...  
  
-¿Entonces, jamás nos vas a perdonar, Ron?- dijo Hermione acercándose a él- ¿no nos extrañas?  
  
-Claro que sí, Hermione...pero ahora estoy muy dolido porque Harry no ha hecho nada para que yo le hable...ya me voy- dijo Ron muy triste y sin decir más salió del aula.  
  
- Pe...Pero...- dijo Harry- no entiendo...  
  
-Déjalo Harry...está ardido, es todo- dijo Katie agarrándole la mano- en cuanto a ti, Hermione debes hablar con él, y decirle como te sientes...  
  
-Si, pero me da miedo... ¿qué tal si no me escucha??- dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-Hermione...sinceramente... ¿crees que no puedes hacer que Ron te escuche? Si haces que el mismo Snape te escuche, ¿por qué no Ron?- dijo Harry  
  
-Supongo que si...- dijo Hermione- hablo con el al rato, ahora vamos a terminar nuestro desayuno  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se toparon con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Ron.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya...si es el cuarte...esperen... ¿por qué son solo tres?- dijo Malfoy- ahh si, Ron está aquí con nosotros, en el bando superior...  
  
-Cállate, Malfoy...si no...Aquí mismo te rompo la...- empezó Harry, pero Hermione lo pisó e indicó que el profesor Flitwick estaba cerca- la cara....  
  
-Déjalo, Granger...está molesto por lo de Weasley, pero...tranquila, me imagino que tu también estás molesta conmigo, ¿no?- dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
-Si, y te prevengo Malfoy- dijo Hermione, y sacó su varita- si le haces algo a Ron, te juro que...  
  
-¡CALLATE SANGRE SUCIA!- le gritó Malfoy- a mi no me amenaces...  
  
-No es amenaza...es una advertencia...- dijo Hermione un poco apenada y molesta a la vez- Ron... ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Ron y rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Hermione y los dos salieron por la puerta principal hacia los terrenos  
  
-Espero que no vuelvan...- dijo Malfoy casi susurrando- distraería a Weasley  
  
- ¿De que hablas, Malfoy?- dijo Katie- ¿qué tramas?  
  
-Solo que él y yo estamos haciendo un pequeño experimento...y pronto lo verás....- dijo Malfoy- además...para ti soy Draco  
  
-Para mí solo eres un niñito rico y consentido que solo quiere llamar mi atención...porque dizque está enamorado de mí...y ¿te digo que? Ya me caes mal, Malfoy- dijo Katie estallando- vamos, Harry  
  
Harry la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.  
  
Al terminar su desayuno, Harry se fue al aula de Adivinación y Katie a la de Aritmancia. Por primera vez desde el año anterior los primeros meses, que Harry estaba solo ya que también había tenido problemas con Ron, pero ahora se encontraba solo y Ron estaba disfrutando la clase burlándose de los demás con Malfoy. Al terminar la clase Harry se fue con Katie y Hermione a la biblioteca.  
  
-Así que Malfoy planea algo-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si yo se lo pregunte-dijo Katie- Harry y yo oímos todo.  
  
-Lo que sea que este planeando va a perjudicar a Ron-dijo Harry - Hay que ayudarlo.  
  
-Si, pero ¿que planeara?-se pregunto Hermione  
  
-Lo único que sabemos es que es algo malo-dijo Harry  
  
-Y yo que creí que Malfoy estaba cambiando, la verdad ahora ya no me cae bien-dijo Katie  
  
-A mi me callo bien por un momento y era cuando Ron no lo sor potaba-dijo Harry  
  
-Y si le demostramos a Ron que Malfoy no es su amigo-dijo Katie esperanzada- Si hacemos.no se. algo para que el vea lo malo que es Malfoy.  
  
-Sinceramente ya me canse de convencer a Ron si él no quiere ser nuestro amigo pues ya no le voy a rogar-dijo Harry molesto.  
  
-Si ya me canse yo también-dijo Hermione- Si prefiere la compañía de Malfoy, pues que se quede con él.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Katie- Yo nada más decía.  
  
- Hay que comportarnos normal con Ron, mejor dicho como el se porta con nosotros-dijo Harry- El no nos hace caso pues yo tampoco  
  
-Si ya estuvo de estarle rogando-dijo Hermione- Desde cuando  
  
Después de hablar de las nuevas empezaron a hablar de los sucesos y de la Orden  
  
-Saben estuve pensando-dijo Hermione- Y va a haber un problema, la Orden nueva no funcionara.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Katie  
  
-Si recuerdan que Dumbledore nos dijo que teníamos que llevarnos bien los cuatro para que funcionara, ya que nuestros elementos necesitan de los otros para sobrevivir.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Harry- Si sucediera alguna emergencia no funcionaria nuestro poder mágico de todos juntos ya que estamos divididos.  
  
-Eso significa que hay que reconciliarnos con Ron-dijo Katie  
  
-No es así de simple, si nos reconciliamos con Ron solo por eso no servirá, tiene que ser por voluntad, cosa que los 3 tenemos pero no se si realmente Ron quiera ser nuestro amigo como antes.-dijo Hermione triste.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Harry- solo hay que saber como hacerlo, el con el tiempo se dará cuenta de quienes son sus verdaderos amigos y volverá...estoy seguro  
  
-Esperemos que si- dijo Katie con preocupación- no creo que nos abandone para siempre  
  
-¿Saben lo que pienso?- dijo de repente Hermione- que Ron está molesto por alguna otra razón, porque no creo que por una pelea tan pequeña nos haya abandonado tan fácilmente, ¿a que no?  
  
-Tienes razón...pero--- ¿por que?- respondió Harry intrigado  
  
Los tres se quedaron pensando hasta que Ron se apareció por el retrato, con cara de satisfacción.  
  
-Hola Ron- dijo Hermione, pero Ron ni la volteo a ver, ni se inmuto por ello. Solo comenzó a reírse y murmuró algo para si mismo, antes de entrar al dormitorio.  
  
- ¿Viste eso?- dijo Hermione perpleja- ya no me quiere...  
  
-Si te quiere, ¿pero que trama?- dijo Harry pensativamente  
  
-No lo...- dijo Katie, pero en ese momento entró Dennis Creevey, con la cabeza del tamaño de un meloncito  
  
-¿Que te pasó?- preguntó Colin que en ese momento estaba bajando de los dormitorios. A pesar de estar asustado, se estaba riendo  
  
-Ese Draco Malfoy, llegó con sus dos gorilas...y cuando me iba a atacar...llegó Ron y Malfoy le dio la poción para encoger y me la lanzó al rostro...- dijo Dennis molesto-¿me pueden ayudar?  
  
- Si, por supuesto, pero tal vez salga un poco mal...-dijo Katie  
  
-No seas pesimista, Katie, Hermione sabe hacerlo, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry riendo igual que Colin  
  
- Claro- dijo Hermione- nada más déjame ir por la poción al aula de Pociones.  
  
Y sin más salió a toda prisa por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
-Bueno, mientras ella viene... ¿por que crees que Ron te haya atacado?- preguntó Colin- el no es así, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
-No Colin- respondió Harry triste- él no es así...  
  
Justo en ese momento llegó Hermione con una botellita que contenía una sustancia verde, del color del pasto  
  
-Aquí esta la poción...- dijo Hermione mostrándosela a Dennis- bebétela  
  
Dennis puso cara de desagrado, pero no le quedó ninguna otra opción, así que se la bebió.  
  
-Sabe bien- dijo después de que se la tomó- realmente, sabe a limón.  
  
- ¿En serio?- dijo Katie- mejor para ti.  
  
La cabeza de Dennis volvió a su tamaño original y cuando estaban platicando a gusto, bajó Ron  
  
- No van a ir a clase de encantamientos, hoy veremos algo muy interesante-  
dijo Hermione cambiando de tema, al ver que Harry, Katie, Colin y Dennis le querían saltar encima.  
  
Harry sentía de repente ira hacia Ron...como que ya no era lo mismo.  
  
- Si, vamos- dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOLA: Bueno solo voy a decir ¡¡¡GRacias!!!! A TODOS!!  
  
PaMe-LiTa:¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por todo!!! Y que bueno que te gusta el fic y pues aquí esta este capitulo antes de que te vayas para que lo leas jejeje  
  
Pily: Gracias por tus comentarios y ojalá nos veamos en el msn,  
  
Espero les guste este capitulo. Cualquiera que quiera chatear por medio del Messenger mi mail es jessy_8a10@hotmail.com 


	23. El Regreso

CAPITULO 23  
"EL REGRESO"  
  
-¿Qué tal Draco?- preguntó Ron  
  
Los 5 se voltearon y vieron a Malfoy, apoyado en la pared de la sala común, esperando a Ron. Pero se limitó hacer un gesto con la cabeza y continuó  
  
-¿Por qué no le quitas puntos a Gryffindor por lo que hizo tu novio, Granger?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo  
  
-Porque...porque...- empezó Hermione  
  
-Porque ya se los quitó, Malfoy, el que tú no lo hayas visto, no significa que no lo haya hecho, ahora...lárgate- dijo Harry muy molesto  
  
-Esta bien, me marcho...Vamos, Ron- dijo Malfoy encaminándose al retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
Ron lo siguió sonriendo y salieron de la sala común, conversando y riendo.  
  
-Ron...-dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
Harry, Hermione y Katie salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos y tomaron su clase (que no fue nada emocionante, como dijo Hermione) y luego se fueron a pasear por el castillo mientras esperaban su siguiente clase.  
  
Al caminar por los terrenos, Harry volteó a ver hacia donde había visto la sombra y vio que había huellas en el piso que conducían al bosque prohibido.  
  
Los tres se acercaron a ver que era, cuando algo llamó su atención... Ron estaba cerca de ahí acompañado de Malfoy y sus gorilones. Los 3 voltearon a ver que pasaba.  
  
-Ron temo decirte pero nosotros te hemos dado mucho y tu nada-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Nuestra compañía y muchas otras cosas mas-dijo Malfoy- Es hora de que tu nos des o hagas algo.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Ron  
  
-Que de una vez acabes tu amistad con Potter y Granger-dijo Malfoy.- Katie no por obvias razones  
  
-No puedo hacer eso-dijo Ron- Ellos son mis amigos, Harry es mi mejor amigo y Hermione es mi novia.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy furioso- Y nosotros que, nosotros hemos estado contigo y ellos te dieron la espalda.  
  
-No yo se las di-dijo Ron pensando- Me tengo que ir  
  
-Piensa en lo que te dijimos Ron-dijo Malfoy  
  
Ron se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
-Ven Ron ya se esta dando cuenta de quienes son sus verdaderos amigos- dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero no nos pedirá perdón Ron-dijo Hermione- Es capaz de seguir con Malfoy antes de ello, es muy orgulloso  
  
-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros-dijo Katie- Hay que hablar con él  
  
-Si -dijo Harry- Oigan ya no esta lo que íbamos a ver en el bosque  
  
-¿Qué era?-pregunto Katie  
  
-No se pero desapareció-dijo Harry mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar algo.  
  
Pasaron los días y Ron seguía con Malfoy, pero tampoco se animaba a decirles nada.  
  
Incluso Harry ya había dejado que Malfoy agarrara la Snitch en el partido pero aun así gano Gryffindor. Tuvieron 2 juntas de la Orden donde todos se fijaron que Ron y Malfoy estaban juntos y separados de los demás.  
  
El día se acercaba pronto se enfrentarían con Voldemort, bueno talvez no directamente pero era un día importante.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Katie, temían que llegara ese día ya que seguían disgustados con Ron y la Orden no funcionaría.  
  
-Faltan 2 semanas-dijo Hermione preocupada- Y seguimos peleados con Ron.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Katie.  
  
-Entre mas rápido mejor-dijo Harry- Oigan creen que si hacemos la paz con Malfoy, Ron también la haga.  
  
-Harry ¿de verdad le vas a pedir perdón a Malfoy por Ron?-dijo Katie  
  
-Es mi mejor amigo-dijo Harry- No quiero perderlo.  
  
-Si...Ni yo-dijo Hermione  
  
-Ya somos 3-dijo Katie  
  
-Vamos a hacerle una carta-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si-dijo Harry  
  
-Yo tengo una mejor idea-dijo Katie- Yo me encargo, no tardo  
  
Hermione y Harry se quedaron esperando a Katie en unos sillones de la Sala Común. Después de 1 hora llego Katie con una maleta  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Mi idea-contesto Katie- Es mi idea combinada con la suya.  
  
-Vámonos a algún lugar en el que estemos solos-dijo Hermione -¿Qué tal un aula vacía?  
  
Los 3 salieron de la Sala Común y se metieron a un aula vacía. Se sentaron los 3 y Katie vació la maleta. Estaba llena de..fotos.  
  
-¿Fotos?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Aremos un álbum, pondremos fotos de nosotros 4 o de ustedes 3 todas las que conseguí con Ron-dijo Katie- Debajo de cada foto escribiremos algo, por ejemplo que pasó en ese momento o algún mensaje para Ron.  
  
-Genial-dijo Harry- Estupenda idea.  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione-Pero ¿Dónde conseguiste tantas fotos?  
  
-Colin-dijo Katie con una sonrisa- Estaba tan agradecido por lo de que ayudamos a su hermanito que enseguida me las regalo.  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Harry -Apuesto a que Ron no tiene ni una sola con Malfoy.  
  
-Al final podemos escribirle algo directamente a Ron de parte nuestra.  
  
Los 3 estuvieron haciendo el álbum como 2 horas hasta que terminaron, incluso se perdieron clase de Pociones, cosa que Harry y Katie estuvieron sorprendidos porque Hermione no dijo nada, estaba emocionada por terminar. Al final salieron del aula se dirigieron a la Sala Común envolvieron el regalo y Harry lo subió y puso en la cama de Ron.  
  
Ese día ellos 3 no fueron a Hogsmade y se quedaron en la Sala en ese momento entro Ron y se dieron cuenta que el tampoco fue, después de media hora bajo.. Estaba raro.parecía que había llorado..  
  
-Harry, Hermione y Katie-dijo Ron caminando hacia ellos-Perdónenme  
  
-¡¡Ron!!-dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
-He sido un estúpido estas semanas-dijo Ron arrepentido.-Como pude ser así con ustedes.  
  
-Ron, no te disculpes-dijo Katie- Todo esta bien.  
  
Ron abrazo a Hermione y la beso, luego abrazo a Harry y Katie.  
  
-Son geniales-dijo Ron- Gracias por el álbum y decirme todo lo que piensan, les prometo no volverlo a hacer.  
  
-No nos tienes que prometer nada-dijo Harry- Nos alegra que estés de nuestra parte de nuevo.  
  
-Si me di cuenta-dijo Ron pensando- Que yo soy como ustedes, Draco es muy despectivo y malo con todos menos él.  
  
-Y ¿como lo tomo él?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Pues no muy bien-dijo Ron- Pero nos llevaremos normal.  
  
-Creo que realmente le caías bien-dijo Katie.  
  
-No creo que me extrañe y lamento todo lo que hice incluso tratar de ayudar a Draco contigo Katie.-dijo Ron- Es algo imposible ¿verdad?  
  
-No imposible pero casi-dijo Katie mirando hacia Harry que ponía una cara de asombro- No es cierto claro que es imposible.  
  
-JAJA-rieron los 4  
  
-Al menos por este año-murmuro Katie a Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
-Te oí-dijo Harry  
  
-Es broma-dijo Katie riendo  
  
-Jajaja-rieron los 4 otra vez.  
  
Esa noche, antes de acostarse, los cuatro fueron a las cocinas y se quedaron platicando ahí un buen rato, tomando cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo diversos panes, celebrando que se habían unido de nuevo.  
  
Al terminar su celebración, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la torre Gryffindor y después se sentaron en los sillones a platicar y a ver el álbum.  
  
-La verdad me sentía cómodo con ellos, porque por fin me sentía importante, pero, su amistad, es mas por conveniencia que por otra cosa, no como la nuestra...- dijo Ron  
  
-Pero, aun sin ellos, tú eres importante, de hecho sin ellos eres mucho mas importante...- dijo Hermione y lo abrazó.  
  
-Si Ron, eres muy importante para nosotros, mejor que estés con nosotros...te extrañamos mucho- dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que si, nos hacías demasiada falta, sobre todo tu sentido del humor...- dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-Muchas Gracias amigos- dijo Ron muy rojo  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- dijo Hermione mostrando una foto donde Harry estaba con Ron, mientras que el segundo escupía babosas.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Ron- te defendí de Malfoy, realmente me moleste mucho por lo que te dijo...  
  
-Y mira esta otra- dijo Harry viendo la foto, en la que Harry estaba tirado, con el brazo totalmente roto y se veía a Lockhart tratando de agarrarlo, pero Harry lo quitaba  
  
-Y ve esta otra... ¿de quien es la sangre?-dijo horrorizada Katie, luego leyó - "LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA..." ¿que es esto?  
  
-Ahh-dijo Harry- es lo que pasó en segundo...cuando salvamos a los hijos de muggles, como Hermione  
  
-Si, un basilisco los iba a matar, pero Harry nos salvó a todos- dijo Ron  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿En serio?- dijo Katie  
  
-¿Nunca te enteraste?- dijo Hermione- pensé que todo el mundo se había enterado de que Harry había salvado al colegio  
  
-Bueno, fue con ayuda de ustedes dos- dijo Harry viendo a Ron y a Hermione  
  
-Pero, ¿se dieron cuenta de que solo hay fotos de segundo?- dijo Ron  
  
-No, aquí hay una de Harry con el colacuerno húngaro, en cuarto, y hay una de Ginny...de hecho hay como seis de ella, creo que le gusta- dijo Katie  
  
-¿Como sabes que el colacuerno es del cuarto curso?- preguntó Harry sorprendido  
  
-Tu me lo contaste- dijo Katie- bueno, mas vale irnos a dormir, ya son las 3 de la mañana.  
  
Así que los cuatro se levantaron de los sillones, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó algo cansado, pero al ver el álbum de fotos que había en la mesita de noche de Ron, sonrió y se acordó que de nuevo estaba con ellos...de nuevo era su amigo.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo una voz en la puerta- disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿no has visto como seis fotos de Ginny en las que le di ayer a tu novia?  
  
Harry se volteó y vio a Colin en el umbral de la puerta  
  
-¿De Ginny?- dijo Harry, luego sonrió - si, si hay, pero tendrás que pedírselas a Ron, están en el álbum- son muy buenas fotos de Ginny, se nota que te esforzaste en tomarlas...  
  
-Bueno...si- dijo Colin muy rojo y salió del dormitorio  
  
Harry sonrió y se comenzó a vestir. Al terminar, Ron se despertó y lo saludó.  
  
Después de que Ron se vistiera, los dos bajaron a la sala común, pero no estaban ni Katie ni Hermione, por lo que los dos se pusieron a buscarlas por todo el castillo.  
  
Al llegar a las mazmorras, oyeron unas voces en la habitación donde había sido la fiesta de Nick Casi decapitado y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ahí.  
  
Se escondieron tras un muro y vieron a Malfoy atrás de un encapuchado y el encapuchado apuntaba a Katie y a Hermione con la varita.  
  
De repente, a Harry le empezó arder la cicatriz, pero no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia donde estaba el encapuchado y le lanzó un Expelliarmus, mientras que Ron le tiraba un Everte Statum a Malfoy.  
  
Los dos agarraron a sus respectivas novias de la mano y corrieron al Gran Comedor, donde todos desayunaban tranquilamente.  
  
Harry dejo a sus amigos en la mesa y fue de inmediato hacia Dumbledore, quien desayunaba muy tranquilamente, y le contó todo lo sucedido.  
  
Dumbledore, al escuchar todo esto, dijo una sola palabra:  
  
-Voldemort- y salió con paso apresurado hacia su despacho  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa junto a Katie y preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué era aquello encapuchado?  
  
-Era...Voldemort- dijo Katie. Harry pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos.  
  
-Hey no lloren- dijo Ron, que en ese momento estaba abrazando a Hermione, porque esta también estaba llorando  
  
-Aparte...Malfoy nos amenazó con decirles a todos que eras el heredero de Gryffindor y que yo tenía que morir, pero solo a mi, a Katie no la involucró...pensé que no los iba a volver a ver...- dijo Hermione entre sollozos  
  
-¿O sea que las chantajeó?- dijo Harry molesto- ahorita me va a dar una explicación...  
  
-Se porto muy extraño-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Pero quiere decir que Malfoy esta del otro lado-dijo Ron- Hay que decirle a la Orden para que se salga.  
  
-Primero tenemos que hablar con él-dijo Harry que en ese momento vio como entraba Malfoy y se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Harry se paro de la mesa y se fue directo hacia Malfoy  
  
-Tenemos que hablar Malfoy-dijo Harry- Ahora  
  
Harry no espero la respuesta de Malfoy lo jalo del brazo y salio del Gran Comedor con Ron, Hermione y Katie.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Que queremos-dijo Katie furiosa.- ¿Por qué nos traicionaste??  
  
-No los traicione-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Entonces porque estabas con Voldemort-dijo Harry furioso- Y les querías hacer daño a ellas  
  
-A Katie nunca y a Granger talvez pero no seria capaz-dijo Malfoy -Lo que pasa es que me..  
  
En ese momento Malfoy se agarro la cabeza y cayo al piso no dejaba de gritar.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Voldemort esta cerca-dijo Harry- Malfoy esta siendo sometido a una de las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
-Imperios-dijo Hermione  
  
-Tenemos que llevarlo con mi abuelo-dijo Katie  
  
Entre los 4 lo cargaron y lo llevaron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore pero en ese momento Malfoy se paro.  
  
-Déjenme-dijo Malfoy.- Y ya saben, pronto toda la escuela se enterara de quien es Potter.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos para que no se entere la escuela?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Ya saben-dijo Malfoy sonriendo y abrazando a Katie- Que Katie este conmigo  
  
-Déjame-dijo Katie soltándose- No puedes forzarme a estar contigo.  
  
-¿Quieres que todos se enteren?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-No-dijo Katie- Lo voy a pensar  
  
Los 4 salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la Sala Común  
  
-Está loco-dijo Ron  
  
-Está controlado-añadió Hermione  
  
-Talvez tenga que hacer lo que dijo-dijo Katie  
  
-No importa que todos se enteren-dijo Harry- No vas a hacer lo que quiera Malfoy por mi  
  
-Si lo haré-dijo Katie- Harry tengo que hacerlo, nadie se debe enterar.  
  
-Pero.-dijo Harry- Te estas sacrificando por mi.  
  
-Talvez Katie no lo vea como sacrificio-dijo Ron  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione  
  
-Está bien -dijo Harry abrazando a Katie- Gracias, aunque haber si los puedo soportar ver juntos.  
  
-No te preocupes tratare de no estar con el frente a ti-dijo Katie- Y creme Harry, no me interesa Malfoy  
  
-Claro que te creo-dijo Harry  
  
Al día siguiente se encontraron a Malfoy molestando a Neville  
  
-Vaya...vaya... vaya es Potter y sus esclavos digo amigos-dijo Malfoy riendo- ¿Ya tienes mi respuesta Katie?  
  
-Si-dijo Katie -Acepto, pero más te vale que no digas nada.  
  
-Aquí las condiciones las pongo yo-dijo Malfoy con una mirada malévola- Ahora vámonos.  
  
Malfoy se fue con Katie y el no perdió oportunidad para abrazarla. Harry se estaba aguantando  
  
-Mas vale que Malfoy no le haga nada o si no...-dijo Harry furioso  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Ron- No se atrevería a hacerle algo.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno, cuando estuve juntándome con él-dijo Ron- Se notaba que realmente quiere a Katie y esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella le corresponda, ya saben  
  
-Pero no me preocupa que Malfoy le haga algo-dijo Harry pensando- Si no que él esta siendo manipulado por Voldemort, no podemos hacer nada, y Katie esta con el, quiere decir que cerca de Voldemort  
  
-Es cierto, y por lo que vimos-dijo Hermione-El -que-no-debe-ser- nombrado, ya sabe que Katie es bisnieta de Dumbledore  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Por que alcance a oír que Ya-saben-quien le dijo a Katie que ella le serviría para algo-dijo Hermione tratando de recordar- Pero no se que..solo Katie lo oyó.  
  
-Katie lo sabía y no nos lo dijo-dijo Harry -Algo planea o no quiere preocuparnos.  
  
-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Puede ser-dijo Harry- Tenemos que estar unidos y hablar con Katie cuando se pueda, no debemos separarnos, ninguno debe estar solo. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si -respondieron los 2  
  
Transcurrieron los días y por tantos deberes y estudiar para los TIMOS no había podido hablar con Katie ya que ella si no estaba con Malfoy, estaba estudiando.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias a todos por los comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo 


	24. La Trampa de Voldemort

CAPITULO 24  
"LA TRAMPA DE VOLDEMORT"  
  
Pasó una semana y Malfoy seguía con Katie abrazada todo el tiempo, ni la soltaba y no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
Harry sentía impulsos de ir corriendo hasta Malfoy y sacarle los ojos o por lo menos, dejarle la nariz rota, pero Hermione le decía que no, mientas que Ron lo apoyaba.  
  
Los tres decidieron que mejor deberían ir a estudiar para los TIMOS a la biblioteca para distraerse un poco, y así Harry se distraería.  
  
Estaban llegando, cuando vieron a Malfoy que salía de la biblioteca con Katie abrazada.  
  
-Hola Potter- dijo Malfoy- saluda a mi novia Katie  
  
-¿A tu novia?- dijo Ron agarrando a Harry, quien le iba a saltar encima a Malfoy- no inventes cosas...  
  
-No...- dijo Katie muy apenada- es verdad  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Malfoy sonreía más que nunca.  
  
Katie bajó la cabeza y dijo casi susurrando:  
  
-Nos vemos, Draco- y salió con paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor  
  
-Te dije que sería mi novia algún día, Potter...a ti igual te lo mencioné, Ron- dijo Malfoy- ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a cenar con mi novia.  
  
-Oye, Malfoy...- dijo Harry- antes de que te vayas, quisiera darte algo...  
  
Malfoy volteó a ver a Harry y éste le lanzo un buen puñetazo en la boca, dejando a Malfoy sangrando.  
  
-Vas a ver Potter...- dijo Malfoy y se dispuso a devolverle a Harry otro puñetazo, pero Hermione intervino:  
  
-Experi- gritó con la varita en la mano y Malfoy salió volando hacia un pasillo.- lo siento Harry, pero...tengo que quitarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor por eso...  
  
-No importa...gracias por ayudarme- dijo Harry y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde se hallaba Katie comiendo sola, en lo último de la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Te acompañamos?- le preguntó Ron  
  
-Ya no tienes que ser nada de Malfoy, Katie- dijo Hermione- Harry le pegó y de seguro va a contar a todos que el es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor  
  
-Si, ya puedes volver con nosotros- dijo Harry contento  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Katie y luego abrazó a Harry- gracias  
  
En ese momento entró Malfoy al Gran Comedor y gritó:  
  
-¡HARRY POTTER ES EL HEREDERO DEL ASQUEROSO GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Harry sintió que su mundo se venía abajo... ¿El asqueroso Gryffindor?  
  
Todo el Comedor fijó su vista en Harry y Harry se puso rojo.  
  
Todo era silencio, hasta que la voz de Katie rompió ese silencio...  
  
-Si, y ¿algún problema?  
  
Pero Malfoy no la escuchó...salió corriendo del comedor después de que dijo la noticia.  
  
Luego de lo que dijo Katie se escucharon murmullos y después se paró Dumbledore de su asiento muy molesto:  
  
-Por favor, tengan calma- dijo en tono molesto- si, si, Harry Potter, además de derrotar a Voldemort- hubieron varios gritos ahogados- es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor...pero debe saberse que Gryffindor no fue asqueroso, ninguno de los cuatro Hogwarts lo fue, ahora, prosigan con sus cenas, por favor.  
  
Todos continuaron cenando, aunque el murmullo continuaba.  
  
-Genial-dijeron Fred y George- Es genial tener al heredero de Gryffindor aquí y que seas tu Harry.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry- Creo que son los únicos que piensan eso.  
  
-No es cierto-dijo Neville que se había acercado a ellos- Yo pienso lo mismo, y era lógico que serias tu, eres especial Harry.  
  
-Aunque no se si ser especial sea bueno-dijo Harry  
  
-Claro que lo es-dijo Ron- Ser heredero de Gryffindor es lo mejor  
  
-Pero tiene muchos mas problemas-dijo Hermione  
  
-Es lo mejor de todo-dijo Fred- Tienes excusa.  
  
El resto de la cena se quedaron hablando del tema, Harry estaba contento ya que conforme pasaban la horas los de la mesa de Gryffindor estaban contentos y hablando con él  
  
-Vaya-dijo Ron- Si hubiéramos pensado que esto pasaría, Katie no hubiera tenido que soportar a Malfoy.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Katie- Pero ya paso y todo regreso a la normalidad.  
  
-Si me alegro por eso-dijo Harry  
  
-Oye Katie pero ¿como es que fuiste novia de Malfoy si ni terminaste con Harry?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Ya se, era ficticio pero eso Malfoy no lo sabia-dijo Katie.- Compadezco a Draco, el tiene que hacer estas cosas a la fuerza porque nadie lo quiere y le han enseñado que lo importante es el dinero y el poder cosa que no es cierto.  
  
-Te equivocas Katie-dijo Harry- La persona que se nota si quiere a Malfoy es Pansy Parkinson ella esta enamorada de Malfoy desde siempre.  
  
-Es cierto y él no la valora-dijo Katie - Por cierto ¿donde esta él?  
  
-Malfoy salio en cuanto dijo que Harry era el heredero de Gryffindor-dijo Ron  
  
-Ahora vengo-dijo Katie parándose de la mesa.- No tardo voy a hablar con él  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Hermione- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?  
  
-No gracias estaré bien-dijo Katie que Salio del Gran Comedor  
  
Después de 1 hora los 3 decidieron subir a la Sala Común donde de seguro estaría ahí Katie o ahí la verían. Estuvieron platicando y jugando ajedrez mientras llegaba Katie, poco a poco se fue vaciando la Sala Común.  
  
-Ya se tardo Katie-dijo Harry preocupado.- ¿Y si le paso algo?  
  
-No te preocupes Katie sabe cuidarse sola -dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a Harry.  
  
Esperaron otra hora ya eran las 11  
  
-Saben que esto ya no es normal -dijo Harry preocupado  
  
-Lo mismo pienso-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno vamos a buscarla-dijo Hermione agarrando la capa de Harry que ella se la había quedado.  
  
La buscaron durante media hora hasta que decidieron salir a la cabaña de Hagrid tal vez ella podría estar ahí.  
  
-Harry mira-dijo Ron agarrando algo  
  
-¿Qué es Ron?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Es la varita de Katie-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry preocupado- Algo le hizo Malfoy, este me va a oír.  
  
-Harry ¿que piensas hacer?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Ron tu sabes mas o menos el tipo de contraseñas de Slytherin así que la adivinaremos y entraremos con Malfoy -dijo Harry caminando hacia el castillo- Si le hizo algo me va a oír.  
  
-Yo tengo la contraseña-dijo Hermione -Soy prefecta y por accidente la vi, pero no puedo permitirles que vayan es una violación total a las reglas  
  
-Hermione se trata de Katie-dijo Harry- Voy a ir te guste o no.  
  
Los 3 caminaron hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando oyeron ruidos. Era.. Malfoy..gritando de dolor  
  
-Qué bueno que te encontramos-dijo Harry furioso y agarrando a Malfoy de la túnica- ¿Dónde esta Katie?  
  
-Katie.trate.de.detenerlo..pero me controla...ah-gritaba Malfoy del dolor  
  
-Explícate-dijo Ron gritando  
  
-Vol. el -que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se llevo a Katie-dijo Malfoy con lagrimas en los ojos del dolor  
  
-¡¡¡Que!!! Voldemort se llevo a Katie-dijo Harry con tristeza pero a la vez odio.- Malfoy es tu culpa me la vas a pagar  
  
Harry se le aventó a Malfoy y empezaron a golpearse hasta que alguien llego..  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
Harry y Malfoy se levantaron ambos con sangre en los labios.  
  
-Es Malfoy el tuvo la culpa-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Culpa de que?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-De que se llevaran a Katie-dijo Hermione triste.  
  
-Explíquense, por favor-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Malfoy hizo que Voldemort se llevara a Katie-dijo Harry con tristeza.  
  
-No es cierto-dijo Malfoy- Trate de detenerlo al igual que ella pero es demasiado fuerte, además me esta controlando.  
  
-¿Voldemort se llevo a Katie?-dijo Dumbledore con un tono que ninguno de los 4 había notado antes se veía desgastado y triste a la vez.- Bueno joven Malfoy acompáñeme a le enfermería y ustedes 3 váyanse a descansar por favor mañana hablaremos.  
  
Esa noche ninguno de los 3 pudo dormir, los 3 estaban muy preocupados por Katie, ninguno sabia si seguía con vida o Voldemort planeaba algo.  
  
Cualquiera que sea el plan Harry pensaba ir a rescatarla. Era la persona que en tan poco tiempo de conocerla era muy importante para él, era tan importante como Ron y Hermione, aunque con un sentimiento diferente.  
  
Esa noche Harry se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Katie era mas que amistad o noviazgo. Estaba..enamorado.  
  
Harry se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿que le pasó a Katie?  
  
No se puso a pensarlo, se vistió, agarró su varita y bajó a la sala común.  
  
Se quedó sentado en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, pensando en Katie...Luego sintió un gran vació en el estómago... ¿que le estaba pasando?  
  
Luego de estar cinco minutos ahí, pensando en como podría rescatarla o que hacer, llegaron Ron y Hermione agarrados de la mano y vieron a Harry con preocupación.  
  
-Harry, ¿estas bien? Te escuché mientras te vestías y pensé que te pasaba algo...- dijo Ron  
  
-No, estoy bien- dijo Harry- es solo...que tuve un sueño bien raro y he llegado a la conclusión de que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de Katie, o que por lo menos no tuvo la intención.  
  
- Ya suenas como Hermione- dijo Ron- ¿que soñaste?  
  
-Bueno, básicamente, que seguía a Malfoy por el bosque prohibido en la saeta y luego nos deteníamos en un prado y veíamos a Colagusano, Lucius Malfoy y a Voldemort...  
  
-NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE, HARRY- lo regaño Ron  
  
-¡Ron! Eso no importa, el tiene a mi novia y la puede matar, ¿Sabes lo que se siente? Imagínate que se lleve a Hermione...- explotó Harry, luego se tranquilizó al ver la cara de Ron- perdóname, es que...la extraño y me preocupo por ella...  
  
-¿La extrañas mucho, verdad?- dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de Harry  
  
-Si, ¿crees que está bien?- le respondió Harry triste  
  
-Si...Katie se sabe cuidar muy bien, además es muy buena con los hechizos y cosas como esas, te consta- dijo Hermione- yo también espero que esté bien  
  
-Oye, perdóname por decir que Ron se imaginara que Voldemort te secuestrara, no fue mi intención, de todas formas tu eres mi amiga e igual iría a buscarte.  
  
-No hay problema, Harry- dijo Hermione- bueno  
  
Harry les terminó de contar todo lo del sueño, y tanto Ron como Hermione pusieron cara de miedo y preocupación.  
  
-Lo mejor es ir hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto, mañana a primera hora, junto con Draco y preguntarle que podemos hacer- dijo Ron  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- no podemos correr riesgos  
  
Entonces, los tres subieron a los dormitorios y Ron se durmió enseguida, pero Harry ni se puso la pijama, solo se acostó y se puso a pensar en Katie y en Voldemort, no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche.  
  
Así que a la mañana siguiente, los tres bajaron tan rápido como les fue posible al Gran comedor y al no ver a Malfoy bajaron a las mazmorras, a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Ahí estaba Malfoy, saliendo de un corredor, parecía cansado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry  
  
-No pude dormir, ¿tu si, Potter?- dijo Malfoy  
  
-No, tampoco- dijo Harry- mejor vayamos con Dumbledore y le contamos lo sucedido, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.  
  
-Pero...me echará la culpa, al fin de cuentas...es su nieta- dijo Malfoy, parecía preocupado- pero, si es por Katie, vamos.  
  
Tras tomar esa decisión, los cuatro fueron corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore y Hermione dijo la contraseña; después subieron y vieron a la Orden reunida.  
  
-Vaya...los esperábamos- dijo McGonagall  
  
-¿¿¿Qué??? No nos dijeron nada- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, les mandamos una...olvídenlo...les mandamos a Errol y seguro que se perdió o algo, entonces... ¿a que vinieron?- dijo Lupin  
  
-Si... ¿donde está la señorita Blue?- dijo Fletcher buscando a Katie con la vista  
  
- No tiene caso que la busque, no está- dijo Harry muy triste y oía como su voy se ahogaba, y sintió unas lagrimas en la cara, que limpió rápido. Y les contó todo lo que había pasado, hasta su sueño.  
  
Dumbledore se paró y se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Bueno, como todos sabemos-dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- Katie fue secuestrada por Voldemort, pero no se preocupen esta bien, recibí una carta amenazadora de Voldemort pero hasta ahora ella esta bien.  
  
-¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno, lo único que sabemos es que esta viva y que quiere a Dumbledore a cambio de Katie.-dijo McGonagall  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Harry- Pero ¿Por qué a Dumbledore?  
  
-Porque Dumbledore es el único mago al que Voldemort ha temido y ahora lo tendría en sus manos sin que el pudiera hacer algo.-dijo Lupin  
  
-Yo iré-dijo Harry- Voldemort también me quiere, además tenemos que salvar a Katie.  
  
-Es muy arriesgado-dijo Dumbledore- Yo iré solo, Katie no hubiera querido que estuvieras en peligro Harry.  
  
-Pero...no es que dude de su grandeza-dijo Ron apenado- Pero Voldemort esta rodeado de mortífagos va a necesitar ayuda.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Malfoy- Yo iré quieran o no yo pude salvarla y no lo hice.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Dumbledore- Haremos un plan para que todos los que quieran participen, pero tiene que ser bien planeado.  
  
-Katie va a estar bien muchachos-dijo Lupin- Ella se las arreglara  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron- Con Vol.. el -que-no-debe- ser-nombrado además no tiene varita.  
  
-Albus ¿no se los has mencionado?-dijo McGonagall  
  
-No-dijo Dumbledore parándose por un libro y abriéndolo-Ven esto  
  
-¡Si! -respondieron los 4  
  
-Bueno se les llama magos o brujas Martz -dijo Dumbledore- Son una clase de brujas o magos muy escasos, con poderes mayores a los de un mago ordinario.  
  
-Si he leído de ellos-dijo Hermione- A veces su poder es maligno o bueno, se dice que ya no hay en la actualidad, en el mundo mágico ellos van igual o un poco debajo de los herederos de las 4 casas.  
  
-Si-dijo McGonagall- Se que no es tiempo pero 10 puntos para Gryffindor  
  
-Si ellos junto con los herederos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin son la clase de magos más poderosa-añadió Lupin  
  
-Pero. ¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Bueno Katie pertenece a ellos-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Los 4 se quedaron con la boca abierta  
  
-Yo soy uno de ellos al igual que Katie-dijo Dumbledore- Ella se acaba de enterar, por eso se ha mostrado muy confiada  
  
-Con razón-dijo Harry- No le importaba estar cerca de Malfoy aunque Voldemort estuviera cerca  
  
-¿Qué clase de poderes especiales tienen?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno se sabe que en las mujeres son distinto que en los hombres-dijo Dumbledore- Así que no podría decir con exactitud.  
  
-Según estudios y libros-dijo Arabella - Los hombres tienen la fuerza en hechizos y todo ese tipo de cosas así como los herederos además de inteligencia entre otras cosas.  
  
-Pero en las mujeres es la mente la clave de todo-dijo Lupin- Son buenas en hechizos y encantamientos pero utilizan más la telepatía y la mente, son capaces de realizar cosas desconocidas con la mente, obviamente con entrenamiento, además que tienes un don con los animales.  
  
Todo concuérdala según Harry, por eso Katie era buena en encantamientos y los unicornios se acercaban tan fácilmente a ella.  
  
-Por eso creemos que Katie estará bien-dijo Dumbledore- Es muy fuerte aunque algunas veces ningún Martz puede dominar su poder y lo pierden, y es muy difícil usarlo de joven, lo vas obteniendo con experiencia y esfuerzo por eso los herederos como tu Harry son mas fuertes en otros sentidos.  
  
-Ah... -dijo Hermione.- También leí que los creadores de las 4 casas es decir Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran una clase de Martz puros  
  
-Exacto-dijo Fletcher que se había mantenido callado- Ellos tenían poderes e inteligencia sorprendentes, por eso sus herederos también.  
  
-Que bueno que nos dicen todo esto-dijo Harry- Ahora me siento un poco más seguro con lo que le pase a Katie.  
  
-Bueno ahora a planear lo que haremos para salvar a Katie y tendremos que unir los 2 planes el de acabar con Voldemort y de salvar a Katie-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Albus, ahorita vuelvo, Albus- dijo McGonagall- le avisaré a Hagrid que ellos tres no irán a su clase  
  
Después de varios minutos de silencio en el cual, Harry caminaba de aquí para allá, Malfoy estaba sentado viendo a Harry con furia, Ron murmuraba algo para sí, Hermione veía con nerviosismo a Harry, Dumbledore pesaba mirando al techo, Lupin meditaba con los ojos cerrados, Arabella examinaba su varita y miraba a Dumbledore de reojo y Fletcher estaba apoyado en la pared, viendo a todos y murmurando también.  
  
-Se puede hacer- dijo Lupin de repente, y todos voltearon a verlo- puede que Harry asista a donde Voldemort cite a Dumbledore, y espere a Dumbledore, y entonces Harry se deja capturar por Voldemort.  
  
-¿Y?- dijo Ron- de seguro Quien-usted-sabe lo matará, y que solucionamos...  
  
-Esa es la parte del plan que no he maquinado todavía...- dijo Lupin volviendo a cerrar los ojos  
  
Todos pusieron cara de exasperación y volvieron a pensar...hasta que Hermione dio un grito ahogado y se atrevió hablar.  
  
-Lo tengo- dijo Hermione- hay dos opciones, utilizar el giratiempo y la otra es hacer un traslador que traiga a Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
-Si, claro y después, ¿que?- preguntó Ron- además tu no tienes el giratiempo, ¿o si?  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Hermione- Se lo devolví a la profesora McGonagall, mejor hacemos lo del traslador  
  
-Buena idea, Hermione, pero tengo una mejor- dijo Harry- puedo ir en lugar de Dumbledore y retar a Voldemort hasta que me capture, pero podemos usar la capa de la invisibilidad y que cuando Voldemort me captura y me transporte a otro lugar, la persona con la capa invisible se vaya conmigo, ósea, que me tenga agarrado o algo, así nos transportará a los dos.  
  
-Muy Buena idea, Potter- dijo Malfoy- pero, ¿de que sirve que alguien vaya?  
  
-Puede volver con un traslador y decirnos el punto donde yo me encuentre y así pueden ir todos a rescatar a Katie y a rescatarme a mi.- dijo Harry viendo fijamente a Draco- además, recuerda lo que soñé, tal vez esté en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-Buena idea, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- le diré al profesor Flitwick que se encargue de encantar un pequeño reloj para que sirva de traslador, lo más pronto posible.  
  
Entonces, los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor, aunque no había nadie, porque todos estaban en clases, y se sentaron en una mesa a platicar.  
  
-Bueno, Potter, no eres un completo inútil- dijo Malfoy- aun tenemos oportunidad de rescatar a Katie, espero que está bien.  
  
-Si Draco, yo también- dijo Harry-si Voldemort le hace algo, yo lo mato, se los juro  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry...no vas a matar a nadie- dijo Hermione- además como dijo Dumbledore, Katie es una Martz, es poderosa  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Malfoy y se paró- el que seamos de la Orden y ambos queramos a la misma, Potter, no significa que estemos juntos, por ningún motivo, salvo Katie, seremos amigos ¿esta claro?  
  
-Más claro que el agua, Draco- dijo Harry serio- pero, nos vemos al rato, cuando vayamos por el traslador  
  
-Y otra cosa, no me digas Draco- dijo Malfoy antes de irse  
  
-¿Porque? ¿No es tu nombre?- preguntó Ron enfadado- vamos Draco, por lo menos debemos mejorar la relación que llevamos, por lo menos hasta que aparezca Katie  
  
-Si, solo lo haré por ella, ¿Esta bien? Adiós- concluyó Malfoy y se fue corriendo del Comedor  
  
-Bueno, ya logramos algo-dijo Harry- ahora debemos pensar que hacer con lo de Katie. ¿Quien irá conmigo?  
  
-Yo- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez  
  
-Yo opino que debo de ir yo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
  
Se voltearon y vieron a Draco  
  
-Volví para discutir precisamente ese punto- dijo viendo a Harry fijamente  
  
-Bueno, está decidido- dijo Hermione- irá Draco  
  
-Pero...- dijo Ron- yo soy el mejor amigo de Harry, debo ir yo con él...  
  
-Ron, escúchame, es mejor que vaya Draco con Harry, porque los dos hacen muy buen equipo, y...quiero serte sincera, no quiero que Vo...Voldemort te mate y que yo no esté a tu lado para ayudarte o salvarte...además de todos modos vamos a ir a pelear, solo que instantes antes.  
  
-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo Ron- suerte a los dos  
  
-Bueno, Potter...ya que tu y Katie son novios, supongo que eres tu el que la va a rescatar, ¿no?- dijo Malfoy  
  
-No...Es a mi al que Voldemort quiere...tu la rescatarás- dijo Harry firme en su decisión  
  
-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Malfoy-pero para eso, ten...ten...tendríamos que trabajar en equipo, ¿no?  
  
-Si, y no creas que estoy muy contento por eso, ¿eh?- dijo Harry- bueno...vamos a la sala común, quiero terminar mis deberes de transformaciones  
  
-Si, yo no lo he empezado hacer- dijo Ron  
  
-Yo ya los terminé...pero los acompaño- dijo Hermione sonriente  
  
-Oye, Hermione...nunca nos dijiste... ¿tus papás ya se dieron cuenta de que te disminuiste los dientes?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No, pero se dieron cuenta de que casi no hablo, para que no lo noten- dijo Hermione un poco triste- me encantaría contarles, pero no entenderían...vamos a la sala común  
  
-Adiós Malfoy- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, adiós- dijo Harry  
  
-Nos vemos luego, Malfoy- dijo Hermione  
  
Después de terminar sus deberes se fueron a la oficina de Dumbledore a terminar con el plan.  
  
-Bueno Harry toma el reloj-dijo Dumbledore- este reloj te traerá directo a mi oficina.  
  
-Gracias pero es para Draco-dijo Harry dándole el reloj a él- El me va a acompañar en la capa invisible.  
  
-Si, yo rescatare a Katie y los llamare para que lo ayuden a él-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Dumbledore- bueno faltan 2 días para eso, así que estos dos días no tendrán clases normales.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione triste  
  
-Así es Hermione-dijo McGonagall-Recibirán entrenamiento en duelos Lupin les enseñara.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron- ¿Y vamos a perder muchas clases?  
  
-Las de mañana y parte de pasado mañana-dijo Lupin- Están exentos en sus materias  
  
-Genial-dijeron Ron y Harry  
  
-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore- En cuanto a nosotros, tenemos nuestras propias tareas.  
  
-Ah-dijo Fletcher- Tienen que traer a sus fénix y les daremos un aditamento para llamarlos cuando los necesiten, recuerden que para que funcione el hechizo de los elementos tienen que estar los 4.  
  
-Bueno mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el Gran Comedor de ahí los llevaremos a un área nueva que ninguno conoce donde podrán entrenar tanto física como mentalmente-dijo Dumbledore- Ahora vayan a descansar tienen mucho que hacer mañana.  
  
Los 4 salieron y se dirigieron a las Salas Comunes de sus respectivas casas. Hermione y Ron se quedaron platicando, mientras que Harry se fue a su cuarto estaba muy cansado y tenia que descansar. En ese momento vio el regalo que Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños y pensó que serviría...  
  
Así que lo agarró y empezó a explorarlo y lo probó. Así que escribió en una de las páginas de uno de los libros  
  
y vio con asombro como en el otro libro se pintaba lo que había escrito.  
  
-Genial- dijo Harry - gracias Hermione  
  
Luego bajo con el quicktalk agarrado y le dio uno a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- gruño Ron- ¿para que me das un libro?  
  
-Es un quicktalk- respondió Hermione- creo que ya sabes usarlo, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-¿Como que gracias? ¿De que se trata todo esto?- dijo Ron extrañado  
  
-Bueno, yo le regalé a Harry los quicktalks, para que pudiese comunicarse a través de ellos, en caso de una emergencia  
  
-Seguro te lo recomendó tu ajadísimo Krum, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron muy celoso  
  
-No, de hecho, casi ni hable con el, y pareció celoso de ti- dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, el caso- dijo Harry y se aclaro la garganta- es que ustedes toman uno y yo me quedo con el otro y cuando Draco y yo estemos en peligro o algo, les escribimos, ¿no?  
  
-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, pero ¿se lo contamos a Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Mejor no, después- dijo Harry- ahora no es tiempo, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Draco en lo que vamos hacer, porque no podemos llegar así como así a salvar a Katie...me pregunto si esta bien  
  
-Si, Harry, si esta bien, estoy segura de ello- dijo Hermione- ella es excelente persona, se sabe cuidar bien y aparte es una Martz, ¿que mas querías?  
  
-Si, bueno...tienes razón, ahora mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía preocupado y nervioso, pues no sabía como iba a ser el cuarto en el cual iban a entrenar con Lupin Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Harry vio que sus compañeros comían rápidamente, pero Ron y Hermione de lo mas normal.  
  
-¿Porque tienen tanta prisa, Seamus?- dijo Harry despreocupadamente  
  
-No seas cínico- dijo Seamus sarcásticamente- lo que pasa es que nosotros si tenemos clase, ustedes no ¿recuerdas?  
  
-¿Cómo lo saben?- dijo Harry  
  
-Me lo dijo Hermione, me dijo que los exentaron en las materias por razones especiales que la profesora McGonagall no nos quiso explicar- dijo Seamus encogiéndose de hombros  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, como todos se habían ido, Draco se acerco a la mesa  
  
-Mas vale que nos apuremos-dijo fríamente  
  
-Pues a mi me falta el postre-dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿no quieres, Draco?  
  
-No quiero nada, Weasley-dijo Draco cortante- yo me voy a buscar a Lupin, hasta luego  
  
-Que genio- dijo Harry mientras el Slytherin se alejaba del comedor  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione- vamos, en cierta forma, debemos apurarnos  
  
Así que, al terminar Ron su postre, se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, donde los esperaba la Orden, incluyendo a Draco, quien sonreía.  
  
-¿Por qué tan contento, Draco?- dijo Harry retándolo  
  
-Llegaron tarde- dijo McGonagall regañándolos- no es bueno así no aprovechan el tiempo....  
  
-Bueno, Minerva...realmente no les pusimos una hora fijada para llegar, ese fue nuestro error-dijo Lupin calmado- ¿vamos ya, Profesor Dumbledore?  
  
-Más vale que si, el tiempo se agota, y tienen mucho que entrenar- dijo Dumbledore con un tono de reocupación en la voz- además, recuerden que la vida de Katie esta en sus manos  
  
-De eso no me olvido para nada, profesor-dijo Harry  
  
-Yo tampoco y tenga por seguro que la rescatare- dijo Draco, pero al ver la cara de Harry, agrego-"mos"  
  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo Lupin caminando hasta la puerta del despacho  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco siguieron al profesor Lupin hasta el último piso de todo el castillo, en una torre más alta que la de astrología.  
  
-¿Ya se cansaron?- dijo Lupin, el no lucia en absoluto cansado- es parte del entrenamiento, deben tener buena condición física  
  
-Pues...yo si- dijo Ron jadeando- podemos...tomar...un...descanso  
  
-Claro- dijo Lupin- nos falta mucho por llegar  
  
-¿Porque?- preguntó Hermione- estamos en la planta mas alta de Hogwarts, ¿que mas alto se puede llegar?  
  
-No alto, Hermione, si no todo lo contrario...-dijo Lupin- la habitación secreta queda mas abajo que las mazmorras  
  
De repente, Harry sintió como si dos bludgers le pegaban en la cara y otras dos en el estomago.  
  
-¿QUE?- exclamó molesto- ¡¡¡ABAJO DE LAS MAZMORRAS!!!  
  
-Tranquilo Harry- todo es parte del entrenamiento- dijo Lupin- vamos...rápido  
  
Después de media hora de bajar todos los escalones, que siempre los cambiaban de dirección, llegaron a las mazmorras.  
  
-Ya, tranquilos, pueden ir al comedor, ahí hay dos grandes jarras de zumo de calabaza helado, pueden tomar, y nos vemos a la entrada del aula de pociones- dijo Lupin sonriendo  
  
Los cuatro subieron de nuevo hasta donde estaba el Gran comedor y vieron en la mesa Gryffindor las dos grandes jarras, llenas de un helado zumo de calabaza.  
  
-Gracias a Dios- dijo Ron - ¡A TOMAR!  
  
Y salió disparado hacia la jarra y ni siquiera se molesto en agarrar vaso, se lo tomo directo de la jarra.  
  
-¡Ron!- lo regañó Hermione- ahora Harry, Draco y yo tendremos que tomar de la misma jarra  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Ron apenado  
  
-Eres un imbecil, Weasley- dijo Draco molesto  
  
-Cálmate, Malfoy- le advirtió Harry  
  
Harry, Hermione y Draco sirvieron su jugo en los vasos y lo tomaron, y al terminar, esperaron a que Ron también lo hiciera.  
  
-Ya- dijo Ron, asentando la gran jarra vacía en la mesa- continuemos con el entrenamiento, ya me esta gustando  
  
-Espera a que Lupin nos ponga algo mas difícil y verás si te gusta- dijo Draco mientras caminaban al aula de pociones  
  
-Los esperaba- dijo Lupin cuando entraron al aula y lo vieron parado a lado de un armario- adentro de este armario se encuentra la habitación que les permitirá aumentar su poder y mejorar sus hechizos, ¿listos?  
  
-Si- dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes  
  
-Vamos- dijo Ron aplanándose el pelo  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Hermione agarrando la varita  
  
-Claro- dijo Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Los 5 entraron por el armario y adentro había otra puerta de cristal. Lupin dijo unas palabras que ninguno de ellos pudo oír y de inmediato se abrió esa puerta. Los 5 pasaron por ella y estaba oscuro.  
  
-¿Esta es la grandiosa habitación?-pregunto Malfoy decepcionado  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Lupin- Pero todavía no esta activa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Ahora lo esta-dijo Lupin que había agitado su varita.  
  
En ese momento todo a su alrededor se volvió un espacio vació se sentía como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado pero no lo sentían al caminar.  
  
-¿Qué paso con la gravedad?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno en esta parte aumento pero solo un poco, mágicamente te costara mas hacer los hechizos y encantamientos pero podrás caminar y correr como siempre.  
  
-Y ¿Qué hay en esa parte?-pregunto Ron señalando un área azul.  
  
-En esa parte no hay gravedad podrás flotar y te sirve de concentración mientras flotas realizas específicos hechizos-añadió Lupin.  
  
-Súper-dijo Ron feliz  
  
-Esta es la única zona mágica que existe en todo el mundo mágico hay otras similares pero ninguna tan variada y perfecta como esta-dijo Lupin- Hay zonas que no están listos para explorar pero poco a poco.  
  
-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Hermione- Esa verde de allá.  
  
-No ,esa si se puede en esa te aumenta la gravedad al grado que quieras tanto mágicamente como física-dijo Lupin- La morada del final.bueno en realidad no hay final.. Bueno esa de allá, ahí es donde te enfrentas a tus temores.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Malfoy- ¡La entrada ya no esta!  
  
-Por ahora no-dijo Lupin- Ahora esta activada la habitación por lo tanto no hay salida ni entrada pero cuando se desactive podremos salir.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si se te olvida la contraseña te quedaras aquí para siempre?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Eso no es posible como medida de protección hemos puesto que en dos horas se desactive pero si no se programa, exacto te quedaras aquí para siempre.  
  
-Bueno no para siempre hasta que tu cuerpo aguante sin alimentos etc-dijo Hermione  
  
-No Hermione, para siempre, esta habitación es tan especial que te quedarías vivo atrapado aquí para siempre no necesitaría comida para sobrevivir al menos que alguien abriera esta habitación podrías salir- dijo Lupin  
  
-Vaya-dijo Harry- Es genial  
  
-Es única-añadió Lupin-Además es peligrosa por eso esta tan separada y lejana del alcance de los estudiantes, no están listos. bueno basta de charlas y empecemos con el entrenamiento.  
  
-Yo quiero ir a la roja-dijo Hermione- Quiero mejoras mis habilidades y subir la gravedad mágica  
  
-Esta bien tu y Ron vayan a esa zona-dijo Lupin luego miro a Harry y Draco- Ustedes dos a la azul necesitan concentración yo estaré dándoles consejos.  
  
Los 4 estuvieron practicando con ayuda de Lupin todos pasaron por distintas zonas, azul, roja, verde y amarilla (entrenamiento de defensa) al final los 4 acabaron agotadísimos tanto que ya no podían subir las escaleras hasta sus respectivas Salas Comunes, al final Lupin los tuvo que ayudar.  
  
Llegaron a la Sala y se acostaron en los sillones y empezaron a comentar lo grandioso de esa habitación.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Perdón por tardarme en poner el capitulo Espero sus reviews y gracias por todo!! 


	25. El Encuentro se anticipa

CAPITULO 25  
"EL ENCUENTRO SE ANTICIPA"  
  
-¿Viste todo lo que contiene?- preguntó Hermione emocionada- en ninguna parte del libro de la Historia de Hogwarts dice algo acerca de esa habitación, creo que es confidencial, como dije antes y seguiré diciendo...deben de hacer un libro llamado"  
  
La Historia Censurada de Hogwarts" o algo así...  
  
-Ya Hermione- dijo Harry- lo que pasa es que sigues molesta por lo de los elfos...  
  
-No, ya no...- dijo Hermione un poco molesta- lo que pasa es que hay tantos secretos que nadie cuenta...lo de los elfos, la habitación esta, el espejo de Erised...  
  
-Bueno, ni modo...- dijo Ron- después de todo, ni Fred ni George fueron capaces de encontrar la habitación. ¡Genial!  
  
-Bueno, es mejor que bajemos la voz...nos pueden escuchar- dijo Harry viendo como entraban sus compañeros de su clase de encantamientos  
  
-¡Ese Flitwick!- dijo muy molesto Dean Thomas- cree que por ser chiquito nos puede dejar muchos deberes, ¿verdad? ¡¡¡¡PUES NO!!!!  
  
-Hola- dijo Ron recostándose en el sillón- ¿muchos deberes?  
  
-Ron...cállate- dijo Hermione- no seas imprudente  
  
-Si, mejor voy hacer mis deberes a la biblioteca, adiós- dijo Dean y salió por el retrato  
  
-¡RON! ¡Ya se enojo!-dijo Neville que estaba poniendo sus libros sobre la mesa- ¡nos dejo mucho!  
  
-Bueno, yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Hermione viendo la pila de libros que tenia Neville encima de la mesa  
  
-Muchas Gracias-dijo Neville y le sonrió  
  
-Mientras ellos dos hacen los deberes, ¿que te parece si jugamos ajedrez, Harry?- dijo Ron viendo de reojo a Hermione, quien estaba ayudando a Neville con sus deberes  
  
-Ron, no te pongas celoso, solo lo esta ayudando- le dijo Harry en voz baja- si juego contigo, voy por el al dormitorio  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ron- yo me quedo aquí....esperándote  
  
Harry subió las escaleras riéndose de Ron, y al llegar al dormitorio, vio a Ginny.  
  
-¡Ginny!- exclamo Harry-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pu...pues nada...adiós- dijo Ginny y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
-Qué raro- susurro Harry y se dirigió al baúl de Ron para sacar el ajedrez mágico Pero al abrirlo, lo vio revuelto, como si hubiesen estado buscando algo.  
  
pensó Harry  
  
-¡Harry!- grito Ron  
  
-¿Mande?- dijo Harry  
  
-¡Ven ya!- dijo Ron - vamos a jugar ajedrez ¿o que?  
  
-Si, si...ahí voy- le gritó de igual manera Harry-no tardo  
  
Harry agarró rápidamente el ajedrez y cerro el baúl. Prefirió contarle a Ron lo que vio mas tarde, porque Ginny estaba en otro sillón haciendo los deberes.  
  
-¡Vaya!-exclamó Ron-¿porque la tardanza?  
  
-Bueno...pues...no lo encontraba- dijo Harry simplemente  
  
-Ah...creo que esta un poco desordenado- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-  
bueno, vamos a jugar, ¿no?  
  
-Si,- dijo Harry  
  
-Oye, Neville...esto esta mal... ¿te lo corrijo?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, claro-dijo Neville- gracias  
  
-¡¡¡JUGUEMOS!!!- gruñó Ron  
  
Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar, y estuvieron jugando como media hora, porque Ron no se concentraba, hasta que Neville anunció que tenia clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras y se fue dándole las gracias a Hermione.  
  
-Vaya que les dejaron bastante- dijo Hermione- voy por un poco de jugo de calabaza, ¿me acompañan?  
  
-No, gracias- dijo Ron- me quedo jugando ajedrez  
  
-No tiene caso, Ron- dijo Harry sonriendo - H2 Caballo....Jaque Mate  
  
-¿Que?- dijo Ron - bueno, te acompañamos, pero ¿a donde?  
  
-A las cocinas- respondió Hermione-¿a donde más?  
  
-Bueno, vamos, se me antoja un pastelito- dijo Harry- después de vencer a Ron por primera vez...  
  
-OH, cállate- dijo Ron y guardo las piezas- vamos  
  
Los tres salieron y se dirigieron al retrato de la pera y Hermione le hizo cosquillas y ya estaban por entrar, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz:  
  
-Oigan, ¿donde han estado? ¿Creen que todo el día es libre o algo así?  
  
-Hola, Malfoy- dijo Harry- no, ¿porque lo preguntas?  
  
-Si es libre, lo dijo Lupin- dijo molesto Ron  
  
-Ahh ¿si?- dijo Draco sonriendo- bueno, de todas formas, quiero que sepan que hacerle cosquillas a la pera, no funciona...lo cambio Filch porque ya sabia que alguien entraba aquí...  
  
-Ahh...no me digas...nos esperaremos hasta la cena-dijo Hermione- vamos a la sala común, ¿no?  
  
Harry y Ron asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar, hasta que de repente, Harry sintió algo en el estómago...un presentimiento...  
  
-Katie...-dijo Harry- esta en mucho peligro...yo lo sé...tenemos que ir allá lo mas rápido posible  
  
-Harry...espera a que terminemos nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Hermione calmándolo- te lo pido, no hagas alguna locura  
  
-No lo vas hacer, ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo Ron preocupado  
  
-No, no creo- dijo Draco acercándose a Harry y viéndolo- no tienes el valor, Potter  
  
-Cállate, Malfoy, siento que Katie de verdad nos necesita en este momento...sentí una sensación rara...como si algo fuera a pasar...-dijo Harry muy preocupado  
  
-Ahh, Potter...Potter, Potter...eres un tonto- dijo Draco viendo a Harry con una sonrisa malévola en los labios- es lógico que algo malo va a suceder, porque vamos a matar al señor tenebroso...es algo muy obvio, Potter...  
  
-Malfoy, si Harry sintió algo, es porque pasa algo...el tiene cualidades extraordinarias que tu ni en sueños tendrás- dijo molesta Hermione  
  
-Bueno, no peleen- dijo Ron - será mejor que vayamos a la sala común y discutamos el asunto, ¿les parece?  
  
-Si...exclúyanme...- murmuró Draco  
  
-Perdón...se me olvido que no puedes entrar a nuestra sala común, pero tendremos que preguntarle a Dumbledore si te deja, porque ya que eres parte de la orden y todo eso....- dijo Ron pero Draco lo interrumpió  
  
-No necesito su compasión... ¿porque no van a la sala común de Slytherin, eh? Siempre voy a donde ustedes quieren- dijo Draco molesto  
  
-Porque somos mas los de Gryffindor, somos tres y de Slytherin hay uno, así que mayoría gana- dijo Hermione  
  
-Cállate Granger, si Katie estuviese aquí de seguro me defendía de tus insultos- dijo Draco  
  
-¿Insultos? Mira, Malfoy, en primera, Hermione no te insulto...y en segunda, si tú hubieses defendido a Katie, ella seguiría aquí con nosotros, es más...tú y yo ni estaríamos hablando de seguro...- dijo muy molesto Harry  
  
-¿No entiendes? No...No...No pude hacer nada para salvarla, y si lo intente...- dijo Draco hasta que sus ojos se empañaron- ya...ya me voy, adiós  
  
Y salio con paso rápido hacia un pasillo desierto.  
  
-Si...huye, Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras su voz temblaba- vamos  
  
Los tres subieron a la torre Gryffindor y se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Katie...si algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- pregunto Ron un poco preocupado  
  
-Extraño demasiado a Katie...como que me hace falta- dijo Harry- nunca debería haberla dejado sola con Malfoy...  
  
-Mira, Voldemort- dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de sus amigos- no me importa decir el nombre, debo afrontarlo, el caso es que el...tiene a Katie, pero no puede hacerle nada, porque la necesita como carnada para atraerte a ti, o a Dumbledore...no puede correr riesgos  
  
-Pero la puede estar torturando...- reclamó Harry con los ojos rojos  
  
-Bueno, tal vez, pero no hay que perder la fe, Katie sigue con vida y es lo que cuenta- dijo Ron- además, pronto la tendremos con nosotros de nuevo y todo será como antes, ya lo verás.  
  
-Supongo que tienen razón- agradeció Harry- voy a caminar por los terrenos, no tardo.  
  
Salió de la sala común y caminó por el castillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, la abrió y caminó.  
  
Se fue por donde estaba el sauce boxeador y recordó la aventura que había tenido lugar en tercer año, cuando Harry descubrió que Sirius...pero se detuvo, porque le dolió pensar en que cosas podrían estarle pasando a Sirius.  
  
-Es demasiado- susurro Harry- es mucho para mí...  
  
Y siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba el lago, se sentó y se apoyo en un árbol que estaba junto a el, y...no pudo evitarlo, se durmió.  
  
Un resplandor rojo despertó a Harry la mañana siguiente y se levantó de inmediato, con la varita en la mano.  
  
-¿qui...- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver que no le lanzaban ningún hechizo y seguía junto al lago, solo.  
  
Aquel resplandor rojo era el hermoso amanecer, otro día estaba por venir.  
  
Harry suspiró y se levantó, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 5 de la mañana.  
  
Luego vio su reloj con detenimiento, recordando el 14 de febrero, definitivamente debía rescatar a Katie, lo antes posible.  
  
Así que corrió al castillo y subió lo más rápido posible a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Donde te habías metido, preciosa?- pregunto la señora Gorda al ver a Harry  
  
-Perdón pero es una larga historia, pelos de unicornio - dijo Harry amablemente  
  
-Pasa, adelante- dijo la señora gorda mientras su retrato se abría  
  
Harry pasó y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Ron dormido en un sillón y al caminar, vio en el otro sillón a Hermione.  
  
Se acerco a donde estaba Ron y lo movió.  
  
-Ron...Ron...- dijo Harry- despierta...  
  
Pero Ron ni se inmuto.  
  
Al voltearse a despertar a Hermione, vio una nota en la mesa:  
  
Harry:  
  
Hermione y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde esperándote, pero no aparecías.  
  
Yo te sigo esperando, pero si estas leyendo esto, es que me dormí. Por favor despiértanos.  
  
Harry movió a Hermione y esta despertó en seguida.  
  
-Harry...- susurró Hermione y se levantó- ¿que haces en mi cuarto?  
  
-No estamos en tu cuarto, estamos en la sala común...- dijo Harry- más vale que despertemos a Ron  
  
Entre los dos sacudieron a Ron hasta que despertó  
  
-Harry, Hermione... ¿que hacen?- dijo Ron  
  
-Ya despierta, ya debemos irnos a los dormitorios- dijo Harry  
  
-No tengo ganas de pararme-dijo Ron- Mejor me quedo a dormir aquí así no oigo ronquidos de Neville  
  
-Ron ya vámonos-dijo Harry ayudándolo a pararse.  
  
Los 3 se subieron a sus habitaciones y 3 horas mas tarde bajaron al Gran Comedor. Todos estaban comiendo muy rápido ya que tenían prisa mientras que ellos se sentaron tranquilamente a desayunar, poco a poco se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaban ellos y Malfoy se acerco.  
  
-Ya hay que irnos a entrenar -dijo Malfoy- Lo dijo Lupin, los veo ahí.  
  
Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor con paso firme y Harry se paró y lo siguió atrás de el iban Hermione y Ron.  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Misteriosa entraron y Lupin cerró la puerta como de costumbre -Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante-dijo Lupin muy serio  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Hoy es el día muchachos-dijo Lupin  
  
-Hoy-dijo Ron asombrado- Creí que tendríamos más tiempo  
  
-No... Hoy llego una carta de parte de Voldemort para Dumbledore diciendo que hoy a las 8 de la noche se tiene que presentar o Katie morirá-dijo Lupin  
  
-Sabia que algo así pasaría-dijo Harry  
  
-No te hagas Potter que tu dijiste que ella esta en peligro y lo único que pasó es que el día se adelanto-dijo Draco  
  
-Es lo mismo-dijo Hermione- Esto no se había previsto tendremos que entrenar el triple.  
  
-Al contrario Hermione-dijo Lupin- Trabajaran menos porque si no estarán cansados para la noche, después del entrenamiento descansaran y después irán a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry-Hay que entrenar muy duro hoy.  
  
Después de varias horas de entrenamiento se fueron a descansar y a prepararse Harry creyó que no podría dormir pero por estar tan cansado quedo dormido al instante.  
  
Tuvo un sueño muy raro lo único que recordaba era que se trataba de Voldemort ya que en ese momento le ardió la cicatriz, estaba Katie en el, y la sombra de Sirius también a su lado estaban sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione y a lo lejos estaba Malfoy tirado en el piso y los Fénix estaban presentes, después se levanto al oír la voz de Ron.  
  
-Apurarte Harry-dijo Ron levantándolo -Se nos va a hacer tarde  
  
-Perdón es que tuve un sueño muy raro-dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.  
  
-Luego nos lo contaras Hermione esta esperándonos abajo-dijo Ron que le había pasado la capa invisible a Harry.- Vamos  
  
Harry y Ron bajaron y encontraron a Hermione abajo muy nerviosa, luego los 3 bajaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione apenas y pudo pronunciar la contraseña estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento llego Malfoy. Entraron a la oficina y vieron a todos los de la Orden bueno a excepción de Sirius, Snape y Katie. Harry noto que todos tenían un fénix pero más adulto  
  
-Muchachos si se quieren echar para atrás ahora es el momento-dijo Dumbledore- Esto es muy peligroso y no se les esta obligando.  
  
Nadie respondió...  
  
-Bueno sigamos con lo planeado-dijo Dumbledore- Me tengo que retirar por otro asunto Lupin les explicara todo  
  
Dumbledore se levanto cogió su varita u salio.  
  
-Me alegro que trajeran sus Fénix-dijo Lupin- Nos van a ayudar.  
  
-¿A dónde va Dumbledore?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Va a tratar un asunto pronto estará con nosotros antes de las 8 por supuesto-dijo Fletcher  
  
-Bueno ahora les diré el plan, ya cambio pues ahora no solo irán Harry y Draco ya que todos han entrenado duro y merecen ir-añadió Lupin-Ron, Hermione y Draco agarraran la capa invisible de Harry, y se la pondrán, mientras Harry se prepara y se irá hasta el campo de Quidditch. Hermione se encargará de agarrarle el pie a Harry en cuanto se aparezca algún mortífago o el mismo Lord Voldemort.  
  
-¿Por que ha de agarrarle el pie?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Por que seguro Voldemort los va a transportar, pero no importa, ustedes tendrán un transportador directo a Hogwarts, así que cuando vean a Katie o a Sirius y ubiquen donde están se transportan- dijo Lupin muy serio- no te pongas celoso, Ron  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ron medio rojo  
  
-El caso es que Dumbledore los encontrara ahí, a las 8 en punto sin falta-  
continuo McGonagall  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, ¿que haremos con los fénix?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Ah si, necesitan llevarlos con ustedes, pero Dumbledore llevara a Fawkes, ¿eh Harry?- respondió Mundungus Fletcher  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Harry- mejor nos vamos preparando  
  
-Si...y...mucha suerte- dijo Lupin  
  
Los cuatro salieron del despacho del profesor y fueron a comer.  
  
-Oigan, ¿se han dado cuenta de que esta puede ser la ultima comida con nuestros compañeros?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Ron, no seas pesimista- dijo Hermione- nosotros vamos a estar de vuelta, estoy segura  
  
-¿Tus papás saben a lo que te vas a enfrentar, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con interés  
  
-No, si se los digo, seguro vienen a buscarme, pero ya escribí una carta y se la daré a la profesora McGonagall, en ella digo a mis padres todo lo que estoy apunto de hacer, mis razones, lo que ha ocurrido, en fin...todo, por si acaso...no sobrevivo- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa  
  
-Hey...lo mismo voy hacer yo- dijo Ron-Harry... ¿no vas a escribirle a los Dursleys?  
  
-¿Escribirles? Como si a ellos les importara si yo me muero...pero igual les escribiré, dándoles las gracias y...diciendo que los extrañaré...o que ellos me extrañen, no se...al fin y al cabo son mi familia, y quieran o no, me quieren y yo a ellos, supongo.- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, pero van a ver que vamos a estar bien los cinco- dijo Ron esperanzado- tenemos que estar bien, tenemos que rescatar a Katie  
  
-Con rescatar a Katie y que ella este bien, me es suficiente- dijo Harry- vamos, tenemos que descansar y hacer lo que nos pidieron  
  
-Pero...ni hemos comido, y necesitamos fuerzas para la noche- dijo Hermione, pero Colin la escuchó  
  
-¿Hoy en la noche?- preguntó un poco preocupado- ¿de que hablan?  
  
Pero antes de que los tres pudiesen responder, la profesora McGonagall se paró de su asiento y se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore no esta aquí...tuvo cosas que hacer, pero me pidió que les informara que...sus compañeros de quinto año, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy irán a una misión contra Lord Voldemort, así como también irá el profesor Dumbledore. Esta misión se llevará a cabo el día de hoy a las 8 de la noche, y suplicamos que no envíen lechuzas a sus padres informando de esto, ya que les preocuparía y estos chicos son nuestra esperanza. También les debo informar que la señorita Katie Blue ha sido raptada por Lord Voldemort y esa es la razón principal por la que irán a combatirlo, suerte a los cinco estudiantes.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, se sentó y se sonó la nariz, después Harry sintió como todos los del Comedor fijaban su vista en el y en Ron y Hermione, tal vez en Malfoy también, pero estaba muy ocupado como para voltear a ver.  
  
-Ha...Harry- dijo Colin casi sin voz- ¿te...te...te puedo tomar una foto con Ron, Hermione y Malfoy antes de que se vayan?  
  
-Si, Colin- dijo Harry, por primera vez valoraba a Colin y supo que hacer - en dado caso de que yo no vuelva, quiero que te quedes con mi escoba y te metas al equipo de Gryffindor, ¿vale?  
  
-Si, gracias-dijo Colin  
  
Harry volteó a ver a Ron y vio su cara muy roja, a lo mejor se sentía tan mal como el y luego vio a Hermione y ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
  
Vio a Malfoy y se fijó que el ya no estaba en su mesa. Crabbe y Goyle si estaban, pero Pansy Parkinson no.  
  
-A lo mejor fue a decirle algo- dijo Hermione que ya tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos y parecía haber visto lo que Harry- espero que Malfoy ya la valore, Pansy me cae mal, pero...la comprendo.  
  
-Bueno, mas vale que vayamos a prepararnos- dijo Ron- vamos  
  
Los tres se levantaron, consientes que todo el comedor los estaba viendo, y caminaron directo a la puerta.  
  
Harry volteó a ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio a Cho con los ojos rojos. pensó Harry.  
  
-Ahorita vengo- dijo- voy a decirle algo a Cho  
  
Harry se fue hacia ella y vio que ella se le quedaba viendo con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a vengar a Cedric, te lo prometo- dijo Harry- me las va a pagar su asesino, al fin y al cabo es también fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Cho apenada, y le sonrió a Harry  
  
Harry se hubiese alucinado por que Cho le sonriera, pero ya no sentía nada por ella, simplemente era su amiga, y ni eso.  
  
Harry siguió a Ron y a Hermione hasta la puerta.  
  
-Harry, ¿que le dijiste a Cho?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Le dije que vengaría la muerte de Cedric-dijo Harry recordando- Ya saben.  
  
-Si me imagino que estará feliz Cedric-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero en cuanto a Cho con ese tal Jake Miller creo que ya olvido a Cedric- dijo Ron  
  
-Ron claro que no, pero tiene derecho a enamorarse de nuevo-dijo Hermione disgustada  
  
-Esta bien.perdón-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno-dijo Harry- No queda menos de una hora en el castillo, espero que volvamos  
  
-Si yo igual-dijo Hermione  
  
-Saben que estamos siendo muy negativos hay que pensar positivamente que todo va a salir bien y sin miedo-dijo Ron muy seguro. Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron de la actitud de Ron era muy madura y segura, no era usual.  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione que lo abrazo- Así me gusta que seas  
  
-De ¿verdad?-dijo Ron- Bueno solo tengo ratos así, je-je-je  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos por Malfoy -dijo Harry agarrando la capa invisible y su varita.  
  
-Si-dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono  
  
Bajaron hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin y vieron a Draco besándose con Pansy Parkinson  
  
-¿Interrumpimos?-dijo Hermione  
  
-La verdad.si-dijo Pansy que fue interrumpida por Draco  
  
-No..claro que no-dijo Malfoy- No estamos despidiendo.adiós Pansy  
  
Se despidió de Pansy y los 4 se fueron a la puerta principal del castillo.  
  
-Malfoy ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Si ¿Qué quieres Weasley?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Desde cuando es tu novia? Pansy-dijo Ron  
  
-Quién dice que es mi novia-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Entonces se besan nada mas porque si?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Claro que es mi novia-dijo Malfoy- Desde hoy  
  
-Ah pues que bueno-dijo Harry- Se nota que desde siempre ha andado de tras de ti  
  
-Para ti mejor ¿no Potter?-dijo Malfoy- Así me alejo de Katie  
  
-Claro que no -dijo Harry- Bueno yo confió en Katie y no me importa que te guste es normal simplemente lo digo por Pansy y además que se que no le harías nada a Katie  
  
-Una cosa es que sea novio de Pansy y otra muy distinta que ya no me guste Katie-dijo Malfoy- Mejor ya vámonos.  
  
-Muy bien todos tenemos los Fénix incluyendo el de Katie, la capa, los trasladores y las varitas-dijo Hermione- En marcha  
  
-Oigan-dijo Malfoy observando los Fénix-¿Por qué todos sus Fénix tiene un especie de correa de diferentes colores y el mío no?  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nosotros pertenecemos a algo mas especial-dijo Hermione- Es una ramificación de la Orden ya que somos muy unidos.  
  
-Si quieres podemos decir que....-dijo Ron que fue interrumpido por Malfoy  
  
-No necesito entrar a su Orden mas especial para íntimos amigos-dijo Malfoy molesto- Estoy mejor así.  
  
Los 4 caminaron hacia el bosque y vieron a Dumbledore junto con el resto de la Orden.  
  
-¿Listos?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Si-dijeron los 4 al unísono  
  
-Ya saben-dijo Lupin- Ustedes 3 tápense con la capa y Harry y Dumbledore irán a el campo de Quidditch por cierto Harry tu estarás con Dumbledore.  
  
-Buena Suerte-dijeron el resto de la Orden  
  
Los 5 caminaron muy despacio hacia el campo de Quidditch eran las 7:55  
  
-¿Listo Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Claro que si señor-dijo Harry- Espero que los Fénix no se acaloren debajo de la capa  
  
-Estarán bien-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Se preocupa mas por los pajarracos que por nosotros ha-dijo Malfoy- Bueno me vale lo que opine ese Potter.  
  
-Ya esta aquí-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Pero no hay nadie-dijo Ron  
  
-Si esta shhhhooo-dijo Harry- Me duele la cicatriz así que esta cerca.  
  
En ese momento apareció..bestia una túnica larga de color negro y una capucha no se le veía el rostro pero si lo ojos rojos a su lado estaba Colagusano.  
  
-Veo Dumbledore que no podías venir solo-dijo Voldemort- Tuviste que traer a el famoso Harry Potter, para mi es mejor mato a dos pájaros de un tiro. mas bien tres contando a tu bisnieta.  
  
-No se te ocurra hacerle nada-dijo Harry alterado  
  
-Vaya el famoso Harry Potter preocupado por la bisnieta de su héroe.-dijo Voldemort- Que ternura y es patético  
  
Harry no le diría que es su novia o tendría otro motivo para matarla.  
  
-Harry tranquilízate lo que quiere Voldemort es que perdamos nuestra tranquilidad y concentración-susurro Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno vayámonos de esta estúpida escuela-dijo Voldemort- Los llevare a su tumba y la de su bisnieta... Agarren esa roca.  
  
Los dos se acercaron a la roca y la agarraron, Hermione agarro la pierna de Harry y se transportaron..  
  
Harry sintió de nuevo como si estuviese en un gran remolino y sentía el brazo de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando Harry sintió los pies en tierra firme, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, buscando a Katie.  
  
-¿Dónde está Katie?- preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno...esta ahí- dijo Voldemort señalando un árbol solitario en el cual veían la silueta de alguien que estaba del otro lado del árbol  
  
-Katie- murmuro Harry y sintió una gran felicidad al ver tan solo su sombra.  
  
Tenia ganas de correr hacia ella y ayudarle, pero no podía, tenia que pelear con Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres.  
  
-Voldemort- dijo Harry- por fin nos vemos ¿eres tan cobarde como para no atacarme? ¿Que pasa? ¿Temes que tus poderes se esfumen de nuevo?  
  
-Potter...me estas retando- dijo Voldemort con su voz fría y aguda- te mataré tan pronto me sea posible, pero primero...me encargará del viejo...el poderoso...el salvador...Albus Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno, Voldemort...antes de pelearme contigo, necesito hacerte una pregunta... ¿donde estamos?- pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-¿Crees que soy tonto? No te lo voy a decir- dijo Voldemort.  
  
Harry miro hacia abajo, donde se deberían de encontrar sus amigos, pero alguien le susurró al oído:  
  
-Potter, se donde estamos, seguimos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero estamos en el bosque prohibido, así que Weasley, Granger y yo iremos a Hogwarts con ayuda, entretén a Voldemort- dijo Malfoy  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, sintió algo y vio a Colagusano caminando hacia ahí con algo agarrado...parecía un hombre...  
  
-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Harry- deja a Sirius en paz, asquerosa rata  
  
-Harry, cálmate- dijo Dumbledore- necesito tu concentración...necesitamos rescatar a Katie...  
  
Harry volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Katie, pero notó que ella ya no estaba amarrada, estaba tirada en el suelo.  
  
pensó Harry  
  
Pero Katie no se movía, seguía ahí tirada.  
  
-Comencemos- dijo Voldemort y levanto su varita hacia Sirius- ¡Crucio!  
  
Sirius se despertó y comenzó a gritar...Harry ya no aguantaba más...  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó y Voldemort salió disparado hacia un árbol  
  
-Potter...- dijo Voldemort levantándose- no te imaginas lo que te puedo hacer...Avada...  
  
-Expelliarmus-  
  
Voldemort salió disparado de nuevo mas lejos, perdiendo su varita.  
  
Dumbledore estaba junto a Harry con la varita en alto.  
  
-Me...me iba a...- dijo Harry sin creer que Voldemort lo había estado a punto de asesinar  
  
-Harry, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que yo vi...- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Harry comprendió que hablaba de Katie, y asintió.  
  
-Bien, quiero que seas disimulado y sigas con el plan, ¿vale?- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Si...  
  
En ese momento llegaron Ron, Hermione y Malfoy, seguidos por la Orden.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo Voldemort- visitas...nosotros también tenemos compañeros...  
  
En ese momento salieron como 15 mortífagos de entre los árboles, todos enmascarados.  
  
-Papá...no seas cobarde...desenmascárate- dijo Malfoy viendo a un enmascarado- ¿que acaso has perdido el valor?  
  
-Vamos Lucius, se gentil y complace a tu hijo- dijo Voldemort- quítate la mascara Lucius Malfoy se quitó la mascara, y tenia la cara llena de odio y una rabia incontenible.  
  
-Draco, me las vas a pagar...- dijo gruñendo  
  
-No me amenaces- dijo Malfoy viendo a su padre con odio- no voy a permitir que me sigas tratando como basura  
  
-Que conmovedor, pero...no es momento...Lucius, calla a tu hijo, los demás, ataquen a los de la Orden y tu, Colagusano, te encargo al joven Potter...- dijo Voldemort y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra Dumbledore  
  
Harry vio como Lucius Malfoy le lanzaba un hechizó a Draco y este se elevaba por los aires y salía disparado contra una roca.  
  
-Malfoy- murmuró Harry, pero luego sintió un dolor y vio como una luz azul le llegaba al pecho y lo lanzaba contra Ron.  
  
-Ron, cuídate- dijo Harry y se paró.-No podemos permitir que estos...nos ganen.  
  
-Si, suerte- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.  
  
Harry se fue corriendo hacia Colagusano y le lanzó un Everte Statum muy fuerte. Mientras Colagusano se levantaba, Harry le lanzó un Expelliarmus.  
  
-¡Potttteeeerrrrr!- gritó Colagusano mientras caía por un barranco- me las vas a pagar... Expelliarmus  
  
-Shieldon- gritó Harry al ver que el rayo rojo venía hacia el y contempló la cara de horror que ponía Peter al ver como su hechizo fallaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Colagusano mientras Harry sonreía  
  
-Bueno...digamos que es un hechizo nuevo...me lo enseño Katie- dijo Harry-  
Wingardium Leviosa  
  
Mientras Peter se levantaba en los aires Harry pensaba que le podía hacer...sentía un gran odio hacia Peter Pettigrew y quería...no...No podía matarlo- Expelliarmus Harry vio como Peter salía volando muy lejos y aprovechó para correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
Al llegar, vio que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore estaban, Ron estaba peleando con un mortífago, Hermione sin su varita tirada en el piso, todavía conciente, pero agotada y a Malfoy peleando con su padre.  
  
-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿donde está tu varita? ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Harry...el mortífago la tiene...- dijo jadeando  
  
-¿Do...Donde esta el mortífago, Hermione?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Aquí- dijo una voz, Harry apenas volteó a ver y escuchó un conjuro, luego salió volando hacia una roca. Harry sintió un gran dolor en el hombro derecho pero no vio que tenía.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mortífago, que en ese momento iba directo hacia Hermione  
  
-¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!- gritó Harry y el mortífago salió volando dejando caer su varita y la de Hermione.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione- tienes sangre en el hombro... ¿Te lastimaste?  
  
-Si, pero estoy bien... ¿donde están Voldemort y Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Se transportaron...no se a donde- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-No te preocupes, seguro están bien, ambos...-dijo Harry con amargura, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Voldemort este muerto  
  
-¡POTTER!- Gritó Colagusano- ¡NO HE ACABADO CONTIGO!  
  
-Adiós, cuídate- dijo Harry- necesito que se cuiden tu y Ron  
  
-Si Harry- dijo Hermione y lo abrazó- cuídate tú también  
  
Harry salio corriendo hacia Colagusano pero este levantó su varita y gritó:  
  
- ¡Imperio!  
  
Harry sintió un poco de dolor y oyó una voz que le decía  
  
-Mata a tus amigos, Potter...me perteneces ahora...  
  
-No...No quiero...no...Son mis amigos...jamás los mataría  
  
-Te ordeno que los mates-repitió Colagusano  
  
-No lo haré ellos son mis amigos-dijo Harry  
  
-Esta bien Potter-dijo Colagusano enojado- Me doy cuenta que es difícil controlarte y ya me hartaste vas a morir.  
  
En ese momento Harry se paro y agarro su varita.  
  
-No si antes te quito tu varita-dijo Harry- Expelliarmus  
  
La varita de Colagusano voló directo a las manos de Harry  
  
-Me las vas a pagar Potter-dijo Colagusano- Todos agarren o maten a Potter dejen a los demás  
  
Pero nadie le hizo caso cada uno tenia que estar peleando con alguien de la Orden y los Fénix ayudaban  
  
-Ja parece que nadie te puede ayudar en este momento-dijo Harry  
  
-Cállate-dijo Colagusano que se convirtió en rata y se fue corriendo  
  
-Cobarde-dijo Harry  
  
Harry voltio a ver a sus amigos y quedaban pocos Mortífagos unos habían huido y otros estaban tirados el resto de la Orden estaban ahí mirando  
  
-¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto Hermione que se estaba levantando  
  
-Si claro y ustedes-dijo Harry  
  
-Bien pero me duele todo-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno muchachos parece que lo logramos-dijo McGonagall  
  
-¿Dónde esta Katie?-pregunto Harry alarmado  
  
-Yo vi que se la llevo un Mortífago no pude detenerlo-dijo Malfoy deteniéndose de un árbol  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry enojado- Vamos hacia allá  
  
-Esta bien se los encargamos-dijo Lupin-Nosotros iremos a hacer otro asunto  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione-No se preocupen  
  
-Bueno vamos-dijo Malfoy-Se fueron para allá.  
  
Los 4 caminaron por el bosque como 5 minutos siguiendo huellas hasta que a lo lejos como 20 metros vieron unas luces.  
  
-Es.. -dijo Ron quien no pudo terminar  
  
-Voldemort-dijo Harry- Se supone que se fue con Dumbledore a batir  
  
-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Dumbledore?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-No creo-dijo Ron- Dumbledore es mejor, pero luego lo sabremos  
  
-¿Dónde están el resto de los Mortífagos?-pregunto Malfoy- Solo están 2 y Colagusano  
  
-Aquí estamos-dijo un Mortífago- Esperábamos que vinieran ahora denme las varitas.  
  
Los 4 les dieron las varitas  
  
-Rápido caminen hacia aya-dijo otro Mortífago señalando hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort  
  
Estaban acercándose a Voldemort cuando apareció Sirius  
  
-Muchachos huyan-dijo Sirius apuntando a los 6 mortífagos con la barita- Salven a Katie váyanse  
  
-Sirius, las varitas-dijo Harry señalando al mortífago que las tenía.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!-dijo Sirius y obtuvo las varitas de todos y se las dio- Váyanse  
  
Los 4 corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y vieron a Katie atada a un árbol  
  
-Katie-susurro Harry  
  
-Vaya parece que tus amigos todavía no vienen por ti-le dijo Voldemort a Katie  
  
-No les vas a hacer nada-dijo Katie- Suéltame de aquí  
  
-Van a morir frente a ti chiquilla-dijo Voldemort- Ustedes 3 vayan a buscar a esos niños, quiero que me traigan a Potter  
  
-Si señor-dijeron los dos Mortífagos y Colagusano  
  
Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y se perdieron de vista  
  
-Vamos por Katie-dijo Harry parándose  
  
-¡¡No!!-dijo Hermione.- Es peligroso  
  
-Yo opino igual que Potter-dijo Malfoy  
  
En seguida los 4 se acercaron a Voldemort con las varitas preparadas para cualquier cosa.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Voldemort- Ya llegaron los amiguitos a rescatar a su amiga  
  
-Váyanse de aquí-dijo Katie alarmada- Corren peligro  
  
-No nos iremos sin ti-grito Harry  
  
-Es que no entienden váyanse..por favor Harry-dijo Katie apunto de llorar  
  
-Vaya creo que el Famoso Harry Potter siente afecto por Katie Blue bisnieta de el viejo ese.-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa  
  
-Si y no dejare que la toques-dijo Harry furioso- Además Dumbledore no es ningún viejo es el mejor mago de la Historia  
  
-Por cierto ¿Qué le hiciste Voldemort?-pregunto Hermione temerosa  
  
-Yo nada, estúpida Sangre Sucia-dijo Voldemort enojado- Lo tuve que dejar con unos mortífagos y venirme aquí.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero...que no se atrevan hacerle nada!!! O yo mismo los mato- dijo Harry molesto...estaba fuera de si  
  
-Harry- dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-Vaya, Potter- dijo Voldemort riendo- ¿como los vas a matar? ¿Con el Avada Kedavra? Tu no puedes usar ningún hechizo imperdonable, ni aunque lo intentes  
  
-Por si no lo sabes, tengo algunos de tus poderes, Voldemort y te puedo matar cuando me plazca...- dijo Harry muy molesto, tanto que se había puesto rojo y le estaba gritando a Lord Voldemort- Crucio  
  
-Shieldon- gritó Voldemort- ¿creíste que solo tú y tú amada Katie se lo sabían?  
  
-Expelliarmus- gritó Malfoy y este si le dio a Voldemort, Draco agarro la varita de Voldemort.  
  
-NOOOOOO, muchacho ¡¡¡¡INSOLENTE!!!!- gritó Voldemort- dame la varita  
  
-Quítamela primero- dijo Malfoy en tono burlón- ¡Accio Nimbus 2001!  
  
La escoba de Malfoy llego rápidamente y el la montó  
  
-Pero no sabes algo...- dijo Voldemort y agitó sus manos y Malfoy, que ya iba bastante alto, cayó de su escoba, y al caer, sonó como algo hueco.  
  
-MALFOY- gritó Harry mientras veía a Malfoy tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. Voldemort se acercó hasta el y le quitó su varita luego de quitarle la suya.  
  
-Vaya...el hijo de Lucius Malfoy murió... ¿que vamos hacer?- dijo Voldemort riendo- ya sé... avada...  
  
-¡Everte Statum! - gritó Hermione y vio como Voldemort salía volando por los aires.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron corriendo a ver a Malfoy, pero el estaba, afortunadamente, desmayado, aunque tenia sangre en la nariz y en su túnica.  
  
-No se...puede no lograrlo- dijo Hermione- quítenle su túnica, póngale la mía- dijo quitándose su túnica y poniéndosela a Malfoy  
  
-Hermione- dijo Ron celoso- no se la pongas...  
  
-Ron, en este momento, es nuestro compañero, y nos guste o no, tenemos que ayudarle- dijo Hermione viendo a Ron  
  
-CRUCIO- dijo Voldemort a Hermione y esta empezó a gritar  
  
-Hermione...DEJALA IDIOTA- gritó Ron  
  
-Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que una sangre sucia como esta estúpida me haga daño- dijo Voldemort mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenia en la boca  
  
Hermione se desmayó y Voldemort empezó a reír.  
  
-¿Ven?- dijo- ahora sigues tu...Potter... AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
  
Harry estaba por recibir el impacto cuando súbitamente se elevó por los aires suavemente.  
  
Luego bajó al piso y volteó a ver a todos lados, hasta que vio a Katie parada, un poco lastimada atrás de Voldemort con las manos en alto.  
  
-Ha...Harry- dijo y se desmayó  
  
-¡Katie!- gritó Harry pero Voldemort intervino y lanzó un Expelliarmus hacia Harry y este salio volando.  
  
-¡RON! agarra a Katie a Hermione y a Malfoy y usa el traslador, yo regresaré no te preocupes- gritó Harry y Ron lo obedeció.  
  
-Imbécil, el único que me importa ahora, eres tu... el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Voldemort  
  
-Expelliarmus- dijo Harry y Voldemort salió volando-no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo  
  
Harry vio como Voldemort estaba herido y cojeaba...  
  
-Potter- dijo- me las pagarás...DEMENTORES  
  
Dos dementores aparecieron y se aproximaron a Harry.  
  
-Nos veremos de nuevo, Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort y sin decir más, desapareció  
  
-¡¡Expecto Patronum!!- gritó Harry y el primer dementor desapareció  
  
El otro se aproximaba a el y justo cuando lo iba a agarrar de la túnica Harry gritó:  
  
-¡Expecto Patronum!- y el dementor también se desvaneció  
  
-Vaya...lo logré- dijo Harry sin aliento  
  
En ese momento llego Fawkes y Harry se montó en él.  
  
Estuvieron volando como 15 minutos hasta que Harry vio el castillo y sonrió.  
  
Segundos después, se desmayó.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola recuerden que este fic solo tiene 27 capítulos y este es el 25 aunque estoy escribiendo la continuación con una amiga.  
  
Gracias a Pily por todos sus reviews y por seguir leyendo el fic  
  
Y gracias a todos por su apoyo. 


	26. Los Resultados

CAPITULO 26  
"LOS RESULTADOS"  
  
Harry se encontraba dormido y empezó a escuchar unas voces que lo despertaron..  
  
-Shh-dijo Ron- Lo van a despertar  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Harry al ver a su amigo  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Ron-Hasta que despiertas  
  
-¿Qué paso?... Voldemort. los dementores-dijo Harry viendo alrededor de la enfermería  
  
-Cálmate Harry ya todo paso-dijo Ron- Estas en la enfermería  
  
-Si eso veo-dijo Harry viendo todo alrededor ahí también se encontraban Fred, George y Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Ginny- ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  
-Si un poco-dijo Harry- ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Cómo esta Katie? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y Malfoy?  
  
-Cálmate Harry-dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarlo- Hermione esta en la Sala Común, Malfoy en el Gran Comedor con Pansy parece que ya la quiere y Katie bueno no se..  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes?-dijo Harry molesto- Oigan ¿Me pueden dejar hablar con Ron a solas?  
  
-Claro-dijeron los 3 que salieron enseguida.  
  
-Explícame que paso-pregunto Harry  
  
-Bueno Dumbledore me dijo que todos te explicarían yo no se nada-dijo Ron  
  
-Ósea que Dumbledore esta bien-dijo Harry sonriendo- Genial  
  
-Bueno mira te voy a decir lo que paso..dijo Ron  
  
-Señor Potter ya despertó-dijo la señora Pomfrey- Enseguida le avisare al director  
  
Y salió de la habitación  
  
-Bueno Ron ¿Dónde esta Katie?-pregunto Harry  
  
-No lo se no la he visto-dijo Ron  
  
-Pero no esta aquí-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad no se Harry, el día que trajeron a Hermione, a Malfoy y a ti no estaba Katie-dijo Ron- Luego salieron de la enfermería Hermione y Malfoy ayer y no se donde esta Katie  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry preocupado- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
  
-1 semana y media-dijo Dumbledore que acababa de entrar-Me alegro que estés bien Harry  
  
-Gracias lo mismo digo-dijo Harry  
  
-Ron ¿me harías el favor de ir a buscar a Hermione y a Draco por favor?- pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa  
  
-Claro-dijo Ron que enseguida salio  
  
-La batalla con Voldemort estuvo dura ¿cierto?-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Así es... creí que no lo lograría-dijo Harry pensando ¿Qué paso con Sirius? ¿Y con Snape?  
  
-Me temo que solo te podré responder una de esas preguntas ya que la otra la desconozco.  
  
-Si dígame-dijo Harry  
  
-Cuando estuve en el Duelo con Voldemort de pronto desapareció y estuve rodeado de Mortífagos que pude manejar muy bien ya que apareció Snape herido y me ayudo  
  
-Ahh-dijo Harry viendo al suelo- Quiere decir que no sabe que paso con Sirius.  
  
-Lamento mucho decirte Harry que tememos y estamos casi seguros que esta muerto-dijo Dumbledore metiéndose la mano a su bolsa y sacando algo.  
  
-¿Reconoces esto Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-¡Si! Es una cadena que le regalo Katie a Sirius-dijo Harry muy seguro  
  
-Así es pertenecía a la madre de Katie-dijo Dumbledore- Lo encontramos en el bosque y sabemos que Sirius jamás se la quitaba  
  
-Ya entiendo-dijo Harry limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos  
  
En ese momento llegaron Malfoy, Hermione y Ron  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione- ¡Me alegro que estés bien!  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo- Lo mismo digo y también por ti Malfoy  
  
-Aha-dijo Malfoy que tenía vendas en la cabeza y piernas  
  
-Bueno ya que todos están aquí podemos hablar-dijo Dumbledore- Quiero decirles que todo resulto bien dentro de lo que cave, Snape esta bien al igual que Katie  
  
-¿Dónde esta Katie?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Ella. ella ha estado en mi oficina ahí reposando  
  
-¿Por qué ahí?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-Me temo que recibió mayores daños-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-Bueno ella..-dijo Dumbledore pero tocaron la puerta entro alguien.  
  
-¡Katie!-dijeron Hermione, Ron y Malfoy a la vez, Harry se limito a sonreír  
  
-Lo siento Albus-dijo McGonagall- Iba a venir sola así que la tuve que acompañar, los dejo solos. Y McGonagall salio  
  
-¡Me alegro que todos estén bien!-dijo Katie  
  
-No veo ningún daño mayor-susurro Ron a Hermione  
  
-¡Gracias!-dijo Harry  
  
-Así que Harry también esta aquí-dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-¿No lo estas viendo Katie?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-En realidad no-dijo Katie- No puedo ver  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta  
  
-Ya veo los daños mayores-susurro Ron  
  
-Pero ¿que te paso?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-No se exactamente-dijo Katie  
  
-Miren Katie utilizo gran parte de su poder con el enfrentamiento con Voldemort además de que ella se transporto de un lugar a otro con su mente , pero siempre la atrapaban por eso la vieron amarrada, la ultima vez que uso la mente fue demasiado para ella y se desmayo-dijo Dumbledore-  
Ahora no puede ver  
  
-¿Te quedaras así para siempre?-pregunto Ron alarmado  
  
-No -dijo Dumbledore- Le iba a volver la vista en uno de estos días pero ya que te quitaste los vendajes y te esta dando la luz pues tardara una semana o dos.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Katie- Lo que pasa es que querías agradecerles por salvar mi vida, no debieron arriesgaron las suyas.  
  
-No importa-dijo Harry- Haríamos cualquier cosa por salvarte a ti o a cualquiera de nosotros  
  
-Gracias-dijo Katie- Se me olvido decirles... Llegamos a las finales de Quidditch contra Slytherin es en 3 días  
  
-Genial-dijo Ron- Pero no puedes ver y tú eres del equipo.  
  
-No importa jugare así-dijo Katie- Además talvez recupere mi vista  
  
-Katie no vas a jugar así-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¡¡¡Abuelo!!!-dijo Katie  
  
-Luego lo veremos-dijo Dumbledore- Debo decirles que con ayuda de unas pruebas y la captura de Colagusano, la reputación de Sirius esta limpia  
  
-De que sirve si el ya no esta con nosotros-dijo Katie triste  
  
-¡Katie!-dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
-Te oí abuelo, decírselo a Snape -dijo Katie con lagrimas en los ojos.- El no sobrevivió  
  
-Me temo que tienes razón-dijo Dumbledore- Es un 90% de posibilidades que no este vivo.lo siento Katie..Harry...Hermione..Ron  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Harry esperanzado- No fue su culpa y talvez este vivo.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a descansar-dijo Katie buscando la puerta.  
  
-Yo te llevo-dijo Malfoy  
  
-No gracias yo puedo sola-dijo Katie- Que tal si me quedo así para siempre, tengo que aprender  
  
-Pero el castillo es muy grande-dijo Ron  
  
-Yo puedo sola-dijo Katie que salio  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos por su actitud  
  
-Compréndala-dijo Harry- Perdió a su padre. pronto será la de antes  
  
-Eso espero porque extraño a la de antes-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Bueno Harry te dejaremos descansar-dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la cama de Harry- Mañana saldrás de aquí.  
  
-¡Si! Gracias a todos-dijo Harry  
  
Harry suspiró mientras veía como sus amigos y el profesor salían de la enfermería, riendo, Harry sonrió porque no les había pasado nada, y lo mejor...habían rescatado a Katie, pero aunque estuviese ciega temporalmente, la habían recuperado, y eso para Harry era mas que suficiente.  
  
Justo cuando Harry estaba cerrando los ojos para dormirse, escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo y abrió los ojos, y vio, muy feliz, quienes eran los que se aproximaban.  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY POTTER, SEÑOR!!!- gritó Dobby muy feliz viendo a Harry- ¡¡Me alegra mucho verlo...con vida!! Pensé que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no haya acabado con el Heredero de Gryffindor, señor.  
  
-Dobby...gracias por venir a verme, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte...realmente te extrañé ¿donde está Winky?- dijo Harry viendo atrás de Dobby, buscando a la elfina.  
  
-No pudo venir, señor- dijo Dobby- esta preparando el banquete para celebrar que la Orden del Fénix ha vencido una vez mas al señor tenebroso, señor. ¡¡¡Ayyy no!!!  
  
-¿Que pasa, Dobby?- dijo Harry asustado- ¿que pasa?  
  
-Dobby no debió decir nada del banquete, señor, se supone que era sorpresa, Winky me va a matar, señor- dijo Dobby- pero no le diga que le dije  
  
-Ahh, me asustaste Dobby, te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie- lo calmó Harry  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy, señor- dijo Dobby y se aproximo a la puerta- adiós  
  
Harry vio como Dobby se marchaba y cerró los ojos, y esta vez, si se durmió.  
  
Al despertar, Harry vio que ya era de noche, pero ya se sentía muy bien, como que ya no estaba cansado, se sentía realmente bien.  
  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio que no había nadie en la enfermería.  
  
-Madame Pomfrey, ¿esta por aquí?- pregunto Harry  
  
-¡Potter!- gritó la enfermera al verlo sentado- acuéstate, mañana ya te daré de alta  
  
-Pero es que no tengo sueño, necesito irme ya, quiero ir a la sala común con mis amigos- dijo Harry- por favor, ya me siento de maravilla  
  
-Ayyy Potter, esta bien, ya que dices sentirte bien...- dijo no muy convencida Madame Pomfrey- pero tomate un vaso de esa poción que esta junto a tu cama y puedes irte.  
  
Harry la tomó, y se sorprendió porque no sabía a nada, y se cambió. Vio su mano izquierda para ver la hora, pero vio que su reloj no estaba.  
  
-Ohh, no- dijo Harry triste- mi reloj  
  
Un poco triste, salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Contraseña?- pregunto la señora Gorda  
  
-Este...- murmuro Harry, pero no la sabia- no la se  
  
-Ohh, dios, dímela cuando la sepas, ¿vale?- dijo la Señora Gorda- lo siento pero no te puedo dejar  
  
-Ah, bueno- dijo Harry y se le ocurrió algo- voy a la biblioteca.  
  
Al llegar ahí vio que no había nadie, y fue al Gran Comedor y vio a todos cenando.  
  
-¡Harry!- gritó Katie al verlo y todos fijaron su vista en él.  
  
Harry apresuró su paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los Gryffindors.  
  
-¡Katie!- dijo y la abrazó- ¿ya puedes ver?  
  
-Esto...si- dijo Katie- estoy muy feliz de verte, en serio, no sabes cuanto te extrañé Harry le dio un beso y se sentó en la mesa.  
  
-¿No dijo Dumbledore que no verías hasta dentro de unas semanas?- preguntó Harry viendo a Katie con extraño, había algo diferente en la mirada de la muchacha.  
  
-Si, pero...supongo que me cure antes de lo previsto... ¿no es genial?- dijo Katie nerviosa  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, Harry por fin esta Katie con nosotros, ¿estas feliz?- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, mucho- respondió Harry sonriendo- Ron, fuiste muy valiente al rescatar a Katie, Hermione y Malfoy, te luciste  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ron  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore se paró y todos guardaron silencio.  
  
-Bueno, como todos saben, hoy es un día especial, ya que Harry Potter se ha recuperado antes de lo que pensábamos, tenemos que adelantar el banquete, pero antes quisiera dar unos premios.  
  
Hace semana y media, nos encontrábamos enfrentando a Lord Voldemort, y casi morimos en el encuentro.  
  
Quisiera agradecer a los siguientes estudiantes:  
  
Al señor Harry Potter, por su valentía y resistencia, quisiera premiarlo con 300 puntos a su casa  
  
Hubieron muchos aplausos, sobre todo por los Gryffindors.  
  
-Después quisiera premiar al señor Ronald Weasley, ya que el trajo de vuelta a sus compañeros, le doy por eso, 250 puntos a Gryffindor  
  
Hubieron otros aplausos.  
  
-También debo premiar con 450 puntos al señor Draco Malfoy, por el valor de retar a Lord Voldemort, y casi pierde la vida haciendo esto.  
  
Hubieron muchos aplausos, sobre todo por parte de Slytherin.  
  
-Por ultimo quisiera premiar a Hermione Granger, por enfrentarse a los mortífagos y resistir a algunos ataques y ayudar a su amigo en circunstancias difíciles, la premio con 200 puntos- dijo Dumbledore, mientras todos aplaudían- ahora si.. Disfruten del banquete- al decir esto, aparecieron todo tipo de alimentos en la mesa y Harry no dudo en agarrarlos y empezar a comer.  
  
-Esta delicioso- dijo Hermione- ¿no creen?  
  
-Si... se han de haber esforzado preparando los alimentos- dijo Ron  
  
En ese momento, se escuchó un estruendoso y Harry vio que Katie estaba muy roja y Hermione estaba limpiando el jugo de calabaza, el cual Katie había tirado accidentalmente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry viendo a Katie  
  
-Lo..lo siento, supongo que se me resbaló, déjalo Hermione, ahorita lo limpio...- dijo Katie  
  
-No, ya lo termine de limpiar- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Katie apenada  
  
-¡Harry!- dijo alguien- Harry, que bueno que estas bien  
  
-Hola Colin, bueno, al fin y al cabo no tendrás que entrar al equipo de Gryffindor  
  
-No, pero gracias Harry, ¿te puedo tomar una foto?- dijo Colin apenado  
  
-Si, ¿esta bien que me la tomes con Katie?- dijo Harry jalando a Katie  
  
-Si, mejor así- dijo Colin y tomo la foto  
  
Al terminar de cenar, todos se dirigieron a la sala común, muy felices.  
  
Harry se adelanto con Ron, Katie y Hermione venían atrás. Cuando Harry volteó a ver, vio a Katie recargada de Hermione, quien aparentemente, la estaba ayudando a caminar.  
  
Hermione al ver a Harry se asusto  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Katie?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, es que me siento un poco mal...- dijo Katie y se soltó de Hermione  
  
-Ahh, ¿quieres que te ayude? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- dijo Harry muy preocupado  
  
-No, estoy bien, en serio, ya me siento mejor, pero gracias- dijo Katie poniéndose roja  
  
-Bueno-dijo Harry ¿por que Katie actuaba de esa manera?  
  
Ya cuando estaban frente a la señora Gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña:  
  
-¡Rayo Rojo!- al oír esto, la señora Gorda dejo entrar a todos y algunos se quedaron en la sala común, incluyendo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Katie.  
  
-Bueno, no puedo creerlo, Voldemort ya esta herido de nuevo y todo esta volviendo a la normalidad...- dijo Harry- bueno, casi todo  
  
Justo cuando Harry dijo esto, Katie se cayó al piso, cuando intentaba sentarse  
  
-Lo siento, es que me resbale- dijo mientras Harry la ayudaba a pararse  
  
-Katie, ¿estas bien? Si te sigues sintiendo mal, ve a dormir, eso te puede ayudar- dijo Harry preocupado  
  
-Este...si, mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Katie  
  
-Si, y yo también estoy cansada, vamos Katie, es tarde- dijo Hermione- mejor te ayudo, hace rato me dijiste que te sentías mal  
  
-Gracias- dijo Katie, mientas Hermione la ayudaba  
  
Cuando las dos habían subido Ron se les quedo viendo.  
  
-¿No crees que están un poco raras?- pregunto Harry- sobre todo, Katie  
  
-Si, Hermione también esta rara, ¿que pasara?- pregunto Ron  
  
-No se...mejor nosotros igual nos vamos a dormir-dijo Harry  
  
Los dos subieron al dormitorio y vieron que no había nadie, Harry se cambio y cuando se estaba acostando pensó en que era muy afortunado, al estar vivo, era heredero de Gryffindor y sobre todo, tenia muchos amigos fieles.  
  
Pero, aun quedaban unos cabos sueltos: ¿Que habría pasado con Sirius? ¿Por que Katie estaba tan rara?  
  
Pensando en todo esto, se quedo dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y se cambió rápido, quería saber que todo no había sido un sueño, que había sido real, que habían rescatado a Katie, vencido a Voldemort y que les habían dado puntos.  
  
Al bajar, vio a Katie tanteando el sillón, como si estuviera sintiendo algo.  
  
-Katie- dijo Harry- buenos días, que bueno que no fue un sueño...  
  
-¿Que? Ahhh Hola, Harry, buenos días- dijo Katie y se le acerco. Harry la abrazo y Katie le dijo:  
  
-Oye, ¿de verdad piensas que mi papá este vivo?- dijo Katie  
  
-Si, vas a ver que si- dijo Harry y miro a Katie a los ojos- ¿porque no me miras?  
  
- Ahh este...- dijo Katie nerviosa  
  
- Hola Katie, hola Harry, buenos días- dijo Hermione  
  
- Estaba viendo a Hermione, Harry- dijo Katie- vamos a desayunar  
  
- Mejor esperamos a Ron- dijo Hermione- mientras nos sentamos a platicar  
  
- Si, tienes razón- dijo Harry  
  
- además, hoy tenemos practica de Quidditch- dijo Katie  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada  
  
- Lo leí en el tablón- dijo rápido Katie y Hermione dejo de mirarla  
  
- Algo le pasa a ustedes dos- dijo Harry  
  
- No, no- dijo Hermione- ahí esta Ron  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione para saludarla  
  
-Buenos días Ron-dijo Hermione- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar y después al entrenamiento de Quidditch  
  
-Si-dijo Harry- Vamos  
  
-Los vemos ahí-dijo Katie- Hermione y yo tenemos que arreglar algo y agarrar las cosas de Quidditch  
  
-Bueno nosotros también-dijo Harry- Las esperamos  
  
-No, nosotras se las llevamos-dijeron las dos al unísono- Nos vemos ahí  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron  
  
-Yo insisto en que están muy raras-dijo Harry- Pero las vemos ahí.  
  
Los dos bajaron al Gran Comedor comenzaron a desayunar después de media hora bajaron Katie y Hermione  
  
-Listo-dijo Katie  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegaron las estábamos esperando-dijo Harry- Siéntense  
  
-Katie me pasas el pan, por favor-dijo Ron  
  
-Ahh, claro-dijo Katie que agarro las papas  
  
-Dije pan no papas -dijo Ron con extraño  
  
-¿Si? ¿No dijiste papas?-dijo Katie nerviosa  
  
-Toma-dijo Hermione pasándole el pan  
  
-Perdón es que no oí bien-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-Mejor que nunca-dijo Katie sonriendo y eso tranquilizo a Harry  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos al entrenamiento-dijo Ron- Si no George nos va a matar  
  
Los 4 se pararon y se fueron hacia el campo de Quidditch se cambiaron y salieron a entrenar.  
  
-¿Esta listos?-pregunto George  
  
-¡¡Si!!-respondió el resto del equipo  
  
-Pues a entrenar mas fuerte que nunca-dijo George  
  
-Yo observare aquí-dijo Hermione  
  
Estuvieron practicando durante 2 horas incluso Hermione perdió las clases por estar ahí cosa que era extraño. A Harry le pareció que Katie era la misma de antes ya que jugaba le Quidditch como siempre y le pareció que ya no estaba enferma.  
  
***  
  
-Harry ¿De verdad crees que ganemos?-pregunto Katie que lucia nerviosa  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Harry- Tratare de agarrar la Snitch lo antes posible ya que no es necesario anotar para ganar  
  
-Escuche bien y Katie esta nerviosa-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno.si..pero ya no-dijo Katie- ¿Qué tal tu, Ron?  
  
-Yo no-dijo Ron- Ya que estoy seguro que Harry agarrara la Snitch  
  
-Bueno prepárense-dijo George - hoy es el día  
  
Los 7 jugadores se subieron a sus escobas y salieron al campo  
  
-Buenos días alumnos padres y profesores, soy el comentarista Lee Jordan y narrare la final de Gryffindor vs Slytherin de este año-dijo Lee sonriendo. En las gradas había más pancartas de los leones que de las serpientes ya que las casas Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw los apoyaban.  
  
-Que comience el partido-dijo Madame Hooch después de que los capitanes se dieron la mano.  
  
El partido estaba 10 - 0 favor Slytherin pero después de unos minutos Katie anoto y empato.  
  
Harry estaba buscando la Snitch y por primera vez vio que Malfoy igual, esa vez no estaba siguiendo a Harry.  
  
-10 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Lee feliz- Ahora va 20- 10  
  
El partido continuaba y ya iban 50-40 y Harry no encontraba la Snitch, Ron había parado varias y Katie seguía siendo cubierta por Pansy quien no la dejaba de empujar.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-dijo Ron- La snitch allá  
  
-Ya la había visto Ron-dijo Harry volando rápidamente- Pero gracias  
  
Harry se acerco poco a poco a la Snitch y Malfoy que también la había visto se acerco muy rápido. Y se empezaron a empujar y Harry se adelanto y agarro la Snitch  
  
-Harry Potter tiene la Snitch-dijo Lee Jordan- Gryffindor gana.  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione que estaba en las gradas aplaudiendo y salio de ellas  
  
-¡Si! -grito Katie de alegría  
  
-Cuidado Katie-grito Ron desde un extremo  
  
Katie no vio que una bludger venia directo a ella y le dio y cayo de la escoba pero ya estaba muy cerca del piso así que no resulto herida.  
  
-Katie ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry que fue directo a ella  
  
-Si gracias-dijo Katie muy roja  
  
-No puedo creer que te diera una bludger-dijo Ron que se acerco- Nunca te dan ni durante el partido.  
  
-Bueno es que estaba tan emocionada por que ganamos que no me fije-dijo Katie que se paro  
  
En ese momento se acerco el resto del equipo de Gryffindor y Slytherin  
  
-Perfecto-dijeron Fred y George- ¿Estas bien, Katie?  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Katie- No fue nada  
  
-Bueno Blue-dijo Pansy que se acerco a ella  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Pansy?-dijo Katie  
  
-Bien hecho-dijo Pansy extendiendo la mano  
  
-Gracias-dijo Katie- Tú también lo hiciste bien.  
  
-¿No vez que te estoy dando la mano?-dijo Pansy con tono de enojo  
  
-Ah si-dijo Katie extendiendo la mano para el lado contrario  
  
-Aquí esta mi mano, Blue-dijo Pansy  
  
-Perdón-dijo Katie tratando de encontrar la mano de Pansy Hermione se acerco en ese momento y junto las manos  
  
-Katie, no ves ¿verdad?-dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos  
  
-No-dijo Katie resignada- No he vuelto a ver desde aquel día  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy que se había acercado- Nos mentiste  
  
-Si-dijo Katie excusándose- les mentí porque si les hubiera dicho que no veo no me hubieran dejado jugar.  
  
-Con razón se te han caído las cosas y necesitas ayuda de Hermione-dijo Harry un poco enojado- No ves que te arriesgaste mucho  
  
-No con la ayuda de Hermione-dijo Katie- Ella me ha comentado todo el partido por medio de un hechizo, ella me estuvo diciendo donde esta cada persona y bludger.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ron viendo a Hermione- ¿Tu participaste en esto, Hermione?  
  
-Si estuve en contra de esto pero lo iba a hacer sola así que preferí ayudarla-dijo Hermione roja  
  
-Además no me paso nada-dijo Katie  
  
-Yo de todos modos no lo apruebo-dijo Harry enojado que se fue de ahí junto que con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya que irían por el trofeo  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!!!-dijo Katie- Hermione vamos con ellos  
  
Hermione sostuvo a Katie y las dos se fueron caminando hacia donde estaba Harry con la copa en las manos.  
  
-Harry, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Katie- por favor  
  
-Katie, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, te pudo haber pasado algo malo, te pudiste haber caído y te pudiste haber matado, y ahí si...no se que haría-  
dijo Harry y la beso- pero lo importante es que estas bien  
  
-Gracias Harry- dijo Katie- de verdad te lo agradezco  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a festejar nuestra victoria en la torre, ¿no?- dijo George  
  
El equipo de Gryffindor subió a la sala común, con la copa en las manos seguidos por los demás Gryffindors.  
  
-¡¡¡SEGUNDO AÑO QUE GANAMOS LA COPA, SEGUNDO!!!- gritó Fred feliz- ¡Wood estaría llorando de la felicidad!  
  
Cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto, Harry se sentó en un sillón y Ron y Hermione lo imitaron.  
  
-¿Y Katie?- dijo Harry buscándola con la vista- ¿dónde esta?  
  
-Aquí- dijo Katie mientras se acercaba a ellos pasando entre Fred y George quienes se hacían un lado para que Katie pudiese pasar  
  
-Katie...cuidado con el...- empezó a decir Hermione y vio como Katie chocaba con el sillón y se caía en el sillón  
  
-Oh, no es posible, me muero por ver de nuevo- dijo Katie incorporándose- lo bueno es que caí en el sillón  
  
-Si, esperemos que ya pronto te pongas bien- dijo Ron  
  
-Pero ¿y si nunca me recupero? ¿Y si me quedo ciega toda la vida? ¿Que voy hacer?- dijo Katie asustada- es horrible  
  
-Katie, no seas pesimista, tu vas a estar bien, te lo prometo- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Katie-oye, no le digas a mi abuelo que no puedo ver  
  
-Katie, necesitamos decirle, es tu abuelo, por favor- dijo Hermione  
  
-Esta bien, vamos a decirle de una vez- dijo decidida Katie y se paró camino un poco y choco con la mesa que estaba en el centro de los sillones y cayó sobre el sillón.  
  
-Me lleva- gruñó mientras se sostenía de Harry  
  
-Vayan ustedes- dijo Hermione- Ron y yo nos quedamos aquí.  
  
-Bueno, no tardamos- dijo Harry y en poco tiempo salieron de la sala común y se dirigían hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry...No he tenido oportunidad de mencionarte... te agradezco que me hayas ido a rescatar- dijo y beso a Harry en los labios o al menos, cerca de ellos  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme, me hacías falta...aparte, yo te tengo que dar las gracias también, me rescataste de Voldemort...eres muy valiente- dijo Harry  
  
-De nada, yo también te extrañé- dijo Katie  
  
Llegaron hasta el despacho del director y Katie dijo la contraseña.  
  
Entraron y vieron a Dumbledore sentado en su sillón, mirando al techo...pensando.  
  
-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- dijo Harry despacio para no asustarlo  
  
-¿Abuelo?- dijo Katie al notar que Dumbledore ni se inmutaba.  
  
-Ahhh, si....hola, siéntense por favor- dijo el director con amabilidad- díganme, me quieren decir algo, ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Si, a eso venimos, abuelo...lo siento mucho, pero es que yo...no puedo ver todavía, sigo igual que siempre, bueno... igual desde que....- dijo Katie  
  
-Si, acepto tus disculpas...por tratar de engañarme- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- yo ya sabía que no podías ver, y que la señorita Granger te ha estado ayudando, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No, no te equivocas...- dijo Katie poniéndose roja- de verdad lo siento  
  
-Pero, profesor... ¿como es posible que usted pueda saber que Hermione ha estado ayudando a Katie?- dijo Harry muy sorprendido  
  
-Mira, Harry...en el partido de Quidditch, yo estaba presente, y vi que Katie estaba volando estupendamente, así que dude si yo me había equivocado, pero luego, cuando ganaron, vi que cuando la señorita Granger se bajo de las gradas y dejó de ver a Katie, esta se cayó de la escoba, sin ningún control.  
  
Los chicos pusieron cara de sorpresa y Dumbledore rió y después de un rato, Harry y Katie decidieron salir del despacho.  
  
Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry ayudaba a Katie a caminar y al bajar las escaleras, Katie tropezó y jalo a Harry por la túnica y ambos cayeron. Katie quedo justamente encima de Harry y se puso roja.  
  
-Ha...Harry...yo me resbale...es que no...- comenzó a decir mientras trataba de pararse pero no podía  
  
-Si, este...yo...yo igual me caí...- dijo Harry muy, muy rojo- yo...perdóname, no fue intencional...  
  
Harry intentaba ponerse de pie, pero su pie estaba atorado en una parte de la escalera.  
  
-¡E...esss...estoy atorado! ¡No podemos levantarnos! - dijo Harry y la escalera se empezó a mover  
  
-¡¡¡Harry, se esta moviendo!!! La escalera se esta moviendo, si nos ven así...- gritó Katie mientras Harry se intentaba safar de la parte de la escalera.  
  
Pero cuando la escalera se detuvo, lo hizo justamente en un pasillo, donde se encontraba McGonagall  
  
-¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Blue!!- gritó McGonagall- ¿¿¿que creen que están haciendo???  
  
-Pro... profesora- dijo Harry tartamudeando- yo, ella...no estábamos haciendo nada, ella se cayó...  
  
-Sss...Si...Ha...Harry y yo...- dijo Katie  
  
-Paréense por favor y vuelvan a su sala común- dijo la profesora  
  
-Si, ¿me ayuda?- dijo Katie  
  
-Ahh, si...perdone señorita Blue- dijo McGonagall y ayudo a Katie a pararse.  
  
Harry libró su pie y se pudo parar al fin, muy rojo.  
  
-Bueno, comprendo la situación, menos mal que fui yo la que los vio...- dijo muy apenada McGonagall- vuelvan a su sala común, y les suplico que tengan mas cuidado, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa...  
  
-Si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Mientras caminaban a la torre de Gryffindor, ambos reían.  
  
-Harry. ¿No te lastimaste?- dijo Katie cuando ambos se calmaron  
  
-No, ¿tú?- pregunto Harry mientras veía la cara de aturdimiento de Katie.  
  
-No...Estas muy blandito- dijo y no pudo contener más la risa y empezó a reír.  
  
Harry igual se rió y cuando se calmo dijo la contraseña:  
  
-Rayo Rojo- dijo a la señora Gorda  
  
Justo cuando iban a entrar, una voz se oyó al final del pasillo.  
  
-¡¡Katie!! ¡¡Espera!!- dijo Malfoy quien venia corriendo  
  
-¿Draco?- dijo Katie- ¿que haces aquí?  
  
-Pues...yo... ¿podemos hablar a solas?- dijo Malfoy viendo a Harry  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Katie- vuelvo en un momento Harry, no tardo  
  
-Espera, Katie, no te puedo dejar ir sola con este....recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, te puede pasar algo...- dijo Harry preocupado  
  
-Descuida, Potter- dijo Malfoy- te prometo que ahora si la voy a cuidar, necesito aclarar algunas cosas, que tú ya sabes, con ella, pero necesito hablar a solas...  
  
-Esta bien...- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Katie- te me cuidas ¿eh?  
  
-Si Harry, gracias- dijo Katie  
  
Mientras Malfoy se llevaba a Katie abrazada para que "no se caiga", Harry entró a la sala común y no vio ni a Hermione ni a Ron, y no perdió más tiempo. Subió a su dormitorio y saco su capa invisible, y mientras la guardaba, bajaba de nuevo a la sala común.  
  
-¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Harry a Colin quien estaba hablando con Ginny  
  
-Este...creo que se fueron a la biblioteca- dijo Colin  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry y salio de la sala común.  
  
Se puso la capa y bajó lo más rápido posible y vio a Katie y a Malfoy en el vestíbulo, todavía caminando con cuidado, y salieron hacia afuera.  
  
Harry los siguió y vio que se dirigían al lago.  
  
se pregunto Harry   
  
Harry se oculto tras un arbusto, para que pudiera escuchar bien la conversación, mientras Malfoy y Katie se sentaban cerca de un barranco.  
  
-Bueno, Katie....quisiera decirte, antes que nada, que me hace muy feliz que estés de vuelta con nosotros, yo, por lo menos te extrañe y me hiciste mucha falta- dijo Malfoy intentando abrazarla, pero Katie no se dejo y dijo:  
  
-Muchas gracias Draco, ¿y que es lo que me quieres decir?  
  
-Bueno, he estado pensando....- dijo poniéndose rojo  
  
pensó Harry  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Katie - ¿en que?  
  
-Bueno, es que, Potter ya me dejo muy claro que yo nunca seré nada tuyo...mas que un amigo, y eso quien sabe...y quiero que sepas que te voy a seguir queriendo, pero ya me resigné- dijo Malfoy con tono triste  
  
-Draco, si vas a seguir siendo mi amigo, ¿y de que forma Harry te lo puso claro?-dijo Katie empezando a preocuparse  
  
-Pues...no se...lo he estado analizando, ¿sabes? y veo que siempre se preocupa por ti, aparte el es tu novio, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...si los dos se quieren... pues ni modo...así es la vida ¿no?  
  
- Debo decirte que me tienes sorprendida...- dijo Katie- que bueno que ya entraste en razón, me caes mejor cuando eres amable, en serio  
  
-Bueno, gracias, y otra cosa que quisiera decirte es que... Pansy y yo ya somos novios, así que ya de plano quiero olvidarme de ti...pero te repito...te voy a seguir queriendo  
  
-Bueno, gracias- dijo Katie y se paró apoyándose de Malfoy  
  
Harry se asustó por que escuchó un ruido y volteó a ver que era, y vio a Neville, quien estaba buscando a Trevor. Luego volvió a escuchar un grito pero era de Katie y luego un golpe.  
  
Harry, sin perder más tiempo volteó a ver y vio a Malfoy encima de Katie.  
  
Harry se quitó la capa, agarro su varita y se dirigió hacia Malfoy.  
  
-¡DEJALA, IDIOTA!- grito Harry y agarro a Malfoy por la túnica y lo tiró  
  
-Harry... ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Katie totalmente desorientada  
  
-¡¡¡POTTER!!!- gritó Malfoy, y cuando Harry volteo a ver, recibió un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
Harry golpeó a Malfoy en el estómago, sacándole el aire y luego Malfoy agarro a Harry y Harry forcejeó tanto, que ambos se cayeron y rodaron más, hasta caer al agua.  
  
-Harry...Draco... ¿donde están?- dijo Katie preocupada- ¿donde están?  
  
Harry no podía responder, estaba bajo del agua...Malfoy lo estaba empujando hacia abajo, con la intención, según Harry, de ahogarlo.  
  
Cuando Harry logró sacar la cabeza del agua, vio que Katie se estaba metiendo al lago, con dificultado, buscándolos.  
  
-¡¡¡Katie!!! Salte, si te caes te puedes ¡¡ahogar!!- dijo Malfoy mientras golpeaba a Harry en el brazo  
  
-Draco, estoy ciega, ¡pero no tonta!- gritó Katie mientras se acercaba más.  
  
-Katie...- dijo Harry mientras agarraba a Malfoy por la túnica y lo tiraba mas hacia el lago- vamos, SI TE VUELVES ACERCAR A KATIE, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.  
  
-Harry, el no me estaba haciendo nada...me caí y rodamos por el barranco hasta que el quedo encima de mi...tu mas que nadie sabes que no me dejo...no dejo que nadie me haga nada...Draco... ¿donde estás?- dijo Katie molesta tanteando en el agua, buscando a Malfoy  
  
-Mira, Katie...lo siento- dijo Harry poniéndose rojo- salte, y ahorita saco a Malfoy y me disculpo  
  
Pero cuando Harry volteo a ver...Malfoy ya no estaba...  
  
-¡¡¡MALFOY!!!- gritó Harry buscando a Malfoy con la mirada y sin mas empezó a nadar, buscando a Malfoy.  
  
Cuando Harry lo encontró, Malfoy estaba morado...  
  
Harry lo saco del agua y empezó a apachurrarle el estomago, hasta que Malfoy saco toda el agua por la boca, y reaccionó...  
  
-Po...Potter...no se nadar...- dijo Malfoy mientras se incorporaba  
  
-Perdóname, Malfoy, no sabia...y perdóname por golpearte, pensé que le estabas haciendo algo a Katie...- dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano a Malfoy mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Katie  
  
-Es...esta bien...no hay problema- dijo Malfoy y le estrechó la mano- pero sabes que nunca permitiría que le pasara algo así a Katie...  
  
-Bueno...volvamos al castillo para cambiarnos, pronto va a ser la hora de la comida- dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
Después Katie, Harry y Draco regresaron al castillo se cambiaron y se fueron al Gran Comedor  
  
-Hola-dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione  
  
-Hola, Harry ¿Que te paso en el labio?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Bueno me peleé con Malfoy-dijo Harry limpiándose el labio  
  
-Me dijiste que no te habías lastimado-dijo Katie  
  
-No es nada-dijo Harry  
  
-Y ¿Que pasó con Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno en resumen Malfoy cayó encima de Katie y eso me enojó y por eso nos peleamos-dijo Harry- Pero Katie me explico que no fue culpa de Malfoy y que fue un accidente.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la Sala Común- dijo Hermione- Katie tiene que descansar para que pronto recupere la vista.  
  
-Si- dijeron los tres al unísono  
  
Los 4 se pararon y dirigieron a la Sala Común estuvieron ayudando a estudiar a los demás para los exámenes finales.  
  
-Hermione, exentamos ¿Para que estudias?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Ron tu sabes que me gusta aprender-dijo Hermione agarrando un libro  
  
-Oigan buenas noches-dijo Katie parándose del sofá- Hoy ha sido un día agotador  
  
-Te ayudo a subir-dijo Harry que la agarro de la cintura y se fue con ella a los dormitorios  
  
-Buenas noches Harry-dijo Katie buscando su cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla y metiéndose a su dormitorio  
  
Harry también se fue a dormir estaba muy contento por haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch por segunda vez, estuvo dando vueltas en su cama y como no podía dormir bajo y empezó a leer las cartas de Sirius y ver fotos de su papás, Sirius y de sus amigos, luego oyó unos ruidos.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo Harry mirando hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Soy yo, Katie-dijo Katie que estaba bajando las escaleras-No podía dormir  
  
-Katie, cuidado con ese libro-dijo Harry pero era demasiado tarde se tropezó y cayó de las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza- Katie, ¿Estas bien?  
  
No respondió  
  
-Mejor la acuesto en el sillón-dijo Harry cargándola y poniéndola en el sillón, luego fue por una toalla y un poco de agua la mojo y la puso en la frente de Katie.  
  
-¿Harry?-dijo Katie abriendo los ojos después de unos minutos  
  
-Katie ¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry acercándose a ella.  
  
Katie se levanto se tallo los ojos y abrazo a Harry.  
  
-Te veo Harry, te veo-dijo Katie feliz  
  
-De verdad-dijo Harry- Es genial, en cualquier día de estos recuperarías la vista pero creo que el golpe te ayudo  
  
-Si, eso creo-dijo Katie tocándose la cabeza-Tenía tantas ganas de verte a ti..... y a todos.  
  
-Mejor vámonos a dormir-dijo Harry  
  
-Si vamos-dijo Katie  
  
Los dos subieron y Katie se metió a su habitación y Harry a la suya y se durmió enseguida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todo había regresado a la normalidad, el resto de los alumnos se dedicaron a estudiar para los exámenes finales, mientras que ellos platicaban.  
  
Los días pasaban y no se sabía nada de Sirius todos ya empezaban a aceptar su muerte, mientras que con los Timos les había ido bien Ron tenia algunos al igual que Katie y Harry, pero Hermione tenia todos los posibles y pronto se acercaba el final de ese año escolar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y TENGO K RECORDAR QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO YA CASI SE ACERCA EL FINAL AUNQUE DEBEN RECORDAR QUE JUNTO CON UNA AMIGA ESTOY HACIENDO LA CONTINUACION K SERA EL SEXTO AÑO DE HOGWARTS.. 


	27. El Regreso a Casa

CAPITULO 27  
"EL REGRESO A CASA"  
  
Ese día en especial todos estaban nerviosos como de costumbre y realizando maletas ya que al día siguiente todos partirían a sus casa e iniciarían las vacaciones, muchos alumnos estaban felices por eso sin embargo Harry no lo estaba ya que no se sabia nada de Sirius y se tendría que ir otra vez con los Dursley.  
  
-¿Listos para mañana?-pregunto Hermione que lucia cansada pero feliz  
  
-Yo si-dijo Ron- En cierta forma extraño mi casa y mi familia  
  
-Yo igual-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- tengo tanto que contarles a mis padres  
  
-Yo no-dijo Harry- Volver con los Dursley es lo peor  
  
-A mi no me molesta regresar con mis primos-dijo Katie- Pero creí que esta vez viviríamos con mi papá.  
  
-Yo igual-dijo Harry- Pero todavía tengo esperanza  
  
-Ya llevamos muchas semanas sin respuesta de el-dijo Ron- Sinceramente creo que no sobrevivió  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione- No seas negativo  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo Ron- Perdón  
  
-Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo Katie- ¿Qué haremos hoy? Ya que es nuestra ultima noche aquí.  
  
-Yo digo que planeemos una fiesta con los demás-dijo Harry- Ya que es el último año de Fred y George, seguro ellos querrán  
  
-Vamos a decirles-dijo Ron- Tendrá que ser antes o después del banquete final de la noche.  
  
-Por supuesto que después-dijo Harry emocionado  
  
-Yo le digo-dijo Hermione-No tardo  
  
-Oigan ¿y si invitamos a otras personas de otras casas?-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Para que invites a Malfoy?-dijo Ron riendo  
  
-No, no por él, lo digo por los demás de otras casas que también es su último año-dijo Katie ofendida  
  
-¿Cómo quien?-pregunto Harry interesado  
  
-Como Jake Millar-dijo Katie- Aunque él va en sexto  
  
-Hay salio el peine-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, no me interesa Jake-dijo Katie enojada- Es un amigo y si no me creen es su problema ya me canse de estarles aclarando las cosas.  
  
-Yo no me enoje-dijo Harry-Yo se que es un amigo, además anda con Cho  
  
-Seria bueno invitar a Cho también-dijo Katie  
  
-Por supuesto no puede faltar-dijo Harry viendo a Katie  
  
-¿¿Qué??-Dijo Katie celosa- ¿No puede faltar?  
  
-Es broma-dijo Harry riéndose al igual que Ron  
  
-No me gustan estas bromas-dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
El resto del día se ocuparon de terminar las maletas y organizar la fiesta en la que no acudiría toda la escuela principalmente alumnos de 7 algunos de 6 y 5 ya que la Sala Común no era tan grande para todos.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Hermione- Ya hable con todos los invitados y si nos cachan nos van a matar, especialmente a mi, por darles la contraseña a los invitados, además que soy prefecta.  
  
-Por eso me gustas Hermione-dijo Ron dándole un beso en los labios - Rompes las reglas por nosotros  
  
-¡¡¡Ron!!!-dijo Hermione muy roja- Bueno ya saben todos, después del banquete.  
  
-Bueno, hay mucho que celebrar...aparte que vencimos a Voldemort, eso si, no permanentemente, Katie ha recuperado la vista, ganamos la copa de Quidditch, nos exentaron en las materias, sobrevivimos y estoy casi seguro que ganaremos la copa de las casas.- dijo Ron alegremente  
  
-Si...pero...- dijo Katie mirando el piso mientras una lagrima le escurría por la cara- mi papá...no...  
  
-Katie...estoy seguro que Sirius está bien...lo presiento- dijo Harry secándole la lagrima- además hay que estar contentos, como dice Ron...el vaso esta mas lleno que vació....  
  
-Si...Tienes razón- dijo Katie y sonrió- gracias Harry  
  
-Bueno, vamos a comer, ¿no? tengo hambre- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, es cierto, vamos a comer-dijo Harry frotándose el estomago  
  
-Si...vamos- dijo Katie quien seguía triste- así me distraeré  
  
Los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron a Crabbe y a Goyle haciéndole guardia a Malfoy, quien estaba parado en la puerta, al parecer esperándolos.  
  
-¿Nos estas esperando?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Si...este...quería...decirles que tenemos una tregua...ni ustedes me molestan ni yo a ustedes, ¿esta claro?- dijo Malfoy- además nos debemos de llevar bien por lo de la Orden...ustedes saben...  
  
-Si, claro, esta bien- dijo Harry y le extendió la mano a Malfoy- pero me puedes decir Harry  
  
-No te pongas sentimental, Potter, es solo una tregua, no un pacto de amistad- dijo Malfoy viendo a Harry- pero... si podría intentarlo...Harry  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No querías que te llamara por tu nombre?- dijo Draco molesto- bastante trabajo me costo, pero no tengo que...  
  
-No, Draco, esta bien...solo nos sorprendió- dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Draco- Adiós  
  
Y sin más se fue a sentar  
  
-Me sorprende Draco-dijo Katie- Después de todo lo que ha pasado  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Pues ¿te parece poco que se haya enfrentado a su padre por nosotros?- dijo Katie  
  
-No, pero lo hizo por ti-dijo Ron aclarando las cosas  
  
-Da igual-dijo Katie caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
Los cuatro comieron pero casi sin hablar por una parte se la pasarían súper en la fiesta pero por otra era su ultima comida ahí. Después se fueron a arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de la noche así como cambiarse de túnicas. Todos estuvieron listos a las 7:30 y a las 8:00 comenzaba el banquete.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Hermione- Hay que llegar a tiempo  
  
-Esperen...-dijo Katie- Los veré allá se me olvida algo  
  
-Yo te espero-dijo Harry- Nos vemos allá  
  
Hermione y Ron salieron hacia el Gran Comedor  
  
-¿Qué se te olvido?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Dos cosas-dijo Katie- La cadena que me regalaste y el collar que era de mi madre ahora que mi papá no lo tiene pues yo lo uso  
  
-¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?-pregunto Harry  
  
-No gracias, ya se donde esta lo que pasa es que me lo quite para bañarme- dijo Katie-Ya vengo  
  
Mientras Harry esperaba a Katie, Harry se sentó en el sillón viendo la chimenea  
  
-No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero volver con los Dursley- dijo Harry en voz alta- no quiero  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme- dijo Katie mientras bajaba las escaleras, poniéndose el collar  
  
-Aparte... ¿de que sirve?- dijo Harry- Sirius esta...lo voy a extrañar mucho  
  
-Harry... ¿Te estas resignando?- dijo Katie- ni lo pienses, ¿eh?  
  
-No, Katie, no es eso...es que...- dijo Harry y al notar que unas lagrimas le salían prefirió cambiar de tema- vamos al banquete, ¿no?  
  
-Harry...bueno, esta bien- dijo Katie resignándose- vamos  
  
Los dos bajaron, y al entrar al Comedor vieron que todos se les quedaron viendo con cara rara.  
  
Harry sintió que enrojecía de la pena, pero no sabia porque. Volteó a ver a Katie y ella también estaba roja, pero no tanto, y ella miraba fijamente a Dumbledore y le sonreía.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor y Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry- ¿Porque no nos hablan y los demás nos ven raro?  
  
-Es que Dumbledore les dijo a todos que...Katie es hija de Sirius...- dijo Hermione- creo que también les dijo que es tu padrino, Harry y dio por sentado que Sirius esta...muerto  
  
-Hermione, no digas eso- la regaño Ron  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno...antes de que comience el banquete, quisiera dar las puntuaciones...- dijo Dumbledore- en cuarto lugar, queda la casa Hufflepuff con 550 puntos, después esta la casa de Ravenclaw con 682 puntos.  
  
Hubieron varios aplausos, pero no muy animados.  
  
-Después, en segundo lugar...esta la casa de Slytherin, con 964 puntos- continuo el profesor, y la casa de Slytherin aplaudió, pero no muy animada  
  
-Y en primer lugar...Esta la casa de Gryffindor, con 1085 puntos  
  
-Ganamos- dijo Neville feliz- ¡GANAMOS!  
  
Enseguida todos los de Gryffindor aplaudieron y gritaron de la emoción.  
  
-Bueno muchachos-dijo Dumbledore- Que comience el banquete  
  
Y enseguida aparecieron toda clase de manjares, carnes, papas, pollos, ensaladas, para todos los gustos como siempre y empezaron a cenar. Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios muy contentos porque Gryffindor había ganado y por la fiesta que harían.  
  
-¡Listo!-dijo Hermione- En cualquier momento llegaran los demás  
  
-¿Como le haremos para que no se oiga la fiesta?-preguntó Katie  
  
-Bueno siempre hacemos alguna hechizo para que afuera de la Sala no se oiga nada-dijo Harry- Fred y George son muy buenos en eso  
  
-¡Vaya! Es cierto-dijo Katie-Dobby no ha de tardar con la comida  
  
-Si, en los problemas que se metería si lo atrapan-dijo Ron riendo- Todo por su salvador Harry Potter  
  
-Ya Ron-dijo Harry molesto- Vamos afuera a ver quienes vienen  
  
Los 4 salieron de la Sala Común y se quedaron junto el cuadro de la señora Gorda para esperar a quienes llegaban. En ese momento llegaron varios de Ravenclaw junto con Cho y Jake, luego entraron varios de Hufflepuff  
  
-No puedo creer que invitáramos a los de Slytherin-dijo Ron- A ver si no arruinan la fiesta  
  
-Ron tenemos que ser justos e invitar a todos-dijo Katie- Apuesto a que a ti te molestaría si no te invitaran a una fiesta.  
  
-Bueno....si...-dijo Ron-Tienes razón  
  
- ¿Dónde están Fred y George?- pregunto Hermione- van a sospechar  
  
- Aquí estamos- dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo mientras entraban  
  
- Genial, ¿podrían hacer el conjuro silenciador?- pregunto Katie George agarro su varita e hizo el conjuro.  
  
-Ahora si, pasen- dijo Harry abriendo el retrato y pasaron todos  
  
Los Ravenclaws entraron, junto con los de Slytherin (que ya habían llegado) y los de Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry vio con alivio, que no todos los de las casas habían ido, porque si no, habría estallado la sala común de tanta gente, sin embargo, fueron varios.  
  
-Bueno, ahí viene Dobby- dijo Hermione señalando la puerta, mientras el elfo entraba a la sala común con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, y atrás de el venían como 20 elfos mas, con muchas bandejas de bocadillos y como 15 elfos mas con las bebidas, algunas con alcohol.  
  
-Bueno, Potter, esta buena la fiesta después de todo...-dijo Malfoy - además, estoy junto a Katie.  
  
-Oye- dijo Katie molesta y se paró de donde estaba, ya que Malfoy estaba a lado de ella.  
  
Después de estar conversando varias horas, Harry y sus amigos estaban medio somnolientos y la sala común se estaba vaciando poco a poco, pero de repente, se escuchó un sonido, y la chimenea se apagó, al igual que las luces que estaban en el lugar, haciendo que todo quedara completamente a obscuras.  
  
Luego Harry, que estaba a lado de Katie, sintió algo junto a él.  
  
Luego, Harry abrazó a Katie pero la sintió extraña.  
  
Cuando las luces volvieron, Harry vio, con horror y odio, como Malfoy estaba besando a Katie, y ella tratando se soltarse.  
  
-¡ERES UN!- dijo Harry molesto-¡DÉJALA!  
  
Y Harry le iba a pegar, pero Ron lo interrumpió.  
  
-Harry, permíteme- dijo Ron- ya has hecho bastante.  
  
Y sin decir nada se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, quien soltó a Katie.  
  
Todos los que estaban en el lugar, salieron en seguida, quedando solo Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Malfoy y por supuesto, los demás Gryffindors.  
  
-¿Como te atreves a besar a Draco, Blue?- dijo Pansy temblando de odio y le cayó a Katie a golpes.  
  
-Déjala en paz- grito Hermione y también entro en la pelea, dándole una cachetada a Pansy.  
  
Mientras, Harry veía como Ron le pegaba a Malfoy, haciendo que a Malfoy se le pusiera un ojo morado. Pero en eso, Malfoy le pegó con la rodilla a Ron en la frente.  
  
-¡DEJA A RON!-gritó Harry y le cayó encima a Malfoy, pegándole en el ojo. Pronto, Crabbe y Goyle también les saltaron encima, por lo que Dean, Neville y Seamus también ayudaron a Harry y Ron.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode alto encima de Katie y Hermione, ya que estas le estaban dando una paliza a Pansy.  
  
Al verlo, Lavender y Parvati le saltaron encima también y se agarraron a golpes igual.  
  
-Ya me canse-dijo Katie que se levanto enseguida se concentro y...  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione jalándole el pelo a Millicent  
  
En ese momento Malfoy y Pansy se elevaron en el aire y chocaron dándose un beso  
  
-No necesito besar a Draco-dijo Katie furiosa y levantando los brazos- Tú si.  
  
Y enseguida Katie bajo los brazos y ellos cayeron  
  
-¿Alguien más de ustedes quiere darse un besito?-dijo Ron tocándose el labio lleno de sangre  
  
-¿Tú nos hiciste eso, Blue?-pregunto Pansy humillada  
  
-Si, ¿Quieres otro beso de Malfoy, Pansy?-dijo Katie riéndose  
  
-Cállate Blue, no necesito que tú hagas que nos demos un beso-dijo Pansy  
  
En ese momento todos los que estaban en el piso se pararon y vieron a Katie  
  
-Katie, ¿Cómo haces eso?-preguntó Fred feliz  
  
-Bueno yo....-dijo Katie apenada- Con mucha practica  
  
En ese momento Goyle se aventó sobre Ron  
  
-Me debes una Weasley-dijo Goyle  
  
-Ya vasta-dijo Katie otra vez levantado los brazos pero esta vez Crabbe y  
Goyle se elevaron- No los queremos aquí  
  
Los dos salieron flotando hacia la salida y salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda  
  
-Genial-dijo Harry riendo junto con todos los Gryffindor  
  
-Esto no se va a quedar así, Blue-dijo Pansy- El próximo año veras, Cuídate te voy a destrozar  
  
-Pues el próximo año-dijo Hermione riendo- No te vayas a caer o a volar de pronto  
  
-Cállate estúpida Sangre Sucia-dijo Pansy  
  
-Para que esperar hasta el próximo año si se puede este-dijo Katie que enseguida levanto un poco el brazo hacia la dirección del ponche, se elevo y le cayó a Pansy  
  
-Vas a ver Blue-dijo Pansy saliendo corriendo de la Sala Común, mientras todos los Gryffindors reían  
  
-Potter, esto no se va a quedar así-dijo Malfoy furioso- También cuídate tu Weasley el próximo año verán.  
  
El resto de los Slytherins salieron junto con Malfoy  
  
-Eso estuvo genial-dijo George- nos puedes explicar ¿Cómo haces eso?  
  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que soy una...-dijo Katie  
  
-Martz –respondió Harry- Tiene poderes especiales  
  
-Ah ya hemos estudiado eso-dijo Fred- Con razón...usa bien tus poderes ¿eh?  
  
-Si, ya lo se-dijo Katie- No viste eso, aunque me duele la cabeza por tanto usarlo  
  
-Yo creo que te duele porque cargaste con tu mente a Crabbe y Goyle-dijo Harry riéndose  
  
-Bueno vamos a limpiar todo-dijo Hermione-Y a dormirnos después, ya que mañana nos vamos  
  
Todos hicieron caso a Hermione y limpiaron todo, después de hacerlo se fueron a dormir. Harry no podía dormir ya que al día siguiente se iría de Hogwarts y regresaría con los Dursley  
  
Así que empezó a guardar sus cosas en el baúl.  
  
¿Que voy hacer? pensó Harry, mientras guardaba su túnica de quidditchVoy a extrañar mucho a Katie, voy a pasar dos meses sin verla...  
  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Harry se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Cuando despertó, vio a Ron muy ocupado haciendo la maleta, guardando todo.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry sin que le cayera el 20-¿porque guardas tus cosas?  
  
-NOS VAMOS EN 3 HORAS, ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?-le gritó el pelirrojo mientras agarraba su varita mágica y la metía a su túnica  
  
-Ahh, si- dijo Harry- yo la hice anoche...no podía dormir y me puse hacer mi maleta.  
  
-Genial- dijo Ron- deberías cambiarte mientras  
  
Harry corrió las cortinas y se cambió, guardo su varita y bajo a la sala común, donde no había nadie, Ron, Hermione y Katie ya habían bajado de seguro.  
  
Harry se sentó en el sillón a pensar y en eso alguien lo llamó:  
  
-¡Harry!- dijo Katie-¿me acompañas a desayunar?  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
Cuando los dos bajaron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Ron y a Hermione desayunando ya en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Hola, buenos días- dijeron los Harry y Katie al unísono  
  
-Oigan- dijo Hermione- ¿saben que? Mejor nos apuramos porque ya, en dos horas nos vamos y tenemos todavía que ir a la estación de Hogsmade.  
  
- Si, tienes razón- dijo Ron  
  
- Ohh, no...Tengo que ir por mi escoba al campo de quidditch- dijo Harry- la deje en los vestidores  
  
-Si...te acompañamos- dijo Katie  
  
-Pero...espera Harry- dijo Hermione-¿que no aprendiste nada el curso anterior? con que hagas el hechizo convocador Accio es mas que suficiente, la Saeta vendrá a ti  
  
-Cierto- dijo Harry- se me había olvidado por completo.  
  
Así que terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la entrada del castillo y Harry gritó:  
  
-Accio Saeta de Fuego- y en ese momento, la escoba vino volando hacia la mano de Harry  
  
-Genial- dijo Ron-yo quiero hacer eso, pero ya guarde mi escoba, será después...  
  
-Bueno ya vámonos a la estación-dijo Hermione  
  
Los 4 agarraron sus maletas y las metieron en los carruajes y se subieron, pronto llegaron a la estación y ahí se encontraba el Expreso pero esta vez se dirigía a la estación King's Cross. Al llegar a Hogsmade guardaron sus maletas en el tren y se dirigieron a la entrada de tren, ya habían subido pero Harry noto que Katie estaba observando a lo lejos el castillo y no entraba al tren  
  
-Lo siento Katie-dijo Harry agarro el hombro- Yo también quisiera quedarme para ver que sucede con Sirius  
  
-No puedo creer que este muerto-dijo Katie con tristeza  
  
-Ni yo-dijo Harry- Creo que ya perdí las esperanzas  
  
-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo mas tiempo-dijo Katie- Así como ustedes...o mínimo verlo una vez más  
  
-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Harry caminando en dirección a la puerta junto con Katie  
  
-Creo que no solo una vez más podrás verme Katie-dijo Sirius que se encontraba detrás de ellos  
  
-¡Papá!-dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-¡Sirius!-dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione que los últimos dos estaban asomados por la ventana  
  
Los 4 corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y abrazaron a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, el lucia feliz pero agotado  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo?-dijo Katie abrazando muy fuerte a su papá  
  
-Luego les explicare todo-dijo Sirius- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, ahora tenemos que irnos, yo iré con ustedes en el tren  
  
-Antes de subirnos-dijo Katie quitándose el collar de su madre- Toma padre  
  
-Gracias, creí que lo había perdido y que no lo podría recuperar.-dijo Sirius agarrando el collar y poniéndoselo  
  
-Es genial-dijo Ron- Ahora ustedes dos podrán vivir junto ya que la reputación de Sirius esta limpia  
  
-Si -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Tendremos tiempo de que me cuenten todo.  
  
-Mejor subamos al tren antes de que se vaya y nos quedemos aquí-dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
Los 5 subieron y se metieron a un compartimiento vacío, tendrían mucho de que hablar durante el regreso al mundo muggle.  
  
Al sentarse en el compartimiento, Harry y sus amigos comenzaron a platicar de todo lo que había pasado.  
  
-Sirius- dijo Harry- ¿como es que escapaste?  
  
-Pues, es que...yo estaba desesperado...no veía con claridad, pero alcancé a ver que los mortífagos se marchaban y comencé a caminar y me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba rodeado de centauros y comenzaron a darme sermones de por que no debía estar en el bosque y que las estrellas no predecían nada bueno y mas cosas por el estilo...la verdad me tenían harto, pero me cuidaron y logre salir adelante. Apenas hoy logre salir del bosque prohibido...en todo lo que pensaba es en ustedes cuatro...- dijo Sirius con ojos tristes- Ahh si Harry...ten  
  
De su túnica sacó el reloj de oro.  
  
-Mi...Mi reloj- dijo Harry poniéndose el reloj- de verdad que muchas gracias  
  
-Bueno...lo que pasa es que lo vi tirado por ahí...y lo agarre antes de desmayarme- dijo Sirius- Bueno, díganme... ¿como es que han armado un lío anoche, eh?  
  
-Co...¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Dumbledore me lo contó antes de que yo viniera con ustedes-dijo Sirius  
  
-Bueno, en resumen, el idiota de Malfoy besó a Katie mientras las luces se apagaban y Ron le pegó y después todos nos agarramos a golpes...incluyendo a las chavas- dijo Harry  
  
-Si y luego, Katie uso sus poderes telepáticos para echar a los de Slytherin de la sala común- dijo Ron feliz- y le deje e Malfoy un ojo morado.  
  
-Si...pero estuvo muy mal hecho, pero bueno... ¿Qué mas da ahora?-dijo Sirius feliz-lo importante es que estamos reunidos y bien  
  
Después siguieron platicando y contando todo lo del curso y llegaron a King's Cross.  
  
Harry se bajó agarrando la mano de Katie y siguiendo a Sirius. Hermione y Ron venían atrás, conversando.  
  
-¿Entonces vienen a mi casa este verano?-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Porque no vienen a mi casa?-pregunto Sirius-el Ministerio me dio una en una colonia, a las afueras de Londres  
  
-Genial- dijeron todos  
  
Justo en ese momento, voltearon a ver y vieron a los Weasley, a los Granger y a los Dursley, pero estos últimos se acercaban molestos y asustados.  
  
-Harry, cielo-dijo la señora Weasley-¿como te fue en este curso?  
  
-Bien, muchas gracias-dijo Harry apenado  
  
-Hola, Harry-dijo el señor Weasley- que bueno verte sano y salvo  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano al señor, en forma de saludo  
  
-¿Donde está Ron?-preguntó Fred, quien iba bajando del tren con George.  
  
-Ahí-dijo Sirius señalando donde se encontraban los Granger, al parecer, Hermione les estaba diciendo que era su novio.  
  
-Ah, por otro lado-dijo Sirius-Arthur, tanto Harry como Katie vendrán a vivir a mi casa, esta a las afueras de Londres, espero que vengan a visitarnos  
  
-Perfecto, Sirius-dijo el señor Weasley-¿ya decidiste en donde vas a trabajar o algo?  
  
-Creo, pero no estoy seguro-dijo Sirius-bueno, vamos a casa...  
  
Harry y Katie vieron a Hermione y a Ron quienes se aproximaban muy rojos.  
  
-¿Que les dijeron?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, nos dieron sus felicitaciones-dijo Hermione muy roja  
  
-Por cierto mamá...-dijo Ron y agarró a Hermione por la cintura-te presento a mi novia  
  
-¡Ron! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-dijo la señora Weasley- siempre supe que te gustaba Hermione  
  
-Bueno, pues felicidades-dijo el señor Weasley  
  
-Y Harry y Katie también son novios-dijo Ginny quien bajaba del tren  
  
-Felicidades, Harry -dijo la señora Weasley y abrazo a ambos- espero que nos veamos en el verano  
  
-Oye, niño-dijo una voz- ¿significa que ya no vas a venir?  
  
Harry vio a tío Vernon quien estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.  
  
-No-dijo Sirius y le tendió la mano a Vernon-soy Sirius Black, padrino de Harry  
  
Al oír su nombre, Tío Vernon tembló, pero no perdió la postura y le estrechó la mano, de mala gana a Sirius.  
  
-Encantado-dijo Sirius-espero que nos vengan a visitar, luego les mando una lechuza diciéndoles la dirección, vamos Harry y Katie  
  
Harry volteó a ver a los Dursley y no sabia porque, aunque lo habían maltratado mucho, sintió tristeza.  
  
-Adiós-dijo Harry con tono triste y con un impulso, que salio de quien sabe donde, abrazo a Tío Vernon  
  
En seguida se separó y le tendió la mano a Dudley. Dudley se la estrecho y sonrió.  
  
Después, Harry se despidió de Tía Petunia y se dirigió a donde estaban Sirius y Katie esperándolo.  
  
Después de todo, los Dursley no eran tan malos...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOLA. Bueno este es el capitulo final de la historia, pero ya saben que hay una continuación por si lo quieren leer. No se como se va a llamar pero ya estamos por terminarlo y lo vamos a subir poco a poco para que lo lean si quieren. Para saber cual es pues solo tienen que ver que yo soy la escritora, espero también les guste el siguiente fic y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este fic.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews y espero les guste la continuación de este fic, 


End file.
